Tous ensemble
by Karen Killa
Summary: Liana réussi à sauver son frère Sabo du dragon céleste mais l'expérience transformé la fratrie qui ne veux plus être séparée. Ils dcideront donc de partir comme pirate tous ensembles. Qu'est ce que ça va changer ? Et qui sont ces gens venant du monde de Liana ? FemHarry couples non décidés j'attends vos opinions
1. Réveil

Liana Potter, ou plutôt Potter Liana comme les gens le disaient dans ce monde ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle avait mal de partout, tout comme quand elle vivait chez les Dursley, sauf que contrairement à l'époque elle était sur un lit confortable. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi confortable.

Même avec ses frères dans leur cabane dans les bois, elle n'avait pas été aussi bien installée.

La pensée de ses frère la poussa à se rappeler des derniers évènements. Sabo qui avait du se livrer à un père qu'il détestait pour les protéger de Bluejam. Bluejam qui les avait fait douter de ce qui était vraiment le mieux pour Sabo et qui les avait forcé à travailler pour lui. Il avait tenté de les tuer lorsque les trois avaient appris ce que Bluejam voulait, c'est à dire mettre le feu au Grey Terminal.

Heureusement que Dadan et les autres bandits étaient arrivés, Bluejam venait de tirer sur Ace. Leur mère adoptive l'avait sauvé de justesse de la balle tirée par le pirate, le seul adversaire présent vu que Ace avait réussi mystérieusement à assommer tout les autres. Sauvant ainsi Luffy qui allait être frapper avec un sabre et Liana qui était poussée dans les flammes.

Luffy avait été emmené ensuite par les bandits mais Ace avait refusé de partir et Dadan était restée avec lui, de même que Liana qui était moins blessée que Luffy, malgré sa grave brûlure à la jambe, avait refusé de partir en laissant son frere comme ça. Encore moins après n'avoir rien pu faire pour Sabo. Elle s'était propose après l'incident entre Luffy et le monstre marin qu'elle ne serait plus impuissante mais pourtant elle n'avait rien pu faire plaquée au sol comme elle l'était. Alors c'était hors de question qu'elle laisse un très qui ne pensait pas avoir le droit de vivre derrière.

À eux trois ils avaient réussi à battre Bluejam mais c'était après qu'ils avaient eu des soucis. Le feu les encerclait de toute part et ils avaient finit par être séparé lorsqu'un arbre en flammes tomba entre Liana et les deux autres.

Elle avait du par la suite éviter de nombreux hommes qui cherchaient à tuer les possibles survivants. Elle était horrifiée de savoir qu'il n'y en avait pas. Elle se sentait aussi horriblement coupable, elle, Luffy et Ace avaient aidé Bluejam. Sans savoir bien sûr mais quand même . ..

Elle avait fini par se retrouver devant les portes du royaume. Plutôt que de rentrer chez les bandits elle avait décidé à la place d'aller voir Sabo. De s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que c'était vraiment ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

Elle avait réussi dans trop de difficulté à trouver la maison de sa famille biologique mais il n'y avait personne. Alors elle était allée la ou il semblait il y avoir tout la population.

Ils regardaient tous un navire arriver mais en même temps ils paniquaient parce qu'un navire avec un enfant à bord partait et était sur la route. Liana reconnut avec horreur, ainsi que le signe sur le pavillon noir. Sabo partait mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi si il était malheureux dans sa famille biologique n'était il pas venu les trouver ?

Elle ne pût pourtant se permettre d'être triste par rapport au départ étrange de Sabo et ses raisons vu que quelquelqu'un à bord de l'énorme navire qui arrivait se mit a tirer sur l'embarcation de Sabo.

Liana ne réfléchit même pas une seconde à ses blessures, avant de plonger pour aller aider son frère aîné. Elle nagea de toute ses forces mais elle était trop lente du au manque d'habitude. Chose qu'elle se jura de rectifier plus tard.

Du coup à son arrivée le petit bateau était entièrement en flammes et elle ne voyait pas la moindre trace deDani pour sa plus grande panique. Elle plongea espérant de tout son cœur le trouver facilement et pas blessé.

Elle fut plonger à deux reprises avant de le voir, mais une fois que ce fut fait elle nagea de toutes ses forces vers lui. Elle avait réussit à attraper son poignet et luttait contre les courants pour remonter à la surface. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le fait qu'il était inconscient et qu'il semblait gravement blessé. Elle le tenait et pouvait sentir son pouls, pour le moment c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle ne vit pas que le navire, ses restes en tout cas étaient juste au dessus d'eux et elle ne vit pas non plus le mat en flamme arrivait droit sur elle. Elle sentit en revanche la douleur dans son bras sur le coup mais elle ne pût rien faire d'autre que de resserre sa prise sur son frère avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Liana au réveil pour se rappeller les dernières chosesqui s'etaient produites mais une fois fait elle se redressa dans le lit et se mit a chercher avec panique Sabo. Qu'elle ne voyait pas dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait.

Elle chercha donc à se lever pour non seulement retrouver Sabo mais aussi pour découvrir où elle se trouvait et qui l'avait soigné.

Elle chercha étant le terme vu qu'une main sur son épaule non blessée. Elle tourna de suite la tête vers l'homme qui était à côté d'elle tout en s'insultant mentalement pour avoir baisser sa garde au point de ne pas l'avoir senti approcher.

L'homme devant elle avait une apparence assez sévère et il ne semblait pas être du genre à montrer ses émotions. Mais ses yeux étaient familiers, non qu'elle l'ait déjà rencontré elle se serait souvenu du tatouage qu'il portait mais ils étaient quand même familiers.

"Ne bouge pas tu vas reouvrir t'es blessures." L'homme dit d'une voix calme

"Qui êtes vous.? Où est mon frère ? Où on est ?" Liana demanda ignorant totalement ce que l'homme avait dit et tentant de se lever

"Ton frère ?" l'homme demanda

Cela paralysa Liana de suite, pourvu que Sabo ait été aussi secouru par pitié.

"Il n'y avait pas un garçon blond avec moi ?" elle questionna morte d'inquiétude

"Si, je ne savais pas que c' était ton frère par contre. Mon nom est Dragon, ton frère est avec mes médecins. Tu ne peux pas encore le voir et vous êtes sur mon navire."


	2. Récit

Bonjour tout d'abord merci de lire cette fic. J'espère que le début vous plaît et que la suite vous plaira aussi.

Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que je pense que la encore je fais la faire finir avec Marco. Mais ne vous en faites pas il y aura aussi d'autres couples et Law ne sera pas célibataire.

J'ai plusieurs questions ou j'aimerais votre opinion :

 **Est ce que vous voulez que Luffy soit avec quelqu'un ? Et si oui qui ?**

 **Est ce que vous voulez que Ace soit avec quelqu'un et qui ?**

 **Même question pour Sabo.**

 **Est ce que vous voulez que Kaya se joigne à l'équipage ?**

 **Est ce que le couple Gin/Robin vous tente ou vous pensez à les mettre avec d'autres ?**

Au cas où je n'ai pas été claire dans le résumé je tiens à préciser que les quatre seront dans le même équipage, Sabo ne sera pas un révolutionnaire. Et des sorciers se joindront à eux également.

Sur ce bonne lecture ^_^

Liana dut _faire_ preuves de beaucoup de patience avant de pouvoir vraiment voir Sabo. Elle dut attendre que les docteurs aient fini le plus gros des soins, ses blessures avaient été très graves et elle savait qu'ils avaient failli le perdre. Mais ensuite elle dut attendre que le blond se réveille. Ça avait été long et angoissant surtout vu qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était arrivé aux autres et que ça l'angoissait. En plus le voir immobile comme ça avec des pansements et des bandages partout,... c'était effrayant.

Ils avaient tous plus ou moins gravement avaient été blessés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient mais jamais à ce point. Et elle était totalement impuissante pour aider, elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en soin, enfin à part pour les blessures régulières pour eux. Elle avait un peu d'expérience dans son passé chez les Dursley mais aussi ensuite elle avait observé le médecin du village de Fuschia puis celui des pirates quand ils étaient arrivés. Mais malgré son impuissance pour aider son frère elle savait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée dans la médecine.

Il fallut deux jours avant que le blond n'ouvre les yeux, enfin plutôt l'œil vu que l'autre était sous des bandages. Il avait été brûlé durant l'explosion.

En le voyant réveillé elle sourit heureuse et soulagée mais son soulagement s'évanouit en entendant sa question.

"Qui es tu ?" Sabo questionna en la regardant

Liana se tourna vers les docteurs, espérant qu'ils aient une explication mais surtout une solution. Même si leur visage n'était pas des plus rassurants.

"C'est normal après un tel choc, il a reçu plusieurs coups à la tête." Un des docteurs lui expliqua "Une amnésie était une possibilité."

"Combien de temps elle va durer ?" Liana questionna inquiète

"C'est difficile à dire, mais peut être que si tu lui racontais des choses de son passé ça accélèrerait le processus. Une amnésie est rarement permanente mais elle peut durer longtemps si le patient n'a pas de stimuli."le docteur dit calmement

Liana acquiesça volontiers, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement parler du passé mais c'était pour Sabo, pour l'aider et pour sa famille elle ferait n'importe quoi. Chose qu'elle savait était totalement réciproque.

"De quoi tu te rappelles exactement ?" Liana questionna afin d'avoir une idée

Sabo la fixa un moment avant de répondre, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait confiance en cette fille aux cheveux noirs et yeux verts.

"Je sais juste que je ne veux pas retourner d'où je viens. J'en suis certain." Sabo dit après réflexion

"Compréhensible. Tu as pris la mer pour fuir ta famille biologique et probablement nous protéger en même temps." Liana reflechit pensive "Tu t'appelles Sabo et ton nom de famille est Outlook. Tes parents sont des nobles du royaume de Goa. Tu auras onze ans dans quatre mois et tu t'es enfuis de chez toi quand tu avais un peu moins de six ans. Tu ne supportais plus leur attitude à tous dû coup tu es parti dans ce qu'on appelait le Grey Terminal, la décharge ainsi que l'endroit où vivaient les exclus de la société. Tu y as vécu deux ans avant de rencontrer Ace qui a ton âge à quelques mois près, son anniversaire est dans un mois chose qu'il passe son temps à te rappeler quand on prend une décision.

Tu m'as rencontré avec Luffy qui a sept ans, un an de moins que moi, il y a six mois. Ca a ete un peu compliqué au début mais on est vite devenu tous très proche et une fois que tu nous as avoué que tu étais un fils de noble on a décidé qu'on était une famille tout les quatre. Frères et sœurs.

Après notre décision on est devenu encore plus proches et toi et Ace êtes extrêmement protecteurs de Luffy et moi puisque on est plus jeunes.

On vivait avec des bandits, Dadan et les autres jusqu'il y a deux mois où après la visite de pépé on a décidé de partir un peu plus loin dans une technique de protection vu qu'il est totalement tarés."

"The fist of love.."Sabo dit de suite

"Oui, une véritable horreur que l'on subit chaque fois que pépé vient et qu'il apprend que nous ne voulons pas devenir des marines. " Liana confirma en souriant, il commençait à se souvenir c'était bon signe elle en était sûre." Il y a environ une semaine ton géniteur nous a attaqué avec l'aide de pirates. Tu as accepté de partir avec lui si ils ne nous faisaient pas de mal..."

Liana ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer en se remémorant la scène du départ de Sabo, en se rappelant les sanglots cachés dans les yeux de Ace ou bien visibles dans ceux de Luffy ou ceux qu'elle pouvait voir secouer les épaules de Sabo.

Elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'en sentant les bras de son frère l'entourer doucement tant pour ses blessures que les siennes.

"Allez Ana pleures pas."elle entendit Sabo demandait avec un peu de panique. Aucun des aînés n'aimaient voir les deux plus jeunes pleuraient, même si le blond gérait mieux les larmes que Ace qui s'énervait.

"Ace et toi vous vous êtes mis à m'appeler Ana peu après notre décision d'être une famille, je suis presque sûre que vous étiez jaloux du Lia que Luffy utilise. Au début vous vouliez un surnom chacun mais il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de possibilités avec Liana." Liana dit avec un sourire, elle était vraiment heureuse de l'entendre utiliser son surnom pour elle, ça ne faisait que lui donner encore plus d'espoir. "On ne savait pas quoi faire après que tu sois parti. On a été obligé de travailler pour Bluejam mais en plus ce salopard nous a mis le doute sur ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Apres tout tu avais plus de chance de réussir dans le monde avec eux mais on savait aussi que tu voulais être libre. On était perdu alors on a décidé de te laisser choisir.

Mais après l'incendie du Grey Terminal j'ai voulu te voir pour au moins te rassurer sur notre sort et savoir comment tu allais. Mais tu n'étais pas dans la maison de tes géniteurs. Je me suis rendu alors là où il y avait tout le monde et j'ai vu ton Jolly Roger avant que quelqu'un ne mette le feu à ton navire. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie Sabo non. Ne me refais jamais ça."

"Je me rappelle il a tiré sans aucune raison, je m'étais même poussé pour ne pas gêner la voie. Mais il a quand même tiré, deux fois après je ne me souviens de rien avant mon réveil. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir mais je ne savais pas si vous m'en vouliez ou non de vous avoir laissé comme ça. Mais en plus de ca je ne voulais pas que vous soyez en danger par ma faute si il revenait me chercher." Sabo avoua en baissant la tête

"Espèce de crétin fini on ne t'en voulais pqs. Tu as fais ça pour nous protéger on aurait fait la même chose la situation aurait été inversé. Enfin peut être pas Luffy il aurait foncé lui ou même Ace qui est plus têtu qu'une douzaine de mule mais bon moi en tout cas je l'aurais fait. Et tu es fou d'avoir pris la mer comme ça. C'était bien trop dangereux." Liana gronda un peu

Mais bon tout ça c'était plus vraiment important apres tout ils allaient bien, vu les circonstances, ils étaient ensemble et la famille biologique de Sabo le croyait mort donc tant qu'il ne se faisait pas remarquer dans le royaume tout irait bien.


	3. Décision

Enfin, l'île de Dawn était en vue, ils allaient pouvoir revoir Ave et Luffy. La semaine avait semblé être interminable pour les deux enfants. Ils étaient toujours inquiets pour les deux autres membres de leur famille. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir comment ils allaient, si Luffy avait pu rentrer avec les bandits dans problèmes et la même chose pour Âge. Avait il réussi à échapper aux flammes avec Dadan ? Ces questions et bien d'autres ne faisaient que tourner dans leurs têtes.

Ils étaient loin d'être rétablis ils le savaient, pourtant a la vue de la jungle qui était leur maison ils ne échangèrent un regard complice qui trahissait leur désir de courir dedans comme d'habitude. Même en étant pas en état, Liana avait encore du mal à s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée et la même chose pouvait être dite à propos de son épaule. Elle et Sabo avaient eu beaucoup de chance de survivre et de ne pas être paralyser. Sabo était certes blessé à l'œil mais les médecins avaient été optimistes qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles.

« Avez-vous pris une décision ? Doit on vous attendre pendant que vous dites vos adieux ou est ce à nous que vous dites au revoir ? » Dragon questionna en s'approchant

Il leur avait proposé il y a cinq jours de rejoindre l'armée révolutionnaire qu'il dirigeait, il leur avait dit qu'il attendrait une réponse lorsqu'ils arriveraient à l'île. D'un commun accord silencieux Sabo et Liana n'avaient pas parlé de la proposition, choisissant à la place de réfléchir chacun de leur côté.

Sabo après un instant d'hésitation se mit à parler, il savait que Liana ne le ferait pas, elle attendait toujours le point de vue de ceux qu'elle aimait avant de dire la décision qu'elle avait prise. Il ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait du faire chez ses relatives mais en tout cas c'était sa manière d'être. Une des raisons pourquoi elle et lui étaient aussi proches d'ailleurs, ils étaient plus calme et observateur que Luffy et Ace quand ils n'étaient pas intéressés. Sinon les deux garçons pouvaient être des plus attentifs ils choisissaient juste de ne pas l'être. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire avec Sabo et Liana qui le faisaient naturellement.

L'observation de son entourage et deviner la signification cachée derrière des paroles avaient été une part majeure de l'éducation de Sabo, quand à Liana ça avait été une question de survie chez les Dursley. Deviner ce que son oncle voulait quand il était fou de rage afin de limiter les coups avait été habituel pour elle. Et elle ne l'avait pas quitté en arrivant dans ce monde.

« Vous m'auriez fait cette proposition avant tout ça j'aurai probablement dit oui. Je veux que le monde change vraiment mais j'ai eu un aperçu de la vie sans la famille, sans mes frères et la sœur et ce n'est pas une vie que je veux vivre. Pas encore en tout cas et j'ignore si ça le sera un jour. » Sabo dit en se mordant la lèvre « Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous et pour avoir sauve la vie des gens du Grey Terminal mais je ne deviendrais pas un révolutionnaire. »

Sa décision était prise, il ne voulait pas être séparé de Luffy même quand ce dernier mangeait toutes leurs provisions ou se faisait manger. Tout comme il ne voulait pas être loin de Ace qui même en étant ronchon avait un cœur en or avec ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Ou encore de Liana même quand elle se vengeait d'eux de la manière la plus humiliante possible. Tout cela il ne voulait pas le perdre, ils étaient déjantés ça il en était sur mais c'était eux. Sa vrai famille.

Dragon avait l'air déçu mais pas trop surpris, enfin c'est ainsi que Liana jugea son expression, l'homme étant horrible a lire au niveau de ses émotions ce qui n'était probablement pas plus mal étant donné qu'il était a la tête d'une organisation opposée au gouvernement mondial. Elle était soulagée de la décisions de Sabo, elle n'aurait pas aimé le savoir seul mais laisser Ace et Luffy tout seuls ne semblait pas être la meilleure idée non plus. En plus elle ne voulait pas particulièrement changer le monde, faire chier le gouvernement après ce que ce Dragon Céleste avait failli faire et après ce que les nobles de Goa avait fait au Grey Terminal simplement pour leur image.. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle était furieuse et avait envie de se venger mais elle ne pose voyait pas révolutionnaire.

« Je vous remercie aussi mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Ce que vous faites est absolument remarquable mais ma famille passe avant le reste et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de bouleverser le monde. » Liana répondit donc

Elle entendit sans mal le souple de soulagement de Sabo, il avait du comme elle se demander si elle allait rester avec Dragon. C'était un peu idiot la connaissant elle trouvait mais bon ces derniers temps avaient été difficile pour le blond et il était fatigué.

« Je peux comprendre vos raisons même si je suis déçu de vos décisions. Vous auriez fait de grands révolutionnaires j'en suis sur. Si un jour vous changez d'avis n'hésitez pas. » Dragon dit ensuite

« Et si vous vous avez besoin de notre aide on vous aidera je pense. On vous en doit une. » Liana répondit calmement

« Très bien, merci beaucoup et prenez soin de vous. De vous et de votre famille, c'est une des choses les plus importantes qui existe. » Dragon dit après regardant au loin

«Vous en avez une ? » Liana pas demander

Dragon la fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de répondre, il semblait la juger.

« J'aurai pu mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon armée. » il finit par répondre

Sabo ne comprit pas l'expression de sa sœur a cette réponse elle semblait un peu agacée mais aussi respectueuse. Enfin il aurait tout le temps de la questionner ensuite. Ils arrivaient.

« Je tenais à vous offrir ça. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça peut toujours être utile. » Dragon leur dit en leur donnant un sac, Liana eut une pensée pour le sac que Makino lui avait offert et dans lequel elle gardait ses affaires. Elle l'avait jeté par terre pour plonger, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait le retrouver. Il y avait a l'intérieur le pistolet que Ben oui avait offert quand il était parti.

Le départ de Ben avait été douloureux pour elle mais elle tenait quand même grandement à l'objet. Sans compter qu'il y avait plusieurs de ses dessins dans le sac.

Mais le moment n'était pas fait pour se concentrer sur ça. Elle accepta avec gratitude le cadeau de Dragon et plaça le sac sur son épaule abîmée. Elle savait après tout que Sabo allait avoir besoin d'aide. Surtout pour accéder à la maison des bandits, la route était longue.

Ils remercièrent Dragon et les autres révolutionnaires pour tout avant de descendre au navire. Retrouver la terre ferme leur causa un moment d'adaptation mais ils ne mirent pas longtemps à reprendre l'habitude.

Ils décidèrent d'aller tout d'abord voir Makino, malgré leur impatience a voir Luffy et Ace c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle avait après tout du entendre parler de ce qui c'était passé et avait du en tirer les bonnes conclusions.

Ils avaient eu raison d'agir de la sorte si le cri de Makino et ses larmes étaient quelques indications. Elle n'était pas ravie a l'idée qu'ils refusaient de rester et de se reposer chez elle mais quand ils lui expliquèrent que ni Ace ni Luffy n'étaient au courant de leur survie elle les mit pratiquement dehors avec un avertissement qu'elle viendrait le lendemain les voir.

La montée jusqu'à la maison des bandits fut longue, bien plus que de coutume mais toute leur fatigue et leur douleur disparut lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Luffy était sur le sol inconscient et recouvert de bandages qui rougissaient à vue d'œil et Ace pleurait à côté de lui. Il se blâmait


	4. Retrouvailles et Projet

Il était difficile de dire au final qui était les plus choqués par rapport au retour de Sabo et Liana. Une chose était pourtant sûre, Dadan et les autres bandits se souciaient vraiment d'eux. Et contrairement à ce que Dadan disait ce n'était certainement pas juste à cause de ce que leur ferait Garp si ils perdaient un des gamins.

C'était un peu étrange pour Sabo, dont les parents se moquaient totalement de lui à part pour les apparences, et pour Liana, qui après les Dursley qui avaient été bien plus que pourris a son égard. Ça avait été difficile pour eux d'accepter que des adultes soient vraiment concernés. Liana avait eu un peu une idée avec Ben mais il n'était pas resté trop longtemps, pas assez en tout cas pour qu'elle l'accepte et s'y habitue vraiment une fois qu'il eut gagné sa confiance.

Le plus bouleversant pour eux ça avait été le changement chez Ace. Il était bien plus protecteur, au point où il avait du mal à les laisser sortir de son champ de vision. Non qu'ils puissent aller bien loin avec les blessures qu'ils avaient et Luffy qui n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

Le garçon élastique avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il avait aussi une forte fièvre. Pour autant ce n'était pas pour lui que Sabo et Liana étaient le plus inquiets. Ils l'étaient bien sûr, c'était leur petit frère et ils étaient impatients qu'il se réveille mais en même temps ils savaient à quel point Luffy était coriace. Non c'était pour Ace qu'ils étaient inquiets. Leur ainé se blâmait de tout que ce qui était arrivé. Des actions de Bluejam envers eux ou il expliquait que c'était sa faute puisqu'il avait volé Porchemy un des hommes du pirates. Au fait que le père de Sabo ne les aurait pas vu si il n'avait pas proposé qu'ils aillent manger des ramens. Il disait aussi que c'était sa faute si Sabo avait du partir vu que c'était lui qui avait dit à Liana et Luffy d'attendre un peu avant d'aller voir si Sabo voulait ou non revenir. Et bien sûr de la blessure de Luffy, il avait été à côté et n'était pas intervenu à temps pour le protéger.

"Arrête."finit par hurler Sabo qui n'en pouvait plus de la culpabilité de Ace

"Quoi ?" Ace demanda choqué

"Arrête de te blâmer, c'était pas ta faute. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces derniers temps ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est comme ça. Tu veux des responsables je peux t'en donner : tu as les nobles qui étaient au courant de l'incendie et n'ont rien fait ou encore mes parents vu que c'est sur leur ordre que Bluejam à agi. Ou encore Bluejam lui même. Tu n'es pas responsable." Sabo criait presque

"Sabo à raison Ace. Et puis s'appesantir dessus ne sers à rien. On a tous survécu, les révolutionnaires ont sauvé les gens de Grey Terminal et dans quelques temps on sera tous sur pieds et on referra les idiots." Liana intervint ensuite

Ace n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre parce que Luffy venait de se réveiller du coup les trois plus vieux se concentrèrent de suite sur lui. En voyant Liana et Sabo il se mit à pleurer et pour une fois Ace ne le gronda même pas.

Les deux rescapés durent ensuite expliquer que non ils n'étaient pas des zombies et que non ils ne partaient pas. Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire ensuite, ainsi que de les tenir au cas où.

Des que possible les quatre se retrouvèrent sur la falaise où ils allaient pour discuter, l'endroit même où ils avaient décidé qu'ils étaient une famille.

"J'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare dans six ans." Sabo dit après un moment où ils avaient regardé la mer en silence

"Moi non plus." Les trois autres reconnurent

"On fait quoi alors ?" Ace demanda

"On pourrait partir ensemble non ?" Liana suggera

"Former un seul équipage ?" Sabo questionna "C'est pas une mauvaise idée."

"Mais qui serait le capitaine ?" Ace posa ensuite la question qui fâche

"Moi." Ace et Luffy dirent de suite

"Sabo ?" Liana dit surprise que son frère ne l'ait pas aussi dit

"Je sais pas si je veux être un capitaine. Moi mon rêve c'est d'écrire toutes mes aventures et d'être libre alors que je soit un capitaine ou non ça ne change pas grand chose." Le blond expliqua

"Pas faux. Moi je veux pas être capitaine, pour devenir une femme combattante reconnue et être libre je n'en ai pas non plus besoin." Liana dit en souriant

Elle voulait prouver au monde qu'une femme pouvait être aussi dangereuse voire plus qu'un homme, pour cela elle devait être une excellente combattante mais elle ne comptait pas échouer.

"Donc c'est entre toi et moi alors." Ace reconnut en regardant Luffy

"C'est moi le capitaine puisque je vais devenir le seigneur des pirates et donc je peux pas être sous les ordres de quelqu'un." Luffy dit avec assurance

Ace le jaugea du regard un moment avant de dire.

"On partira ensemble et quand on commencera a avoir un équipage on fera un vote pour savoir qui y veulent comme capitaine. Ça marche ?" Ace proposa

Luffy n'hésita pas un instant à accepter puis il partit en courant donner aux bandits la bonne nouvelle.

"Tu as conscience que Luffy à du charisme et qu'ils voteront pour lui pas vrai ?" Sabo demanda avec un sourire

"Ouais, mais au moins ça le poussera à nous montrer qu'il en est capable." Ace admit

"Oh c'est trop mignon." Sabo commença à taquiner Ace sur sa douceur nouvelle envers Luffy ce qui faillit finir en combat avant que Liana n'intervienne, Sabo était toujours blessé.

"Quand pépé viendra la prochaine fois j'aimerai lui poser des questions sur Dragon." Elle dit calmement attirant totalement l'attention des deux autres qui étaient paniqués à l'idée même de voir le vieux fou. Pourquoi elle voulait lui parler ?

"Je crois que Dragon est le père de Luffy."elle expliqua en voyant leur tête

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Sabo demanda surpris

"Ils ont exactement les mêmes yeux eux deux, je sais pas c'est qu'une idée mais je vais lui poser la question quand même." Liana expliqua en haussant les épaules

"Qui te dit qu'il va répondre ?" Ace demanda curieux

"Il sait pas mentir et si je le surprend il répondra de suite sans réfléchir."

Ils partirent ensuite à la suite de Luffy qui était en train de hurler qu'il avait faim, avec Sabo murmurant qu'il n'etait pas sur que le vieux fou soit même capable de réfléchir.


	5. Magie

Les année avaient passé depuis la décision des quatre et les choses avaient changé pour la fratrie depuis.

Premièrement Liana avait bel et bien confirmé que Luffy était le fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire celui la même qui les avait sauvé elle et Sabo, Garp l'avait confirmé après avoir un peu trop bu. Cela avait vraiment changé les choses pour eux, enfin surtout pour Ace. Savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas devoir exister selon les gens l'avait soulagé. Même si il continuait à détester Roger. Mais il avait dû accepter que si Dragon était vu comme un démon alors qu'il avait sauvé deux membres de sa famille alors Roger n'était peut être pas comme ils le disaient.

Il était difficile de reconnaître le Ace de neuf ans auparavant, celui qui était toujours en colère et jurait pour un rien. Le Ace de 19 ans était un poil plus patient, beaucoup plus poli, mais bon comme le disait Sabo ça aurait été difficile de faire pire. Mais surtout le plus important pour sa famille c'était qu'il était beaucoup plus souriant.

Sabo était plus léger aussi, sinon il n'avait pas beaucoup changé il était toujours élégant et poli enfin à part en mangeant bien sur. Il avait au début était mal à l'aise à cause de sa cicatrice à l'œil mais sa famille lui avait rapidement dit de ne pas été idiot.

Liana quand à elle à 17 ans était une jeune femme très attirante. Pour le plus grand agacement de ses ainés qui depuis un endroit discussion avec Dadan par rapport aux danger d'être une jolie femme, surtout dans le monde de la piraterie et encore plus en cas de défaite. Luffy avait été aussi présent mais il avait confiance dans les capacités de sa soeur aîné et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle allait souvent être seule. En effet même quand ils se séparaient pour une raison ou une autre ils restaient en paire.

Liana et Ace avaient suivi leurs frères dans la mode des couvre chefs. Ace se trouva un chapeau de cowboy boy orange, sa couleur favorite. Sabo lui avait acheté en plus pour le décorer un collier avec deux smileys dessus, un souriant et un faisant la tête. Liana lui avait offert un collier rouge assorti et Luffy lui avait donné un bracelet rouge . Les trois avaient choisi ensemble pour que ça aille et Ace en avait été ravi.

Liana elle avait choisi une casquette gavroche couleur bordeaux. Ayant grandi avec Sabo elle n'avait pas choisi les tendances exhibitionnistes de Ace, les mots de Sabo, non elle préférait porter des pantalons serrés avec des tuniques ajustées aussi.

Luffy lui avait toujours son précieux chapeau de paille et ses t-shirt rouges avec ses shorts en jean.

Les quatre continuaient de vivre dans leur cabane dans les arbres, et ce pour encore un an, ils partiraient pour l'anniversaire de Luffy dans leur aventure. En attendant ils continuaient de s'entraîner. Sabo avec son bô, Luffy avec son pouvoir de fruit du demon. Il faisait de net progrès d'ailleurs même si Ce continuait de le taquiner en disant que c'était un pouvoir pourri. Ace et Liana quand a eux s'entraîner ensemble au poignard leur arme de prédilection. Et quand Ace allait travailler ses poings avec Luffy Liana elle travaillait sa magie.

Ça avait été le plus grand changement pour la fratrie, la découverte des pouvoirs de Liana un mois après son onzième anniversaire. Ils avaient en effet eu l'énorme choc de recevoir une visite des gobelins. Ils avaient été vraiment très surpris, n'ayant jamais vu ou entendu parler de telles créatures, ils avaient été ensuite sur la défensive quand ils avaient compris qu'ils venaient pour Liana. Ils craignaient en effet d'être séparé mais Bloodclaw le gobelin qui était venu leur avait assuré que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Il avait ensuite commencé à leur parler de la magie et des derniers événements qui s'étaient produits dans le monde d'origine de Liana. Avec aux nouvelles sa disparition soudaine. Étant donné qu'elle était dans ce monde depuis cinq ans ils avaient bien ri sur la stupidité des sorciers.

Bloodclaw avait ensuite, avec leur permission, fait un test sur elle. Il était assez curieux de comprendre pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas manifestés. En effet depuis qu'ils l'avaient emmené dans ce monde plus rien. Le gobelin avait été curieux de découvrir un morceau d'âme dans la cicatrice d'éclair de la jeune adolescente et encore plus furieux en découvrant des blocs sur sa magie.

Il avait ensuite utilisé le portail qui l'avait emmené devant eux pour aller chercher ce qui était nécessaire pour tout lui enlever.

Une fois le rituel fait elle s'était senti plus légère, et les problèmes de vue qu'elle avait commencé à avoir avait disparu. À son plus grand soulagement d'ailleurs ça n'aurait pas été pratique de combattre avec des lunettes. Et ça aurait été idiot de se retrouver à la merci de leurs ennemis parce qu'elle les avait perdu.

Bloodclaw avait ensuite emmené beaucoup d'affaires qui était apparemment dans sa famille depuis longtemps. Des livres pour son plus grand plaisir et celui de Sabo ainsi que des baguettes magiques qui aidaient les sorciers à se servir de leur pouvoirs.

La rencontre avait été fascinante et depuis Liana avait vraiment pris le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et le mieux c'est qu'elle n'avait pas toujours besoin de ses baguettes. Comprenant à quel point les baguettes pouvaient être utile elle en avait pris trois qui lui convenait. Elles appartenaient à ses ancêtres mais elles fonctionnaient quand même très bien.

Sabo avait été fasciné par leur signification différentes :

-celle avec laquelle elle se sentait le mieux était faite de bois d'érable et de plume de griffon. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver grand chose sur le griffon dqns l'art des baguettes mis à part que c'était un animal qui donnait des baguettes très adaptables. L'érable quand à lui était pour les ambitieux, les voyageurs et les explorateurs aimant les défis et les changements de paysage.

-La suivante était faite de bois de tremble et d'une plume d'oiseau tonnerre. La plume était un coeur de baguette puissant mais difficile à manier. Le tremble quand à lui était un bois associé à la révolution qui était parfait pour les sorts de combat. Chose que Liana avait en effet remarqué et en général elle se servait d'elle lors d'un combat et de la première pour la vie quotidienne.

-La dernière baguette était aussi la plus récente, elle avait selon les documents que leur avait donné Bloodclaw appartenue à sa grand mère paternelle :Dorea Potter. Son cœur était une plume de phénix et le bois était du charme. Un bois surtout pour les sorciers passionnés qui donnait de la magie en général raffinée.

Liana adorait vraiment la magie et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour sa famille. Mais même elle devait reconnaître que l'apparition soudaine de cinq personnes quand ils étaient en train de chasser n'était pas bienvenue.


	6. Arrivée

Une heure après l'arrivée des sorciers ils avaient fini de raconter leurs histoires et les quatre ne pouvaient toujours pas croire en la stupidité et la lâcheté des sorciers. Ils étaient vraiment tous tarés et ils avaient beaucoup de chance de ne pas être dans le monde des pirates parce que la petite famille doutait vraiment qu'ils y survivraient longtemps.

"Laissez moi récapituler ..." Sabo commença

"Récapituler ?" Luffy questionna en penchant la tête sur le côté, il n'était pas idiot mais il n'avait pas la patience requise pour apprendre de la théorie. Il préférait nettement la pratique du coup il comptait sur sa famille pour lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenais pas. Ace faisait pareil d'ailleurs.

"Il veut dire qu'il va répéter pour mieux comprendre." Liana répondit calmement

Sabo ne montrait aucun signe qu'il avait entendu l'échange discret, plongé comme il l'était dans sa réflexion, avec quand à lui regardait d'un air méfiant les nouveaux venus lançant son poignard en l'air et le rattrapant ensuite. Ça avait l'avantage de le détendre et de stresser les sorciers. Il n'aimait pas avoir des inconnus auprès de sa famille. Il avait certes changé mais il était toujours aussi méfiant envers le reste du monde surtout quand il percevait une menace pour sa famille.

"Vous êtes allé voir les gobelins pour pouvoir quitter votre monde parce que vous ne vouliez pas combattre dans une guerre contre le meurtrier des parents de Liana et des types qui se font appeler mangemorts ?" Sabo énonça donc doucement il avait du mal à saisir la situation ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi ils auraient du combattre en premier lieu.

"Les gobelins ont une connaissance énorme de la magie, bien que la plupart des sorciers choisissent de l'ignorer. Mais ils connaissent beaucoup de choses et ont accès à des sources très anciennes. Je ne voulais pas devenir un mangemort comme mon père et mon grand père mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mon père avait promis mon service au Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne voyais pas d'échappatoire. Mais moi je n'ai jamais voulu tuer tous les moldus, les sans pouvoir, où ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur. J'ai vu que l'héritage ne définissait pas notre valeur.

Si je m'étais contenté de quitter le pays je sais qu'on l'aurait retrouvé et j'aurais été exécuté comme un traître. Je devais aller plus loin pour avoir une nouvelle vie. C'est là que Luna m'est tombé dessus et m'a dit qu'elle voulait la même chose et qu'elle n'était pas la seule. À partir de là on a commencé à travailler tous les cinq ensemble pur trouver un moyen de partir. Fred et George ont pense aux Gobelins et ensuite on a fait en sorte de les convaincre de nous aider.

Ils ont fini par accepter et nous ont fait faire un rituel qui nous a envoyé dans un endroit avec des portes partout. Là on devait penser à ce qu'on voulait le plus et entrer dans la porte qui apparaissait devant nous. Je sais pas pourquoi une seule porte est apparue par contre."le jeune homme finit de parler avec un air pensif.

Il avait des cheveux noirs mi longs, avec des yeux bleus perçants, il faisait la même taille que Ace et était plutôt mince, son style vestimentaire semblait plus ressembler à Sabo par contre, même lorsqu'il portait des vêtements moldus, ce qu'ils avaient tous les cinq afin de passer plus inaperçu. Mais Théodore Nott était un peu plus élégant que les autres et sa posture était identique à celle de leur frère blond, probablement dû à leur éducation qui semblait quelque peu similaire même avec les différents mondes.

Les sorciers devant eux étaient donc Théodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat ainsi que Fred et George Weasley. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigués et un peu perdu, enfin sauf Luna qui avait l'air totalement calme et enchantée d'être là.

"C'est normal qu'une seule porte soit apparue, on voulait tous la même chose." Luna dit d'une voix rêveuse, elle était la plus jeune des cinq et elle semblait avoir souffert de mois difficile depuis quelque temps. Elle était en effet un peu trop maigre et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ternes et secs. Elle avait aussi des cernes sous ses yeux gris mais en contradiction avec son apparence physique elle semblait totalement à l'aise et rêveuse. Elle avait beaucoup changé après la mort de son père qui avait été tué par des mangemorts à cause de ses articles qui étaient contre eux, mais pour le plus grand soulagement des gens autour d'elle qui l'a connaissaient vraiment elle était restée plutôt la même. Un peu plus dure et moins innocente bien sur mais elle avait toujours son côté qui s'émerveillait des choses autour d'elle.

"C'est à dire ?" Neville questionna celle qui pendant longtemps fut sa seule amie, la seule sur qui il pouvait compter en permanence et qui ne le laissait pas seul. Enfin ça c'était avant le retour de Voldemort et la révélation sur la prophétie. Comme Liana Potter, la Survivante n'était pas la et qu'elle était introuvable le monde sorcier avait décidé que leur nouvel héros serait l'autre personne possible pour la prophétie et ce même si il n'avait pas été choisi par Voldemort et qu'il n'avait pas été marqué. À partir de là il était devenu super populaire et tout le monde voulait lui parler en permanence. Même sa grand mère qui jusque là avait jugé qu'il était une déception.

Finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux marrons en avait eu assez, il avait craqué après la mort de Xenophilius Lovegood. Ça avait été une mort de plus, une mort qui touchait quelqu'un à qui il tenait mais pour autant il ne voulait pas se battre contre un sorcier qui avait des décades de savoir et était un sorcier extraordinaire meme si il était un monstre totalement taré. Alors il avait proposé à Luna de partir, voulant protéger ceux auquel il tenait. Elle avait accepté volontiers, de toute façon il était la seule personne qui lui parlait et s'intéressait en elle.

"Liberté…" commença Fred

"Et acceptation" termina George son jumeau

Leur départ surprendrait probablement beaucoup quand les gens s'en rendraient compte. Après tout tous leur famille était fermement aux côtés de Dumbledore, encore plus depuis la mort de leur petite sœur Ginny lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Leurs parents s'étaient jeté corps et âmes dans le conflits et leur frères avaient suivi leurs exemples, voulant la venger, elle qui avait été une victime d'un jeune Voldemort avant la destruction de son cahier par Dumbledore.

Mais eux n'avaient pas pu, aux yeux du monde ils avaient fait comme leur famille mais en privé, quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux ils s'étaient interrogés. Qui était le plus coupable ? Voldemort pour ce qu'il avait fait ou Dumbledore qui était supposément au courant de tout à Poudlard et ne s'était aperçu de rien avant d'agir au dernier moment possible.

Ils avaient tenté de parler à leur famille mais on leur avait juste de dit de se taire et d'arrêter de raconter des idioties. Ça avait été la fin pour eux. L'action qui avait tranché et les avait poussé à partir.

Ils ne voulaient pas se battre dans une guerre sous les ordres de Dumbledore pour une famille qui les jugeait comme des idiots juste parce qu'ils aimaient faire des blagues. Les gens les sous-estimaient toujours à cause de ça et au début ça avait été pratique et amusant mais au bout d'un moment c'était surtout devenu lassant. Pour autant ils n'allaient pas arrêter, faire des plaisanteries c'était leur manière de vivre, c'était qu'ils étaient. Ils en avaient pourtant marre d'être jugé inférieur à leur frères à cause de ça, même inférieur à Ron qui bien qu'un bon stratège aux échecs se laissait vivre pour le reste et passait son temps à se plaindre.

Ils avaient donc pris la décision de partir espérant qu'ils pourraient trouver quelque part des gens qui les jugeraient à leur juste valeur et pourraient les accepter. Ils savaient que c'était pareil pour les autres. Théo dans la maison serpentard n'avait pas pu dormir de véritables amitiés en effet tout n'était qu'alliance, le plus souvent en fonction des parents. Il avait toujours du porter un masque pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Ça n'avait fait qu'empirer après le retour de Voldemort. Il avait alors du redoubler de prudence. Il était fatigué de devoir se cacher et de ne pas pouvoir montrer qui il était vraiment.

Neville avait été rejeté toute son enfance par sa famille parce qu'il ne montrait pas de magie accidentelle et qu'il n'était pas comme son père. À Poudlard ça avait continué, les gens ne comprenant pas comment un garçon aussi timide et effrayé de tout pouvait être dans la maison du courage. Il voulait être accepté comme il était, avec sa passion pour les plantes et tout le reste.

Luna quand à elle avait toujours été jugée bizarre, elle avait fini par s'y habituer, par accepter que ses affaires lui seraient prises, qu'elle serait moquée. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être acceptée. Mais là elle savait qu'elle allait être heureuse, qu'on allait tous les accepter tels qu'ils étaient et qu'ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. La famille de sa mère avait toujours eu la capacité de savoir les choses, des fois ce n'était pas plus qu'une intuition mais parfois c'était une vision lors d'un rêve. Quand ils avaient décidé d'aller voir les gobelins elle avait rêvé. Ce rêve l'avait rempli d'espoir, en effet elle et les garçons se trouvaient sur un navire et ils étaient tous heureux et entourés. Elle savait que ça allait se réaliser grâce aux quatre personnes devant elle.

Sabo, Ace, Luffy et Liana furent pris de court par les paroles des deux rouquins. Ils comprenaient bien ce désir après tout. C'était ce qui les avaient poussé ensemble et la raison pour laquelle ils allaient prendre la mer. Ils ne pensaient pas le voir par contre chez ces étrangers.

"Eh dites vous voulez faire partie de mon équipage ?" Luffy demanda tout à coup.

Gagnant ainsi des regards interdits et choqués de tout le monde sauf Luna qui continua de sourire sereinement.

"Quoi ?!"ils dirent ensemble

"Dans un an on partira pour que je devienne le roi des pirates. On veut être libre et réaliser nos reves, c'est ça ce que ça veut dire pour nous être des pirates. Venez avec nous ce sera cool." Luffy expliqua aux sorciers ignorant totalement le shoc de sa famille

"Attends tu as dis pirate ?" Neville demanda

"Yep." Luffy dit avec son éternel énorme sourire

Il s'arrêta ensuite, son ventre venait de gargouiller. Rappelant ainsi qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur partie de chasse.

"J'ai faim." Luffy se mit de suite à gémir

Les ventres de Sabo et ace semblaient être en agrément vu qu'ils gargouillèrent aussi, faisant sourire leur soeur qui leva ensuite des yeux exaspérés au ciel. Ils étaient vraiment des ventres.

"Allez chasser. Je vais leur expliquer un peu l'histoire de ce monde en attendant." Liana proposa

Elle savait très bien que les deux seuls à même d'expliquer les choses clairement et avec patience c'etait elle et Sabo. Luffy était trop facilement distrait et il n'était pas non plus toujours très clair, quand à Ace même si il était beaucoup plus patient c'était surtout avec sa famille. Pas avec des étrangers.

"Tu restes pas seule avec eux." Ace protesta de suite

"Alors qu'un de vous reste avec moi mais dans tous les cas on doit aussi aller chasser je te rappelle." Liana souffla, le soir approchait et ils devaient aussi emmener des prises aux bandits pour leur repas. C'était le marché qu'ils avaient en échange de pouvoir utiliser leur maison de temps en temps. Pour la salle de bain surtout, à la plus grande protestation de Luffy et d'Ace le plus souvent mais bon...

Sabo et ace commencèrent donc une conversation silencieuse afin de décider qui resterait. Luffy n'y prit même pas part, il était automatiquement dans la partie de chasse. Non seulement il avait besoin de se défouler si ils voulaient dormir le soir mais en plus ça le distrairait de sa faim.

Au bout de quelques minutes Ace s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre en face des sorciers et à côté de Liana pendant que Sabo et Luffy partaient. Elle lui adressa un sourire, elle était certes agacée un peu par l'idée qu'il ne l'a pensait pas capable de se défendre seule mais elle savait aussi qu'il aurait réagi pour n'importe lequel de leur famille. Et c'était assez raisonnable comme idée aussi, il y avait toujours un risque.

Liana commença ensuite à leur parler de ce monde où il y avait différentes catégories en opposition, les pirates et les marines, les nobles avec le gouvernement mondial et les révolutionnaires, et au milieu de tout cela les civils.

Elle leur parla ensuite de Voldemort Roger et de ses dernières paroles ainsi que de Grand Line qui séparait les quatre océans.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son explication le repas était prêt. Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste de la viande rôtie et des fruits mais c'était délicieux. Ils mangèrent en relatif silence, avec les trois frères qui s'attaquaient pour se voler leur nourriture. Liana était ignorée vu qu'ils trouvaient qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez, et qu'en plus ils n'arrivaient jamais à lui piquer de la nourriture. Ne recevant à chaque fois que des coups de fourchettes.

Les cinq sorciers étaient aussi ignorés mais plus parce qu'ils étaient nouveaux qu'autre chose. Cela ne faisait pas de doute que si ils commençaient à manger régulièrement ensemble ils devraient aussi défendre leur nourriture. Ils mangèrent en regardant de manière choquée le comportement des trois et les quantités qu'ils pouvaient avaler. Liana pouvait comprendre leur choc, il lui arrivait encore d'être surprise par les trous noirs qui leur servaient de ventre.

Ils dormirent ensuite à la belle étoile. Peu enclins à ramener des inconnus chez eux, dans leur cabane. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient envie de gérer Dadan quand elle s'apercevrait de ses nouveaux locataires. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rentrer chez eux et les laisser ici. Ce serait presque une condamnation à mort.

Et puis de toute façon ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils dormiraient à la belle étoile.

Ils s'endormirent tour à tour, les sorciers espérant que la nuit porterait bel et bien conseil et qu'ils sauraient quoi faire le lendemain dans ce monde étrange. Luffy espérant avoir des nouveaux nakamas et les autres se demandant qu'elle décision les nouveaux venus prendraient.

 **Coucou**

 **Alors que pensez vous des sorciers choisit ?**

 **Les couples sont presque tous décidé là, j'ai encore quelques hésitations mais sinon ça va ^_^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que l'on entendra parler du monde sorcier même si il vous faudra attendre un bon moment quand même.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des commentaires, qui aiment, qui suivent … ça me fait super plaisir.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse je vais écrire la suite de cette histoire ou d'une autre je ne sais pas encore mais ne vous en faites pas je n'en abandonnerait pas.**

 **Bisous**


	7. Départ, les pirates d'Alvida

Aucun des aînés ne pouvaient se souvenir d'un matin ou Luffy s'était réveillé avant eux. Leur petit frère avaient effet beaucoup d'énergie une fois levé mais il était compliqué à réveiller. C'était donc plutôt une surprise que de se faire sauter dessus par le jeune homme élastique alors que le soleil ne faisait que se lever. Même les gens dans les cabanes voisines ne purent pas penser à une grasse matinée.

En effet Théo, Neville, Fred et George avaient construit avec l'aide de la fratrie une cabane où loger. Luna quand à elle était dans celle des LASL, il y avait plus de place et comme ça Liana n'était plus la seule femme.

Les cinq sorciers étaient très proches de la fratrie, les neuf s'entendaient à merveille. Parfois même un peu trop quand Ace, Luffy et les jumeaux décidaient de faire une blague ensemble. Là c'était beaucoup trop.

"C'est le grand jour. On va prendre la mer." Luffy hurlait à tué tête en faisant des vas et viens entre les deux cabanes.

Il était vraiment excité, ils l'étaient tous d'ailleurs. L'idée de quitter Dawn et de pouvoir enfin prendre la mer était plus que tentante. En partie parce que les neuf savaient que Garp n'allait pas tarder à venir pour qu'ils s'engagent dans la marine.

Lorsqu'il était venu après les 17 ans de Sabo et de Ace, les deux avaient dit qu'ils ne rejoindraient la marine qu'avec Luffy et Liana, la jeune femme avait d'ailleurs dit la même chose deux ans après.

Les cinq sorciers les avaient pensé ridicules pour craindre à ce point un vieux mais ils avaient vite changé d'idée quand ils l'avaient rencontré et que Garp avait été enchanté d'avoir des nouveaux futurs marines à entraîner.

Dire qu'ils voulaient fuir à jamais le vice amiral était un euphémisme mais aussi une réalité qui ne serait pas possible ils s'en rendaient tous compte. Garp était bien trop têtu pour ça malheureusement. Mais bon ils pouvaient toujours rêver.

Autre que la frayeur que leur grand père ne vienne plus tôt que d'habitude, et ils touchaient tous du bois pour que ça ne se produise pas, ils étaient content de partir enfin. Les cinq sorciers se joignaient à eux ayant accepté la proposition de Luffy. Même si en y réfléchissant à présent tous se posaient la question de si ils avaient eu ou non le choix. Mais bon le principal c'était qu'ils avaient choisi de devenir pirate.

Ils avaient même fait leur première mission en tant qu'équipage la veille en rendant visite aux parents de Sabo. Prenant avec eux les livres intéressants ainsi que de l'argent et cela qu'après que Sabo ait donné un joli coquard à son géniteur et que Ace ait fait la même chose au demi frère de Sabo qui était un abruti fini.

Ils avaient ensuite du échapper les gardes, ce qui était un peu plus compliqué à faire en nombre mais encore faisable mais tout les ennuis qu'ils avaient eu pour sortir du royaume avaient été plus que compensé par le sourire plein de joie et de liberté de Sabo.

Le groupe des sorciers partit chez Dadan afin de manger là bas les prises que la fratrie allait attraper. Comprenant le lien fort qu'y unissait les quatre leurs amis les laissèrent ce moment de solitude avec plaisir.

Les quatre eurent vite fait, ils n'en avaient vraiment pas eu pour longtemps tellement leur force avait changé. Encore plus quand ils s'y mettaient à quatre. Ils commencèrent donc rapidement le dernier petit dejeuner qu'ils prendraient avec les bandits avant longtemps.

Bandits qui d'ailleurs étaient tous en larmes sauf Dadan qui tentait de les ignorer mais les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux étaient visibles.

"J'aime toujours pas les bandits mais vous les gars je vous aime bien." Luffy cria en sortant provoquant la chute des larmes de la chef bandit

"Merci pour tout Dadan et tout le monde." Sabo dit ensuite

"Prenez soin de vous et merci."renchérit Ace

"On appellera pour donner des nouvelles régulièrement promis. Merci pour tout." Liana conclut en faisant un bisous sur la joue de Dadan qui pleurait à chaudes larmes

Ils partirent ensuite sous les cris de "soyez prudents" des bandits qui ne pouvaient pas aller au village de Fuschia d'où ils partaient. La descente se fit tranquillement bien que chargée. Ils avaient beau avoir transporté le plus gros de leurs affaires dans le navire qu'ils avaient acheté, ils avaient heureusement réussi à faire entendre raison à Luffy qui voulait une simple barque. À un ou deux il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes mais à neuf avec des provisions pour les ventres sur pattes... Ce n'était pas faisable.

Donc tout était en gros charge mais ils avaient bien sur gardé leurs affaires les plus importantes jusqu'au dernier moment pour ne pas risquer de se les faire voler. Bien qu'ils doutaient un peu de la possibilité vu qu'ils étaient bien connus par les personnes peu recommandables de l'île.

Tout le village semblait s'être réuni pour leur dire au revoir. Ils avaient fait de multiples voyages à Fuschia pour apprendre les bonnes manières, pour voir Makino qui n'avait pas toujours le temps de monter. Du coup bien que ce soit surtout Luffy et Liana qui était connu les autres n'étaient pas des étrangers.

"Allez à Shell Town pour vous inscrire chez les marines vous m'entendez ?!" Woody Slap le maire leur dit une fois encore

Il ne faisait que dire ça depuis des années, ne voulant pas que le village gagné une mauvaise réputation à cause d'eux et de leur carrière comme pirate.

"On vous a déjà dit qu'il y avait plus de chance que pépé ne devienne un pirate avant qu'on ne soit des marines." Liana dit avec un sourire

Les autres pâlirent à la mention de l'homme avant d'exploser de rire devant l'idée. Garp devenant un pirate, ce serait un jour très étrange.

Après encore d'autres au revoir ils levèrent enfin les voiles.

"Tu veux toujours te charger de Lui ?" Liana demanda à Luffy qui hocha la tête déterminé

Elle demandait plus pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'autre chose, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il ait changé d'avis pour qu'elle puisse se charger elle même du monstre marin qui avait failli manger son frère et qui avait pris à Shanks son bras. Mais elle reconnaissait que à la place de Luffy elle souhaiterait le faire personnellement.

Du coup quand le monstre marin sortit le museau hors de l'eau pour les attaquer tous le laissèrent faire, même si Luna boudait un peu. Plus avec le fait qu'il s'en prenait à un animal qu'autre chose. Mais elle ne dit rien, ayant entendu l'histoire une bonne centaine de fois durant l'année écoulée.

Rapidement le petit groupe ne pouvait plus voir l'île où ils avaient vécu, Fred et George ne perdirent pas de temps une fois que ce fut le cas à aller à l'intérieur du navire pour travailler sur une de leur expérience. Le navire n'était pas très grand mais il comportait trois pièces donc ça leur allait très bien pour le moment. Il y avait la salle de bain, la réserve et la pièce principale où ils pourraient installer des hamacs le soir. Neville suivant leur exemple alla prendre soin de ses plantes pendant que les autres restaient sur le pont à observer l'océan.

Leur voyage commençait paisiblement.

* * *

Ceux qui avaient pensé ça, s'aperçurent vite de leur erreur. En effet un instant d'inattention de la part des jeunes pirates avait donné à Luffy l'occasion idéale pour vider les réservés de nourriture qu'ils avaient prises. Tout sauf les légumes bien sur. Donc même pas trois heures dans leur voyage et ils n'avaient déjà presque rien à manger. Mais en plus tout à leur colère envers le jeune homme élastique il n'avait pas surveillé la mer et ils fonçaient à présent dans un tourbillon.

Il fallut les efforts communs de tous pour y échapper. Théo se mit à la barre, Liana s'occupa des voiles pendant que les garçons ramaient et que Luna envoyait de l'air dans les voiles afin de les aider.

Cela prit ce qui semblait être une éternité mais n'était en réalité que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne réussissent à s'en tirer.

Ne voulant pas que l'expérience se reproduise Fred se saisit de la longue vue et commença à surveiller les environs tout en réfléchissant avec Luffy, Ace et George à des idées d'inventions.

Les autres, mis à part Neville qui observait ses plantes de nouveau.

Le calme à bord fut de nouveau brisé, mais cette fois pas par un phénomène maritime mais par Fred qui lâcha la longue vue et fit semblant d'être malade. George et Ace se saisirent l'un après l'autre de la grande vue avant de suivre l'exemple de Fred.

Lassé Sabo s'en saisit à son tour et fit une grimace de dégout avant de passer la longue vue à Liana qui était à ses côtés. Il l'aurait bien passé à Luffy mais ce dernier regardait déjà attentivement l'horizon.

Liana comprit de suite ce qui posait problème aux garçons.

"Il y a un navire pirate absolument hideux qui est en train de s'en prendre à un navire de croisière." Liana décida de résumer

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" Neville questionna, il était sorti en entendant l'agitation, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

"On a besoin de vivres." Sabo dit en lançant un regard noir à Luffy "On pourrait se séparer en deux groupes."

"Un qui visite le navire pirate et l'autre le navire de croisière."termina Théo

"Navire de croisière." Fred, George, Ace et Luffy dirent de suite

Ils ne voulaient pas voir l'intérieur du navire pirate, l'extérieur leur suffisait amplement.

"Il faut que quelqu'un reste à bord pour garder le navire." Liana rappela

"Ça me dérange pas de le faire." Théo se proposa, il aimait bien être à la barre et en plus il était un peu fatigué. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de bouger sous ce soleil.

"Avec les pirates qui abordent le navire de croisière je pense pas qu'il restera beaucoup de monde à bord." Sabo commença à réfléchir "Je suppose qu'un groupe de trois d'un côté et cinq de l'autre devrait aller."

"On peut faire quatre et quatre non ?" Ace proposa

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous laisser seul tout les quatres. Et non je n'ai pas besoin de mon don." Luna répondit taquine

"Liana n'a qu'à venir avec nous alors." Luffy suggera

"Ça me dérange pas." Liana dit en haussant les épaules

"Alors on fait comme ça." Sabo acquiesça

Une fois que leur navire fut entre les deux bateaux ils se séparèrent comme prévu : Sabo, Neville et Luna allant à bord du navire pirate pendant que les quatre garçons et Liana allaient sur le navire de croisière. Encore plus heureux de près de pouvoir échapper à l'horreur qu'était la bateau pirate. Tout en rose avec des coeurs sur chaque voile, la figure de proue était un oiseau très mal fait qui pouvait peut être être un cygne mais c'était difficile à dire.

Ils se séparèrent de suite, les jumeaux partant en cherche de l'armurerie pendant que Liana et Ace était en cherche de possible trésor ou autres affaires pouvant leur être utile. Luffy bien sûr partit pour la cuisine.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas grand chose sur leur chemin, ils ne voulaient pas perdre Luffy, il était capable de se mettre dans les pires ennuis même dans les situations les plus tranquilles. Alors là ils n'allaient pas prendre de risques.

Ils passèrent sur leur chemin deux types en trainant un troisième, ils avaient l'air totalement paniqués.

"Tu crois qu'ils ont rencontré Luffy ?" Liana questionna en penchant la tête sur le côté

"Probablement ouais. Ça ira tu penses pour Sabo ?" Ace demanda un brin inquiet

Ils avaient beau avoir confiance dans les sorciers cela ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils étaient pour autant à l'aise quand ils étaient séparés. Surtout quand ça concernait Sabo.

"Je suis presque sûre que tout les pirates sont ici donc ça devrait aller et il n'est pas tout seul non plus. En plus le signe de l'équipage c'est celui des pirates d'Alvida et elle est recherchée pour 5 millions je crois. Du petit poisson normalement." Liana répondit en tentant de se souvenir de ce que Sabo avait lu en lisant le journal.

Il aimait bien parler des actualités et le plus souvent il le faisait avec Théo, Neville et elle. Mais le matin, quand il en parlait, elle n'était pas toujours bien réveillée et donc ne se souvenait pas de tout en général.

Ace hocha la tête reconnaissant le point. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine mais ils entendaient la voix de Luffy et de quelqu'un d'autre derrière une porte. La réserve probablement. Luffy était en train de manger des pommes ce qui poussa Ace à le frapper. Il avait faim lui aussi.

"Non seulement t'es pas très malin mais en plus t'es un trouillard. Je suis désolé mais les gars comme toi c'est vraiment des nazes." Luffy disait avant de tenir sa tete, les mains sur sa bosse. Ace après ne perdit pas de temps à commencer à manger

"Il fallait que tu suives le modèle d'Ace en tact pas vrai ?" Liana souffla mi exaspérée mi amusée. "Vos manières tout les deux quand meme. Bonjour moi c'est Liana je suis la sœur de ses deux idiots Luffy et Ace. Et toi qui es tu?"

Coby la dévisagea choqué un moment avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Surprise par sa réaction elle baissa les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de mettre un haut ou un bas mais non elle avait tout. C'était déjà arrivée quand elle avait vraiment pas assez dormi mais en général les autres le lui disaient quand même. Mais non elle avait bien son pantalon serré et une tunique violette. Qui certes était un peu décolleté mais pas non plus énormément.

"Je m'appelle Coby, Liana-san. Et Luffy-san à raison je suis un trouillard qui a trop peur du capitaine Alvida pour tenter de m'enfuir. Mais le pire c'est qu'au fond de moi j'ai quand même un rêve. Dites moi est ce que vous aussi vous avez des ambitions particulières qui vous ont poussé à partir de chez vous ?" Coby demanda ensuite en les regardant tour à tour

Liana commença à faire un tas de nourriture à emporter en partant tout en suivant la discussion. Elle savait très bien que tant que les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas un peu rempli l'estomac ils n'aideraient pas. Une des raisons de sa présence d'ailleurs.

"Ben ouais moi un jour je serai le roi des pirates." Luffy dit de suite avec son grand sourire

"Moi je serai connu dans le monde entier pour les actions." Ace renchérit

"Et moi je prouverai au monde qu'une femme peut être tout aussi dangereuse qu'un homme." Liana finit

Mais le garçon aux cheveux roses semblait sous le choc après la phrase de Luffy. Ce n'était pas le premier quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu une telle réaction elle devait le reconnaître. Il était très dramatique.

"Le roi des pirates !" Coby hurla

"Vous êtes sûr de vous ?"il continua après avoir eu la confirmation de la part de Luffy qu'il avait bien entendu

"Ben oui." Luffy confirma avec un sourire

"Me dites pas que vous êtes déjà un vrai pirate quand même... Vous aussi ?" Coby demanda à Ace qui avait commencé à aider sa soeur tout en mangeant et à Liana qui avait continué sa sélection

"Oui on est neuf pour le moment." Luffy acquiesça

"Mais enfin seul celui qui a amassé tout les trésors du monde peut porter le titre de roi des Pirates. Vous le savez ça ? Ça veut dire que vous êtes à la recherche du trésor de Gold Roger. Le One Pièce qui donne fortune et puissance. Vous vous rendez compte que tous les pirates du monde ont le même objectif et cela depuis des lustres. Mais vous êtes malade. Complètement malade. C'est inimaginable. C'est impossible. Insensé. Il faudrait être fou pour faire une chose pareille. Vous ne pourrez jamais vous mesurer à tout ces affreux pirates." Coby commença à crier, totalement paniqué

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand Luffy et Ace le frappèrent sur le crâne. Heureusement qu'ils avaient appris à contrôler leur force. Ça aurait pu être grave sinon.

"Mais pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ?" Coby questionna d'un ton larmoyant

Sachant que Ace avait fait beaucoup de progrès sur pleins de choses mais pas sur comment rester calme avec des pleurnichards, Liana ne perdit pas de temps à lui mettre des provisions dans les bras. Le gosse était suffisamment traumatisé comme ça pas la peine de le frapper.

"Juste une envie comme ça." Luffy répondit calmement

"J'ai horreur des pleurnichards." Ace dit en haussant les épaules

"C'est pas grave. C'est vrai j'ai l'habitude." Coby dit en levant la tête

"C'est pas une question de possibilité, c'est juste une question de volonté. J'ai décidé que j'allais devenir le roi des pirates et puis c'est tout. Alors même si je dois mourir en me battant j'aurais pas de regret." Luffy expliqua ensuite en regardant son chapeau, celui de Shanks

"On va vivre nos vies à fond sans aucun regret parce que c'est qui est important. Tout donner pour réaliser nos rêves et protéger ceux qu'on aime." Liana ajouta ensuite

"On devrait aller charger ça à bord et récupérer les terreurs avant qu'ils!S ne fassent exploser quelque chose." Ace proposa

Luffy hocha la tête et souleva une partie des provisions que Liana avait rassemblé, Liana attrapant la dernière partie avant de suivre ses frères qui montaient l'escalier afin de sortir de la réserve.

" J'avais jamais vu les choses de cette manière. Vous croyez que moi aussi je peux y arriver si je suis prêt à risquer ma vie ?" Coby questionna ensuite doucement

"De quoi tu parles ?" Luffy questionna en se retournant, bloquant ainsi le passage pour Liana qui était derrière lui

"Vous croyez qu'un jour j'arriverai à m'engager dans la marine ?" Coby clarifia

Les trois réprimèrent un frisson de terreur à ce mot, vérifiant rapidement qu'Il n'était pas la dans un coin à les observer. Oui ils étaient un peu paranoïaques mais il y avait de quoi avec le vieux fou.

"Ben oui. J'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose pour arrêter les malfaiteurs et les pirates. C'est mon rêve le plus cher depuis que je suis tout petit." Coby dit fièrement en pleurant un peu au passage "Vous croyez que j'en serai capable ?"

"Ah mais j'en sais rien moi." Luffy dit en souriant

Il était assez amusant à observer ce gamin aux cheveux roses. Vraiment très émotionnel par contre.

"Si j'en suis capable. J'y arriverai. Je ne veux pas être un esclave d'une sale bande de pirate pour le restant de ma vie. Vous verrez. Et ensuite je reviendrai et Alvida n'aura qu'à bien se tenir." Coby dit avec conviction

Il venait juste de finir sa phrase lorsqu'une partie du plafond s'écroula, il avait de bons réflexes par contre vu qu'il réussit à se pousser hors du chemin rapidement.

"Comment ça je n'aurai qu'à bien me tenir ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur toi et ton nouveau petit ami hein ?"une voix s'éleva, une voix de femme qui avait l'air de totalement traumatiser Coby. "Aucun de vous ne ressemble particulièrement à Zoro le chasseur de pirate."la femme ? qui venait de tomber du plafond remarqua

"Coby ! Qui est la plus jolie créature de tout l'océan ?" Alvida, ça devait être elle en tout cas Liana supposa demanda en se tenant droite

"Heu ben c'est à dire que c'est évidemment..." Coby commença à dire

"Dis moi plutôt qui est cette grosse folle là." Luffy demanda en la pointant du doigt

"Ah les gars vous êtes là. Pourquoi êtes vous avec une mini baleine ?" Fred et George dirent à l'unisson en arrivant sur place

Ace se mit à exploser de rire, encore plus en voyant la femme exploser. Elle était vraiment comique.

Il arrêta par contre de rire lorsque la femme tenta de frapper de sa massue son frère. Il évita le coup avec facilité, elle était vraiment lente et se ralentissait encore plus en voulant donner de l'effet afin d'inspirer plus de peur.

Luffy évita donc avec aise et lança les provisions qu'il gardait à un George surpris qui réussit à les attraper de justesse. Ils suivirent ensuite Luffy qui avait pris Coby avec lui et était monté sur le pont.

Il y avait un bon groupe de pirates. Ayant envie de se défouler un peu les garçons posèrent leurs affaires au sol afin d'avoir les mains libres. Liana secoua la tête avant de commencer à les passer à Théo qui avait avancé le navire pour que ce soit plus facile. Sabo et son groupe était déjà de retour. Il y avait deux sacs sur leur navire.

Elle écoutait d'une oreille ce qui se passait, curieuse quand même et aussi prudente. Les quatre garçons étaient plus que capable mais il fallait quand même faire attention. Il y avait toujours le risque d'un accident.

Mais là il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas du tout de soucis à se faire. Ils jouaient vraiment avec les pirates qui n'étaient vraiment pas doués. Luffy n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir de fruit du démon pour se débarrasser d'eux. Fred et George n'avaient pas non plus besoin de sortir leur marteau respectif.

Ça avait été une condition mise en place par Sabo pour que les cinq puissent venir avec eux, ils devaient apprendre à se battre dans magie ainsi que savoir se défendre à main nues. Les jumeaux étaient plutôt doués et quand c'était nécessaire ils avaient de jolis marteaux pour se charger de leurs ennemis. Marteaux qu'ils avaient enchantés pour avoir plusieurs tailles de disponibles c'était très ingénieux. Mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Ils étaient malins.

Là tout comme Ace et Luffy ils se contentaient de les affronter à mains nues et c'était plus que suffisant. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de s'y mettre à quatre mais bon ils avaient besoin de se défouler un peu.

L'équipage pirate finit par s'apercevoir des pouvoirs de fruit du démon de Luffy puisque quand un des pirates lui tira dessus la balle ne fit que rebondir sur lui sans aucun dégât. Ils avaient appris ce léger détail quand il avait eu neuf ans et les trois plus vieux avaient eu vraiment vraiment très peur. Celui qui avait tiré l'avait vraiment regretté ensuite mais bon…

"J'ai entendu des histoires à leur sujet. Je croyais que c'était des rumeurs ridicules mais c'était donc vrai. Vous avez l'air de savoir vous battre également. Vous êtes chasseur de prime ?" Alvida questionna

"Mais non on est pirates." Luffy protesta

"Vous êtes pas nombreux." Alvida remarqua en les observant tout les cinq rapidement

"On est que neuf pour le moment mais on recrutera vite. On vient de commencer de toute façon." Luffy répondit calmement

"Eh bien si vous dites êtres pirate cela fait malheureusement de nous des ennemis." Alvida dit fièrement

"Si on partait maintenant. Je sais de quoi elle est capable avec sa massue. Dans ce coin de l'océan je peux vous assurer que c'est la femme la plus,..." Coby commença avant de s'interrompre

"La plus quoi ? Hein Coby ?" Alvida demanda avec un sourire

"Vous êtes la femme la plus moche et stupide de tout l'océan." Coby dit avec force monopolisant tout son courage pour l'affronter "J'irai m'engager dans la marine et j'arrêterai tout les sales pirates comme vous. Et de toute façon la femme la plus belle de l'océan c'est Liana-san."

Cela fit rire les quatre garçons autour de lui, et même Ace avait l'air assez fier du gamin. Coby se prépara visiblement à mourir mais Luffy s'interposa pendant que Fred prenait Coby avec lui le portant sur l'épaule comme un sac à pomme de terre.

"Pas mal gamin. T'assure du cran." Fred dit ensuite avec un sourire "Surtout pour dire une chose pareille sur Liana quand tu as deux de ses frères avec toi."

La dernière phrase sembla paralyser Coby mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des vaisseaux de la marine passaient à l'attaque contre le vaisseau pirate hideux. Fred le reposa au sol maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et tour à tour ils sautèrent à bord de leur propre embarcation.

Coby les rejoignant ensuite vu qu'il savait très bien que les soldats le prendraient pour un des pirates. Ils purent ensuite les voiles. Théo les manoeuvrant avec aise entre les obstacles pour partir rapidement. Ils remarquèrent en partant une jeune fille seule à bord d'une embarcation mais ils n'y pretèrent pas vraiment attention en réalité.

Une fois suffisamment loin ils se détendirent et Coby salua les autres membres de l'équipage qui le saluèrent en retour avec plus ou moins de chaleur. Sabo ayant entendu son compliment envers sa sœur fut un des moins accueillant mais sinon il n'y avait pas vraiment de soucis.

"Vous mettez le cap pour où ?" Coby questionna en voyant Sabo donner des directions à Théo qui était toujours à la barre

"On a promis de passer à Shell Town. Il y a une basse de la marine tu pourras t'enrôler comme ça." Ace répondit

En effet quand Garp était venu les voir l'année auparavant il leur avait fait promettre que si ils prenaient la mer avant son passage ils iraient sur cette île. Il voulait sûrement dire qu'ils devaient s'y enrôler mais ils y passeraient tout simplement.

Et comme ca ils laisseraient un remplacement.


	8. Shell Town

**Coucou les gens voilà un nouveau chapitre. Comme je ne sais pas si j'en posterai un autre sur cette histoire avant Noël je vous souhaite a tous un Joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous aimerez bisous**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient partis de Fuschia et donc qu'ils avaient secouru Coby des mains d'Alvida. Il était encore très timide et disait toujours aussi régulièrement que quelque chose était impossible mais il faisait des progrès. Au moins il était moins terrifié à l'idée qu'un des pirate le frappé. Ce qui était déjà un net progrès.

C'est pour cette raison que Neville était quelque peu surpris de le voir arriver au matin du troisième jour tout rouge et regardant de partout comme si il s'attendait à une attaque.

"Tout va bien Coby ?" Neville demanda doucement, tout le monde n'était pas encore levé même si ça ne tarderait probablement pas vu qu'il faisait le petit déjeuner.

Coby marmonna un vague assentiment tout en continuant son manège. Quelques minutes plus tard Liana arriva, elle sortait de la douche apparemment vu que ces cheveux étaient mouillés et qu'elle avait son éternelle casquette gavroche à la main.

"La salle de bain est libre." Liana dit avec un sourire amusé

Coby ne perdit pas de temps pour y aller en évitant tout contact physique et visuel avec la jeune femme.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" Neville questionna se doutant qu'elle avait une bonne idée sur la question vu qu'elle semblait se retenir de rire

"Il n'était pas très réveillé ce matin et il est entré dans la salle de bain sans frapper. Je sortais à peine de la douche et j'étais juste en sous vêtements." Liana expliqua

"Oh je vois." Neville sourit amusé

Il avait bien vu que Coby était facilement gêné par Luna et Liana, quoique un peu plus par Liana. Il devait être horriblement embarrassé par ce qui s'était passé et ayant vu le côté surprotecteur de Sabo et Ace envers la jeune femme il devait aussi craindre les conséquences.

Le sourire ne le quitta pas de la matinée, pas plus que la rougeur sur les joues de Coby qui au contraire semblait empiré. C'était assez amusant à observer surtout parce qu'il savait, sinon il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait tout aussi frustré que Sabo et Théo. Ils aimaient savoir les choses au mieux et avaient en général un bon instinct. Mais là ils ne se doutaient de rien. Heureusement pour Coby d'ailleurs parce que bien que Théo ne soit pas aussi protecteur que Ace et Sabo il l'était quand même pas mal envers les deux filles.

Mais là le gamin au cheveux roses ne semblait pas trop penser à sa vision matinale. Non il essayait pour la énième fois depuis trois jours de convaincre Luffy d'abandonner son idée de recruter Zoro, un chasseur de prime renommé d'East Blue qui était à présent a Shell Town leur destination.

"Vous entendez il a été capturé. Le légendaire chasseur de pirate Roronoa Zoro. Un assassin réputé pour décapité ses victimes, un chasseur de prime sanguinaire qui ne connait pas la pitié. On raconte que c'est une bête démoniaque qui a pris une apparence humaine." Coby expliquait

"Oui on raconte. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la vérité pour autant." Sabo dit en fronçant les sourcils "Attends de le rencontrer avant de former une opinion comme ça. Le gars est sûrement fort mais il n'est peut être pas aussi sanguinaire que ça."

"Je pense qu'il fera un bon nounours pour les siestes." Luna intervint ensuite

Tous la regardèrent un peu perplexes comme souvent mais à part Coby tous les autres acceptèrent ses paroles.

De toute façon ils allaient bientôt être fixé, l'île était en vue.

* * *

"On est arrivé. J'apperçois même la base navale tout là haut." Luffy s'exclama avec un sourire en débarquant le premier

"C'est très moche." Liana dit de suite

"Ça surplombe vraiment la ville." Sabo remarqua

"Pour surveiller la mer ? Ou les habitants ?" Théo questionna doucement

Coby ne semblait pas entendre leur commentaires, son attention divisée comme elle l'était entre l'idée de Luffy et le fait qu'il allait pouvoir s'enlister.

Ils marchaient dans la grande rue, ils voulaient tous voir ce Zoro avant de se séparer. Juger qui allait peut être faire partie de leur équipage.

"Je me demande si Zoro est emprisonné dans cette base ?" Luffy dit en mangeant une poire sur le chemin

Cela attira l'attention de tout l'équipage vu que les civils se reculèrent effrayé à la mère mention de son nom. C'était étrange comme réaction.

"Allez direction la base navale, tu veux toujours être marin non ?" Luffy demanda après un moment

"Oui mais je ne suis pas sur que je veux m'engager tout de suite. Je ne suis pas encore prêt. On raconte que cette base navale est dirigé par un certain colonel Morgan..." Coby commença avant de s'interrompre vu que les gens autour d'eux se reculèrent en vitesse tout comme pour Zoro

"J'aime de moins en moins ça." Sabo dit doucement

"C'est vrai que c'est étrange comme réaction." Ace reconnut

"Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette réaction. On dirait que les habitants ont aussi peur du colonel Morgan que que de Zoro. C'est pas très rassurant. Je commence à me sentir légèrement mal à l'aise." Coby dit inquiet

"Relax. Dis donc t'as laissé ton courage dans le bateau ou quoi ?" Luffy demanda un peu ennuyé

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi. C'est pas drôle." Coby protesta de suite

"Je croyais que tu voulais devenir un officier haut gradé de la marine. C'est plus le cas ?" Liana demanda surprise

"Si mais je suis quand même inquiet." Coby dit en baissant les yeux

Ils arrétèrent d'en parler après. Ils étaient arrivés à la base navale. Bien sur Luffy, Fred et George ne perdirent pas de temps à escalader le mur à la recherche du chasseur de prime capturé.

"Alors elle est où cette grosse bête démoniaque ?"ils demandèrent en chœur

Ils finirent par le repérer dehors au milieu de l'enceinte de la cour de la base. Ils grimpèrent tous au mur pour voir un homme attaché en plein soleil. Il était recouvert de traces de coups et était assez maigre.

"Il est pas si démoniaque. Ouais bien moins que Fred/George au réveil. Hey je suis pas démoniaque." George et Fred dirent ensemble pour plaisanter

Mais aucun des pirates ne voulaient rire, capturer quelqu'un était une chose, le mettre en plein soleil et l'affamer et en plus le frapper quand il ne pouvait pas se défendre en était une autre. Et aucun d'eux n'était OK avec la seconde option.

"Hey vous là bas.. Vous me faites mal aux oreilles. Fichez le camp." Le dénommé Zoro leur dit calmement

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Coby se remette à paniquer, il commença à supplier Luffy de changer d'avis. Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel, c'était presque impossible de faire changer Luffy d'avis.

La conversation fut interrompue ensuite par l'arrivée d'une petite fille qui montait à l'aide d'une échelle. Elle leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, regarda ensuite qu'il n'y ait personne autour avant de lancer une corde pour descendre de l'autre côté du mur. Ace l'arrêta de suite. Il ne pensait pas que les rumeurs soient vrais mais il n'allait quand même pas laisser une petite fille s'approcher d'un possible danger.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ?" Ace questionna

"Laissez moi passer, je veux apporter ça à Zoro-nii."la petite fille demanda avant de mordre la main de l'aîné et de descendre quand même. Sous les rires des autres nie sur. La tête de Ace était trop drôle pour ne pas réagir.

"Elle a du cran, je l'aime bien." Théo dit une fois qu'il eut fini de rire

"Elle me rappelle une autre petite fille qui avait donné un coup de pieds dans le bas ventre de Ace quand il avait dit qu'elle était trop faible pour jouer avec nous." Sabo ajouta ensuite avec un grand sourire

"Tu as fait quoi ?" Théo, Neville et les jumeaux s'exclamèrent en regardant Liana choqués

"J'ai perdu mon calme et j'avais huit ans. Pouvons nous ne pas en parler ?" Liana supplia presque

Elle ne voulait pas donner des histoires pareilles aux garçons, qui sait de quelle manière ils s'en serviraient ensuite.

Heureusement pour elle Coby offrit une distraction dans ses hurlements pour la sécurité de l'enfant, même si il ne l'avait probablement pas fait exprès.

Ils retournèrent donc leur attention à la scène qui se jouait devant eux, la petite fille était arrivée devant Zoro.

"Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir faim. Alors je vous ai préparé des boulettes de riz." Elle dit gentiment

"Tu vas _te_ faire tuer petite. Fiche le camp." Zoro demanda

"Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez rien mange je suis sûre que vous avez le ventre qui gargouille. C'est la première fois que je fait la cuisine mais je me suis appliquée. Vous voulez goûter ?" Elle demanda avec un grand sourire

Les pirates qui regardaient la scène avec attention remarquèrent que non seulement il ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal mais qu'en plus il avait l'air d'être inquiet pour elle. Il semblait aussi assez touché par le geste de la gamine pendant un instant avant de se durcir.

"Tu commences à me fatiguer avec tes boulettes. J'ai pas faim alors maintenant tu dégages d'ici. Il y a pas de mais qui tienne dégage de la ou je t'en mets une." Zoro dit la seconde partie après qu'elle ait tenté de protester

Et alors qu'auparavant il parlait doucement comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention, là il avait haussé le ton comme pour se faire entendre. Et juste après un type avec une tête d'abruti et deux marines entrèrent dans la cour.

Le type à la tête d'abruti était blond et se comportait exactement de la même manière que les nobles de Goa, ce qui fit grincer les dents à Sabo.

"En voilà des façons de parler à une petite fille."il dit avec une voix agaçante. "Pour un prisonnier tu as plutôt bonne mine cher Roronoa Zoro. Oh mais qu'est ce qu'on a là. Des boulettes de riz ça a l'air bon." L'abrutissement remarqua avant d'en prendre une sans demander la permission et commença à la manger. "Ah mais c'est infect. Qu'est ce que tu as mis dedans ?! Du sucre ! Normalement c'est du sel qu'on utilise triple idiote." Il se mit ensuite à crier

"Je me suis dit que du riz au sucre ça aurait meilleur goût." La petite fille dit faiblement

L'abruti dit ensuite tomber la boulette encore entière et l'écrasa au sol comme un gamin faisant un caprice. Ignorant totalement les protestations de l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer

"Oh les mômes faut toujours qu'ils pleurnichent. Tu n'as pas lu ce qui était écrit : _Quiconque sera prit en train_ de _porter assistance au prisonnier sera exécuté signe Colonel Morgan. "_ l'abruti lit ensuite un papier qu'il portait à l'intérieur de son costume violet avant de rire. "Même toi tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas désobéir à mon père. Toi débarrasse toi de cette petite morveuse." Il ordonna ensuite à un des marines derrière lui "Je t'ai dit de balancer cette gamine par dessus la clôture. Tu es sourd ? Ou est ce que tu refuses d'obéir ? Tu veux que j'aille le dire à mon père ?"

"Non d'accord. À vos ordres."le marine accepta et s'avança pour obtempérer

Mais Liana en avait plus qu'assez et elle avança pour intervenir.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je trouve le plus pathétique. Que des défenseurs de la justice accepté de s'en prendre à des enfants parce qu'ils sont des trouillard. Ou qu'un fils à papa leur dise quoi faire ? Ou peut être c'est qu'un gars de ton âge de cache encore derrière son papa... Non franchement je n'arrive pas à me décider. Mais ce que je sais par contre c'est que vous ne toucherai pas à cette enfant." Liana dit en se plaçant devant elle

"Comment oses tu me parler de la sorte ? Ne sais tu pas qui est mon père ?"l'abruti cria

"Je me fous de qui est ton père. Dégage de la vie avant que je ne décide de te refaire le portrait. Ce n'est pas tes lâches de gardes du corps qui vont m'en empêcher." Liana dit fermement

Elle prit ensuite l'enfant dans ses bras et sortir de la cour laissant derrière elle un homme absolument choqué et deux soldats honteux.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à chez elle, Ririka la petite fille lui raconta comment Zoro l'avait sauvé du loup de l'abruti qui avait apparemment un nom : Hermepp...

Ils furent ensuite rejoint par le reste des pirates sans Luffy qui arriva un peu après.

"Si tu veux toujours le recruter j'ai rien contre." Liana dit en se levant "Mais avant qu'on ne se fasse virer de l'île je vais faire les courses."

"Je viens avec toi." Luna dit en se levant et en se plaçant sous le bras de la jeune femme.

Luna était comme Luffy une personne extrêmement tactile maintenant qu'elle avait des gens qui tenait à elle, elle adorait particulièrement Liana qui était un peu la mère du groupe.

C'était un rôle qu'elle avait plus ou moins adopté en grandissant avec les garçons, mais ça c'était confirmé après l'arrivée des sorciers. Elle faisait toujours attention à ce que tout le monde mange, ait pris sa douche, ne soit pas malade… Luna qui avait eu un père un peu ailleurs en général et dont la mère était morte quand elle était encore jeune adorait ça et en profitait au maximum.

Ace, Théo et Neville décidèrent de les accompagner pendant que les autres restaient devant le restaurant de Rika, la mère de la petite fille.

Neville avait besoin de produits pour entretenir ses plantes, et une fois les courses de nourriture faite, Théo et Liana se dirigèrent dans une librairie. Ce que Ace savait très bien et une des raisons pour laquelle il était venu avec eux. Les deux, ainsi que Neville et Luna pouvaient y passer des heures. Sabo aussi à l'occasion. Mais là ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Encore moins que prévu apparemment vu que Luffy et les autres étaient devant eux.

"J'ai décidé, je veux que Zoro fasse parti de l'équipage. Il faut qu'on aille le libérer du coup." Luffy leur dit une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir leur attention.

"On est venu vous chercher pour s'assurer que vous ne manquiez pas d'action." Sabo ajouta ensuite

Ils allèrent poser leurs affaires à leur navire avant de repartir pour la base navale afin de libérer leur futur compagnon. Apparemment l'abruti voulait l'exécuter parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Quel ...

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le prisonnier qui mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient là.

Il les observa curieusement avant de se concentrer sur Luffy a qui il avait déjà parlé.

"Quoi ? Encore toi ? Quelle tête de mule je te jure." Zoro souffla

"T'as pas idée."tout les autres dirent ensemble gagnant une moue de Luffy qui se reconcentrent après leur avoir tiré la langue sur Zoro.

"Je vais te libérer. Tu pourras t'échapper et on fera équipe." Luffy dit ensuite tranquillement et comme si c'était totalement normal et logique. Ce qui pour lui l'était probablement.

"Quoi ? Répètes ça ?" Zoro demanda surpris

"Oui je recherche des gens qui accepteraient de faire partie de mon équipage." Luffy expliqua en s'avançant

"C'est hors de question. Et puis pourquoi un type comme moi deviendrait pirate hein ? Je suis pas si désespéré." Zoro refusa de suite

"Qu'est ce qui a de mal à être un pirate ?" Luffy demanda un peu surpris et par la réponse et par le dedain dans la voix du chasseur de prime

"Ces gars là n'ont aucune morales et ne savent pas ce que c'est que la pitié." Zoro répondit

"Toi non plus ça ne te gêne pas. On raconte que tu es le chasseur de prime le plus dangereux de tout le pays. C'est une sacré réputation." Luffy commenta

Les autres le laissaient mener la discussion, ils étaient assez curieux de le voir à l'œuvre. Voir si ils pouvaient vraiment l'appeler capitaine et le suivre. Ils étaient presque sur que oui mais c'était quand même pas mal d'observer. Et en même temps ils regardaient aussi Zoro, essayer de comprendre quel sorte d'homme il était.

"Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi, imbécile. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait dans ma vie que je pourrais regretter plus tard. Je suis bien décidé à rester en vie. Et quand je serai libre je réussirai l'objectif que je me suis fixé."la fin était dite avec un sourire fier

"Oh je vois. C'est passionnant. Mais le hic la dedans c'est que j'ai décidé de t'engager." Luffy dit en croisant les bras

"C'est peut être à moi de choisir non ?" Zoro s'énerva

"Tiens au fait t'avais pas une épée autrefois ?" Luffy questionna en ignorant totalement ce que Zoro venait de dire

"Si c'est vrai. Mais ce fils de chacal me l'a prise quand il m'a capturé." Zoro répondit apparemment calmé. Il devait être épuisé dans cette position depuis autant de temps

"T'inquiète pas je la récupérerai pour toi. Mais si tu veux que je te la rendre il faudra que tu fasse équipe avec moi." Luffy dit fièrement

Cela fait exploser de rire tout le monde sauf Zoro qui avait l'air hors de lui.

Luffy se mit ensuite à courir dans la direction opposée à la base navale. Jusqu'à ce que Sabo intervienne. Après il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour y aller. Secouant la tête après la forme de son frère le blond partir après lui.

"Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver des documents intéressants." Sabo leur dit en partant

"Attends on vient. Il y aura peut-être etre des explosifs qu'on peut prendre." Fred et George dirent en partant avec lui

"Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?" Zoro demanda perdu en parlant des bras qui s'étaient étirés

"Luffy à mangé un fruit du démon. C'est un homme élastique." Ace répondit calmement

"On pourrait peut être le libérer non ?" Luna proposa

"Oui bonne idée. Je m'en charge." Liana dit en dégainant un poignard

"J'ai pas besoin qu'on me libère. Je serai libre dans dix jours." Zoro protesta

"Il prévoit de t'exécuter demain." Théo l'informa en haussant les épaules

"Du coup à part si tu préfères mourir ici t'as pas vraiment le choix." Liana finit avec un sourire en détachant ses liens

Heureusement que Ace était la parce que Zoro tomba en avant une fois libre. Après vingt jours sans manger et sans grand chose à boire en plein soleil c'était compréhensible.

Les marines débarquèrent ensuite, mené par un type avec une mâchoire de fer et une hache à la place d'un avant bras.

"Tentative d'évasion. Et tu as des complices avec ça... Tu as l'intention de monter un coup d'état avec ce garçon et son ridicule chapeau de paille et cette bande là?" Le type demanda

"Qu'elle part de ce qui se passe la est tentative exactement ?" Neville demanda intrigué

"Non on veut pas faire un coup d'état. Juste récupérer ce type et si possible vous bottes les fesses." Liana dit ensuite avec un sourire innocent

"Vous n'êtes rien face à ma toute puissance." Morgan dit ensuite " en joue."

"Ouah comment il fait pour marcher avec une tête aussi enflée ?" Ace demanda en continuant de soutenir Zoro

Voyant que les marines s'apprêtaient à tirer et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Ace puisse éviter tout les tirs avec un blessé et que Coby qui était arrivé discrètement ne pourrait pas le faire non plus. Liana, Neville et Luna se préparèrent à lancer un sort bouclier mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Luffy était arrivé il réceptionna les balles avant de les renvoyer.

"Qui est tu ?" Zoro demanda il semblait un peu perdu devant la réalité des fruits du démon. Ce qui était après tout compréhensible.

"Monkey D Luffy et le Roi des Pirates se sera moi." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire

"Fred et George vont être déçus de ne pas être là pour le combat." Neville dit amusé

"Sabo aussi." Luna confirma

"Ils avaient qu'à pas partir." Ace répondit "De tout façon ce n'est pas comme si il y a assez d'ennemis pour tout le monde."

"Tiens voici tes sabres. Je les ai tous emmené parce que je ne savais pas lequel était le tien et que face d'oignon c'est évanoui avant que je puisse lui demander." Luffy dit en tendant ses sabres à Zoro

"Tu as bien fait. Ils sont tous à moi, parce qu'en fait j'utilise la technique de combat à trois sabres." Zoro répondit

"Comment c'est supposé marcher ?" Théo murmura

"On verra bien." Neville répondit attentif

"Bon alors tu les prends ? Écoute soit tu te bas à mes côtes et tu deviens un hors la loi aux yeux du gouvernement soit tu préfères rester honnête et tu te fait dégommer par les hommes de la marine. Parce que je te les rends pas si tu deviens pas un des nôtres." Luffy expliqua

"C'est bien ma veine. Tu es le diable en personne. Mais peu importe tu as effectivement raison. J'ai le choix entre me faire exécuter ou me battre à tes côtés. Je préfère devenir pirate." Zoro accepta

Luffy lui rendit de suite ses sabres qu'il prit avec soin et un soulagement évident. Luffy commença ensuite une petite danse de célébration ou ilsp fut accompagné par Luna qui suivit ses mouvements avec grâce.

Leur petite fête fut interrompue par les marines qui attaquaient avec leur sabre. Les pirates commencèrent alors une discussion pour décider qui s'en chargerait mais ce fut Théo qui finit par proposer.

"Si on voyait de quoi le nouveau était fait ? En plus il doit avoir envie de se défouler un peu non ?" Théo questionna

Sa reponse fut un sourire carnassier avant que Zoro ne dégaine pour passer à l'attaque. Avec ses trois sabres, dont un dans la bouche, il bloqua le groupe de marine sans soucis.

"Le premier qui bouge je le coupe en rondelles." Zoro menaça

"Comment il fait pour parler ?" Ace demanda choqué

"Il a probablement l'habitude." Liana suggera, elle secoua ensuite la tête avec dégout en voyant les marines se mettre à pleurer après cette simple menace

"Je suis un homme d'honneur Luffy, je t'ai donné ma parole. Tu vois je me bas contre la marine et ça fait de moi un vrai pirate. Je fais équipe avec toi maintenant mais il faut que tu saches une cjose. Je me suis fixe un but et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'atteindre." Zoro dit avec détermination

Tout les pirates écoutaient avec attention, il était sérieux et déterminé. Ça ils pouvaient respecter.

"Ah oui de quoi s'agit-il ?" Luffy demanda curieux

"Je veux devenir le plus grand manieur de sabre du ponde. Si à cause de toi je ne devrai pas y parvenir. Je te préviens je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu disparaisse de la terre." Zoro dit menaçant

Liana attrapa de suite le bras d'Ace qui avait commencé à s'avancer pour frapper le sabreur après sa menace. Ace ne supportait aucune menace envers sa famille, il réagissait avec violence dans ces cas là.

"Il montre juste sa détermination. C'est tout." Liana dit doucement

"Ah le plus grand manieur de sabre mais c'est génial. Il faut au moins une ambition pareille pour devenir pirate dans mon équipage." Luffy repondit en se concentrant sur le sabreur, il savait que Liana et les autres se chargeraient de calmer Ace.

"Alors tant mieux, tu verras qu'un jour mon nom sera célèbre dans les villages les plus reculés que ce soit en bien ou en mal je te garantis que tout le monde parlera de moi." Zoro affirma

"Soldats pouvez vous me dire ce que vous attendez ? Bougez vous et tuez les. C'est un ordre !" Morgan hurla

"Baisse toi Zoro." Luffy demanda en commençant à lancer son pied en arrière. Le sabreur n'hésita pas avant d'obtempérer, heureusement ça aurait été douloureux sinon. Luffy envoya avec aise les marines par terre.

"T'occupe pas de tous les ennemis Luffy. On a envie de se battre nous aussi je te signale." Ace protesta

"Désolé." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire

Ce qui aurait pu continuer en dispute fut interrompue par Morgan.

"La ferme c'est moi qui commande. Si quelqu'un refusé d'obéir j'exige qu'il se tire une balle dans la tête sur le champ. Les lavettes ne méritent pas de servir dans mes rangs. Est ce que j'ai été clair ?" Morgan hurla

"Je ne comprends pas ces militaires. Ils ne devraient pas accepter ça." Zoro s'exclama

"Ils ont trop peur de lui pour oser se rebeller." Liana dit en fronçant les sourcils

En voyant des soldats commençaient à lever leur pistolet pour se tirer une balle dans la tête, Théo se précipita en avant pour les combattre avec ses poings pendant que Luna tirait des flèches avec son arc pour désarmer les autres. Luffy pendant ce temps avait couru pour frapper Morgan.

Le combat entre Luffy et Morgan commença alors, ils devaient bien reconnaître que Morgan était pas totalement un faible. Pas à leur niveau certes mais vraiment pas mauvais sinon. Il avait de la force et savait se servir de sa hache mais c'était à peu près tout.

Ils furent distraits du combat par Hermepp qui avait une arme braquée sur la tête de Coby.

"Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour moi Luffy-san. Ça va aller je n'ai absolument pas peur de mourir." Coby dit avec courage

"Je ne sais pas si je dois et vexée ou non qu'il ne nous considère pas comme une menace." Lian questionna en s'avançant

Elle désarma Hermepp avec un rapide coup au poignet avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre et de l'achever en le frappant au visage. Il ne se releva pas et Ace pendant ce temps se chargea de Morgan, allant même jusqu'à détruire la hache qui allait s'abattre sur son frère quand ce dernier c'était concentré sur Coby et Hermepp.

Zoro et les marines regardèrent avec choc Ace détruire la hache de ses mains nues.

"Quel abruti, il est battu bien trop rapidement." Ace protesta il avait eu besoin que d'un seul coup. C'était vraiment pas cool.

Neville rattrapa ensuite in extremis Zoro qui était mort de faim.

"Il a besoin d'une douche et d'un bon repas." Liana se hâta de dire vu que Luffy avait l'air inquiet que leur nouveau nakamas soit blessé

"On peut pas faire l'inverse ?" Luffy questionna, il avait faim

"Non il a vraiment besoin d'une douche et ce ne serait pas correct envers Rika d'aller manger dans son restaurant avec une odeur pareille. Et ça lui donnera le temps de commencer à cuisiner en plus." Liana expliqua

Ronchonnant pour la forme les garçons prirent Zoro avec eux pour aller lui faire prendre une douche sur leur navire pendant que Neville et Luna allaient au restaurant pour prevenir.

"Coby, tu veux vraiment devenir un haut grade de la marine pas vrai ?" Liana demanda, ils étaient toujours dans la cour

"Oui, je suis prêt à tout pour y arriver." Coby acquiesça "Je me donnerai à fond et je n'ai pas peur de mourir."

Liana l'observa un moment avant de hocher la tête.

"Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant." Liana dit en souriant

Coby hésita un instant avant de partir après les autres. Liana le regarda partir avant de rentrer dans la base. Elle croisa Fred, George et Sabo qui ne repartaient pas les mains vides.

"Vivement qu'on aille sur Grand Line, ils ont vraiment rien entreprendre d'information ici." Sabo se plaignit

"Ouais même chose par rapport à leurs explosifs. C'est pas de la trés bonne qualité." Fred ajouta

"On va poser ça au bateau. Qu'est ce qu'on a raté ?" George demanda ensuite

"On a un nouveau nakamas. Il utilise un style à trois lames ou il en met une dans sa bouche. Luffy et Ace se sont charge de Morgan et apparemment les marines sont contents d'être débarrassé d'eux. Ils avaient t juste trop la trouille avant." Liana résuma "Ils sont à navire et font prendre une douche à Zoro avant d'aller au restaurant de Rika."

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à partir avant que Sabo ne se retourne, il était surpris qu'elle ne vienne pas avec eux. Il avait supposé qu'elle était venue les chercher.

"Ana ?" Sabo demanda

"Je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant." Liana dit avec un sourire

Après un instant d'hésitation ils partirent, laissant Liana continuer son chemin. Elle mit un peu de temps avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. La salle de communication. Là elle chercha un moment le numéro qu'elle voulait. Fermant la porte elle le composant et attendit.

"Oui qu'est ce que c'est ?"une voix familière répondit

"Salut pépé c'est Liana." Liana dit avec un sourire

Elle était terrifiée de lui, il n'y avait pas de doute mais elle l'aimait quand même, il était celui qui l'accepté sans poser de question. Juste parce que Luffy avait dit qu'elle était sa soeur et parce que quand Garp avait frappé Luffy elle l'avait de dans les tibias. La seule fois où elle avait réussi d'ailleurs. Garp avaut ensuite decide de l'adopter pour qu'elle soit la sœur aînée de Luffy. Il était fier d'avoir une petite fille aussi courageuse.

"Liana mais comment... Tu m'appelles d'une base de la marine." Garp se rendit ensuite compte avec joie

"Oui j'appelle de Shell Town. On y est tous. On t'avait dit qu'on y passerait." Liana répondit

"Alors raconte moi ..." Garp dit avec excitation

"On est arrivé et on a découvert que le marine responsable de la base était corrompu il prenait l'argent des civils pour se faire construire une statue à son effigie. Et son fils se comportait comme un dragon céleste en plus. On les a batu sans soucis. Tu te rends compte que les marines faisaient tout ce que leur chef voulait juste parce qu'ils avaient la trouille." Liana expliqua "Ils étaient même près à se tirer une balle dans la tête juste parce que Morgan leur avait ordonné."

Dire que Pépé était furieux était un euphémisme, il ne ne fit que jurer pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se calmer.

"Vous vous êtes enrôlé alors ?" Garp finit par demander

"Non, on est des pirates pépé. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pour nous mais on reste ensemble, on est libre et on va réaliser nos rêves. Et puis après nos vies on ne peut pas respecter le gouvernement mondial. Mais si tu veux tu peux quand même avoir un apprenti. On a rencontre un garçon, Coby cheveux roses et une mauviette. Mais il a de la volonté et un bon sens de la justice. Il a été capturé par des pirates pendant deux ans mais il a vraiment du potentiel. Avec un bon entraînement je suis sure qu'il pourrait y arriver." Liana dit rapidement "Et tu pourrais en profiter pour rappeler aux marines de la base de que c'est que d'être un marine au passage non ?"

"J'en ferai mon élève si je vois son potentiel mais je vous interdis de devenir ..." Garp commença à hurler

"Bye Pépé je t'aime." Liana dit rapidement avant de raccrocher et de décamper

Ils allaient vraiment devoir partir à présent vu qu'elle avait donné leur position au vieux, mais comme ça Coby pourrait réaliser son rêve. Même si elle se sentait assez coupable du supplice qu'il allait endurer.

Elle traversa la foule avec quelques difficultés, c'était comme si la ville s'était rassemblée devant le restaurant pour observer les pirates. Elle entra juste comme Zoro était en train d'avertir Coby qu'il risquait d'avoir des problèmes pour s'enrôler à cause de son passé avec Alvida.

"T'en fais pas Coby, il y aura pas de soucis." Liana le rassurants en s'asseyant et en mangeant une poire

"Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?" Ses trois frères demandèrent comme un seul homme

"J'ai passé un coup de fil à Gramps." Liana répondit avec un sourire derrière son visage un peu pâle "Il va entrainer Coby."

Les réactions furent immédiates, tout ceux qui le connaissaient se mirent à pâlir et à observer avec horreur Liana.

"Vraiment merci beaucoup. Votre Grand père est un marine ?" Coby demanda curieux

"Ouais il est totalement taré mais tu as besoin de devenir fort. Et ça il peut faire. Mais ça va être un enfer donc tu dois vraiment être sur de toi avant qu'il arrive." Liana répondit

"On va partir, pas vraiment envie de voir le vieux aussi rapidement." Ace suggera

Après les mots de Ace tous les pirates se levèrent pour partir, Zoro suivant le mouvement avec curiosité.

"Bon courage Coby."

"Meurs pas."

"Accroche toi."

Ils partirent tous vers leur navire où ils embarquèrent faisant des signes d'au revoir aux gens venu leur dire merci une dernière fois.


	9. Baggy le Clown

"J'aurais jamais cru voir des marines saluer des pirates." Zoro avoua

Ils avaient quitté Shell Town quelques minutes plus tôt et le sabreur semblait se remettre du choc.

"J'ai le sentiment que ce ne sera pas le truc le plus étrange qui nous attends." Sabo avoua en soupirant avant de rentrer dans la cabine. Zoro le regarda partir un peu surpris, il ne savait pas trop où se mettre pour ne pas gêner mais aussi pour apprendre à connaître ses partenaires.

"Suis moi je vais te montrer les lieux." Liana lui dit en lui passant devant

Il la suivit volontiers et écouta ce qu'elle lui dit à propos du rangement des choses. Observant avec curiosité certaines choses, comme les poudres sur lesquelles travaillaient les deux roux.

"Désolé mais c'est quoi ton nom ? Et eux ils font quoi ?" Zoro questionna en se frottant l'arrière du crâne

"Oh c'est vrai. On s'est pas présenté, je suis Liana et eux ce sont Fred et George. Si tu as besoin de faire exploser quelque chose c'est à eux que tu demandes. Par contre je te préviens ce sont de vrais farceurs. Le blond qui travaille sur la carte là c'est Sabo."

"C'est le navigateur ?" Zoro demanda intrigué

"Non je suis le chroniqueur mais comme on n'a pas encore de navigateur et que je m'y connais un peu c'est moi qui m'en charge en attendant. Bienvenue à bord au fait." Sabo répondit avant sa sœur

"Viens je vais te présenter les autres." Liana dit en ressortant, la plupart était encore dehors "Tu connais déjà Luffy qui est à la proue, accrochée au mât c'est Luna, à la barre c'est Théo, Neville est celui qui est en train de lire à côté. Et Ace est celui qui est affalé par terre. Il faut de la narcolepsie du coup c'est assez habituel."

"Narcolepsie ?"le sabreur questionna en fronçant les sourcils

"Il peut s'endormir n'importe quand et il ne le contrôle pas. Il y a apparemment des remèdes contre ça mais on n'a pas encore de médecin donc pour le moment on attend et on surveille." Liana expliqua "Tu as des questions ?"

"C'est quoi le rôle de tout le monde ? Et est ce que tout le monde peut se battre ?" Zoro demanda sérieusement, il voulait savoir si il y avait des gens qu'il devrait protéger

"On n'a pas encore de rôle défini à vrai dire. On débute. Mais en gros Neville est le botaniste, Luna est la zoologue. Théo semble être le timonier, Fred et George sont les maîtres en explosifs, Sabo comme il te l'a dit est le chroniqueur. Par rapport au poste de capitaine Luffy et Ace le veulent du coup ils ont décidé d'attendre qu'on ait plus de monde dans l'équipage avant de faire un vote." Liana expliqua

"Vous êtes déjà nombreux pourtant." Zoro ne put s'empêcher de remarquer

"Oui c'est vrai mais on voudrait des gens qui ne les connaissent pas depuis très longtemps et qui sont aussi un peu plus objectif. En plus ni Sabo ni moi ne voteront." Liana dit avec un sourire

"Pourquoi ?"le sabreur demanda

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy et moi on est frères et sœurs. D'adoption certes mais du coup ce serait compliqué comme situation." Liana dit calmement amusée en voyant l'expression de choc sur le visage de leur nouveau nakama. "Qu'est ce qui te surprends le plus ? Qu'on soit frère et sœur ou qu'on ne le soit que d'adoption ?"

"Le second. Vous vous ressemblez un peu je trouve. C'est quoi ton rôle à toi au fait ?" Zoro questionna se rappelant qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé

"Officiellement quartier-maître mais elle est plus la mère de l'équipage qu'autre chose." Théo lui répondit en souriant

Liana se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de les laisser là. Elle avait protesté au début du titre de maman mais ils n'avaient fait qu'insisté le répétant en permanence. Du coup à présent ça l'agaçait mais elle laissait faire.

Zoro observa avec curiosité le jeune homme, Théo le timonier apparemment, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il portait une chemise à manche courte verte avec un pantalon noir. Il était élégant tout comme Sabo. Les autres semblaient apporter moins d'attention à leur apparence. Son attention se portait surtout sur le fusil qui était entre les pieds du jeune homme.

"Tu sais t'en servir ?" Zoro demanda avec un signe vers le fusil

"Oui bien sûr on sait tous se battre." Théo le rassura

"Vous vous battez tous comment ?" Zoro questionna en s'asseyant à côté de l'autre homme

"Moi avec le fusil mais je tire que rarement. Sabo se bat avec un bô en forme de tuyau, Fred et George se battent avec leurs marteaux en majorité mais aussi avec leurs explosifs. Ça dépend de la situation, Luna comme tu l'as vu se sert d'un arc après méfie toi de ses flèches c'est pas toujours ce à quoi on s'attend. Neville à des plantes étranges dont il peut se servir au cours d'un combat et sinon il se bat avec une serpe. Luffy préfères se battre avec ses poings tandis que Liana et Ace se battent avec des poignards. Par contre la fratrie peut comme Luffy se battre avec leur poings.

On a aussi d'autres atouts dans nos manches. Liana, Luna, Neville, les jumeaux et moi ont a des pouvoirs spéciaux." Théo expliqua

"Vous avez mangé des fruits du démon comme Luffy ?" Zoro questionna

"Non, on est des sorciers." Luna répondit faisant sursauter le sabreur qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

"Des sorciers ?" Zoro s'exclama surpris

Luna ne se contenta que d'un sourire mystérieux avant de sortir sa baguette magique et de faire apparaître des oiseaux de nulle part. Le sabreur resta choqué un moment avant d'accepter l'idée.

"Est ce que c'est vrai que tu décapite tes victimes ?" Luna demanda à Zoro quatre jours plus tard

Zoro s'étouffa sur la bouchée qu'il était en train de mâcher. Luna avait décidé de poser cette question quand ils étaient tous à table, sa réaction fut la plus marquée. Bien qu'il ait compris rapidement que ni Luffy ni Luna n'avaient de filtre entre leur cerveau et leur bouche, il n'était pourtant pas encore habitué.

Les autres bien qu'habitués aux questions étranges de Luna ne purent s'empêcher de réagir avec un peu de choc. Ce n'était quand même pas une question normale. Cela ne voulait pourtant pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas curieux de la réponse.

"Non je ne décapite pas mes victimes. Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus." Zoro protesta une fois qu'il se fut repris

"D'accord." Luna répondit avec un sourire

"Dommage, on aurait pu décorer le navire avec, ça aurait été stylé." Fred et George dirent en alternant les mots entre eux comme à leur habitude

Zoro les regarda un peu perturbé, il ne savait pas si les jumeaux plaisantaient ou non. Liana lui donna la réponse lorsqu'elle passa derrière eux pour les frapper sur le crâne, pas très fort mais suffisamment pour laisser un message.

"Arrêtez de dire des trucs pareils vous deux." Liana gronda un peu

"Ouais ce serait dégoûtant. Ça pourrirait rapidement." Sabo ajouta ensuite

"Peut être qu'on pourrait les imbiber de sel pour que ça se conserve mieux non ?" Ace suggéra

Le reste du repas se passa de la même manière, une personne lançait une théorie repoussante et les autres réfléchissaient au moyen de la réaliser. A la fin du repas, Zoro était un peu perturbé par certaines des idées mais il riait de bon cœur, commençant à se faire à l'ambiance au sein du groupe.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine depuis leur départ de Shell Town, et cela faisait cinq jours que Luffy se plaignait du manque de nourriture. Ace aussi d'ailleurs, quand à Zoro il voulait de l'alcool. Mais se montrant raisonnable Neville bloqua l'accès à la réserve pour presque tout le monde. Ils ne savaient pas si ils pourraient se réapprovisionner à la prochaine île et si oui sur quoi. Donc ne voulant pas que leur équipage soit affamé le botaniste montait la garde. Liana et Sabo aidant à distraire les goinfres de l'équipage. Non pas que Sabo ne fasse pas partie de cette catégorie, mais il comprenait l'importance de se rationner, contrairement aux autres.

Quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas être sur que ce ne soit pas la même chose pour les jumeaux, qu'ils comprenaient le risque mais qu'ils voulaient quand même manger.

Une chose était sure ils allaient avoir besoin d'or pour remplir leur navire de nourriture.

La journée était calme et ensoleillée, selon les calculs de Sabo ils devraient arriver à la prochaine île dans quelques heures. Neville s'occupait de ses plantes à l'intérieur tout en surveillant les provisions. Luna faisait une sieste sur le canapé, Fred et George étaient en train de réaliser une de leur expériences, sur le pont puisqu'il y avait des risques d'explosion. Ace qui était en train d'affûter son poignard c'était endormi, Sabo était en train d'écrire leur route jusque là. Liana discutait avec Théo à la barre, pendant que Luffy et Zoro se prélassaient au soleil vers la proue du navire.

Tout était plutôt tranquille, quand soudain Luffy agrippa les côtés du navire, étirant ses bras avant de se jeter dans le ciel vers un oiseau.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?" Ace hurla

"Il a dit qu'il allait attraper cet oiseau pour augmenter les quantités de nourriture." Zoro répondit de suite, ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée sur le coup mais les têtes de certains membres de l'équipage lui faisait reconsidérer son opinion.

"Quel crétin, un oiseau aussi grand vu de là doit être énorme." Sabo râla

Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, en effet Luffy avait été capturé par l'oiseau.

"Ça faisait longtemps." commenta Théo

Il ne comptait en effet plus le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient sorti du ventre d'un animal, même si ça n'arrivait plus que lorsqu'il ne se concentrait vraiment pas sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était quand même agaçant.

Il se sortit rapidement de ses pensées, en effet il devait tenir la barre, pendant que Sabo et Ace ramaient comme des malades. Ils allaient vraiment très vite avec un grand frère de chaque côté, et Liana qui aidait en orientant les voiles au mieux pour capturer le vent. Ils ne naviguaient plus vraiment, à la place ils faisaient des bonds sur la mer tellement leur navire allait vite.

"Il pouvait vraiment pas attendre un peu franchement, on arrive à une île." Liana râla

Elle était inquiète, si l'oiseau décidait de lâcher Luffy avec l'océan en dessous ce n'était pas sûr qu'ils arriveraient à temps. Leur petit frère réussissait toujours à se mettre dans les ennuis franchement.

Luna surveillait l'oiseau et sa précieuse charge avec la longue vue afin de pouvoir les diriger dans sa direction, du coup ce fut Fred, qui surveillait l'océan avec George, qui leur signala les trois naufragés qui n'étaient pas très loin de leur trajectoire actuelle.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" Fred demanda

"On s'en fout, on est pas loin de l'île ils peuvent nager jusque là." Ace répondit de suite

Ils se moquaient des inconnus, là son petit frère était en danger et c'était la priorité absolue. En plus ce n'était pas comme si les trois étaient en pleine mer avec aucune possibilité. Non l'île était même pas à vingt minutes de nage.

"Luffy est sur l'île, l'oiseau l'a lâché après une explosion il me semble." Luna les informa "Je l'ai vu tomber."

"Ok, on y est presque là." Neville dit en espérant calmer les deux frères et Liana, cela sembla fonctionner un peu, même si le rythme ne faiblit pas les expressions meurtrières sur leurs visages disparurent. Ils avaient toujours l'air en colère mais beaucoup moins. C'était déjà un progrès.

Ils finirent par ralentir en arrivant au port, il ne fallait pas après tout endommager le navire.

Ils débarquèrent, leurs armes prêtes, cette ville était étrange, elle était vide. Pas tout à fait en réalité, ils pouvaient entendre du bruit venant du centre de la ville. Sabo ne perdit pas de temps à grimper sur un toit, Luna l'accompagnant.

"Il y a des pirates ici. Les pirates de Baggy le Clown." Sabo leur dit en reconnaissant le symbole

"Génial des clowns." souffla Neville

"Un problème Nev ?" Ace demanda surpris, il n'avait jamais encore entendu ce ton dans la voix du jeune homme

"J'aime pas les clowns. J'en ai pas peur mais j'aime pas ça quand même." Neville expliqua en haussant les épaules

"Tu veux garder le navire pendant qu'on va chercher Luffy ?" Liana proposa de suite

"Non ça ira, vous en faites pas." Neville répondit

Ils ne purent pas en ajouter beaucoup plus, en effet une violente explosion emporta toutes les maisons qu'il y avait à leur gauche. Heureusement pour Sabo et Luna ils réussirent à sauter à temps, et bien que l'atterrissage soit un moins bien qu'à leur habitude ça pouvait s'expliquer par le souffle de l'explosion.

"Combien vous pariez que Luffy est au milieu de ce bordel ?" Fred et George demandèrent en chœur

"Pas de pari sur ça." Sabo refusa

"C'est garanti." Ace et Liana finirent

Ils se mirent alors tous à courir vers le centre de la ville, le spectacle qu'ils y trouvèrent étaient quelque peu désespérant. Il y avait tout un groupe de pirate, dans des costumes plus ridicules les uns que les autres, une jeune femme rousse qui ne semblait rien avoir à faire là, et en face de ce joli petit monde : Luffy ligoté et enfermé dans une cage, un énorme canon braqué sur lui.

"Comment il fait pour se retrouver dans des situations pareilles ?" Zoro demanda un peu choqué

"C'est un don." Luna répondit sans son doux sourire habituel, là elle n'était pas contente du coup son visage était neutre, mais cela ne rassurait en rien le sabreur. Bien au contraire.

Apparemment la fille rousse essayait de sauver Luffy et pour cette raison des pirates l'attaquaient. De sa position il était évident qu'elle avait éteint la mèche du canon à main nues, se blessant au passage. Comprenant qu'elle avait aidé Luffy, et n'étant pas de toute façon du genre à laisser des gens se faire frapper dans le dos, Ace, Zoro et Sabo s'avancèrent et se mirent entre elle et les pirates.

Zoro en arrêta un en le repoussant d'un de ses sabres qui était toujours dans son fourreau, pendant que Ace en tranchait un avec son poignard et que Sabo assommait les deux derniers avec son bô en forme de tuyau.

"Vous n'avez pas honte d'attaquer de dos comme ça ?" Zoro questionna calmement

Il aurait bien dit quelque chose à propos d'une fait qu'elle était une femme, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après avoir rencontré Luna et Liana, elles pouvaient être terrifiantes.

"Zoro, Ace, Sabo. Vous êtes là les gars." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire, comme si tout était normal

"On peut savoir à quoi tu joues exactement Luffy ? Pourquoi tu ne sors pas de cette cage, tu es en caoutchouc je te rappelle." Liana intervint en arrivant

"Ah oui. J'ai oublié." Luffy admit en rigolant

"Arrête de rire et sors de là idiot." Ace hurla, il s'était adouci au fil des années, mais il pouvait toujours s'énerver facilement, surtout quand Luffy faisait quelque chose d'idiot

Luffy s'exécuta volontiers, toujours avec son sourire et Liana s'avança vers lui pour le libérer de ses liens, pendant ce temps Luna c'était approchée de Nami pour examiner ses mains. Elles étaient un peu brûlées, mais la jeune sorcière la soigna rapidement avec un simple coup de baguette pour le plus grand choc de la patiente d'ailleurs.

"Roronoa Zoro, pourquoi es tu ici ? Et tu après ma prime ?" Baggy le Clown, ça ne pouvait être que lui demanda

"Le orange ne lui va vraiment pas." Théo commenta en se recoiffant

"C'est vrai que c'est plutôt ridicule." Liana acquiesça

Leurs commentaires semblaient énerver vraiment le capitaine pirate qui rougissait de colère.

"Oh regardez il est tout rouge." George se moqua

"Vous savez je crois que j'ai jamais vraiment apprécié à quel point on avait de la chance de ne pas devoir tous s'habiller dans un thème commun. C'est d'un ridicule." Fred ajouta ensuite

"Non tu ne m'intéresses pas. J'ai arrêté d'être chasseur de primes." Zoro répondit à Baggy ignorant apparemment ses nakamas, en tout cas si on ne faisait pas attention au sourire qu'il avait sur le visage

"Mais moi je suis intéressé." Baggy commença en tentant d'ignorer les commentaires des nouveaux arrivants

"Est ce que c'est moi ou cette phrase peut vraiment être mal interprétée ?" Luna questionna, elle avait emmené Nami avec elle, s'éloignant ainsi de Baggy

"Non, c'est pas que toi." tous les autres répondirent à l'unisson

"Si je te tue ma réputation grandira." Baggy continua néanmoins, avec un air de plus en plus meurtrier

"Tu ferais mieux de renoncer.. ou tu es mort.." Zoro rétorqua avec un regard dédaigneux

"Es tu prêt ?" Baggy questionna en jouant avec ses poignards

Zoro souffla résigné, il sous estimait vraiment son adversaire, ce n'était pas bon du tout son arrogance pourrait lui coûter cher, Sabo et Liana échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils devraient trouver un moyen de lui en parler, après tout c'était East Blue, la plus paisible des mers. Ils allaient rencontrer des gens de plus en plus fort et ça ne se passerait pas bien si le sabreur se surestimait.

Les deux n'eurent pas à se poser la question sur comment en parler avec le sabreur très longtemps. En effet il passa à l'attaque et trancha l'autre pirate. Mais plutôt que de s'assurer du sort de son adversaire il lui tourna le dos, alors que l'équipage de Baggy le Clown était en train de rire. La raison se fit vite apparente, le capitaine pirate avait mangé un fruit du démon qui lui permettait de détacher les parties de son corps.

Profitant du fait que Zoro lui tournait le dos, Baggy envoya une main avec un poignard dans son dos. Le coup aurait touché si Luna d'une flèche n'était pas intervenue détournant la trajectoire du coup et blessant aussi le clown.

L'ambiance changea de suite, oui les nouveaux pirates aimaient rire, se détendre et plaisanter. Pourtant ils aimaient aussi se battre, surtout quand ils avaient une raison, et l'attaque dans le dos en plus, d'un nakama était une raison plus que suffisante.

Nami qui jusque là avait pensé que le groupe était totalement fou et que rien ne pouvait les énerver se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu tort. Les choses devenaient sérieuses et vite. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était un peu jalouse de cette protectivité qui semblait unir le groupe.

Luffy qui jusque là avait été calme et souriant se jeta sans une once d'hésitation sur Baggy en hurlant 'Gros Pif'. Luna et Sabo quand à eux s'allièrent dans un combat contre la paire Morge, le dresseur de fauve, et son lion Richy.

La jeune femme se débrouillant très bien contre son adversaire qui n'était vraiment pas fort. Elle n'eut même pas à se servir de son arc, se contentant d'un simple corps à corps pendant que Sabo jouait avec le lion.

Pendant ce temps Zoro se battait contre Cabaji au côté de Ace qui se battait contre un jongleur qui réussissait à se battre bien avec ce style étrange où il alternait entre le jonglage et lancer des objets à Ace qui semblait de plus en plus agacé de devoir éviter plutôt que d'attaquer comme il le souhaitait.

Théo, Fred et George se chargeaient du gros des pirates soit avec la crosse du fusil ou sinon avec les marteaux. Neville quand à lui se chargeait d'un homme qui se disait être un magicien et réussissait à disparaître avec sa cape. Neville le combattait avec un cactus qui envoyait des épines et avec sa serpe.

Liana de son côté se battait contre un Hercule dont les muscles semblaient avoir des bébés. L'homme essayait de la capturer pour lui briser les os mais la jeune femme était beaucoup plus rapide pour lui, l'évitant avec aise. N'ayant pas particulièrement envie de perdre son temps et voulant connaître la jeune femme rousse sur qui Luffy insistait qu'elle était leur navigatrice, Liana passa à l'attaque.

Dégainant deux de ses poignards elle sauta en l'air et frappa. Son adversaire prouvant ensuite une nouvelle fois à ses yeux qu'il était nul quand il fut battu avec un seul coup. Secouant la tête elle se recula et alla s'asseoir à côté de leur navigatrice qui était appuyée contre un mur semblant ne pas en croire ses yeux.

"Tout va bien ?" Liana questionna avec une pointe d'inquiétude

"Comment tu as fait pour le battre comme ça. Il est super fort." Nami se mit à hurler

"Il a des muscles son corps le prouve mais il ne savait pas s'en servir. En plus crois moi le physique n'est pas tout. En terme de force brute n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu le battre. Même Luna, la blonde qui t'a soigné et emmené là." Liana corrigea patiemment "Moi c'est Liana au fait, quartier maître de l'équipage."

Avant que Nami ne puisse répondre, si telle en eut était son envie vu qu'elle avait toujours l'air perdue, elle ne put rien dire puisque trois hurlements se firent entendre.

"Touche pas mon chapeau." Liana leva la tête pour déterminer ce qui c'était passé et elle découvrit rapidement que Baggy avait dans sa main le chapeau de paille de Luffy, si son sort n'avait pas été scellé après l'attaque traître qu'il avait fait à Zoro alors là c'était fait. De son côté Sabo qui avait continué à jouer avec le lion n'avait pas évité suffisamment un coup et la patte de Richy avait coupé le dessus du haut de forme bleu du blond. Ace quand à lui n'avait pas vu arriver un poignard du jongleur qui avait transpercé son chapeau orange de cow boy.

"Il vont vraiment souffrir maintenant." Neville commenta en arrivant après avoir fini son combat contre le magicien

"Ouais, on aurait"

"Presque pitié pour eux"

"Mais bon des lâches pareil"

"N'en méritent aucune." Fred et George acquiescèrent ensemble

"Moi c'est pour maman que j'ai pitié." Luna dit en s'asseyant contre Liana qui secouait la tête exaspérée.

"Oui c'est vrai, tu vas devoir gérer les trois pendant que tu les répares." Théo confirma

"Ses chapeaux sont donc important pour eux ?" Zoro demanda un peu curieux, il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient jamais sans, pareil pour Liana et sa casquette gavroche, mais n'en savait pas beaucoup plus.

"C'est le trésor de Luffy et quelque chose d'important pour nous quatre." Liana se contenta de dire

C'était pour eux un moyen de dire qu'ils existaient et qu'ils étaient une famille. Différents les uns des autres mais ensemble quand même.

Nali avait l'air perplexe quand à l'idée qu'un chapeau de paille pouvait être un trésor mais elle ne dit rien, elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise d'être ainsi inclus dans un groupe, encore plus un groupe de pirates. En effet ils s'étaient tous assis autour d'elle et de Liana.

Après cela les trois combats restant se finirent dans un temps record, un tas de pierre était tombé sur les parts du corps de Baggy après l'arrivée brutale d'un pirate dans un mur, courtoisie de Fred, du coup le clown n'avait plus que ses mains, ses pieds et sa tête. Luffy l'envoya voler, pendant que Sabo assomait le lion et ace faisait subir le même sort au jongleur.

Les combats étaient finis et les trois frères ne perdirent pas de temps à donner leurs chapeaux à leur sœur pour réparation.


	10. Fête

Nami regardait le groupe avec étonnement, elle les avait vu combattre, elle avait vu à quel point ils étaient dangereux : ils avaient battu l'équipage de Baggy le Clown, un pirate recherché pour 15 millions, sans aucun soucis, même chose pour son équipage. Le navire était aussi en miette, ils étaient vraiment très fort, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais leur comportement était vraiment étrange. Ils étaient tellement relax, comme si rien ne les inquiétaient, mais c'était plus que ça, ils avaient aussi des comportements totalement stupides. Trois des pirates étaient autour de celle qui s'appelait Liana pendant qu'elle réparait leur couvre chef respectif. Ils observaient avec grande attention le procédé pour autant ils se tenaient à distance.

"Ils ont appris leur leçon." Théo dit, la surprenant, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher et il était juste à côté d'elle

"Comment ça ?" Zoro demanda, il était assis contre le mur non loin et observait avec intérêt la petite famille

"Avant, à chaque fois qu'un des chapeaux était abîmé, ils étaient impossible, se collant contre Liana et gémissant à chaque fois que l'aiguille rentrait dans le tissu. C'est au cours de l'année passée, que Liana a craqué et leur a botté à tous les fesses et en changeant la couleur de leur cheveux en rose. Alors maintenant ils observent mais en silence, je sais pas si on arrivera un jour à les calmer quand leur couvre chef sont déchirés." Théo expliqua en se recoiffant

"C'est quoi l'histoire avec leurs chapeaux d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient furieux quand leurs adversaires les ont touché." Nami demanda avec curiosité

"Celui de Luffy il représente la promesse qu'il a faite à un grand pirate, qui lui a sauvé la vie, qu'il deviendrait le roi des Pirates. Il doit en prendre soin jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un grand pirate et alors il pourra le lui rendre. Pour Sabo je sais pas trop, il en a toujours porté un apparemment, et pour Ace et Liana je crois que c'était plus un signe qu'ils étaient une famille tout les quatre qu'autre chose. Mais ils sont important pour eux, la même chose pour la casquette gavroche de Liana, même si elle explosera pas forcément, par contre elle démolira son adversaire." Théo dit en haussant les épaules

"Donc vous êtes tous des pirates ?" Nami interrogea

"En effet, Luffy a dit que tu étais notre navigatrice, c'est vrai ou juste pas encore ?" Théo questionna avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil haussé

"Je ne serai pas une pirate. Je hais les pirates." Nami protesta de suite

"C'est idiot de haïr tout un groupe de gens alors qu'ils sont tous différents. Il y a différent types de pirates après tout, mais désolé de t'informer qu'il est têtu et qu'il n'accepte pas le terme non." Théo dit avant de partir pour s'asseoir à côté de Neville qui observait la scène amusée

Scène qui finit par prendre fin, Liana avait appris à coudre de manière très rapide chez les Dursley et ça ne l'avait pas quitté ensuite, Makino avait bien aidé pour la faire progresser. Elle avait pris l'habitude de coudre vite surtout à cause de Luffy, qui abîmait souvent son chapeau. Elle avait tenté de lui apprendre, mais avait finit par rendre les armes, couture et Luffy n'allaient pas du tout ensemble, c'était juste une invitation au désastre. Tout comme Luffy aux fourneaux d'ailleurs.

Les trois garçons ne perdirent pas de temps pour remettre leurs chapeaux avant de tour à tour remercier leur sœur avec un bisou sur la joue, ce qui gagna un sourire affectueux de la part de la jeune femme. Ils avaient des moment où ils étaient impossible, mais pour autant elle ne les changerait pour rien au monde. Ils étaient totalement taré, pas de doute, mais elle l'était aussi, elle le dissimulait juste mieux.

"On va avoir de la compagnie." Luna les informa en arrivant à côté d'eux, elle s'était perchée sur un toit pour observer les alentours, ils ne pensaient pas avoir quoique ce soit à craindre par rapport aux pirates, ils s'étaient tous enfuit à bord de petit bateaux qui se trouvaient dans le port, leur navire avait été détruit au cours du combat, mais elle préférait quand même être prudente.

"Un pirate ?" Sabo demanda curieux

"Non, enfin je pense pas, c'était un vieil homme et il semble avoir une sorte d'armure de fortune sur le corps, il vient par ici." Luna expliqua

"Il a du être attiré par le bruit et la fumée." Neville proposa en rangeant sa serpe qu'il venait d'affûter

"C'est peut être un civil, après tout ils doivent bien être quelque part et la ville était déserte pour autant il n'y avait pas de sang partout ou des cadavres, diminuant la possibilité d'un massacre." Fred et George suggérèrent

Nami était quelque peu surprise et choquée sur le ton qu'ils employaient pour dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible, ils disaient ça comme si c'était quelque chose d'anodin. Ils étaient probablement comme tout les autres pirates en réalité, elle s'était faite des idées.

"Ne fait pas attention à Fred et George, ils envisagent souvent le pire et ils aiment déconcerter les gens souvent ils le font avec un humour plutôt morbide." Liana dit doucement, elle avait remarqué le visage de la rouquine, Luffy la voulait avec eux donc elle viendrait sans aucun doute, pas la peine de rendre les choses plus difficile en laissant les jumeaux la terrifier. En plus elle ne voulait pas que Nami pense mal des jumeaux, ils risquaient d'être blessés par le jugement d'une nakama.

Nami la regarda un peu surprise avant d'acquiescer, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle allait observer et jugerait plus tard, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait vraiment les rejoindre. Elle devait sauver son village d'Arlong.

Comme Luna l'avait dit un vieil homme arrivait, il entra dans la place d'un air déterminé avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis avec la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux, son regard alternait entre le navire en ruine des pirates qui avaient assaillis sa ville depuis plusieurs semaines, et le petit groupe de jeune qui se trouvaient là.

"Où sont les pirates ?" Buddle, le maire d'Orange Town, la ville où ils se trouvaient demanda

"Si tu parles des hommes de Baggy le Clown on leur à botté les fesses." Ace répondit en premier

"Mais sinon nous on est des pirates." Luffy finit en riant

"Vous êtes des pirates ?" Buddle demanda choqué avant de comprendre ce que l'homme avec la chemise ouverte et le chapeau de cow-boy orange avait dit "Vous avez battu Baggy et ses hommes ?"

"Nous sommes en effet des pirates mais nous ne vous voulons aucun mal et nous ne causerons pas d'ennuis. Par rapport à Baggy et ses hommes en effet notre équipage les a battu et les a mis en déroute. Baggy a été envoyé voler dans les airs, quand à son équipage ils ont pris la fuite." Sabo répondit en tentant de calmer l'homme

"Je m'appelle Liana, voici mes frères Luffy, Ace et Sabo, et voici notre équipage : Théo, Neville, Zoro, Luna, Fred et George ainsi que Nami." Liana intervint ensuite en désignant tour à tour chaque personne

"Je ne fais pas partie de votre équipage." Nami protesta de suite

"Bien sûr que si, tu as dit que tu viendrais avec nous si on récupérait la carte de Grand Line." Luffy protesta en retour

"Oui, si, et tu l'as pas récupérer, du coup notre accord est non valide." Nami dit avec un sourire en fermant ses bras devant sa poitrine

"Bien sûr que si je l'ai. Je l'ai prise à Gros Piff avant de l'envoyer valser." Luffy rétorqua en sortant la carte de sa poche de son bermuda sous les yeux choqués de Nami "Du coup tu es notre navigatrice."

"Je suis Buddle, le maire de cette ville, merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces dernières semaines ont été horrible." Buddle les remercia en s'inclinant

Il voyait bien que ces jeunes étaient de bonnes personnes même si ils étaient des pirates, ils étaient polis par exemple et ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir rester très longtemps, il allait quand même s'en assurer, il ne voulait après tout pas passer d'une occupation pirate à une autre.

"Combien de temps pensez vous rester à Orange Town ?" Buddle demanda donc

Il observa donc la manière dont le jeune blond qui s'appelait Sabo et la jeune femme qui les avait présenté, Liana semblait avoir une discussion silencieuse entre eux, avant qu'ils ne frappent sur l'arrière de la tête pour le blond ou sur le bras pour elle, Ace et Luffy respectivement. Ace était en train de faire un duel de regard avec Luna, qu'il perdit à cause de l'intervention de son frère, et Luffy lui observait toujours Nami, même si le coup sur le bras de la part de sa soeur le poussa à reporter attention à la situation présente.

"On passe la nuit avant de partir demain ?" Sabo demanda à ses deux frères qui étaient supposé être les capitaines en attendant qu'ils en choisissent un de manière définitive.

Les deux acceptèrent volontiers, avec un simple hochement de la tête pour Ace tandis que Luffy faisait un énorme sourire à l'idée de passer la nuit à terre et avec un peu de chance un festin.

"Nous partirons donc demain, est ce que nous pourrions faire le plein ici ?" Sabo demanda donc au maire

"Oui bien sûr, je ne pense pas m'avancer beaucoup quand je vous dis que les citoyens insisteront probablement pour tout vous offrir pour vous remercier." Buddle répondit avec un sourire "Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissant. Je dois d'ailleurs aller prévenir les gens."

"Où sont ils ?" Théo questionna intrigué

"Nous avons fait un refuge un peu plus loin dans l'attente que ces pirates partent." Buddle expliqua

"Pourquoi êtes vous là alors ? Si Baggy était toujours là ça aurait été dangereux pour vous." Neville remarqua

"Je suis descendu pour nourrir Chouchou, un chien qui garde un magasin de nourriture pour animaux. Il a refusé de bouger depuis que son maître est parti à l'hôpital et y est mort. Il garde la boutique depuis, comme je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de venir avec nous je viens pour lui donner à manger." Buddle expliqua

"C'est courageux de votre part." Luna dit avec un grand sourire "Vous devriez retourner au refuge alors, il ne faudrait pas que vos citoyens s'inquiètent pour vous. Ils ont du voir la fumée et entendre du bruit après tout."

Buddle reconnut la justesse du propos et ne perdit pas de temps à aller avertir ses amis que Baggy avait été vaincu et qu'ils pouvaient retourner chez eux.

De leur côté, laissant Luffy et Nami discuter, les autres pirates commencèrent à examiner les affaires laissées par les pirates, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trésor à l'intérieur du navire, enfin dans ses restes plutôt, mais il y avait des vivres, suffisamment pour faire un banquet le soir même et qu'il leur en reste encore pour la suite du voyage, de l'alcool également pour le plus grand plaisir de Zoro en particulier. Il y avait aussi des livres, pas beaucoup c'est vrai, mais quelques uns quand même, ainsi que des armes et de la poudre.

Voyant que la nuit tomberait dans quelques heures, ils décidèrent d'attendre un peu avant de commencer à cuisiner, à la place ils firent plusieurs voyages pour amener ce qu'ils les intéressaient au navire, ils ne pouvaient pas tout prendre, leur navire était bien trop petit, pour autant ils allaient prendre ce qui serait nécessaire. Ayant après le premier voyage, appris que Nami était une voleuse, détrousseuse de pirate qui venait avec eux dans une alliance, Sabo et Théo ne perdirent pas de temps pour enfermer les richesses qu'ils tenaient de la famille de Sabo et de leur butin au fil des années, dans un sac magique qui avait un sortilège d'expansion dessus afin qu'ils puissent tout mettre à l'intérieur, mais surtout un sac suffisamment petit pour qu'ils puissent le mettre dans le sac à bandoulière de Liana sans soucis.

Ce n'était plus le sac qu'elle avait quand elle était enfant, c'était un plus solide, plus cher aussi, un cadeau de ses frères pour ses 17 ans, à l'intérieur il y avait le pistolet que Ben lui avait offert avant de partir avec Shanks, elle avait su un peu tirer avec après le départ des pirates, mais ça avait été assez basique, Garp avait été celui qui lui avait vraiment appris à se servir d'une arme à feu. Il avait beau ne pas s'en servir d'une lui même, il savait quand même tirer avec une correctement. Elle n'était certes pas une tireuse d'élite, mais elle touchait sa cible. En plus de son arme, elle y avait aussi deux étuis avec des poignards à l'intérieur, ainsi que son carnet à dessin et l'encyclopédie sur les Fruits du Démon, un livre très rare qui avait été dans le sac de livres que Dragon leur avait donné en les ramenant à Fuschia. Après plusieurs discussions entre Sabo et elle, ils avaient décidé que c'était pour le mieux de toujours l'avoir avec eux afin que dans le cas où ils en trouvent, alors ils pourraient l'identifier de suite. En plus c'était trop risqué de le laisser dans le navire là où n'importe qui pouvait essayer de le voler, mais surtout là où Fred et George faisaient leurs expériences avec des explosifs.

Ils donnèrent donc le petit sac avec leur richesses à Liana, qui le mit discrètement dans son sac, pas la peine d'attirer l'attention de Nami dessus après tout.

Nami réquisitionna l'aide de Luffy et aussi de Zoro, le sabreur avait été à côté de lui au mauvais moment, pour l'aider à porter les sacs de richesses de Baggy jusqu'au navire qu'elle avait pris aux hommes de Baggy le Clown, trois idiots finis apparemment. Luffy accepta volontiers, mais il insista pour laisser un sac aux habitants, pour aider par rapport aux réparations de leur ville et aussi en dédommagement.

La rouquine était contre au début, elle ne voulait vraiment pas se séparer de son trésor, mais elle finit par se rendre à l'idée, apparemment c'était une question d'image par rapport à elle même, elle détroussait les pirates mais sinon à part pour eux, elle n'était pas une voleuse. Liana doutait un peu de ce point, et un échange de regard avec Ace, la confirma qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Après tout Luffy leur avait bien dit que quand il l'avait rencontré, elle était entré dans une maison, qui ne lui appartenait pas, et c'était servi pour faire des sandwiches à Luffy. Pas vraiment les traits de quelqu'un qui ne s'en prends qu'aux pirates dans tout les cas, mais ils laissèrent couler. Ça ne les regardait pas et elle pouvait se dire ce qu'elle voulait c'était pas leur soucis. Tant qu'elle ne tentait pas de voler l'équipage ils ne diraient rien, ils seraient néanmoins prudents le temps qu'elle fasse ses preuves.

Ils font la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Neville ne doit pas rester longtemps aux fourneaux, il est vite remplacé par le cuisinier du restaurant de la ville. Les pirates dansent, chantent et se détendent après un combat, il n'a pas été difficile, mais ils se sont tous battu et c'est la première fois qu'ils en ont eu vraiment l'occasion depuis qu'ils ont pris la mer. Il y en aura d'autre, ils seront sûrement plus nombreux, mais pour le moment ils savourent l'instant. La liberté qu'ils ressentent, parce que c'est pour ce genre de moment qu'ils ont pris la mer et qu'ils ont décidé de devenir pirate.

* * *

Ils firent la fête jusqu'à tard, pourtant ils se réveillèrent à l'aube, sauf Zoro qu'il fallut secouer un peu. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et laissant les habitants derrière eux, ils allèrent vers leur navire.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps." Nami remarqua en se plaignant, elle était plus détendue avec eux que la veille, mais pour autant elle n'était pas plus près de les comprendre qu'avant. Elle avait accepté de faire équipe avec eux, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus non plus, elle n'était pas contente à l'idée de partir aussi tôt, et elle le fit entendre.

"Parce qu'on est pas des héros et qu'on a aucune raison de rester ici." Ace dit en montant à bord

Plus rien n'est dit sur le sujet, Nami était plus détendue avec eux c'est vrai mais Ace continue à l'intimider, c'est vrai que d'eux tous il était celui qui a l'air le plus dangereux avec Zoro bien sûr, et vu la tête qu'elle avait faite en entendant le nom du sabreur la première fois, elle a définitivement entendu les rumeurs à son sujet.

Ils nouèrent les deux bateaux ensemble afin de ne pas être séparés mais aussi pour pouvoir aller et venir d'un navire à l'autre plus facilement.

"C'est quoi la prochaine île dans la direction de Grand Line ?" Luffy demanda en faisant sursauter Nami, il était suspendu au mat, la tête en arrière, il avait totalement surpris la navigatrice qui était justement en train d'étudier une carte

"Il y a une île volcanique à deux jours d'ici, et après cette île qui est déserte apparemment il y a un groupe d'île avec un village sur une, le village de Sirop. On va directement au village de Sirop ?" Nami demanda après avoir vérifié sur la carte

"T'es folle ou quoi ?" Ace demanda surpris

"Hors de question, je veux voir le volcan." Luffy ajouta en soutenant son frère

"C'est sûr que ça devrait être intéressant." Sabo reconnut en arrêtant d'écrire pour un instant

"Je me demande si il y aura des plantes intéressantes au pied du volcan, elles doivent être différentes des autres non ?" Neville interrogea

"J'ai hâte de voir la faune moi." Luna dit simplement

"Un volcan, ce serait génial." Fred et George dirent ensemble avec de grands sourires

"En plus on pourrait s'entraîner sur cette île sans craindre de déranger des gens." Liana ajouta ensuite

"Je mets le cap vers l'île volcanique alors ?" Théo questionna

Zoro ne dit rien se contentant d'observer la scène, il n'était pas du tout contre sur l'idée de voir une île volcanique, ce serait la première fois pour lui, mais aussi il voulait voir le niveau de combat de ses compagnons de route. Il n'avait pas trop pu observer les choses durant le combat contre le clown et son équipage, ça serait l'occasion.

Nami donna les coordonnées à Théo pour qu'il puisse ajuster le cap, elle se mordit les lèvres un moment avant de monter à bord du navire des pirates, elle se rendit à l'intérieur et trouva assez facilement Liana qui faisait la vaisselle, ils le faisaient à tour de rôle, même Luffy qui le faisait par contre avec quelqu'un d'autre, il oubliait parfois sa force.

"Liana, je peux te parler ?" Nami demanda de manière hésitante

"Oui bien sûr." Liana accepta en arrêtant sa tâche pour se tourner vers la rouquine

"Tu es forte pas vrai ?" Nami demanda

"Au combat tu veux dire ? Oui je me débrouille bien pourquoi ?" la jeune sorcière questionna

"Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?" Nami décida de se lancer

"Oui bien sûr, mais tu sais c'était déjà prévu." Liana dit avec un sourire

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?" Nami demanda surprise

"On est des pirates Nami, tu as beau ne pas te reconnaître comme une pour le moment c'est quand même le cas, un jour où l'autre va y avoir des combats et on pourra pas toujours te protéger. On fera de notre mieux bien sûr mais il faut mieux que tu puisses te défendre. Ce sera le cas pour chaque membre de l'équipage d'ailleurs, savoir au moins se défendre. Surtout que plus on avancera dans Grand Line plus nos adversaires seront redoutables. Alors autant commencer tôt. J'aurais bien voulu le faire plus tôt mais malheureusement notre navire, tout comme le tien d'ailleurs, est trop petit pour accorder une grande liberté de mouvement. Du coup on est pour le moment réduits au leçons quand on sera à quai. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'on obtienne un navire digne de ce nom." Liana expliqua "Par contre je te préviens, je ne fais pas ça pour rire, ce sera dur et pas agréable du tout. Mais c'est efficace."

Nami accepta volontiers l'idée, elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour autant elle était impatiente, elle allait apprendre à se défendre à la prochaine île. En attendant elle avait deux jours pour s'habituer à l'étrangeté de cet équipage, puisque c'était apparemment normal de voir deux types faire des expériences qui leur explosait dans la figure ou encore de voir la petite blonde se blottir contre Roronoa Zoro, un démon selon les rumeurs, et marmonner qu'il faisait une bonne peluche.

Elle aurait surement besoin de plus de deux jours.


	11. Ile Volcanique

L'île semblait vraiment être déserte, mais elle était néanmoins magnifique, vraiment île paradisiaque en apparence. Une jolie plage donnant lieu à des palmiers, ce n'était que plus avant dans les terres que les choses se gâtaient pour les gens normaux en tout cas, la forêt avec des prédateurs était parfaite pour la fratrie et les sorciers. Cette forêt menait ensuite au volcan qui semblait être éteint, enfin ils espéraient. Liana n'avait vraiment pas envie d'observer une éruption ou de faire une course avec de la lave.

La nuit allant tomber, ils décidèrent de dormir sur la plage, Ace et Luffy étaient partis chasser pendant que les autres préparaient le campement pour dormir.

La soirée se passa aussi tranquillement qu'une nuit avec eux pouvait passer, il y eut des chansons, fausses, et des histoires drôles ou effrayantes, voire même les deux parfois avant qu'ils ne s'endormirent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une personne réveillée, celui qui montait la garde pour une partie de la nuit. Comme d'habitude, la fratrie dormit les uns contre les autres, Luna se joignant à eux également.

L'aube arriva tôt, et avec elle le réveil du groupe. Neville et Sabo ne laissèrent pas le choix, ils voulaient profiter au maximum de la journée et de la possibilité de s'entraîner avant que 'l'un d'entre nous provoque une catastrophe qui nous poussera à déguerpir le plus vite possible' Sabo justifia. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, où Théo, Liana et Sabo formèrent des groupes d'entraînement, ils se mirent au travail.

Fred, George, Ace, Luffy et Sabo étaient dans un groupe, vu que leurs techniques de combat se basaient plus sur la force brute, ils étaient ensemble en tout cas au début. Théo et Luna étaient dans un autre, ils étaient les deux seuls à tirer pour le moment, même si Théo préférait et de loin se servir de son arme comme d'une crosse que comme un fusil, il savait quand même bien tirer, quand à Luna avec son arc c'était la même chose, il fallait qu'elle touche sa cible. Nami, Neville, Zoro et Liana formaient le dernier groupe. Les trois derniers se battaient avec des lames, que ce soit sabre, poignards ou serpe, Ace aussi pouvait se battre au poignard mais il préférait vraiment ses poings, quand à Nami comme Liana avait accepté de l'entraîner elle devait au moins la tester pour voir où elle en était. Elle ne savait après tout pas du tout de quelle manière la rouquine se défendait.

Ils commencèrent donc à s'entraîner en se combattant les uns et les autres pour le premier et le dernier groupe en tout cas, quoique les techniques étaient vraiment différentes. Après tout dans le dernier ils avaient fait des paires, si les combats duraient dix minutes on arrêtait et on changeait d'adversaires, tandis que le premier groupe avait décidé une approche plus : mêlée générale. Théo et Luna de leur côté avait décidé par commencer à tirer un moment avant de se combattre.

Du coup pendant que Neville et Zoro s'affrontaient, avec une évidente surprise de la part du sabreur qui avait apparemment encore sous estimé un adversaire, Liana se chargeait de Nami.

"Bon Nami, je veux que tu m'attaques." Liana dit simplement

"Quoi ?" Nami demanda choquée

"Je ne sais rien de ton style de combat, tu vas donc m'attaquer pour que je puisse en savoir plus et savoir où je dois t'aider. Mais attaque moi de toutes tes forces, je dois vraiment savoir où tu en es." Liana lui dit

"Je ne veux pas te faire mal." Nami protesta

"Nami, je me bats contre ces idiots régulièrement, tu ne me feras pas mal ou si tu y arrives ce sera assez impressionnant. Maintenant attaque moi." Liana dit fermement

C'était évident que la navigatrice n'était pas vraiment tentée par l'idée pourtant elle s'exécuta néanmoins. Sortant un bô en bois pour attaquer Liana, au début elle ne faisait rien d'autre que parer afin de se faire une idée de la force exacte de la jeune femme devant elle. Ce fut assez vite fait, après cela elle se mit à esquiver afin de voir les capacités d'adaptation de Nami mais aussi sa vitesse, les deux étaient bons, il y avait du travail bien sûr mais elle se débrouillait bien, c'était assez encourageant en somme. Elle ne put pas en voir d'avantage, le combat des garçons était arrivé à dix minutes ce qui voulait dire un échange d'adversaire, Zoro avait réussi à arracher la victoire un peu à la dernière minute, il avait un plus grand respect envers le botaniste à présent. Liana s'avança donc vers Zoro pendant que Neville allait s'asseoir, Liana avait dit à Nami de faire des allers retours en courant, elle devait se muscler et travailler son endurance. Comme ils n'avaient pas d'haltères pour le moment le premier n'était pas encore possible, quoiqu'elle comptait bien lui faire faire des pompes dès que possible, le sable n'était pas vraiment idéal, elle allait lui faire travailler le second. Si tu arrivais à échapper à ton adversaire suffisamment longtemps il se fatiguait et alors tu pouvais attaquer plus facilement. Elle se servait de cette tactique un peu au début contre Garp, ce n'était pas très efficace contre lui, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que ça marchait pour d'autre.

Le reste de la mâtinée se passa donc en s'entraînant, pour la plus grande stupeur de Nami qui était ruisellante de sueur et était totalement épuisée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tels efforts et même si Liana avait fait en sorte d'y aller en douceur elle ne l'avait pas non plus raté. En effet le quartier-maître de l'équipage n'avait pas retenu ses coups, insistant que Nami devait progresser et vite, et que de toute façon elle devait apprendre à recevoir un coup pour avoir plus d'endurance lors des combats. Après tout il y avait toujours un risque de prendre un coup et il fallait être capable de se relever ensuite. Cela étant dit elle avait fait en sorte de diminuer considérablement sa force, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire trop mal non plus. Sabo qui participa également dans les leçons, étant donné qu'il se bâtait avec un bô en métal qui avait la forme des tuyaux dont ils se servaient tous quand ils étaient plus jeunes, était le mieux placé pour lui apprendre à s'en servir de la manière la plus efficace possible.

Si Nami n'avait pas été convaincu au préalable des capacités de combat de Liana elle l'était définitivement à la fin de la mâtinée, en effet l'entrainement comme toujours avec eux, s'était terminé avec un combat de la fratrie. Un moment où ils pouvaient se battre de toutes leurs forces sans avoir à s'inquiéter, puisque même avec les sorciers qui s'entraînaient avec eux depuis environ un an, ils devaient faire attention.

"C'est impressionnant à voir pas vrai ?" Théo dit en s'asseyant à côté de Nami et Zoro, les autres suivirent vite son exemple, ils étaient moins fatigués que Nami puisqu'ils avaient plus l'habitude, même Zoro pour qui c'était la première fois avec eux, mais ils avaient quand même bien forcé.

Nami se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre et dut retenir un rougissement, Théo, et les autres sorciers d'ailleurs, avait enlevé son haut et était torse nu. Elle pouvait donc voir que même si il n'avait pas les muscles bien visible de Fred et George, ou encore ceux visibles mais plus élancés de Neville, Théo était quand même musclé.

"Je n'y comprends rien. Il n'y aucune logique dans la manière avec laquelle ils se battent." Nami répondit en se forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, des yeux bleus perçants

"Il n'y a pas vraiment de logique quand ils font ça, pas d'équipe à proprement dite en réalité. C'est chacun pour soi l'idée en fait, pourtant ils sont capable de travailler ensemble pour battre un autre tout en se retournant l'un contre l'autre l'instant d'après. Ils se connaissent trop bien pour pouvoir vraiment se combattre les uns les autres seuls." Théo expliqua "C'est un moment où ils se défoulent en fait, quand on les a rencontré ils avaient chacun, 75 combats, 25 contre chaque, ils ont du diminuer avec notre arrivée. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de nous apprendre à se battre et autre, tout en chassant, faisant des tâches pour avoir des habits propres et de la vaisselles propre aussi, enfin ils avaient trop à faire. Peu à peu ils ont diminué le nombre de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent ça chaque fois que possible, tout les jours de préférences, pour continuer à se mesurer les uns aux autres."

"Et Liana, elle gagne souvent ?" Nami demanda en retournant son attention sur le combat

"De temps en temps oui. Liana est une redoutable adversaire, ils le sont tous, mais le truc avec elle c'est qu'elle s'adapte extrêmement vite, donc plus un combat dure longtemps, plus elle a des chances d'en sortir victorieuse. Même chose pour si elle connait son ennemi. Et ne te fie pas à sa taille fine et à son manque de muscle, elle a une force prodigieuse et c'est une excellente combattante." Fred et George intervinrent, parlant tour à tour comme à leur accoutumée

"Vous parlez tout le temps comme ça ?" Nami demanda un brin exaspérée, ce fut Zoro qui répondit bien qu'il ne les ait connu que depuis une brève période

"Oui en permanence." Zoro confirma avec un léger sourire

Il n'avait pas vraiment su dans quoi il s'embarquait lorsqu'il avait appelé Luffy, capitaine, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Ils étaient forts et il allait sans aucun doute progresser avec eux, mais plus encore il aimait le sentiment de camaraderie qu'il ressentait avec eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas moqués de son rêve au contraire, ils l'avaient encouragé, mais en plus le soutenait et l'avaient accepté comme l'un des leurs facilement. Même Ace qui il avait remarqué faisait confiance à peu, la même chose pouvait d'ailleurs être dite à propos de Sabo, Théo et Liana, mais tous l'avaient accepté. C'était assez agréable d'être entouré de la sorte.

Son séjour avec eux l'avait permis d'observer leurs façons de faire, les choses à savoir sur chacun, Fred et George par exemple parlaient toujours ensemble, complétant les phrases de l'autre, ils étaient aussi des farceurs et adoraient causer du chaos. Pour autant ils étaient bien plus intelligents que ce qu'ils semblaient au premier abord. Luna aussi disait toujours des choses étranges, parfois même exprès pour examiner les réactions, elle semblait aussi savoir les choses, mais il n'en savait pas plus sur le sujet. En tout cas son opinion était respectée par les autres. Ou encore Sabo, il avait l'air sérieux et responsable pourtant il était tout aussi prêt à dire ou faire des idioties avec ses frères et les autres.

Ils étaient tous différents et ils avaient tous un bon niveau de folie d'après ce qu'il avait vu mais ils étaient aussi fidèle aux uns les autres et à leurs rêves respectifs. Pour cela ils avaient son respect.

La conversation s'arrêta ensuite là, en effet la fratrie avait finie, il n'y avait pas de vainqueur vu qu'ils avaient tous été envoyé voler au moins une fois, mais ils s'étaient bien défoulés et s'était agréable. Ils préparèrent ensuite le repas tout en discutant de la suite des événements.

"J'aimerai bien entraîner encore Nami, on ne sait pas quand l'occasion va se représenter vraiment, en tout cas c'est presque sûr que tant qu'on a pas un véritable navire ce ne sera pas possible, et on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends à la prochaine île non plus." Liana donna son opinion

"Donc tu voudrais rester quelques jour sur l'île ?" Sabo demanda pour vérifier

"Si possible oui, pas trop longtemps bien sûr, on ne veut pas qu'Il nous rattrape, mais au moins trois jours si possible." Liana confirma

"Ce serait agréable ici je pense." Luna dit ensuite "J'aimerai bien aller visiter les lieux, je suis sûre qu'il y a pleins de créatures intéressantes."

"Moi aussi je veux voir l'île." Luffy dit avec son enthousiasme habituel

"Explorer semble pas mal, et si rester pour trois jours ici peut aider, ça ne nous dérange pas." Fred et George votèrent ensuite

"Pareil." Théo dit simplement

"Je voudrais étudier un peu les plantes de cette île, donc rester ne me pose pas de soucis." Neville dit alors

"Ça me va aussi comme idée, et puis t'as raison autant en profiter au maximum pour la faire progresser." Sabo dit ensuite en souriant à sa sœur

"J'ai bien envie de voir l'île aussi." Ace appuya l'idée ensuite "Zoro, t'en dis quoi ?"

"Rester quelques jours ici pour s'entraîner me semble être une bonne idée." Zoro répondit après s'être remis de la surprise qu'il avait ressenti quand on lui avait demandé son opinion

Ce fut ainsi décidé, pour la plus grande horreur de Nami qui ne semblait pas avoir vraiment envie de s'y remettre, pour autant elle se releva en rechignant bien sûr, mais elle se leva néanmoins. Sabo et Liana restèrent avec elle pour continuer son entraînement, les autres partirent en petits groupes pour aller explorer l'île, avec Luffy qui arracha la promesse à ceux qui restaient derrière qu'ils viendraient explorer avec lui plus tard.

Fred, George, Ace et Luffy partirent donc ensemble en courant, ils voulaient aller voir le volcan de plus près, Neville et Luna partirent ensemble pour aller voir la forêt, sa faune et sa flore tandis que Théo était parti pour voir quelle genre de provisions il pouvait ramener. Zoro de son côté se servait de deux rochers pour faire de la musculation.

Liana s'approcha de lui après avoir travaillé avec Nami sur des techniques de combat dans le cas où elle était séparée de son bô, il fallait toujours être préparé au pire, ça avait été une leçon que Garp et Dadan leur avaient bien appris. Après l'avoir fait travaillé pendant trois heures elle décida de la laisser souffler un peu, ou plutôt de la laisser observer Sabo qui était en train de faire une démonstration de la meilleure manière pour utiliser un bô efficacement.

"Zoro je peux te parler ?" Liana demanda en l'approchant

Le sabreur, sentant que c'était important, reposa les deux rochers et se tourna vers elle, acceptant avec reconnaissance la bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tendait.

"C'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé avec Baggy." Liana dit une fois qu'elle eut son attention, elle et Sabo en avaient parlé afin de décider qui devrait discuter avec l'homme aux cheveux verts, au final c'était elle qui devait le faire, elle était plus diplomate que Sabo mais en plus elle s'entendait aussi mieux avec Zoro que son frère blond.

"Oui ?" Zoro demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Tu l'as sous estimé. On ne savait pas grand chose sur lui et tu l'as sous estimé. Je sais que tu es fort Zoro, c'est évident, mais tu es trop sûr de toi. Tu es probablement le meilleur sabreur d'East Blue, mais par rapport au niveau qui sera demandé sur Grand Line, je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire grand chose." Liana dit doucement, elle ne voulait pas le vexer ou quoi, mais il devait comprendre. Si Luna n'était pas intervenue il aurait pu être gravement blessé, une trop grande confiance en soi pouvait être dangereuse, ça leur était arrivé quand ils étaient plus jeune, après Bluejam ils pensaient pouvoir affronter n'importe qui, enfin à part le vieux bien sûr, ils avaient eu tort et si Luffy n'avait pas été en caoutchouc il serait mort.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Zoro demanda, le visage fermé, pour autant elle ne recula pas, il devait entendre et accepter ce qu'elle disait, c'était important

"Les bons sabreurs sur Grand Line ils peuvent découper une flotte de navire, ils peuvent tout trancher. Enfin les très bons en tout cas, je ne dis pas que tu ne seras pas à ce niveau un jour, je dis juste que tu as encore du chemin à faire avant d'y arriver. Mais même les meilleurs savent qu'ils ne faut jamais sous estimer un adversaire, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut faire, que ce soit un coup dans le dos ou le fait qu'il ait mangé un fruit du démon et que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Ici à East Blue, les fruits du démon sont rares, sur Grand Line il y en a beaucoup, plus on avancera sur la route de tout les périls et plus il y en aura.

Je sais que c'est tentant parfois, de ne pas s'inquiéter par rapport à ce que ton adversaire va faire, surtout quand tu sais que tu es doué. Mais c'est risqué, tu peux tout perdre avec ce genre d'attitude. C'est un pari à faire, et tu n'as pas grand chose à gagner mais tout à perdre." Liana expliqua en regardant la mer

"Comment tu le sais ?" Zoro demanda avec un peu plus de gentillesse qu'auparavant, il comprenait ce qu'elle disait et elle avait raison, il avait trop l'habitude des victoires faciles. Ça avait été pareil avant qu'il ne rencontre Kuina, il avait battu tout le monde sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il échoue, ça avait été humiliant à l'époque mais maintenant il savait que ça n'avait fait que l'encourager à devenir encore meilleur.

"Tu as vu que Luffy ne craignait pas les balles à Shell Town, on l'a découvert il y a plusieurs années, sauf qu'à l'époque on l'ignorait. On se croyaient plus fort que tout les habitants de l'île où on vivait alors on s'est pas méfié. Sauf qu'un de nos adversaires avait une arme à feu, et il a tiré sur Luffy, en plein cœur. Si Luffy n'avait pas mangé son fruit il serait mort, sans qu'aucun de nous puisse faire quoique ce soit." Liana expliqua

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, en effet Luna et Neville revenaient avec Théo qu'ils avaient croisé en route. Théo avait un sac rempli de fruit et un tonneau d'eau, Liana nota avec amusement le coup d'oeil qu'il lançait vers Nami, il cherchait à l'impressionner c'était amusant. Cependant son attention ne resta pas longtemps sur lui, pas plus que sur les nouvelles plantes que Neville ramenait, elle était bien plus concernée par les deux oiseaux que Luna avait.

"Luna où tu les as trouvé ?" Liana demanda en s'approchant d'elle, les deux oiseaux n'étaient vraiment pas de la même famille c'était évident.

Les deux étaient des oisillons par contre, un était brun avec un bec en forme grossière de triangle, tandis que l'autre était un peu plus grand déjà, il était aussi brun mais plus léger quand même et il y avait des nuances également, sa queue en revanche était assez longue. Les deux étaient vraiment originaux en somme.

"J'ai trouvé celui avec le bec en triangle sur la plage, il venait juste d'éclore. On est resté avec Neville un moment mais on n'a vu aucun oiseau similaire, quand à l'autre on l'a sauvé d'une attaque, le lynx allait le dévorer et il avait déjà dévoré le reste du nid." Luna expliqua "Celui avec le bec étrange c'est un macareux moine, l'autre par contre je ne sais pas encore."

Tout en parlant elle monta à bord pour chercher dans ses livres si elle ne pouvait pas le trouver, Liana suivit, curieuse et voulant aider, Neville monta aussi, il voulait installer ses plantes et Théo monta également pour charger les provisions.

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire ?" Sabo demanda de l'extérieur où il observait les environs, il attendait que l'autre groupe revienne, ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient partis après tout et ils n'avaient aucune idée des dangers de l'île.

"Les garder bien sûr. Je m'en occuperai bien et je les dresserai pour qu'ils soient utiles à l'équipage." Luna répondit de suite "Ah je l'ai, c'est un astrapie de Stéphanie, dit aussi Oiseau de Paradis ou Paradisier de Stephanie."

"Tu es sûre Luna ? Tu penses qu'on pourra leur donner ce qu'ils ont besoin en pleine mer ?" Liana demanda inquiète, elle ne s'y opposerait pas, non seulement ce n'était pas son rôle vu qu'elle n'était pas capitaine et qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient une menace pour le navire, les seuls qui pourraient été Ace et Luffy. Luffy serait sans aucun doute enthousiaste à l'idée, quand à Ace il avait du mal à dire non à la combinaison de Luffy et Luna, donc sa réponse était déjà donnée en somme. Elle ne voulait pour autant pas que ces deux oiseaux meurent en pleine mer parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur donner le nécessaire.

"Oui je suis sûre, les Paradisiers se nourrissent de petites proies, comme les grenouilles, les araignées et les insectes mais aussi des fruits donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Quand au Macareux il se nourrit majoritairement de poissons et de crustacés, donc en pleine mer ça devrait aussi aller." Luna dit avec un sourire, elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de s'occuper d'eux c'était évident

"Comment tu vas les appeler alors ?" Neville interrogea

"Pour le paradisier, ce sera Lysander, et le macareux ce sera Lorcan. Lorcan et Lysander." Luna décida

"Bordel." Sabo jura soudainement en même temps que Liana fronçait les sourcils en ressentant la véritable panique des quatre qui n'étaient pas revenus

Elle se précipita sur le pont pour voir le début d'une éruption volcanique.

"Vite, tout le monde à bord." Liana hurla tout en se servant de sa magie pour faire venir toutes leurs affaires sur le navire

"Il faut éloigner le navire de la plage." Sabo ordonna une fois qu'ils furent à bord, sans poser de question Théo se plaça à la barre tandis que Liana baissait les voiles et commençait à les arranger pour qu'ils puissent partir rapidement, aidée de Nami qui lui indiqua la meilleure manière de prendre le vent. De leur côté Sabo, Neville et Zoro sortaient les rames.

"Mais les autres ?" Zoro demanda quand même, il suivait le mouvement parce qu'ils doutaient que la bande abandonne les autres, mais il voulait quand même en être sûr

"Luffy peut utiliser son pouvoir de fruit du démon pour se projeter sur le navire." Liana le rassura "Les voilà, préparez vous au choc."

"Je vais les tuer, je suis sûr que c'est leur faute." Sabo jura en ramant

Juste comme le blond finissait sa phrase, les quatre manquant à l'appel atterrirent sur le pont, manquant de faire tomber Nami qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude, heureusement Liana la rattrapa sans soucis elle était assez impressionnée par l'appui du sabreur, il avait à peine bronché alors que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Les quatre se joignirent rapidement au mouvement de fuite de l'île, si ce n'est parce qu'ils avaient l'intelligence de craindre l'éruption volcanique, ou le visage furieux de Sabo ...

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent au large, à bonne distance, et qu'ils purent constater que l'île était à présent entièrement recouverte de lave que Liana se décida à poser la question.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait exactement ?" Liana demanda en se massant le front, elle sentait venir une migraine

"Avant que vous ne commenciez à crier, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon et je sais pas ce que c'est." Ace dit de suite

La migraine qu'elle sentait venir, ouais, elle avait des tambours dans le cerveau maintenant. Ace fit un croquis du fruit, et Liana commença à le chercher dans l'encyclopédie, pendant ce temps les garçons commencèrent à raconter qu'ils étaient montés jusqu'au sommet du volcan, pour la vue mais aussi pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait vraiment, de là ils avaient vu un piédestal au centre du cratère avec une boîte dessus. Alors forcément, ils avaient voulu voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ils avaient suspendu un fil entre le rebord et le piédestal pour y arriver. Ils n'avaient pas trop confiance en Luffy pour le coup, pas quand il y avait un risque d'éruption. Une fois tous au centre ils avaient ouvert la boîte pour trouver un fruit à l'intérieur, un fruit du démon. Ils étaient en train de se disputer à propos de ce qu'il devrait en faire quand un des mélanges des jumeaux leur échappa et tomba dans le cratère. Provoquant une explosion, et ensuite l'éruption.

Après ça, ils s'étaient tirés de là, avec Ace qui croqua le fruit pour avoir les mains libres et parce qu'ils allaient quand même pas le laisser là non plus.

"Bon premièrement vous êtes interdits de partir sans surveillance tout les quatre. La destruction d'une île est une île de trop. Et ensuite Ace tu as mangé le fruit logia du feu : le Pyro-fruit." Liana dit une fois qu'ils eurent finis de raconter l'histoire

A ces mots, les quatre membres de la fratrie pâlirent. Ils n'étaient certes plus terrifiés du feu mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas à l'aise avec, l'idée que l'un d'entre eux était le feu n'était pas vraiment génial, surtout quand il ne savait pas s'en servir et qu'ils étaient en pleine mer.

Super migraine bonjour.


	12. Usopp, le menteur

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant avoir quelques commentaires cette fois :D**

 **Au niveau des couples pour le moment ceux pour qui c'est absolument sûr sont :**

 **-Théo/Nami -Gin/Robin**

 **-Ace/Neville -Kaya/Usopp**

 **-Liana/Marco -Luna/Trafalgar Law**

 **Pour les autres je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100% mais je le dis quand même pour vous donner une idée : Luffy/Zoro, Sabo/Daphnée Greengrass ou Sabo/Koala, j'hésite et pour finir : Laki/Wiper ou Laki/Blaise. Je n'ai personne pour Sanji, surtout parce que j'hésite à ne pas simplement le laisser en séducteur ou pour Violet à Doflamingo..**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et pour ceux qui ont un problème avec les couples de même sexe je suis désolée.**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture**

Les dix jours qui passèrent entre l'île volcanique et l'archipel des Gekkô, furent très long pour l'équipage pirate, ils ne pouvaient pas s'entraîner faute de place du coup il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour se dépenser physiquement, enfin à part manier le navire mais le temps était clément, ils ne durent pas affronter de tempêtes. Alors ils se détendaient et apprenaient à mieux se connaître, surtout Zoro par rapport aux autres, Nami était un peu plus distante, mais elle faisait un effort avec Liana et Luna, elle avait plus de facilités avec les filles c'était évident.

Ace était le seul qui travaillait tous les jours, il voulait réussir à maîtriser son pouvoir de fruit du démon, il ne voulait pas faire du mal à sa famille et à son équipage parce qu'il n'avait pu se contrôler. Il faisait donc de la méditation et essayait de comprendre comment maîtriser son corps de feu. Il le faisait sur le pont évidemment et Sabo avait placé des seaux d'eau à côté de lui au cas où. Le chroniqueur de l'équipage restait à l'intérieur, les souvenirs de l'explosion étaient trop frais, et il ne voulait pas craindre son frère. Pour aucune raison, même si celui ci avait mangé le fruit du feu, mais il restait quand même prudent.

Ils l'étaient tous d'ailleurs, avoir un détenteur de fruit du démon à bord d'un navire était toujours un risque dans le cas ou il tombait par dessus bord, mais là quand la personne pouvait par accident détruire le navire... Oui ils étaient prudents, enfin sauf Luffy qui préférait se placer à la proue du navire pour observer l'océan. Il avait confiance en Ace, son grand frère allait maîtriser son pouvoir rapidement il en était sûr. Après tout c'était Ace et il était capable de n'importe quoi.

A la plus grande surprise de Nami, et même un peu de Zoro, mais pas des autres membres de l'équipage, Luna était celle qui arrivait le plus à aider Ace. La petite blonde arrivait toujours à comprendre les choses les plus étranges, en plus elle avait un très bon instinct, lui permettant parfois d'avoir une idée de ce que le futur proche leur réservait. Pas toujours certes, mais ça les avait bien aidé plus d'une fois à se sortir de situations délicates.

Luna était étrange et elle le savait, pendant longtemps elle avait été rejeté à cause de ça, de sa non conformité. Quand elle était enfant, après la mort de sa mère elle s'était isolée, et avait continué à être comme ça, elle pensait que comme sa mère lui avait qu'elle rencontrerait des amis qui l'accepterait et la verrait comme le trésor qu'elle était. Poudlard l'avait vite débarrassé de cette idée, les gens de sa maison en particulier, elle avait été rejeté et humilié à chaque possibilité. Mais elle avait refusé de changer, elle était resté tel qu'elle, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle était souvent seule. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Neville qui la comprenait. Il vivait la même chose après tout, il ne rentrait pas dans le moule que ceux de sa maison voulaient, ceux de sa famille aussi. Ils étaient devenus amis, des exclus, jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore révéla que Neville pourrait être la personne de la prophétie, puisque bien qu'il n'ait pas été marqué par Voldemort lui même, ses mangemorts l'avaient fait en torturant ses parents.

Ils avaient décidé ensuite de partir, Fred et George se joignant à eux, les jumeaux avaient souvent parlé à Luna, ils avaient grandi comme voisins après tout, et elle avait été une amie de leur petite sœur, ils la considéraient d'ailleurs comme une sœur. Elle avait aussi repéré Théo, il voulait la même chose qu'eux et en plus elle l'avait vu avec eux et d'autre gens dans un autre monde, alors elle était allé lui parler. Et elle avait bien fait, il était à présent un très bon ami.

Elle n'avait plus ses parents c'était vrai, mais elle avait quand même une famille depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, une famille un peu étrange mais elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Ils l'acceptaient entièrement et sans réserve, ils étaient tous un peu fou, c'était sûr, mais elle ferait tout pour les aider et les protéger du mieux possible quand l'occasion se présenterait. Comme maintenant avec les pouvoirs de Ace. Elle avait beau ne pas vraiment comprendre la manière de fonctionner des fruits du démon, elle comprenait un peu la situation. Ace était le feu et il devait le contrôler et pour cela il devait visualiser ce qu'il voulait, c'était comme pour la magie. Visualisation et concentration.

Lorsqu'elle n'aidait pas Ace, elle s'occupait de Lorcan et Lysander, comme elle et Liana avaient deviné, Luffy n'avait pas eu le moindre problème avec la présence des oiseaux à bord, bien au contraire. Il avait été enthousiaste, encore plus quand Fred et George avaient parlé de la vision qu'ils avaient eu des pirates avant : des hommes avec un oeil en moins, un chapeau tricorne, une jambe en bois de temps en temps mais surtout un perroquet sur l'épaule. Bien sûr Luffy voulait avoir un perroquet à présent, mais pour le moment il était tout à fait enchanté avec le macareux et le paradisier. Luffy, Ace, Fred et George voulaient d'ailleurs dresser les deux oiseaux à fienter sur les marines ou en tout cas à au moins les attaquer. Sabo ne s'était pas encore prononcé, il était dans la phase : est ce que j'arrête la folie ou est ce que je participe aussi ? Neville lui s'en moquait un peu, il rigolerait si ils y arrivaient mais il n'allait pas les encourager, Zoro était d'ailleurs dans la même idée, Théo lui était contre. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un des oiseaux se trompe de cible et ne lui fasse dessus. Déjà, heureusement que Liana avait crée une zone en dehors du navire où les oiseaux devaient faire, c'était enchanté pour que toute fiente apparaisse à l'intérieur dans le cas où un oiseau décidait d'être désobéissant.

Il n'y avait pas de doute que Liana haïssait les Dursley et ce qu'ils représentaient :l'étroitesse d'esprit des gens et leur tendance à juger sans connaître, mais si il y avait une chose qu'elle avait retenu lors de leur séjour avec eux, autre qu'ils étaient totalement tarés et qu'il fallait toujours se méfier des apparences, ça avait été la propreté. Elle était peut être même un peu maniaque. Attention elle ne voulait pas particulièrement que ça sente le produit nettoyant, elle avait en général horreur de ça même, mais elle n'aimait pas quand un des leurs laissait quelque chose traînait, ne rangeait pas après lui ... ce genre de chose, mais surtout quand les garçons voulaient passer plusieurs jours sans se baigner. Ça c'était hors de question, même si elle devait les y traîner, voire même le faire elle même. Zoro avait pensé qu'elle plaisantait au début, elle lui avait prouvé que non, pas le moins du monde quand elle l'avait traîné dans la salle de bain par l'oreille et avait commencé à le déshabiller pour le laver. Il avait craqué avant qu'elle n'atteigne le pantalon, mais depuis il se pliait à la règle. Ace et Luffy étaient un peu plus résistants.

La tête de Nami quand elle avait vu Luffy se faire porter malgré ses protestations à la douche avait été assez épique, elle avait explosé de rire ensuite. La navigatrice commençait vraiment à se détendre avec eux, en même temps c'était assez difficile de faire le contraire, entre les blagues de Fred et George, les parties de cartes et autres... Ils étaient vraiment relax et même si Nami avait eu un peu un problème quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient les gens qui avaient trouvé le trésor d'Alvida avant elle, non pas qu'ils aient tout pris, juste ce qui les intéressait. Là elle avait fait la tête et demander que les pirates lui donnent le trésor, ce qui avait bien sûr été hors de question. Après tout ils en avaient laissé une bonne partie et elle avait pris tout celui de Baggy. Ils n'avaient pas un intérêt particulier pour les trésors, pour eux l'argent c'était juste un moyen de se faciliter l'existence mais sinon ça ne les intéressait pas vraiment. Au pire des cas si ils étaient fauchés ils pourraient toujours faire les poches à un noble, ce n'est pas comme si ils ne savaient pas le faire. Ils avaient même donné des leçons aux sorciers après leur arrivée, c'était une capacité utile à avoir et pas que pour l'argent, en effet si jamais c'était nécessaire, savoir faire les poches à un marine pour récupérer les clés des cellules était toujours un plus.

Pour le coup ils essayaient d'avoir de l'argent, surtout pour pouvoir acheter un bateau, après tout ils allaient devoir en payer un avant d'arriver sur Grand Line, ce n'était pas possible pour le moment, leur navire était trop fragile c'était évident, et un peu trop petit vu qu'ils avaient besoin d'au moins un cuisinier, et si possible un médecin. Ils étaient quelques uns à avoir des connaissances médicales et aussi de l'expérience pour soigner une blessure, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ils ne savaient rien en cas de maladie et autre.

"Vous croyez qu'on va trouver un navire ici ?" Zoro demanda lorsqu'ils posèrent pied à terre, une sensation des plus agréables après une période en mer

"On verra bien, j'espère qu'i manger en tout cas." Luffy répondit avec son éternel sourire

Sourire qui s'effaça l'instant d'après quand Ace le tira en arrière, juste à temps en effet un tireur visait les pieds de Luffy avec une série de projectiles. Des drapeaux furent dressés sur la falaise qui prédominait la crique où ils avaient amarré les deux bateaux, Nami avait toujours le sien où elle dormait et stockait son trésor. Un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de Luffy et de Luna apparut ensuite, il se tenait fièrement et avait un lance pierre à la main, c'était lui qui avait tiré visiblement. Un bon tireur, Liana releva, il avait tiré rapidement et si Ace n'était pas intervenu, les coups auraient touché les pieds de Luffy, la cible.

Nami avait été placé derrière Théo dès que le timonier avait vu l'action de Ace, tout le monde avait une main sur ses armes, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent qui était leur adversaire exactement. C'était un bon tireur mais il n'avait pas de muscles à priori et ils doutaient qu'il ait mangé un fruit du démon, à part son lance-pierre il ne semblait pas représenter vraiment un danger.

Pourquoi il avait choisi de s'en prendre à Luffy, là était la question, ce n'était pas la première cible, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le plus fort ou le plus faible, c'était les filles pour la deuxième catégorie, une grave erreur, Fred et George n'avaient pas l'air intimident non plus, leurs muscles cachés derrière leurs chemises à manche courte qui semblait s'ouvrir de plus en plus à chaque arrêt, nul doute qu'ils suivaient l'idée de Ace qui avait toujours sa chemise grande ouverte, Luffy semblait d'ailleurs un peu tenté.

Ce serait plus difficile de passer inaperçue de cette manière, de même que pour cacher leur force, après tout les garçons étaient bien musclés et avec des sacrés abdos tous. Mais bon ils aviseraient en temps voulu, pour le moment il fallait se concentrer sur ce tireur à l'apparence familière. Liana le dévisagea sans rien dire pendant un moment, n'écoutant pas le moins du monde les mensonges qui sortaient de sa bouche, et que seul Luffy avala, elle finit par le reconnaître. Il ressemblait à Yasopp, ça devait être son fils, Usopp, celui dont il parlait en permanence, une véritable horreur à la fin. Surtout que Liana qui avait très timide à l'époque n'avait jamais osé lui dire de la fermer ou au moins d'aller parler d'Usopp à quelqu'un d'autre et du coup elle avait souvent été le sujet des histoires d'Usopp, quand Ben ne venait pas à la rescousse bien sûr.

Luffy se tourna peu après vers elle avec un grand sourire et une légère question dans les yeux, elle acquiesça, confirmant ainsi que c'était bien la personne dont ils avaient entendu parler.

Elle était heureuse de le rencontrer enfin, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était totalement inconscient. Ils étaient onze, treize si elle comptait les oiseaux et il était seul avec trois gamins en renfort, gamins qui était partis à toute jambe quand Sabo avait deviné leur nombre, si ils avaient vraiment été des pirates de Baggy comme la tête de mort sur le navire de Nami laissait penser, ou encore n'importe quel pirate qui pouvait s'énerver facilement, ils l'auraient tué ou salement amoché en tout cas. Pointer une arme n'était pas un jeu, un combat n'était pas un jeu, on pouvait y trouver du plaisir, c'était le cas pour elle, elle le reconnaissait. Elle aimait se battre, pour autant elle ne prenait jamais un combat à la légère, elle ne tuait pas ses adversaires, c'était arrivé, pareil pour ses frères malheureusement, parfois ça avait été du à un coup trop fort ou mal placé, d'autres fois, comme pour Bluejam ça avait été volontaire, un manque de choix, tué ou être tuer.

Un combat c'était dangereux, et lui il le prenait à la rigolade, comme si les gens croyaient en ses grotesques mensonges et étaient effrayés par un lance-pierre, Baggy l'aurait tué, elle n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Luffy semblait partagé son opinion, ou en tout cas voulait qu'il comprenne la gravité de la situation au moins un peu, vu qu'il s'avança plaçant une main sur son chapeau couvrant ainsi son visage, lorsqu'Usopp s'apprêta à tirer une nouvelle bille de son arme.

"Quand tu braques une arme, tu dois être prêt à risquer ta vie, tout ce que je dis c'est quand tu dégaines ton arme, tu ne dois pas juste menacer." Luffy dit sérieusement, reprenant les paroles que Shanks avait dit contre les bandits il y a dix ans

Tout l'équipage comprit ce qu'il voulait, même Zoro qui n'était pas avec eux depuis très longtemps mais qui était quand même un des leurs, en tout cas il arrivait à les suivre et ne jugeait pas. Sabo prit son bô à deux main et le plaça devant lui, comme si il s'apprêtait à attaquer, Théo fit de même avec son fusil, Neville sortit sa serpe de sa place à sa ceinture, il avait fait un fourreau exprès qui pouvait s'y attacher pour que ce soit plus facile à transporter et à dégainer. Luna prit son arc et plaça sa main de façon à pouvoir facilement tirer une flèche de son carquois, Zoro dégaina légèrement sa lame du fourreau, Fred et George prirent leurs marteaux, pendant que Ace et Liana sortaient leurs poignards.

"Je te conseilles de bien réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire, on est des pirates, il y a des limites qu'il ne faut pas franchir." Zoro lui dit ensuite

"Pas sans en payer le prix en tout cas." Ace continua avec un sourire légèrement sadique

Tout le monde attendit pour voir ce qu'il allait faire, prenant des pauses assez intimidantes, seule Nami ne fit rien, les oisillons non plus d'ailleurs mais ils étaient dans un panier au pied de Luna et ils étaient encore très petit de toute façon. La tension montait chez le sniper c'était évident, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le fil, laissant tomber la bille à ses pieds avant de tomber à genoux.

"Oui, il n'y a pas à dire, un vrai pirate. Il a l'attitude et la force de persuasion qui va avec. C'est comme ça." Usopp dit doucement, presque en tentant de se justifier

Tout les pirates se mirent à rire, la situation était vraiment comique, après tout Luffy était rarement sérieux comme ça, il ne cherchait pas à intimider ses adversaires, là ils avaient juste voulu lui donner une leçon et rire un peu. Ils le rassurèrent ensuite qu'ils ne comptaient pas faire de mal aux habitants, c'était pas leur genre, et Luffy lui dit ensuite qu'il connaissait Yasopp. Liana était plutôt soulagée par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas haïr son père comme Ace faisait, quoiqu'elle doutait un peu qu'il ait été vraiment recherché par les marines, Yasopp était dans l'équipage d'un empereur mais il était quand même moins connu que Gold Roger.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent à l'unique restaurant du village de Sirop, il n'y avait pas grand monde mais ils y mangeaient bien et en bonne quantité. Usopp écoutait avec fascination quelques histoires que Luffy racontait à propos de son père, Liana fronçait les sourcils en voyant son frère parler la bouche pleine mais elle était résignée, ses frères mangeaient n'importe comment et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait quand l'un d'entre eux se mettait à parler la bouche pleine. A son plus grand soulagement, même si les sorciers avaient appris à manger plus vite ou en tout cas à bien défendre leurs assiettes, ils mangeaient quand même de manière correcte.

Elle reconnaissait quand même qu'entre les pirates de Shanks, qui mangeaient comme des porcs quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps à boire, les bandits et leur grand père ils avaient pas vraiment eu des bons exemples. Et de toute façon ils ne mettaient pas de la nourriture partout vu qu'il ne fallait pas gaspiller et ils ne se comportaient pas si mal que ça vu qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant, ils arrivaient à se contrôler. C'était loin d'être parfait mais au moins ils faisaient un effort.

"Usopp, dis nous tu ne saurais pas si on pourrait trouver un navire ici à tout hasard ? Voire même des gens intéressés dans la vie de pirate ?" Sabo demanda après avoir laissé Luffy et Usopp discuter un moment

"Vous avez vu c'est un petit village, il n'y a pas grand chose. Je pense que ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez ce que vous chercher." Usopp répondit en détournant le regard et en faisant une tête bizarre, il ne savait pas plus mentir que Luffy visiblement

"Il n'y a pas grand chose mais quand j'étais sur la plage, j'ai vu une immense résidence sur la colline." Zoro intervint

En voyant la tête d'Usopp aux paroles du sabreur, Fred et George ne purent retenir un sourire carnassier, les parties de poker allaient être intéressante avec lui si il se joignait à eux, après tout il n'avait aucune capacité à cacher ses expressions visiblement, un vrai livre ouvert.

"Je l'ai vu aussi, les propriétaires n'auraient pas un bateau à nous vendre à tout hasard ?" Sabo demanda

"Tu pourrais nous présenter aux propriétaires si tu les connais." Nami proposa "Ils accepteraient peut être de nous financer."

"C'est même pas la peine d'y penser." Usopp s'opposa avant d'inventer une excuse et de filer, en leur disant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à dire au patron du restaurant qu'ils étaient avec lui et comme ça ils mangeraient à son compte

"Vous avez remarqué ? Il est devenu bizarre tout d'un coup." Nami commenta en regardant la porte par laquelle il était parti

"Il connait les propriétaires et ne veux pas qu'on les rencontre." Ace dit avec des pommes de terre dans la bouche, cela lui valut un coup de coude de sa soeur, elle avait certes accepté qu'ils ne mangeaient pas proprement et elle n'avait rien dit quand Luffy avait fait pareil parce qu'il parlait de Yasopp avec son fils, mais elle avait quand même des limites

"Oui, si ils ont une fille il a probablement un faible pour elle." Théo suggéra en se recoiffant

"Tu te recoiffes souvent j'ai l'impression." Zoro commenta en reposant sa chope de bière, il l'avait remarqué que le timonier passait régulièrement un peigne dans ses cheveux, il n'avait jamais rien dit mais il se demandait quand même un peu pourquoi

"J'ai de très beau cheveux." Théo dit simplement, si il y avait une chose pour laquelle Théo était fier c'était ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, il en prenait grand soin. Son père avait préféré les cheveux courts et du coup l'ancien serpentard profitait de cette liberté, en plus il trouvait que ça lui donnait un air plus mystérieux auprès des filles

"On fait quoi alors ?" Neville demanda "Une fois qu'on a fini de manger et boire je veux dire."

"Je propose qu'on aille à cette grande maison, on peut toujours demander, il n'y a aucun mal après tout." Sabo répondit songeur

"Pas tous par contre, il ne faudrait pas les mettre mal à l'aise." Liana intervint

"Oui tu as raison, il faudrait un peu de diplomatie là." Théo acquiesça

"Et puis il faut quand même qu'on fasse le plein, il nous faut des provisions, rien d'urgentissime mais il faut quand même le faire." Fred et George rappelèrent

"On n'a qu'à faire deux groupes, un qui va à la maison et un autre qui visite le village pour voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant." Ace proposa

"Je veux aller à la maison." Luffy dit de suite

"Pas une mauvaise idée, t'es doué pour convaincre les gens en général. Moi je préférerai faire un tour dans le village si ça vous dérange pas." Liana continua

"Je reste avec toi." Luna et Ace dirent de suite

"Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'aller voir les proprios, en plus je suis pas vraiment doué en diplomatie." Ace se justifia

"Moi j'ai pas envie d'y aller." Luna dit simplement

"Fred et George pourraient venir avec nous non ? Je sais pas si c'est un bon plan de les emmener dans une visite de négociation." Ace releva

"On se vexerait, mais c'est pas vraiment faux." Fred et George dirent en haussant les épaules "On risque de dire une connerie qui les pousserait à dire non, vu qu'en général les nobles ont pas d'humour, enfin ceux qu'on a rencontré."

"Théo tu viens avec moi et Luffy ?" Sabo demanda, c'était évident que Sabo était dans la mission diplomatie, Théo était aussi un bon choix, il était très observateur et persuasif , Liana aurait aussi pu venir, mais il fallait quand même que quelqu'un surveille les autres et fasse les courses. Théo hocha la tête, il avait pas de problème contre l'idée. "Zoro, Neville, Nami vous voulez faire quoi ?"

"Je viens." Zoro dit de suite, il préférait voir ce qui allait se passer

"Je viens aussi." Nami dit ensuite, elle était concernée par le navire en question et puis elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des capacités de ses pirates, ils étaient différents des autres c'était clair mais elle ne savait quand même pas comment ils se débrouillaient en négociation

"Je reste au village, on serait trop nombreux si je venais aussi." Neville refusa après un rapide calcul, ils seraient cinq déjà, pas la peine d'en rajouter surtout que même sans le vouloir vraiment, Sabo, Zoro et Théo pouvaient être intimident avec leurs armes, surtout pour ce qui semblait être un petit village paisible, ils avaient gagné quelques regards étranges quand ils avaient marché jusqu'au restaurant.

Ils finissaient leur repas avant de se séparer quand les portes du restaurant s'ouvrirent d'un coup, les trois garçons qui s'étaient enfuis sur la plage étaient là. Ils étaient vraiment mignons et tous avaient un style différent, l'un avait l'air très sérieux avec ses cheveux bruns et ses lunettes carrés, l'autre avait l'air un peu plus espiègle avec son bonnet vert qui lui recouvrait l'ensemble du crâne, quand au dernier il avait l'air un peu endormi avec ses cheveux violets qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Le tout sérieux était aussi le seul à ne pas avoir la marque des pirates d'Usopp quelque part sur ses habits, l'endormi l'avait sur un bandeau rouge qu'il avait dans les cheveux, tandis que celui au bonnet vert l'avait sur son T-Shirt. Ils avaient tous par contre une petite épée en bois. C'était plutôt amusant.

"Bambadaboum! Personne ne bouge ! On est la bande à Usopp !" les trois enfants dirent ensemble

Liana nota avec un sourire que le responsable du restaurant se contenta de lever la tête de son journal avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, ça devait être quelque chose de normal alors. Un peu étrange comme façon de faire, mais bon elle était mal placé pour juger ce qui était normal ou non, après tout elle avait été élevé par une bande de bandit et était souvent considérée comme la maman de ses frères alors qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que les aînés.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? On ne le voit pas." celui qui avait l'air endormi demanda en avalant nerveusement

"Où est-il ?" demanda ensuite celui avec des lunettes

Mais avant qu'un d'entre puisse répondre ils s'approchèrent de leur grande table, il avait fallu la plus grande table du restaurant pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir et même comme ça ils étaient un peu serrés. Enfin plutôt, celui avec le bonnet vert s'avança et les deux autres s'empressèrent de le suivre.

"Vous ne nous faites pas peur compris ?! Allez répondez. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait du capitaine Usopp hein ?" le garçon au bonnet vert demanda alors

"Dites-nous où il est ." les deux autres renchérirent

Alors que Sabo allait répondre pour les rassurer il vit une lueur espiègle dans les yeux de son petit frère et décida donc d'attendre pour voir ce que Luffy préparait. L'homme élastique s'affala contre le dossier de son siège et commença à se taper le ventre, qui avait grossi après les quantités de nourriture qu'il avait avalé. Pas pour longtemps bien sûr, mais pour le moment il était assez gros.

"Alala, qu'est ce que j'ai bien mangé." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire

A ces mots, des expressions terrifiées naquirent sur les visages des enfants, deux d'entre eux commencèrent d'ailleurs à se cacher derrière celui qui semblait être le chef : celui au bonnet vert qui essayait aussi de reculer et qui regardait Luffy avec horreur.

"J'y crois pas..." l'endormi commença

"Vous avez mangé notre capitaine ?" celui sérieux demanda

Non mais qu'est ce qu'on racontait comme histoire à ces enfants enfin ? Sabo et Liana échangèrent un regard abasourdi, discret bien sûr, ils ne voulaient pas mettre fin au petit jeu de leur frère, mais quand même les pirates n'étaient pas cannibales.

"Dîtes le nous. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?" le chef demanda ensuite avec terreur

Liana était quand même impressionnée par leur loyauté, ils étaient visiblement terrifiés, pour autant ils persistaient à vouloir aider leur 'capitaine'.

"Cette viande était délicieuse." Ace décida de se mêler à la farce

"Oui, j'en ai rarement connu d'aussi tendre. Elle était vraiment sans nulle pareille." Fred et George dirent ensuite avec des grand sourires fous

"Vous avez deviné. Grâce à lui nous avons mangé à notre fin." ajouta ensuite Zoro avec un grand sourire de psychopathe

"Ah ! C'est une cannibale." les trois enfants hurlèrent avec horreur en regardant Nami avec leurs yeux sortant presque de leur orbite

Bien sûr la rouquine n'aima pas vraiment cela et elle se mit à s'énerver, alors qu'elle riait l'instant d'avant. Les autres étaient tous morts de rires, la réaction avait vraiment été épique. Ils étaient sur le sol l'air totalement paniqué.

Bien sûr ils ne tardèrent pas à les rassurer, ils ne voulaient pas quand même les traumatiser, enfin Liana et Neville ne voulaient pas, ils ne savaient pas après quelle sorte d'expérience les jumeaux voulaient faire. Avec eux on ne savait jamais, mais c'était totalement possible qu'ils veuillent voir combien de temps ils peuvent terrifier quelqu'un avec un petit mensonge. Ils pouvaient être un peu sadique parfois.

Les groupes se séparèrent ensuite, payant le restaurant quand même, non seulement ils ne se fiaient pas vraiment aux dires d'Usopp mais en plus ils avaient remarqué sa tenue. Elle n'était pas neuve et elle avait été recousu souvent et pas par un professionnel. C'était évident qu'il vivait seul, il ne semblait pas non plus avoir de travail, ils n'allaient pas le dépouiller de son argent juste pour payer leur repas. Non à la place c'était les parents de Sabo qui finançaient, pas vraiment avec leur accord mais bon. Un petit cambriolage ne leur poserait pas vraiment de soucis dans tous les cas, ou peut être que si et ils se verraient obligé de vivre comme les gens normaux, quel sort horrible.


	13. Plan d'attaque

Le village de Sirop n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en terme de livre ou autre, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, si tu n'étais pas intéressé dans la nourriture et même là il n'y avait guère de choix. Le petit groupe fit donc tranquillement le tour des boutiques, avant de commencer à marcher pour rejoindre les autres, si ils avaient fini avec la jeune fille dans le manoir de l'île en tout cas. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'urgence de toute façon et ils achèteraient les provisions le lendemain, le groupe doutait d'être virés de l'île, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'ennuis dans lequel se mettre ici, quoique ils ne sous estimaient aucunement leur capacité à en trouver si il y en avait. Ils aviseraient alors de toute façon.

Luna ouvrait la marche, comme souvent en l'absence de Luffy, ses deux oiseaux dans les bras, Lorcan et Lysander observaient tout ce qui était autour d'eux, plutôt curieux. C'était différent de ce qu'ils avaient vu sur le navire après tout, Neville l'accompagnait de même que Fred et George, les deux jumeaux essayaient de trouver pour que les oiseaux puissent combattre sans se mettre trop en danger, ils aimaient Luna comme une sœur et ça voulait dire qu'ils voulaient faire en sorte que les deux oiseaux ne se fassent pas tuer. Neville aidait aussi, même si ses idées avaient un peu moins d'imagination, mais c'était dur d'égaler les deux rouquins sur ce sujet là. Ace et Liana fermaient la marche, la jeune fille tenait le bras de son frère, étant affectueuse comme toujours, quoique moins que Luffy, et Ace était plus qu'heureux de la laisser faire, il se sentait toujours accepté et aimé quand un de ses frères ou sœur se serrait contre lui, et c'était d'autant plus apprécié depuis qu'il avait mangé le fruit du logia du feu, une habilité qui faisait surtout peur à Liana et Sabo, bien que Luffy et lui même ne soient pas non plus exclus. Alors avoir Liana contre lui de cette manière, c'était agréable parce que ça montrait que non seulement elle l'aimait toujours mais qu'en plus elle lui faisait confiance de ne pas la brûler.

"Tout va bien Ana ? Tu as l'air préoccupée." Ace demanda inquiet, sa sœur avait été assez silencieuse aujourd'hui, même les jours précédents quand il y pensait, pas forcément silencieuse, non mais distante plutôt.

Liana resta silencieuse, sans lui répondre pendant un moment avant prendre la parole en évitant son regard.

"Tu regrettes d'être avec nous plutôt que d'être ton propre capitaine ?"Liana demanda doucement

La question le fit s'arrêter, la poussant à s'arrêter en retour. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait penser une chose pareille, il devait en parler.

"Les gars et Luna, on vous rejoint un peu plus tard okay ?" Ace appela les autres qui se retournèrent et firent un signe pour accepter avant de continuer leur route. Il guida ensuite Liana vers un arbre et s'assit contre la poussant à faire la même chose, il la serra contre lui quand elle fit signe de mettre de la distance entre eux. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" Ace demanda, il voulait savoir d'où ça venait exactement

"Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir le Roi, mais là tu es dans l'équipage de quelqu'un qui veut l'être. Oui tu voulais faire ton nom dans le monde, mais jamais en ressemblant à Lui. J'ai toujours su que je prendrai la mer avec Luffy, même si il est plus jeune que moi, Sabo a décidé de faire pareil après l'Incident, mais toi tu as suivi le mouvement. Est ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Etre sous les ordres de notre petit frère ? Je me le suis souvent demandé depuis que tu as pris cette décision et surtout depuis le jour de tes 17 ans, je sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai demandé vraiment, mais depuis que tu as mangé ton fruit ça me tracasse. Après tout si tu avais pris la mer plus tôt et que tu l'avais trouvé, ça aurait pas posé autant de problème si on était pas là. Et aujourd'hui avec Usopp, il vénère tellement Yasopp, il veut devenir comme lui, mais toi tu as jamais voulu ça..." Liana dit nerveusement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là, mais elle avait vraiment peur qu'Ace ne finisse par le regretter et leur en vouloir...

"Hey, Ana, arrête. Oui je reconnais que je voulais être capitaine de mon navire, mais c'était avant, avant que je vous rencontre et que vous preniez autant d'importance dans ma vie. Ce qui c'est passé avec Blujeam,.. ça m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai failli tous vous perdre, Luffy si le coup avait été mieux donné, toi et Sabo si vous n'aviez pas été sauvé par les révolutionnaires. Et puis ce qui c'est passé avec Luffy et l'ours. J'ai cru vous perdre, et tu ne peux pas imaginer l'enfer que ça aurait été pour Luffy et moi si vous n'aviez pas survécu...

L'idée qu'il puisse vous arriver quelque chose et que je ne sois pas là pour vous aider m'est insupportable. En plus rien ne m'empêche de me faire un nom même en étant dans l'équipage du Futur Roi des Pirates.

En plus ce n'est pas comme si Luffy est le genre à nous donner des ordres en permanence, je crois pouvoir le gérer. Donc non je ne regrette pas mon choix, par rapport à Lui... vous m'avez aidé à comprendre qu'il était humain, il n'était pas totalement un monstre, je ne pourrais probablement jamais le voir comme un père mais je pense pouvoir le voir comme autre chose qu'un démon. Et puis qui c'est ce voyage m'aidera peut être à mieux le comprendre.

En plus comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter à distance que je fasse quelque chose de stupide." Ace finit en plaisantant un peu, il voulait faire sourire sa sœur après tout

"Non je le verrai de suite et je pourrais t'engueuler directement, toi, Luffy et Sabo d'ailleurs, plus tous les autres bien sûr." Liana confirma avec un faux air sérieux

Les deux jeunes se mirent à rire après ça, les inquiétudes de Liana avait disparu et elle était vraiment heureuse de ne pas être séparée de ses frères. Ils se levèrent peu après, ils devaient rejoindre les autres après tout.

"Ah, j'ai réussi à te réconforter." Ace dit soudainement avec un air très fier

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Et pourquoi tu le dis comme ça ?" Liana questionna sans comprendre

"Tu t'occupes de nous d'habitude, alors je suis content d'être quand même capable de m'occuper de ma petite soeur." Ace expliqua avec un grand sourire

"Est ce que ça veux dire que tu vas accepter de prendre un bain régulièrement ?" Liana demanda, le sourire fier de Ace disparut, laissant place à une moue boudeuse, faisant rire en retour la jeune femme.

Le sujet fut abandonné comme toujours, Liana sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait traîner son frère aîné pour qu'il aille prendre une douche ou un bain la prochaine fois aussi, tout comme Sabo l'avait fait le matin même en profitant d'une crise de narcolepsie de Ace. Ils retrouvèrent les autres assis à côté d'un champ contre une barrière. Luffy n'était pas avec eux et Sabo avait l'air étrange, de même que Théo d'ailleurs.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Ace demanda sans attendre "Ou est Luffy ?" il continua sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, près à partir après leur petit frère si ce n'était pour le fait que Liana le tenait en place

"Il est parti voir Usopp, Klahadore, le majordome de Kaya, la fille de la maison, a insulté son père et Usopp a craqué et l'a frappé. Luffy est parti pour le consoler, Kaya a pris le parti du majordome." Fred et George dirent en alterné, résumant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre eux même

"Et qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?" Ace questionna en désignant Théo et Sabo, il était pas tranquille tranquille à l'idée que son petit frère soit seul avec le menteur mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire suivre Luffy en permanence, il avait tenté quelque temps auparavant, mais Liana et Sabo l'avait stoppé. Ils voulaient tout autant protéger Luffy, mais il devait trouver sa propre force, si ils le protégeaient en permanence de tout sauf eux même, lors de leur combat, il n'arriverait jamais à son rêve déjà, mais aussi à gagner le respect de l'équipage.

"Le majordome est bizarre. Je le sens pas, il était pas du tout respectueux envers Kaya, sa patronne à la base et son attitude reflétait mal sur elle, la faisant passer comme une petite poupée fragile." Théo dit simplement en se recoiffant

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les deux autres de la fratrie pour comprendre la réaction de Sabo, il avait vu la même chose que Théo et tout comme le sorcier avait horreur de penser à ses origines et de juger les autres sur les connaissances qu'il avait de cette époque.

"C'est pratique d'être capable de remarquer quelque chose comme ça aussi rapidement, qu'il y a plus chez lui que simplement le désir de protéger Kaya." Liana dit simplement, elle aussi avait des compétences de son enfance avant sa véritable famille, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la manière grâce à laquelle elle les avait obtenu, mais elle accepté son passé, et elle savait que Sabo aussi. De même que Théo, ils avaient juste des rechutes de temps en temps, pareil pour Ace quand il entendait un commentaire sur le Roi des Pirates, il essayait bien sûr, mais c'était pas facile pour autant, Ace avait considéré que son père était un démon pour presque toute sa vie.

L'équipage resta tranquille après ça, installé comme ils l'étaient au bord de la route avec deux des gamins du village, Carotte et Piment, il manquait Oignon, mais apparemment les deux autres n'étaient pas particulièrement inquiet de l'absence du blond.

Le blond ne tarda pas à revenir d'ailleurs, précédant un hypnotiseur au style très étrange, les garçons durent d'ailleurs se retenir pour ne pas commenter, c'était un étranger et ils n'allaient pas l'insulter tant qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Après si tel devenait le cas, c'était différent, là ils ne se retiendraient pas et Liana ne les reprendrait pas ensuite. Même les filles durent détourner la tête pour ne pas exploser de rire, enfin Liana et Lune durent, Nami semblait plutôt énervée par l'homme, qui apparemment n'était pas capable de résister ses propres hypnoses.

"Quel idiot." Ace commenta après le réveil puis départ de l'hypnotiseur

"Ou alors il est vraiment doué à l'hypnose et c'est trop puissant même pour lui." Sabo objecta, les pirates avaient tous détourné le regard, peu tentés de voir si ça fonctionnaient vraiment sur eux, et si oui de se retrouver sous le contrôle de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et en qui ils n'avaient pas confiance. En réalité aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient être sous hypnose, après tout même si ils se faisaient confiance ils se connaissaient aussi trop. Ils en profiteraient tous pour avoir un peu de blackmail sur les autres, c'était évident, ils aimaient trop rire pour ne pas le faire, même Luna qui était plus qu'imaginative dans ses blagues était très loin d'être innocente, et Liana ne pouvait même plus se faire passer comme telle après avoir 'accidentellement' habillé Garp d'une robe qu'il voulait lui mettre, robe qui avait été (heureusement) mystérieusement ajustée à sa taille.

"En tout cas faut pas l'oublier, qu'il soit doué ou non son anneau était un poil trop affûté à mon goût. Et sa tête est un peu familière, après je crois pas l'avoir rencontré." Théo réfléchit ensuite, il ne l'avait jamais vu de ça il en était sûr, que ce soit en vrai ou en photo, par contre son apparence était familière.. il avait peut être lu sa description quelque part ?

"A moi aussi." Sabo confirma

"Le petit chat va montrer ses griffes." Luna se contenta de dire, attirant l'attention des pirates, Nami ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'avait voulu dire la blonde, la rouquine avait bien remarqué que la petite blonde était étrange, pour autant les autres l'écoutaient, elle décida de prêter attention aussi à ce que disait Luna et d'observer, il y avait peut être un sens.

Ils observèrent un moment après Usopp courir devant eux, avec un air absolument paniqué, inquiets de ne pas voir Luffy avec le garçon aux cheveux frisés, ils décidèrent d'aller à l'endroit où Luffy s'était rendu en espérant l'y trouver, ce n'était pas vraiment son style de laisser quelqu'un dans l'état qu'était Usopp, encore moins quand il les aimait bien. Les trois enfants acceptèrent volontiers de leur montrer le chemin, fascinés comme ils l'étaient par les histoires de Fred et George, les jumeaux voulant faire rire les enfants racontaient certaines de leurs blagues et les réactions qu'elles avaient obtenus.

"C'est ici." Carotte dit une fois qu'ils les eurent emmenés au bord d'une falaise d'où on pouvait admirer la mer dans toute sa splendeur

"Le capitaine s'assoit au bord et réfléchit en regardant la mer." Piment dit ensuite, son commentaire fit sourire les autres, un vrai homme de l'océan alors, ils pouvaient comprendre l'intérêt, après tout le petit groupe venant de Dawn avait fait de même avant de prendre la mer, une falaise pour eux aussi, un endroit rempli de leur promesses et de leurs rêves

"Il dit que l'air marin lui fait du bien." Oignon finit

Pour autant bien qu'ils les aient emmené là où Usopp aimait aller, il n'y avait aucune trace de Luffy.

"Je ne sais pas où est votre copain au chapeau de paille par contre." Piment dit ensuite, confirmant ce qu'ils avaient déjà remarqué

Les pirates durent s'écarter un peu d'Ace qui pris par son inquiétude, commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

"La falaise s'effrite on dirait." Nami dit en se penchant vers le bord

"Ne t'approche pas du bord Nami." Zoro avertit, il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe après tout, et il n'était pas le seul vu que Théo avait réagi et avait pris doucement la main de la jeune femme pour l'en écarter

"Là en bas." Neville appela, il s'était lui aussi avancé vers le bord de la falaise et il avait reconnut un chapeau de paille très familier, devant le corps avachi de Luffy, sa tête et son torse semblait être sous ses jambes. Il avait vu le jeune homme dans bien des positions étranges durant son sommeil, mais celle là était définitivement nouvelle

En le voyant dans cette position, les autres commencèrent à paniquer, les autres étant ceux qui le connaissaient le moins, à savoir les trois enfants, Zoro et Nami. Ceux qui le connaissaient mieux, savaient qu'il était encore vivant. Il était en caoutchouc, une chute pareille ne l'avait pas tué. C'était par contre à se demander quand même comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position ?

"Il y a un passage un peu plus loin, retrouvez moi en bas." Liana dit avant de sauter, ignorant les cris paniqués de Nami et des trois enfants, Zoro n'avait rien dit, il avait vu à quel point la jeune femme était agile et un peu gymnaste un jour où elle s'ennuyait à bord et où elle avait commencé à faire des figures à partir du mât. Cela étant dit il s'avança quand même un peu pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, mais elle s'était réceptionnée avec aise en bas.

Les autres, Sabo et Ace à leur tête, dévalèrent la pente pour la rejoindre, elle et Luffy qu'elle était en train de réveiller, parce que oui cet idiot c'était bel et bien endormi.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais endormi là idiot ?!" Ace et Sabo demandèrent en le frappant quand ils arrivèrent, ils s'étaient inquiétés quand même

"Je sais pas, j'étais sur la falaise." Luffy admit en fronçant les sourcils

"Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ?" Liana demanda calmement

"Il y avait le majordome et un type bizarre. Le type avait un truc rond et il a fait un deux jango, et après je me suis réveillé là." Luffy expliqua

"Tu t'es fait hypnotisé. On a rencontré le gars en question, heureusement que tu avais mangé un fruit du démon, je pense pas que tu aurais survécu sinon." Neville expliqua, non qu'il soit sûr, après tout la fratrie avait une capacité de survie assez phénoménale, il était possible que Sabo et Liana survivent une telle chute donc, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois vu que leur grand père les avait parfois jeté du haut d'un ravin, ce vieux taré.

Luffy les informa ensuite que le majordome était un pirate et qu'il prévoyait d'utiliser l'hypnotiseur pour que Kaya écrive un testament en faveur du majordome, et que pour que la mort de la jeune fille ne soit pas suspicieuse, les pirates attaqueraient le lendemain pour massacrer un bon nombre des villageois.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Usopp est parti donner l'alerte. Votre village sera désert demain matin et les pirates feront chou blanc." Nami commenta avec optimisme

Ceux qui avaient fait les courses au village, et qui s'était un peu renseigné sur Usopp, savait que le jeune homme ne serait pas cru, il disait ça tout les matins après tout. Aucun moyen que les villageois le croiraient. Liana et Ace firent signe à Sabo et Luffy de ce qu'ils savaient, Théo comprenant aussi le message. Les cinq sorciers connaissaient un peu du langage des signes de la fratrie pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même.

Les quatre avaient en effet discuté de la nécessité de se comprendre sans parler après le retour de Liana et de Sabo des révolutionnaires. Après tout si Sabo avait pu leur faire un signe discret pour qu'ils viennent le chercher ça aurait été mieux. Ils avaient donc commencé et arrivaient assez bien à se comprendre, même si ils préféraient parler, surtout Luffy qui bien qu'aimant être un espion ou un ninja, comme il disait, préférait plutôt être franc. Ace était un peu pareil de toute façon, mais il reconnaissait qu'il y avait des moments où c'était nécessaire, comme par exemple quand ils ne voulaient pas mêler trois gamins à ça.

Les sorciers avaient appris un peu au fil de leur amitié et arrivaient assez bien à les comprendre, mais c'était loin d'être parfait, la fratrie ne les aidait pas en plus, insistant qu'ils y arrivent par eux même pour que ce soit mieux retenu.

Les trois enfants d'ailleurs ne perdirent pas de temps à partir pour aller ranger leurs affaires, laissant le groupe seul.

"Usopp est un menteur, les villageois ne le croiront pas." Neville informa Nami et Zoro

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je veux dire oui il ment, mais là c'est à propos d'une attaque quand même." Nami protesta

"Usopp court dans le village tout les matins, hurlant que les pirates arrivent. Ils ne le croiront pas." Fred et George contrèrent "Pour eux ce sera juste un mensonge de plus. En plus le majordome a mis trois ans pour réaliser son plan, pour gagner leur confiance, il est un citoyen respecté du village, si Usopp le blâme, personne ne le prendra au sérieux. Encore moins avec la confrontation qu'il y a eu chez Kaya tout à l'heure."

"C'est sans doute pour ça que Klahadore l'a laissé s'enfuir mais a dit à Jango de tuer Luffy. Il savait que Usopp ne pourrait rien faire." Sabo finit le raisonnement

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?" Zoro questionna

"On va retrouver Usopp." Luffy dit simplement en se levant

Ils se rendirent sur le chemin qui menait au village, espérant y croiser Usopp, les trois enfants les rejoignant un peu après, ils voulaient voir leur capitaine. Ce dernier arriva au coucher du soleil, avec un sourire sur le visage, un faux sourire c'était visible pour Théo par rapport à la manière dont il marchait, mais les enfants, moins observateurs, ne remarquèrent rien.

Le faux sourire disparut rapidement quand Usopp remarqua Luffy, évidemment il l'avait pensé mort, ce qui était compréhensible, le jeune homme n'était pas au courant des pouvoirs de Luffy premièrement et même si c'était le cas il n'en connaissait pas les limites.

Les trois enfants intervinrent ensuite, rappelant à leur 'capitaine' qu'ils devaient prévenir les villageois de l'attaque imminente. Usopp fit alors quelque chose qui gagna un peu le respect des pirates qui l'observaient avec attention.

"Je vous ai bien eu, c'était une blague." Usopp dit en riant "J'étais très en colère contre le majordome, alors j'ai inventé cette histoire de pirates pour me venger."

Les trois enfants partirent ensuite, après avoir dit qu'ils étaient déçus par Usopp, qui d'habitude mentait pour faire rire, pas pour nuire à quelqu'un.

"Ils t'ont pas cru quand tu les as avertis alors." Sabo dit simplement

"Allez suis nous, faut soigner ça." Luna dit ensuite en désignant le poignet de Usopp qui saignait un peu

"Restons pas là, il faut qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement." Luffy dit avant de repartir vers la falaise d'où il était tombé, devant juste se faire guider un peu par Ace, enfin avant que ce dernier ne fasse une crise de narcolepsie et soit réceptionné par Neville pendant que Théo montrait le chemin.

Ils s'assirent tous sur les rochers qui bordaient la plage, même Ace qui s'était réveillé entre temps, et Luna soigna l'égratignure d'Usopp, ce n'était rien comme blessure, mais c'était quand même une blessure d'arme à feu, le coup avait été mal tiré, heureusement d'ailleurs, mais c'était douloureux.

"J'ai bien tenté de donner l'alerte, mais comme vous avez deviné ça a pas marché, ils m'ont pas cru." Usopp dit d'un air défait

"Pourtant qu'ils te croient ou non, les pirates vont débarquer demain." Ace dit sérieusement

"Tu es sûr qu'ils vont débarquer demain n'est ce pas ?" Nami demanda inquiète

"Sur et certain malheureusement. Personne au village ne m'a pris au sérieux, ils vont se coucher tranquillement, sans se douter qu'à leur réveil, les pirates seront là." Usopp dit d'un air sombre, avant de devenir déterminé "Si c'est comme ça je repousserai les pirates tout seuls et pour le village toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un mensonge de plus. C'est la seule solution qui reste à un menteur de mon espèce. " Usopp leva ensuite le bras que Luna venait de soigner, il baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer "Ils m'ont tiré dessus toute à l'heure, ils m'ont chassé à coup de balai comme un voleur. Mais c'est mon village et je l'aime. C'est là que je suis né vous comprenez ? Et je le défendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle."

"En voilà un mec plein de gentillesse, tu laisses filer tes subordonnés pour te charger des méchants tout seul." Zoro dit en plaçant une main sur ses sabres

"J'aime autant te prévenir, quelque soit la taille du butin je garde tout pour moi." Nami dit fièrement

"On a quelques produits qu'on voudrait tester." Fred et George dirent avec des sourires carnassiers

"J'espère qu'il y en aura assez pour qu'on puisse tous se défouler un peu." Sabo soupira avec un sourire sur le visage

"J'ai hâte de voir comment je peux me battre avec mes pouvoirs." Ace ajouta

"Un bon combat ne peut pas faire de mal. J'espère qu'ils seront un minimum doué quand même, ce qu'on a vu pour le moment est pas vraiment encourageant." Liana dit ensuite

"J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu, et j'ai une plante qui a envie de combattre." Neville continua

"Ce sera le premier combat de Lorcan et Lysander, je me demande comment ils vont se débrouiller." Luna dit sereinement

"Protéger un village contre une bande de salopard, je suis pour." Théo ajouta tranquillement en se recoiffant au passage

"Allez c'est décidé on va t'aider." Luffy confirma en dernier

"Pour de vrai vous allez m'aider à combattre les pirates ? Mais pourquoi ?" Usopp dit toujours en pleurant

"Parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux que toi. Tu sais combien ils sont ?" Luffy questionna

"Et puis parce que t'as l'air mort de trouille." Zoro ajouta, mais cela apparemment vexa le sniper

"Mort de trouille moi ? Absolument pas, qu'ils soient dix ou dix milles je les attends de pied ferme. N'oubliez pas que je suis un grand aventurier, que j'ai parcouru les mers et les océans. Parfaitement, je suis le capitaine Usopp." Usopp dit en se levant, avant de s'apercevoir que ses jambes tremblaient de peur "Bon d'accord, je suis mort de peur mais je m'apprête à affronter la bande de Klahadore. Une horde de pirates sanguinaires, c'est normal d'avoir peur ! Et si vous faîtes ça par pitié ou pour vous moquez de moi... rentrez chez vous je me débrouillerai tout seul."

"Personne ne se moque de toi." Zoro corrigea

"Qui risquerait sa vie par pitié ou moquerie franchement." Liana dit en levant les yeux au ciel

"Ta cause est juste et tu as du cran." Fred et George continuèrent

"Du coup on va te donner un coup de main. En plus on aime se battre, donc c'est pas vraiment un soucis." Ace dit en haussant les épaules

"Sympa les gars." Usopp dit avec reconnaissance en se remettant à pleurer

"Bon c'est pas tout mais il nous faut un plan." Sabo dit en se rasseyant

"Oui, il y a trop en jeu pour simplement foncer dans le tas." Liana confirma

"Les pirates débarqueront sur cette plage demain matin à l'aube. Il faut qu'on la piège avant." Usopp expliqua

"C'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? Qu'ils attaqueraient de ce côté ?" Théo demanda

"Non, mais ils se sont retrouvés là et puis il y a pas d'autre moyen pour accéder au village." Usopp pointa

"Ah oui, Fred et George si vous alliez chercher votre matériel, sur la côté Nord de l'île où on a notre navire ?" Luna demanda en haussant un sourcil

"Il nous faut donc deux groupe." Neville résuma

"Trois, un pour garder Kaya au cas où. On ne sait pas leur nombre, il y en a peut être un qui est déjà sur l'île après tout. Et puis c'est au cas où que le majordome décide de forger la signature pour pouvoir la tuer sans problème." Liana contra "Par contre le groupe pour garder Kaya est plus petit, deux personnes ça devrait aller je pense."

"Pour faire ces groupes ça dépend des capacités. Qu'est ce que vous savez faire ?" Usopp demanda curieux et inquiet, il ne savait pas après tout la force de ces gens

"Trancher." Zoro dit sans hésitation

"Frapper." Luffy dit en montrant ses poings

"Manier le bô et écraser." Sabo ajouta en jouant avec son bô en métal

"Frapper et prendre feu." Ace dit ensuite

"Faire exploser des trucs et écraser." Fred et George dirent ensemble

"Tirer." Luna dit en montrant son arc

"Couper." Neville ajouta en sortant sa faucille

"Assommer et viser." Théo dit en tapant la crosse de son arme

"Couper." Liana ajouta

"Voler." Nami dit ensuite

"Moi je sais me cacher." Usopp dit en commençant à reculer, cependant les garçons l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne puisse aller bien loin

"Tu vas te battre toi aussi." ils crièrent ensuite

Les groupes furent assez vite fait, il était évident que la fratrie devait être séparée, ils étaient forts et ce serait idiot de les laisser tout les quatre ensemble. Pour protéger Kaya, ils avaient besoin de personne discrètes mais forte quand même, Nami et Théo furent choisis. Nami était discrète, c'était nécessaire pour une voleuse, et quoique elle ne soit pas une très grande combattante, elle pouvait se débrouiller, Théo était discret et son arme pouvait l'être aussi. Les plantes de Neville prenaient un peu de place encore, les oiseaux de Luna faisaient du bruit, quand à Sabo et Liana c'était hors de question qu'ils manquent le combat. Théo n'était pas ravi non plus, mais l'idée de protéger la damoiselle et d'être avec Nami le convainquit.

Faire les groupes pour garder chaque pente était plus compliqué. Fred et George ne pouvaient pas être séparés, c'était pareil que pour la fratrie, ils refusaient, et comme ils n'étaient que deux, les autres faisaient avec et ne séparaient pas les jumeaux. Après vu leur compétence mettre, Fred, George et Ace ensemble était pas forcement nécessaire, au contraire il valait mieux séparer ceux qui pouvaient faire des explosions ou des feux, séparer leur compétences en tout cas pour un combat de ce genre. Ensuite Luffy voulait que Zoro soit dans son groupe, ce qui voulait dire que Ace avait insisté pour être dans le groupe afin de surveiller le sabreur, qu'importe que ce soit son frère qui avait insisté. Neville était donc désigné pour calmer Ace si nécessaire, le choix c'était fait entre lui et Sabo, mais comme les paires de la fratrie avaient déjà été faites, Neville n'avait pas le choix. Ensuite il fallait diviser les deux tireurs restant : Luna et Usopp, ils (Sabo et Liana) avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux laisser le gars qui connaissait le coin avec ceux qui avaient des problèmes pour s'orienter. Le groupe gardant la côte sud se composait donc de Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Neville et Usopp.

Le groupe qui gardait la côte nord, donc celle où il y avait leurs navires, le leur et celui de Nami, avait donc : Liana, Sabo, Luna, Fred et George.

Usopp avait eu l'idée de piéger les côtes, mais les pirates avaient refusé, disant que peu de pirate se résigneraient aussi facilement que si ils ne pouvaient pas monter une côte, mais qu'en plus il y avait trop de risque de glisser.

Le plan était simple si à l'aube, un des groupe ne voyait personne de leur côté, ils allaient rejoindre les autres, en écoutant leur guide (Sabo avait répété ça trois fois à Zoro et Luffy, et même à Ace qui ne faisait pas forcément attention à ce genre de chose.

Ils se séparèrent donc pour se préparer pour le combat ou pour protéger Kaya.


	14. Pirates du Chat Noir

**Coucou**

 **Voilà, j'ai déjà décidé que l'équipage serait plus nombreux qu'en canon, ce qui est normal vu que Luffy bien qu'il soit capitaine (quoique pas encore officiellement), écoute aussi sa famille, et qu'en plus il y a déjà cinq sorciers en plus. Mais il y en a pour qui j'hésite, du coup je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensiez.**

 **Johnny et Yosaku** **? Des agents de Baroque Works ? Tenez moi au courant s'il vous plait. Bisous et bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 _Théo et Nami_

Le duo ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre à la Maison de Kaya, ils ne devaient pas prendre de risque après tout, entre leurs talents pour passer inaperçus, et la magie de Théo, ainsi que le manque de garde et de serviteurs, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se rendre dans la chambre où Kaya dormait. Une fois en place, Théo sortit sa baguette magique pour ériger une barrière de silence afin que Nami et lui puissent parler sans être entendu, ainsi qu'une barrière pour qu'ils ne soient pas remarqués.

"C'est vraiment super pratique vos pouvoirs." Nami ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, elle avait vu un peu de magie depuis qu'elle était avec l'équipage, mais elle était toujours soufflée par les possibilités que ça présentait.

"Ouais, ça a ces avantages." Théo reconnut, pour autant même si il adorait la magie il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la guerre que ça avait provoqué, au danger que la magie représentait. Une de ses peurs en grandissant avait été de craquer comme son père, son père avait totalement succombé à la magie noire et Théo avait toujours craint de faire pareil, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans ce monde en tout cas. Il savait que jamais les autres ne le laisseraient faire, ils l'aideraient à remonter la pente si nécessaire, il avait sa famille et il pouvait compter sur eux. "Après il ne faut pas non plus se relier uniquement sur la magie. Non seulement c'est idiot, mais en plus tu progresses pas vraiment avec ce genre de mentalité."

"Ça ne te dérange pas d'être là ? Je veux dire plutôt que d'attendre les pirates ?" Nami demanda après un moment de silence

"Un peu, j'aurais aimé me battre, j'ai pas fait grand chose de sérieux ces derniers temps et j'ai besoin de me dépenser, mais après j'obéis à Luffy, et j'ai confiance dans le jugement de Liana et Sabo. Ils ont raison, on peut pas prendre le risque que Kuro ne décide d'attaquer Kaya si les pirates mettent trop de temps à son goût. En plus connaissant l'équipage, il y aura d'autres occasions." Théo répondit en haussant les épaules

"Tu crois vraiment en eux pas vrai ?" Nami demanda en baissant les yeux

"Ils sont ma famille, je les connais que depuis un an, mais ça ne change pas le fait que c'est ma famille, ma vrai famille. Ils détruiraient le monde pour moi et je ferai la même chose, parce qu'on est nakama. Dans le monde d'où je viens, mon père a tué ma mère et il se fout totalement de moi, je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami, enfin j'en avais un, mais nous ne pouvions pas vraiment être franc l'un avec l'autre, ça aurait été trop dangereux. Je suis venu ici avec Fred, George, Luna et Neville pour un nouveau départ et je l'ai obtenu. Oui je suis un pirate, et je me fous totalement si le reste du monde pense que je suis un monstre ou un démon, parce que j'aurai toujours les autres pour me couvrir et je serai là en retour. On n'est pas normaux, mais on s'en fout." Théo expliqua avec passion

"Ça doit être agréable." Nami reconnut doucement

"Tu es une des nôtres aussi Nami. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore accepté de nous rejoindre à part entière, mais ça change pas le fait que tu es une des nôtres. Tu es nakama, et si tu as besoin d'aide, on le fera." Théo dit en réponse

"Quoi ?!" Nami cria presque surprise

"Tu croyais quand même pas que Liana prenait la peine de t'entraîner comme ça, elle te veut aussi comme nakama, mais elle ne te forcera pas. C'est Luffy qui insistera, pour Ace et Sabo ça dépendra de la situation mais pour eux aussi tu es une des nôtres. Pareil pour les jumeaux, Neville et Luna, et je suis quasiment sûr que c'est la même chose pour Zoro, mais là c'est plus difficile à dire parce que je le connais moins. Il te reste plus qu'à l'accepter en fait." Théo dit avant de lui faire signe de se taire, il entendait quelque chose.

Klahadore/Kuro entra dans la chambre de Kaya sans voir le du qui était toujours dissimulé derrière la magie de Théo. Le jeune homme au cheveux noirs et au regard couleur du ciel avait d'ailleurs son fusil à la main, prêt à attaquer si nécessaire. Il avait bien sûr envie de battre Kuro et de s'en charger personnellement, malheureusement avec Nami et Kaya ce ne serait pas idéal, encore moins dans une maison familière à l'ancien pirate. Il le ferait si Kuro faisait le moindre geste vers Kaya, mais il espérait que ça n'arrive pas à ça. Derrière lui il sentait Nami se préparer à attaquer si nécessaire, tout aussi sur ses gardes que lui, cela le fit sourire. Il avait été sincère quand il avait dit qu'elle avait sa place avec eux, il espérait qu'elle finirait par le voir aussi.

Kuro avait des gants spéciaux, avec des lames de sabres à chaque doigts, un style de combat peu pratique avec des lames aussi longues, pas vraiment fait pour le corps à corps en tout cas, il devait compter sur sa vitesse probablement. Ce qui était un peu inquiétant c'était le sang qui maculait déjà les lames, il avait pensé entendre quelque chose un peu plus tôt mais il avait supposé que c'était son imagination, apparemment pas. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que sa victime ne soit pas morte.

Heureusement après un moment très tendu, où Kuro observa Kaya dormir, il sortit de la pièce. Visiblement il attendrait comme prévu que Jango l'ait hypnotisé avant de la tuer. Théo prit rapidement une décision, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre avec un blessé dans la maison.

"Nami, tu restes avec Kaya, ma magie ne restera pas donc sois prudente." Théo dit en se dirigeant vers la porte

"Où tu vas ?" Nami questionna inquiète

"Je vais voir la victime de Kuro et si il, ou elle, est toujours en vie. Si c'est le cas il faut le soigner et vite, avec le sang qu'il y avait sur les lames, aucun doute que la personne a perdu une grande quantité. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je garderai un œil sur Kuro, je te le jure. Au pire des cas tu hurles et j'arrive. D'accord ?" Théo demanda sérieusement

Nami n'était visiblement pas emballée par l'idée de rester seule, cependant elle acquiesça, Théo avait raison, c'était la meilleure option, en plus à présent que le majordome avait épargné, pour le moment, Kaya, elle devrait être en sécurité.

Théo ne perdit pas une seconde, il descendit doucement les escaliers, attentif au moindre bruit, avant de se diriger vers une porte où de la lumière se dégageait. Il s'y rendit prudemment, craignant un peu que ce soit un piège, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un homme était dans la pièce, gravement blessé. Lançant un sort à la porte pour l'avertir quand quelqu'un approchait, il se précipita vers le blessé, sortant divers affaires pour soigner des poches à sa ceinture, poches qui avaient été ensorcelé pour pouvoir stocker un grand nombre de choses, y compris des affaires de premier secours.

"Mademoiselle Kaya..." l'homme dit faiblement, visiblement inquiet pour sa patronne

"Elle va bien, nous sommes des amis d'Usopp, il nous a demandé de veiller sur elle au cas où. Une amie à moi est avec elle en ce moment." Théo se hâta de rassurer l'homme qui se présenta ensuite comme étant Merry, un majordome de la maison.

Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup, Théo préférant se concentrer sur sa tâche, il n'était pas médecin après tout, et Merry luttant pour rester conscient.

* * *

 _Groupe plage Nord : Liana, Sabo, Luna, Fred et George_

"Tout va bien ?" Luna demanda à Sabo et Liana qui fronçaient tout les deux les sourcils, le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais ils étaient tous aux aguets, ils avaient dormi à tour de rôle au cours de la nuit, mais à présent ils étaient tous réveillés

"J'ai juste l'impression qu'un détail m'échappe." Sabo répondit en enlevant son chapeau et en le tournant entre ses mains, comme il faisait souvent quand il était nerveux ou agacé

"La même chose, j'ai la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. C'est lié à Kuro mais je sais plus par rapport à quoi." Liana confirma ensuite, c'était extrêmement frustrant comme sensation

"Par rapport à Kuro... Sa façon de se battre ? Sa réputation ? Son arrestation ?" Fred et George proposèrent avant de s'arrêter en voyant les expression de Liana et Sabo

"C'est ça." les deux s'exclamèrent avec de grands sourires, avant d'exploser de rire

"Non pas qu'on aime pas faire rire, mais ça vous dérangerait de nous expliquer ?" George et Fred questionnèrent

"Kuro a été arrêté il y a trois ans, par un simple marine." Sabo commença

"Ce marine suite à l'exécution monta en grade, en tant que Colonel." Liana continua

"C'était Morgan." les deux finirent ensemble avant de repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire, suivi rapidement par les trois autres

Le marine qui avait été tellement fier de sa puissance et de son grade n'était qu'un imposteur, il n'avait en fin de compte rien fait. Certes ils étaient furax pour ce que la population de Shell Town avait subi, c'était évident, mais en même temps la tête de Morgan si il venait à apprendre la vérité serait sans aucun doute grandiose.

"Kuro était connu pour ses plans et sa vitesse, ainsi que pour les massacres que lui et ses hommes laissaient sur son passage. L'équipage du Chat Noir, a continué ses activités durant ces trois dernières années, avec Jango, l'hypnotiseur à leur tête." Sabo dit ensuite en sortant un carnet où il avait noté les informations sur les pirates et les marines du coin, en tout cas les informations qu'il avait pu récolter en lisant les journaux et en notant ce qu'ils apprenaient en traînant dans des bars, toujours une bonne source de renseignement pour ceux ayant la patience d'écouter, et suffisamment de discrétion pour passer inaperçu.

"Il y a pas un duo dans leur équipage aussi ?" Liana demanda en essayant de se souvenir

"Oui, Buchi et Siam, ils sont dangereux et rapide. A ne pas sous estimer." Sabo confirma

"Vous croyez qu'ils vont arriver de quel côté ?" Liana demanda en voyant le soleil qui commençait à se lever

"Le côté Nord serait le plus logique, d'après ce qu'Usopp et Luffy ont surpris hier, ça fait quelque jours qu'ils traînent dans les parages. Quand on est arrivé, on a remarqué des rochers vers l'Ouest, où un bateau pourrait se dissimuler." Fred et George dirent, ils aimaient bien regarder l'océan avec leur longue vue, du coup ils étaient souvent en poste de vigie, non pas que ça les dérangeait. Il fallait bien qu'il y en ait, et ils étaient touchés que les autres leur fassent confiance comme ça.

"Je crois que vous avez raison, regardez." Luna dit en se levant, doucement pour ne pas déranger Lorcan et Lysander qui étaient sur ses épaules

La blonde avait observé l'horizon et elle voyait un navire approcher. Un navire avec un chat noir comme figure de proue.

"Il est mieux que celui d'Alvida et de Baggy, mais pas terrible quand même." Sabo commenta, lui et les autres avaient pensé à prendre le navire pirate de leurs ennemis, mais celui d'Alvida ça avait été hors de question, celui de Baggy ne leur plaisait pas, mais en plus ils l'avaient bien amoché en se chargeant de l'équipage, ils avaient de nouveau eu un peu d'espoir cette fois, mais de nouveau le navire ne leur plaisait pas. L'avantage c'est qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire attention pour ne pas le détruire par accident, l'inconvénient c'est qu'ils allaient devoir continuer sur leurs petits bateaux. Pas vraiment l'idéal. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pensé à pousser leur navire et à les dissimuler afin qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention. Ils n'avaient aucune envie que les pirates entrent chez eux après tout, et encore moins envie qu'ils touchent au trésor de Nami, là ils risquaient un peu trop gros.

"On est d'accord, une fois que les autre seront là il faudra faire un groupe pour aller prendre les trésors, les livres, la poudre... enfin les produits intéressants de ce navire. L'or comme prévu est pour Nami, le reste est pour nous." Liana rappela, ça avait été le marché avec Nami quand elle les avait rejoint, ça ne les dérangeait pas vraiment, ils avaient de l'argent, entre le cambriolage de la maison des géniteurs de Sabo, plus le butin amassé au fil des années, ils avaient largement de quoi faire. Cela étant dit ils avaient quand même hâte que la navigatrice les rejoigne définitivement pour pouvoir économiser un peu et mettre de côté.

"Je veux me battre." Sabo, Fred et George dirent de suite

"Ça ne me dérange pas d'y aller." Liana dit en haussant les épaules, oui elle avait envie de se battre, mais en observant l'équipage qui débarquait, nul n'attirait vraiment son attention, et elle doutait un peu qu'ils soient tous très capable. Après tout ils n'avaient entendu parler que de Jango et des deux frères, peu avait été dit sur les autres.

Elle savait que Luffy avait déjà prévu de se charger de Kuro, et si pour une raison ou une autre il changeait d'idée, ce qui le connaissant était peu possible, Sabo s'en chargerait, rien que pour le fait qu'il avait sous entendu qu'Usopp devrait avoir honte que son père soit un pirate. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient affirmé à Ace au fil des années, cette pourriture ne passerait pas facilement leur chemin. A part si un membre de cet équipage la défiait ou l'agaçait particulièrement, elle ne se battrait pas trop, du moins pas une bataille intéressante.

"Vous êtes les gamins qui voulaient voir mes talents hier." Jango dit en les pointant du doigt

"Non on était avec les gamins qui voulaient voir tes talents, nous on subissait tes faibles talents et le médiocre show." Sabo dit calmement et froidement, cet homme avait voulu tuer son frère, il allait payer.

Les mots de Sabo, comme presque toujours, font mouche, c'est évident que le pirate hypnotiseur le prend très mal. Il était d'ailleurs en train de leur crier dessus lorsqu'un de ses hommes lui rappela qu'ils étaient pressés.

"Vous croyez qu'on peut se charger d'eux avant que les autres arrivent ?" Fred et George proposèrent

"J'ai pas particulièrement envie de les entendre se plaindre jusqu'au prochain combat pour être honnête." Liana refusa l'idée

"La même, en plus si ça avait été eux qui m'avait fait un coup pareil je l'aurai mal pris." Sabo renchérit

"En plus ils arrivent." Luna ajouta ensuite, ce qui était prévisible vu que c'était ce qui était prévu. Si au lever du soleil il n'y avait pas de trace de navire à l'horizon alors ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre plage. Ils auraient bien envoyé un signal, mais Usopp n'avait pas voulu alerter les villageois ou Kuro. Alors ils s'étaient résolus à agir ainsi. Au pire des cas, ils feraient un sprint pour le retour.

"Vous nous avez attendu, c'est cool." Ace dit en arrivant avec un sourire

"Sabo et Jango ont tapé la causette." Liana se contenta de dire en haussant les épaules, ça avait pas été fait exprès, elle en était presque sûre. "Vous voulez qu'on fasse comment ?"

"On s'occupe du menu fretin ensemble et tu prends un groupe pour aller visiter le navire quand il n'y a plus grand monde, vous en dites quoi ?" Sabo proposa "Et je précise, mais je dit prems pour Jango."

"Tu saoules." Ace protesta de suite en boudant un peu, il aurait bien aimé faire payer à l'autre idiot d'avoir voulu toucher à son petit frère

"Kuro est à moi." Luffy dit ensuite

"Il y a encore deux autres gros adversaires d'après les infos de Sabo, mais sinon le reste ils sont pas important." Liana rappela pour qu'ils décident qui prenaient Siam et Bucchi.

"Je prends un des adversaires alors." Zoro s'avança de suite, ne voulant pas se battre uniquement contre du menu fretin

"Je prends l'autre." Neville avertit, pour la plus grande surprise de Usopp apparemment, qui déjà ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir devant les attitudes de ces gens qui semblaient totalement relax alors qu'ils allaient affronter un équipage pirate. Ils étaient totalement fous, mais en plus il avait supposé que Neville était quelqu'un de normal, apparemment c'était pas le cas

"Tu m'accompagneras alors Ace ?" Liana demanda pour vérifier

"Okay, mais vous nous laissez les pirates, hein ?" Ace s'assura auprès des autres qui avait choisi un adversaires, ils acquiescèrent tous

"Tu nous couvres Usopp alors ?" Luffy demanda en se tournant vers le sniper

"Moi ...?" Usopp demanda surpris

"Oui, enfin toi et Luna, elle tire à l'arc, il faut bien que des gens s'assurent que tout va bien, et les sniper ont plus de facilités de loin qu'au combat au corps à corps." Liana confirma et expliqua un peu

"Donc je reste là ?" Usopp demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Oui, tu es la dernière ligne de défense avec Luna, si il nous arrive quoique ce soit ou qu'un pirate arrive à passer." Ace confirma "Tenez vous un peu à distance les gars, je vais travailler sur mon pouvoir et je voudrais pas vous blesser."

Zoro, Sabo, Luffy et Neville restèrent donc sur le côté, observant les événements, Luna et Usopp se préparèrent à tirer, tandis que les autres s'avançaient à la rencontre des pirates qui semblaient déterminés à attaquer à présent. Ils étaient tous maquillés autour des yeux et des sortes d'oreilles de chat sur le crâne, si ça n'avait pas été aussi ridicule ça aurait pu être mignon.

"Tu sais tu devrais viser des zones plus sensible." Luna dit à Usopp en le voyant tirer avec son lance pierre.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Usopp demanda en fronçant les sourcils "Je ne veux pas tuer."

"Je te dis pas de tuer, je n'aime pas particulièrement ça non plus, je te dis juste de toucher des zones qui les empêchent par la suite de se relever, en tout cas pas sans avoir été soigné avant. C'est plus efficace comme ça." Luna expliqua en continuant à tirer ses flèches, et Usopp voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle ne tirait pas pour tuer, mais pour incapacité, tirant dans les pieds ou les genoux, dans les mains pour diminuer leurs capacités à utiliser une arme... Il décida donc de l'imiter en voyant certains pirates qu'il avait mis à terre se relever.

Ace comme il avait avertit utilisait ses capacités de fruits du démon, utilisant son feu comme des balles et tirant avec ses doigts. Entre son sourire sadique et ses pouvoirs, les pirates fuyaient à toutes jambes en criant au monstre.

Fred et George eux se battaient avec des sourires tout aussi sadique que la torche humaine, mais eux ils laissaient des fractures sur leur passage. Ils avaient envie bien sûr de provoquer des explosions, mais ils ne voulaient pas faire s'écrouler les falaises sur eux, ça pourrait être problématique après tout. Surtout après l'explosion volcanique de quelques jours auparavant. Liana réduirait leur accès à la poudre si ils n'étaient pas prudent. Alors ils travaillaient comme un seul être, évitant un coup, se baissant pour cela, puis frapper avec leurs marteaux les membres des pirates qui les attaquaient. Pas de quartier.

Liana quand à elle se battait avec sa grâce habituelle, maniant ses poignards avec aise et faisant elle aussi en sorte d'incapaciter ses adversaires. Elle et ses frères, même les sorciers, avaient parfois tuer au cours des années, et si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils aimaient particulièrement faire, ils reconnaissaient aussi que parfois il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix pour se protéger les uns et les autres premièrement, mais aussi parce que des fois réduire leurs rêves et leurs espoirs à néant n'étaient pas suffisant. Ils ne le feraient jamais légèrement, au point où ils annonçaient combien de personne ils avaient tué pour intimider, mais ils feraient quand même en sorte de savoir exactement combien de fois ça avait été nécessaire, même si parfois ça avait aussi été accidentel c'était vrai. Mais ils en avaient tous appris plus sur le corps humain pour faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Et ses pirates étaient des pourritures sans le moindre doute, mais elle ne voulait pas les tuer. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

Rapidement il n'y eut plus que Jango en état de se battre, et avant que le pirate ne puisse hypnotiser ses hommes, Sabo passa à l'attaque, son bô en forme de tuyau baissé avec force en la direction de l'étrange pirate, uniquement pour que ce dernier évite le coup et ne riposte en envoyant un de ses chakra qui lui servaient aussi bien à hypnotiser qu'à attaquer, comme Théo l'avait fait remarqué la veille, ils étaient très affûtés.

Une fois que Siam et Bucchi furent appelés en renfort, Ace et Liana partirent pour voir le navire, laissant leur propre équipage se charger de celui du chat noir.

"Tu crois qu'il y aura beaucoup de trésor ?" Ace demanda à sa sœur une fois qu'ils furent sur le pont

"Je pense pas, leurs armes ne sont pas vraiment de bonnes qualités, à part celles de Jango, sinon leur vêtements c'est pareil." Liana nia "Après on sera peut être surpris, qui sait. Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec ton pouvoir."

"Oui, j'arrive mieux à le contrôler, il faut que je reste calme et que je visualise ce que je veux. C'était assez facile au final pour ce lancer comme ça des balles de feu, mais j'ai encore du travail à faire." Ace reconnut, et il serait extrêmement prudent tant qu'il n'aurait pas entièrement le contrôle sur ses flammes, il refusait de blesser sa famille. Ils avaient déjà trop souffert à cause du feu.

Le reste de la fouille du navire se fit en silence pour la plupart, comme ils avaient supposé il n'y avait pas grand chose en terme de trésor et même de livres, mais il y en avait un peu, et le mieux en plus c'est qu'ils avaient un escargophone, ce qui les arrangeaient bien. Au final ils réunirent 3 millions pour Nami, des bandages et autres produits pour soigner, ainsi que quelques livres intéressants et des munitions ainsi que de la poudre. Ils étaient donc bien chargés quand ils retournèrent sur le pont du navire et commencèrent à descendre discrètement.

La situation semblait arriver à la fin, Bucchi et Siam avaient été vaincu, Siam avait visiblement été l'adversaire de Neville vu les lianes autour de lui et les traces de faucille, tandis qu'ils pouvaient clairement voir le travail de Zoro sur Bucchi. L'hypnotiseur avait aussi perdu, non que ce soit vraiment une surprise avec Sabo comme adversaire, et se retrouvait présentement inconscient contre la falaise, ses lunettes en miettes de même que son nez si ils devaient deviner.

Théo était aussi là, avec Nami et Kaya, la blonde observait la scène totalement ébahie, Usopp à côté d'elle. Mais ce qui retenait vraiment l'attention c'était Kuro et Luffy. Kuro avait aux mains deux gants avec des lames à chaque ongles, enfin ce qu'il en restait vu qu'il avait sa main gauche avec pleins de lames brisées. Luffy était évidemment passé par là.

Kuro était rapide, c'était vrai, mais pas assez, Luffy avait du combattre contre Liana qui faisait la vitesse sa spécialité, et même si sa soeur n'était pas aussi rapide que l'ancien pirate, elle était bien plus efficace, vu qu'elle allait à des rythmes où elle pouvait voir où elle aller. De ce fait ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise quand il réussit à s'attacher à lui, avant de lui donner un bon coup de boule et de l'envoyer à ses hommes qui ne perdirent pas de temps pour filer. Laissant derrière eux l'hypnotiseur.

Il ne resta pas sur la plage très longtemps, Ace l'envoya valser en passant devant lui. Sabo avait accompli sa vengeance, mais Ace ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'ajouter un peu de la sienne aussi.

"J'ai faim !" gémit Luffy, vite rejoint par ses deux frères et les jumeaux pour le plus grand amusement du reste


	15. Vogue Merry

**Bonjour, merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire déjà, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous avez des questions.**

 **Maintenant pour les réponses aux reviews :**

 **S: Coucou, merci pour ton opinion par rapport à Johnny et Yosaku, je les aime bien même si ils sont un peu, voire beaucoup idiots, mais en plus comme ça ils soutiendront Usopp qui se sentira peut être un peu moins mal par rapport à sa force et se comparera peut être moins avec les Monstres de l'équipage qui sont plus nombreux là que dans le cannon.**

 **Merci par rapport aux agents de Baroque Works, je n'avais pas forcément penser à eux je le reconnais, et même si je peux te dire que M. 3 ne sera pas un membre de l'équipage, je ne l'aime pas du tout désolée, je retiens pour les autres.**

 **Pour Gin, spoiler alert, oui il rejoindra l'équipage, je l'aime trop pour le laisser avec Don Krieg. Il est juste trop cool, et j'espère vraiment qu'on le verra apparaître de nouveau dans le mange, même si je le reconnais que ça ne m'arrangerait pas énormément avec mes fics.**

 **Par rapport à Blaise, oui c'est de lui dont Théo parlait et oui il rejoindra l'équipage mais je ne dis ni quand ni comment. Par rapport aux autres sorciers je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais j'ai encore du temps avant que ce ne soit un soucis.**

 **Koala est une révolutionnaire, je ne la vois pas vraiment autre chose pour être honnête, donc non elle ne rejoindra pas l'équipage, enfin à part si pour une raison ou une autre je change totalement d'avis, pour Perona j'en sais rien pour le moment désolée.**

 **Je suivrais les grandes lignes de l'histoire, plus ou moins en tout cas, après des choses changeront quand même, et j'inventerai mes propres arcs, même si ils seront surement moins importants que ceux cannon. Ensuite il y aura des arcs que je ne peux pas réaliser, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi et sinon n'hésitez pas à demander.**

 **J'avoue qu'avant que toi et _darkayora_ en parle je n'avais même pas penser à Smoker et Tashighi, ils restent dans la catégorie peut être et si ils rejoignent ce sera pendant ou après l'arc Alabasta, mais je ferai probablement un vote. Après je ne sais pas si Smoker peut vraiment arrêter d'être un marine ? Ça se discute. **

**J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions, et sinon n'hésite pas à me le dire.**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture à tous**

Kaya leur offrit l'hospitalité et le couvert, ce que les pirates acceptèrent avec joie, ça et le fait qu'elle insista pour panser les quelques blessures qu'ils avaient reçu. Au passage, Liana et Ace eurent droit à un résumé de ce qui c'était produit, Kaya s'était réveillé et ils avaient du lui expliquer la situation, avec la confirmation de Merry qui avait subi une attaque de l'ancien pirate. Après cela elle avait insisté qu'elle voulait voir Kuro, Théo et Nami étaient contre au début, mais ils avaient vite compris que accord ou non elle irait. Du coup, ils la suivirent pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risque rien, enfin ils le firent une fois sûrs que l'état de Merry était stable.

"Comment ça va ?" Sabo demanda à la jeune femme qui venait de les rejoindre dehors, les pirates étaient dans les jardins, Luffy et Ace se battant l'un contre l'autre tandis que les autres se détendaient, le blond avait sa sœur contre lui, ils discutaient des idées pour pousser Nami à devenir plus forte, ainsi qu'Usopp vu qu'il était évident que Luffy le voulait dans l'équipage

"Ca va. J'ai l'impression de revivre, est ce étrange ?" Kaya demanda en s'asseyant à côté d'eux

"Non, d'après ce que je sais l'activité physique aide beaucoup dans les maladies de l'âme et du cœur comme la vôtre." Sabo nia "Etre enfermée en permanence dans votre chambre n'a rien fait pour vous aidez, vous devez vivre pour guérir je pense."

"Vous croyez ?" Kaya demanda intriguée

"Pour vous remettre de la mort de vos parents et de la trahison de Kuro, oui je pense que trouver des raisons de rire et de vous poussez à vivre serait le mieux." Liana intervint, elle aimait bien la jeune femme de ce qu'elle avait vu pour le moment en tout cas, elle était tellement différente des nobles de Goa, et elle était heureuse de voir ça d'ailleurs. Kaya avait visiblement un cœur d'or

"Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme les pirates que j'imaginais en dehors des histoires de Usopp bien sûr." Kaya commenta en baissant les yeux

"Il y a des pirates comme Kuro c'est vrai, beaucoup malheureusement, mais il y en a aussi qui ont brandi le pavillon noir pour la liberté et les aventures." Sabo répondit avec un doux sourire

"Vous êtes frères et sœurs à ce que j'ai compris. N'est ce pas un peu compliqué d'obéir à son petit frère ?" Kaya demanda ensuite curieuse

"Déjà Luffy n'est pas encore le capitaine officiel, ça se joue entre lui et Ace, même si on a tous une idée de comment ça va finir. Ensuite, non pas vraiment, je veux dire au début on avait prévu de prendre la mer tout les quatre mais chacun de notre côté, enfin pour nous les garçons, Liana avait toujours prévue d'accompagner Luffy. Mais après j'ai failli perdre ma famille et je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise. Alors peut être que je serais pas capitaine de mon propre équipage, mais j'ai ma famille avec moi et je peux quand même être libre. Et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte." Sabo dit avec passion

"Liberté, aventure, réaliser nos rêves et notre famille. Que demander de plus ?" Liana confirma

"Ouais, notre famille avec maman Liana." Fred et George dirent en cœur avant de détaler, Liana sur les talons

Elle s'était résignée, plus ou moins en tout cas, à avoir un rôle maternel dans l'équipage, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait accepter sans rien dire qu'on l'appelle maman. Et puis à présent c'était devenu une habitude de réagir ainsi à la taquinerie des jumeaux, qui le savaient parfaitement. Ils aimaient faire réagir Liana, qui aimait garder son calme, en plus c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était pas leur mère biologique c'était vrai, mais elle leur accordait de l'attention et s'occupait d'eux, les écoutaient... en somme tout ce qu'ils avaient vu faire leur mère, à leur frères et sœurs en tout cas (eux ils avaient surtout eu droit aux cris et aux reproches), sans le côté dictateur et le fait qu'elle leur laissait le choix, enfin à part quand ils transgressaient une des règles.

Kaya regarda la course poursuite en riant, avant de devenir songeuse et de réfléchir à ce que les deux pirates lui avaient dit.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'un navire." Kaya dit après un moment de réflexion

"Oui, nous avons nos petits bateaux bien sûr, mais comme nous voulons partir pour Grand Line, ce n'est pas conseillé de le faire avec des embarcations aussi petites et fragiles." Sabo confirma, intrigué

"J'en ai un, un navire de croisière, une caravelle si je me souviens correctement du terme que Merry utilise. Je ne m'en suis pas servi depuis la mort de mes parents en mer. Si vous le voulez, je serai ravie de vous l'offrir." Kaya expliqua la raison de sa question

L'équipage fut rapidement mis au courant de l'offre des plus généreuse de Kaya et ils la remercièrent tous pour son présent, ce pour quoi elle était d'ailleurs embarrassée. Elle n'était visiblement pas habituée à être remerciée de la sorte. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à leur montrer le navire en question, et bien qu'il ne crie pas peur et pirate au monde entier, l'équipage était totalement sous le charme. Le Vogue Merry fut totalement adopté par les pirates. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à transvaser leurs affaires de leurs petits navires, au Vogue Merry, une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour de l'île pour être sur la même plage que le Vogue Merry évidemment.

Théo fut quelque peu déçu par le poteau de direction du Merry qui se trouvait dans la cuisine/salle à manger, en effet bien qu'il débute dans sa fonction de timonier, le fait que la barre soit à l'intérieur, et donc d'un endroit où il ne pouvait pas voir les obstacles, était peu pratique, il reconnaissait également qu'il avait un peu rêvé d'avoir un gouvernail en volant sur le navire. Pour autant, le Merry était leur nouvelle maison, et il n'allait pas chipoter. Ce serait juste un défi à relever, ça promettait d'être intéressant dans tous les cas.

La cuisine, ils pouvaient voir était bien emménagée, et visiblement pour un vrai cuisinier, poste qu'il allait falloir pourvoir à un moment ou à un autre même si pour le moment ils faisaient avec. Ils ajoutèrent leur vaisselle à celle du navire, il y en avait un peu mais pas pour un gros équipage, et c'était sans compter la casse presque inévitable. Ils mirent en plus les chaises qu'il y avait à bord de leur ancien bateau, il n'y avait que six chaises sur le Merry et ils étaient plus nombreux que ça surtout qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de membres. Ils remplacèrent ensuite la table du Merry par la leur, en effet cette table était spéciale, vu que les sorciers y avaient inscrits des runes pour qu'elle s'agrandisse en fonction du nombre de personne autour de la table sans pour autant prendre plus d'espace au demeurant. En somme elle ajustait son espace pour donner un semblant de grandeur sans que ça gêne. Il avait fallu du temps au six avant d'y arriver, mais ils en étaient fiers. C'était assez similaire au sortilège d'extension qu'il y avait sur le sac de Liana en somme.

Ils rangèrent ensuite une partie de leur provision, les sèches et celles qui intéressaient le moins Luffy, dans la cuisine en évidence et à l'endroit prévu pour. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour les produits frais qui étaient obligatoirement dans le frigo, mais ils allaient tout faire pour limiter les problèmes de famine à bord, dû jeune homme au chapeau de paille et à ses besoins réguliers de snacks. Il n'était pas le seul, c'était vrai, mais il était le pire.

La cabine des garçon convint parfaitement à Neville, Théo, Fred, George et Zoro, Usopp n'était pas là durant la visite et l'aménagement du Merry. Les hamacs étaient visiblement confortables vu que Zoro ne perdit pas de temps à se coucher et à s'endormir dans un, lorsque Théo lui demanda si il ne voulait pas ranger ses affaires, le sabreur lui rappela qu'à part ses vêtements et une tenue de rechange que les filles avaient acheté à Shell Town, au cas où, il n'avait rien. Chose qu'ils devraient à un moment ou un autre remédier vu que Liana refusait catégoriquement de laisser un des membres de l'équipage porter tout les jours la même tenue, vu qu'elle doutait qu'il la lave tout les jours. Elle n'allait pas le forcer à faire ça de suite, pas plus que Théo qui était d'accord sur le sujet et encore plus vu qu'ils partageaient une cabine, vu que cette île n'offrait pas un grand choix de tenue, mais à la première occasion le sabreur irait faire un peu de shopping avec elle.

Théo ne perdit pas de temps à agrandir l'intérieur de l'armoire pour qu'ils aient tous assez de place, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour l'instant, mais il préférait le faire en avance pour ne pas avoir à reranger toutes ses affaires une autre fois quand ils auraient un nouveau nakama. Il avait horreur de faire ça.

Les deux sofas étaient appréciés, il y avait actuellement six hamacs descendus et deux autres en réserve, mais il valait mieux voir large. Même si heureusement Ace, Luffy et Sabo ne dormiraient pas dans cette cabine. Et le mât en milieu de la pièce offrait une jolie séparation, c'était assez douillet en somme.

La cabine des filles était très joli, un peu rose bien sûr, mais elle avait été faite pour Kaya et du coup c'était un peu compréhensible, cela étant dit elle était aussi très douillette. Contrairement à celle des garçons, où on y accédait par une trappe au niveau du mât et en descendant grâce à des échelons sur ce dernier, celle des fille avait un escalier, sous une trappe qu'on pouvait bien sûr fermer à clé qui était dans une des calle. Il y avait des hamacs bien sûr ainsi qu'un canapé lit si nécessaire, ce qui était relativement pratique, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque, un petit bureau pour travailler et évidemment une armoire pour ranger les affaires. La pièce était vraiment confortable et bien aménagé.

Le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule bibliothèque pour tout le navire embêtait un peu Sabo en particulier, vu qu'il adorait lire et qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir rentrer dans la cabine des filles à chaque fois. Ce fut Ace qui résolut le problème en disant que rien ne les empêchait de construire un petit meuble pour le mettre dans leur cabine à eux, et un autre dans la salle commune, alias cuisine/salle à manger.

En effet, Ace et Luffy ne perdirent pas de temps à décider d'une des salles normalement utilisées pour ranger les affaires afin d'en faire leur propre cabine. Ils dormaient bien mieux tout les quatre, avec parfois Luna qui les rejoignaient et ils ne voyaient pas de raisons d'arrêter. Ils se sentaient plus en sécurité et en paix de cette manière, c'était un peu non conventionnel certes, mais ils étaient des pirates. Prenant la décision de construire un véritable lit, une fois qu'ils auraient un vrai matelas bien sûr, ils décidèrent de se contenter pour le moment des tapis de sol que Makino leur avait donné avant leur départ. Ils avaient connu pire donc ce n'était pas vraiment un soucis, ou une urgence de changer ça, pour autant c'était sur la liste des choses à faire.

Afin de ne pas avoir à construire aussi une armoire pour leurs vêtements et de ne pas se compliquer trop la vie non plus, Sabo décida d'aller en acheter une au village, il y avait un menuisier qui en avait une donc ce n'était pas un problème. Il avait même un sourire aux lèvres en rentrant en souvenir de la tête dudit menuisier quand il vit le blond porter l'armoire tout seul et très facilement. Pendant ce temps Ace construisait les deux meubles pour ranger les livres, ou commençait en tout cas. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient tous nécessaire pour ranger le navire de toute façon.

En dehors de la salle qu'ils avaient réquisitionné comme leur cabine, il y en avait deux autres dans le même genre, une dans laquelle Fred et George demandèrent un espace afin d'installer leur laboratoire, et donc la pièce où ils ne rangeraient surtout pas d'alcool, de poudre ou quoique ce soit pouvant exploser par accident. L'autre resta plus ou moins telle qu'elle, mais avec le plan qu'elle serait parfaite pour en faire une petite infirmerie quand ils auraient un docteur, pour le moment les médicaments et les produits pour soigner étaient rangés dans la cuisine, du fait qu'elle était pas loin de la salle de bain, ce qui était très pratique avec un malade.

Neville lui installa ses plantes un peu là où il pouvait afin qu'elles soient le mieux possible. En somme le navire plaisait à tout le monde, il y avait de la place, il était douillet et il était facile à naviguer, enfin d'après ceux qui avaient un peu de connaissances en la matière.

Ils n'eurent en revanche pas à se poser de questions sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur ancien navire, en effet Fred et George réglèrent la question lorsqu'une de leurs expérience explosa alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur du navire. Heureusement ils s'en sortirent indemne, le petit bateau quand à lui ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il n'était plus du tout en état de naviguer en tout cas.

"Qu'on soit clair, les expériences de ce genre vous les ferez sur le pont du Merry pour qu'on puisse les balancer à l'eau si besoin." Sabo avertit sérieusement, c'était un accident donc il allait pas leur faire la morale, mais ils devaient faire attention à eux en priorité mais aussi au navire.

"Vous allez prendre Usopp avec vous n'est ce pas ?" Kaya demanda sans les regarder dans les yeux, deux jours après la défaite des pirates de Kuro et le jour de leur départ de l'île

"Oui il est un de nos nakamas." Luffy confirma avec un sourire, ils n'avaient pas revu le sniper depuis que ce dernier leur avait dit qu'il avait l'intention de partir pour devenir pirate, mais Luffy était bien décidé à en faire un des leurs et les autres n'étaient pas contre, enfin pas trop en tout cas, Ace n'aimait pas trop le fait qu'il soit un lâche en général mais il avait été impressionné par sa détermination à sauver son visage, Zoro pareil d'ailleurs.

Kaya sembla réfléchir ses mots un moment, attirant l'attention des pirates qui la regardaient curieusement, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait leur demander.

"Prenez moi avec vous." Kaya finit par demander en s'inclinant devant eux

"Pourquoi ?" Sabo demanda en fronçant les sourcils, ils étaient pirates, ce n'allait pas être un voyage de croisière, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait venir avec eux comme ça.

"Je veux vivre, ici je verrais toujours mes parents et Klahadore, je veux dire Kuro partout. Ça ne fera que me hanter, je veux voir le monde et mordre la vie à pleine dent comme vous. J'ai toujours voulu soigner et avec vous je pourrais apprendre. S'il vous plait prenez mois avec vous." Kaya expliqua

"Tu seras une criminelle si tu viens avec nous, on a pas d'avis de recherche mais on en aura, c'est impossible autrement avec nos ambitions. Ca veut dire que tu seras fichée et que tu ne pourras pas revenir dans ta belle maison quand tu en auras marre. Ca changera toute ta vie, tu changer d'horizon, change juste d'île." Ace dit fermement mais pas méchamment

"Je sais tout ça, je sais que je ne pourrais pas revenir ici facilement et pas pour longtemps, mais je veux être libre. S'il vous plait." Kaya insista

"D'accord." Luffy accepta avec un sourire

"Luffy !" Ace et Sabo crièrent, les autres regardant ébahis le jeune homme au chapeau de paille

"Elle veut être libre, vivre sa vie sans regret mais à fond. En quoi c'est différent de nous ?" Luffy demanda simplement "En plus elle est juste malade parce qu'elle est triste, avec nous ça risque pas trop non ?"

Les autres ne pouvaient pas réfuter sa logique, il avait raison, mais ils savaient tous se défendre, elle non. C'était ça qui les inquiétaient, enfin ça et le fait qu'ils craignaient que ce ne soit qu'un caprice à la suite des actions de Kuro. Cela étant dit il avait accepté et ils ne se voyaient pas dire non au visage plein d'espoir de Kaya.

"Tu as jusqu'à Loguetown pour nous convaincre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et que tu es capable de vivre en tant que pirate. Si à Loguetown on est pas convaincu on te laisse là, et tu rentres à Sirop. D'accord ?" Sabo proposa après une discussion rapide entre les pirates

D'ici à Loguetown ils doutaient que tout l'équipage ait un avis de recherche, peut être un ou deux mais pas plus. Et ça leur donnait suffisamment de temps pour voir si elle est vraiment sincère. Kaya accepta avec joie la condition, ainsi que le fait qu'elle devra apprendre à se battre, et elle ne perdit pas de temps à rentrer chez elle pour faire son sac, le fidèle Merry sur les talons, essayant de la convaincre de changer d'avis.

"Liana tu pourras lui apprendre un ou deux trucs ?" Luffy demanda sérieusement

"Bien sûr." elle accepta volontiers, elle était capable de s'occuper de Kaya et de Nami

Usopp était visiblement inquiet en voyant son amie venir avec eux, enfin une fois que Zoro lui dit de ramener son derrière à bord du Merry et que Kaya arriva et dit au revoir à Merry et aux enfants.

Le petit groupe de pirate leva ensuite l'ancre et prit la mer et une fois à quelque distance de Sirop, et cela bien qu'il soit pas encore dix heures, ils levèrent un verre pour le Vogue Merry, pour Usopp et pour Kaya.

Ils avaient deux nouveaux nakamas et un vrai navire, l'aventure avançait bien.


	16. Gaimon

Une fois que la fête fut terminée et que chacun commença à se familiariser avec le navire, Liana partit à la recherche de Kaya qui était dans la cabine des femmes en train de finir de ranger ses affaires.

"Kaya, quand tu auras fini tu pourras m'accorder un moment ?" Liana demanda gentiment, mais avec une certaine fermeté montrant clairement que c'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose.

"J'ai fini." Kaya dit de suite en fermant l'armoire

Liana hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre, elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles furent sur le pont à l'arrière du navire. Une fois là Kaya nota les différentes armes appuyées contre le mur, arc, épée, bô...

"Sais tu te battre ?" Liana demanda interrompant ses pensées

"Non." Kaya répondit franchement, sentant que l'heure était à la franchise directe

"Si tu veux rester avec nous ça va devoir changer. Tu as dit que tu étais intéressée pour soigner les gens, en tant que médecin ou infirmière ?" Liana demanda ensuite

"Je n'ai pas suffisamment de connaissance pour être médecin. Je voudrais en devenir une, mais pour le moment je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, il y a besoin de plus que les livres après tout." Kaya expliqua

"C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas si tu t'arrêteras à Loguetown, ou si tu partiras sur Grand Line avec nous, ce que je sais c'est qu'on ne peut pas avoir un membre d'équipage incapable de se défendre. Lors des combats on fera en sorte que tu n'aies pas à te battre, ou en tout cas pas contre les plus dangereux, mais tu dois être capable de donner un coup de poing au moins. Tu es trop faible actuellement pour te battre avec tes poings comme fait Luffy, et Ace parfois, tu as besoin d'une arme et on va voir avec quel genre tu es le plus à l'aise. Si tu restes avec nous il faudra te procurer ta propre arme, une qui te convienne vraiment. Est ce que tu sais tirer déjà ?" Liana questionna

"Je suis pas douée du tout. Usopp a tenté de m'apprendre il y a quelque temps, pour m'aider à me changer les idées, mais je suis une catastrophe." Kaya dit de suite

Liana hocha la tête et décala l'arc et les autres armes de tir qu'ils avaient à bord, elle observa Kaya un moment avant de mettre la hache, la massue et les autres armes lourdes de côté également. Kaya n'avait pas de force dans les bras et elle ne pourrait pas s'en servir correctement. Il lui fallait une arme plus légère. Elle finit par lui lancer un tuyau, elle et ses frères en avaient pris plusieurs à Grey Terminal avant d'embarquer, Sabo était le seul à se battre avec un bô en permanence, de la fratrie en tout cas et du coup ils l'avaient fait exprès pour lui pour son 17e anniversaire.

Liana passa un moment avec Kaya, tentant de la faire travailler avec le tuyau avant de se résoudre, voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, et de lui passer à la place deux poignards à elle. Cette fois ci la jeune femme blonde était bien plus à l'aise avec, bougeant plus facilement et réussissant même un peu à parer, pour la plus grande joie de Liana qui commençait à être à court d'idées.

"Tu peux les garder pour le moment. Il vaut mieux que tu es une arme sur toi, ça vaut mieux au cas où. Selon la situation à Loguetown, on ira peut être t'en acheter." Liana dit en commençant à ranger les armes

"Je ne peux pas garder ceux là ?" Kaya demanda surprise

"Ce sont les miens, je ne m'en sers pas souvent d'eux c'est vrai, mais j'aime bien avoir toujours une réserve de poignards vu que je me bats avec plusieurs. En plus il vaut mieux avoir une arme vraiment faite pour toi, surtout quand tu t'en sers souvent. Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal avec eux, mais ils ne sont pas parfait, ils sont plus pour mon style de combat que le tien." Liana expliqua

"Comment ça ?" Kaya questionna, elle était curieuse de tout, voulant en savoir plus sur le monde, elle avait été tellement enfermé, et elle ne savait rien de ce genre de chose. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait les convaincre de la laisser rester.

"Quand je me bats, j'alterne entre lancer mes poignards, mais aussi me battre avec et oui je préfère la rapidité au cours d'un combat, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'utilise pas la force. Tu es rapide pour une débutante, mais tu n'as pas de force, et oui on va le travailler, mais il te faudrait une arme qui te permette de désarmer ton adversaire si nécessaire et qui te protège aussi la main. Il faudra une garde spéciale." Liana commença à réfléchir "Mais on verra ça le moment venu." elle finit par s'interrompre

"Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qu'est ce que tu penses me conviendrait le mieux. Tu as une idée après tout." Kaya remarqua en fronçant les sourcils

"Tu es observatrice et tu as du caractère. Pas mal pour une princesse." Ace ne put s'empêcher de commenter, il avait observé la fin de la séance d'entraînement et si il attendrait de voir comment la blonde réagissait au cours d'un combat, il était plus enclin à la laisser rester. Elle était motivée et savait rester concentrer, en plus avec le temps elle pourrait avoir du talent. Et surtout une infirmière à bord ne serait pas de refus.

"Je ne veux pas te le dire pour ne pas t'influencer. Si je te dis à quoi je pense tu vas te faire une idée sur la question sans vraiment essayer les autres. Je préférerais que tu trouves par toi même." Liana expliqua

"Pourquoi Loguetown ? Tu as dit que c'est là bas que je pourrais trouver des armes, mais je ne peux pas avant ? Je ne voudrais pas te gêner avec tes poignards ou causer des problèmes si tu ne les as pas." Kaya demanda ensuite inquiète

"Je dis Loguetown, parce que non seulement on sera sûrs si tu reste ou non, pas la peine de te faire dépenser de l'argent pour rien après tout premièrement. Mais aussi parce que c'est une des plus grosses villes d'East Blue et je sais qu'on va y passer et qu'on trouvera ce qu'il faudra pour Grand Line. L'île est pas loin de l'entrée après tout." Liana expliqua en s'appuyant sur Ace qui apprécia le soutien volontiers, toujours d'accord pour avoir un câlin de sa petite soeur après tout. "Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne manque pas de poignards, et même sans je suis capable de me battre. Je le montre moins que mes frères mais je sais me battre avec un bô et avec mes poings. T'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Kaya, je te préviens, ce que tu as dans tes mains ce sont des armes, pas des jouets. Quand tu t'en serviras, si tu le fais correctement tu peux blesser quelqu'un et si tu ne fais pas attention tu peux tuer." Liana dit sérieusement en regardant Kaya droit dans les yeux "Utilises tes connaissances en anatomie pour frapper exactement où tu veux frapper, et fais en sorte de ne pas tuer quelqu'un par accident."

"Ça t'est arrivée ?" Kaya demanda avant de pouvoir se retenir

"Oui, une fois. J'ai tué des gens, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis particulièrement fière mais je l'ai fait. Mais il y a une fois où je n'ai pas bien frappé et ou j'ai tué quelqu'un, c'est la mort que je regrette vraiment. Les autres je regrette plus que ça est été nécessaire, mais lui c'était un accident. Et crois moi ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oublie facilement." Liana dit avant de partir, ne souhaitant pas continuer cette conversation

"On n'a tous tué quelqu'un, par accident ou non, ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. Oui nous sommes libres et nous vivons des aventures mais parfois ça a un prix." Ace lui dit en lui faisant suivre de le suivre, ils devaient régler un détail après tout

Tout le monde se retrouva donc dans la salle commune, où Sabo se tint devant l'équipage avec un grand sourire.

"Bien, maintenant que nous avons plusieurs nakama, il est temps de venir à une décision : Qui exactement est notre capitaine ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, ou si vous vous en rappelez, ou même si on l'a dit au final.." Sabo commença à réfléchir avant de croiser les regards amusés de Liana et de Luna après quoi il se reprit. "Enfin bref, quand on a pris la mer, Ace et Luffy souhaitait être capitaine, mais comme on voulait rester ensemble on a décidé qu'on ferait un vote pour choisir, une fois qu'on aurait des nakamas. Du coup le moment est venu. J'ai fait des petits papiers, vous en aurez deux chacun avec dessus les noms de ces deux idiots. Vous mettez le papier avec le nom de celui que vous voulez comme capitaine dans mon chapeau. On triera ensuite et celui qui aura le plus de votes deviendra capitaine. Tout le monde a compris ?" le blond demanda ensuite en enlevant son chapeau

"Pourquoi on ajouterai pas mon nom ? Après tout je suis le capitaine Usopp." Usopp demanda en faisant la pause

"Parce que je ne te suivrai pas, tu es un bon sniper mais je ne pense pas que tu ais ce qu'il faut pour être un capitaine pirate." Sabo rejeta de suite tandis que les autres restaient silencieux, partageant l'avis du chroniqueur

"Ben ouais, en plus la plupart des combats entre équipage pirate se finissent capitaine contre capitaine... Après si t'es volontaire pour ça aussi..." Théo intervint ensuite avec un sourire un peu sadique "On passe au vote donc ?" il dit ensuite totalement neutre en se retournant vers Sabo

Sabo acquiesça et il distribua les papiers à chacun avant de mettre son chapeau au centre de la table pour que tout le monde y ait accès. Tour à tour tout le monde y mit un papier, une fois que tout le monde ait fini de choisir, Liana s'avança et retourna le chapeau, observant tour à tour chaque nom avec un sourire qui ne faisait que grandir.

"A l'unanimité générale, je proclame Luffy comme le capitaine de ce navire." Liana finit par dire à son petit frère qui se mit de suite à sauter de joie, prenant avec lui Usopp, Fred et George, ainsi que Luna et donc les deux oiseaux qui étaient sur les épaules de la jeune femme dans une danse joyeuse.

"Pas trop déçu ?" Liana demanda ensuite à Ace

"Non, il le mérite, en plus j'aimerai vraiment pas être son capitaine." Ace dit avant de rire avec les autres

"Je vais appeler Dadan pour lui dire comment on va et que c'est Luffy le capitaine. Vous voudrez lui parler ?" Liana demanda en prenant l'escargophone qu'ils avaient volé aux pirates de Kuro.

"J'ai rien à lui dire, tu vas lui dire tout ce qui est important de toute façon." Ace répondit en sortant

"Embrasse là pour nous en gros." Sabo traduisit amusé, avec eux ça allait mais en dehors de la fratrie, et un peu des sorciers, Ace n'était pas affectueux

Théo fit signe qu'il n'avait rien à dire à Dadan et à la place ouvrit son carnet et demanda à Ace un moment pour parler de son fruit du démon. Théo avait pour rêve de découvrir la magie de ce monde et la comprendre, il voulait donc en savoir plus sur les fruits du démon et trouver leur origine. Luffy avait été questionné sous toutes les coutures à ce sujet et à présent c'était au tour de Ace, qui s'était déjà fait jeter par le timonier pour avoir avalé tout le fruit et ne pas lui en avoir laissé un morceau à étudier. Sabo de son côté décida de montrer à Kaya comment se rendre utile sur un navire, il avait fait de multiples recherches et durant leurs descentes à Fuschia il avait posé des questions au pêcheurs. Il l'avait aussi fait une fois ou deux dans la ville de Goa, mais discrètement, ses parents le croyaient morts et il n'avait aucune envie de leur apprendre leur erreur avant leur départ de l'île pour la piraterie. Pendant ce temps Neville, qui avait aussi refusé la proposition de Liana, se mit au gouvernail pour que leur navire avance correctement pendant que leur timonier officiel était distrait ailleurs.

Fred, George et Luna refusèrent également, de même que Luffy qui lui dit juste de tout raconter à Dadan et de ne pas oublier de parler de leur nakamas et de Lorcan et Lysander, qui étaient aussi nakamas.

"Qui est Dadan ?" Nami demanda curieuse à Liana quand cette dernière commença à partir vers la poupe du navire, derrière la salle commune pour un peu de calme.

"La chef d'un groupe de bandit chez qui on a grandi." Liana répondit normalement, cachant son amusement aux réactions de ceux qui avaient écouté, à savoir Zoro et Usopp, avec Nami aussi évidemment.

Nami et Usopp donnèrent juste le sentiment qu'ils allaient avoir leurs yeux en dehors de leurs orbites, tandis que Zoro qui était en train de faire des pompes, tomba sur le pont.

'Gurururru' Liana attendit après avoir composé le numéro de Dadan, elle aurait pu appeler Makino bien sûr mais ça pourrait attirer des ennuis à la jeune femme et c'était le contraire de ce qu'elle souhaitait. Dadan avait quand même plus l'habitude d'avoir des ennuis avec les forces de l'ordre.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" une voix familière finit par répondre, Liana reconnut sans mal la voix de Magra, un des lieutenants de Dadan, qui l'avait toujours fait rire avec sa crête si semblable à celle d'un coq

"Salut Magra, c'est Liana. Je voulais vous donner des nouvelles comme on avait promis." Liana répondit avec amusement

Elle entendit Magra appeler le reste des bandits, hurlant qu'elle était à l'appareil, puis des bruits de course et de combat pour arriver et avoir une bonne place. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux elle pouvait le voir, ils lui manquaient vraiment, eux Fuschia, l'île... Oh elle adorait la vie en mer, bien que ça ne fasse pas vraiment longtemps et que les difficultés n'avaient pas encore commencé, mais quand même, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu mélancolique pour la vie d'avant.

"Liana." Dadan avait du réussir à se frayer un chemin au milieu de ses hommes, plus ou moins délicatement si la jeune femme devait se fier aux grognements de douleur

"Salut Dadan, on a trouvé un escargophone, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais appeler et donner des nouvelles." Liana répondit avec affection

"Toujours pas d'avis de recherche alors ?" Dadan questionna en connaissant déjà la réponse, après tout elle avait lu avec attention le journal ce matin et observé les avis de recherches, mais rien à propos des gamins

"Non, pas encore en tout cas. On n'a pas rien fait, mais peu à été rapporté pour le moment." Liana expliqua

"Vous avez du monde ?" Dadan demanda curieuse

"Quelques uns oui, on a recruté Roronoa Zoro, je sais pas si tu as entendu parler de lui, il a trois sabres et veut devenir le meilleur manieur de sabre au monde. Ensuite on a trouvé une navigatrice, elle s'appelle Nami et elle s'y connait vraiment, par contre elle adore l'argent et pour le moment elle n'est qu'une alliée. On sait pas trop ce qui la retient, mais je n'aime pas ça. Puis on a un sniper Usopp, et une infirmière Kaya. Kaya est momentanée pour le moment aussi, elle est une noble et on veut s'assurer qu'elle sait dans quel genre de vie elle s'engage avant de l'accepter entièrement. Oh et Luna a trouvé deux oiseaux qu'elle dresse, Lorcan et Lysander, et sur la même île où on les a trouvé, Ace a mangé un fruit du démon, donc maintenant on a deux enclumes à bord." Liana résuma un peu

"Roronoa..." Dadan murmura totalement choquée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être même surprise que les gamins aient décidé de recruter un chasseur de prime dans leur équipage, elle décida de laisser ça passer, après tout ça ne changerait pas grand chose et ils savaient quand même être prudent et ne pas donner leur confiance trop facilement, enfin les plus vieux, Luffy lui était un cas à part. "Des combats intéressants sinon ?"

"Non, on s'ennuie plutôt, personne est intéressant c'est saoulant pour tout dire. J'espère que ce sera différent quand on arrivera sur Grand Line franchement. On a rencontré trois équipages pirates pour le moment, le premier a, je suis presque sûre, traumatisé les garçons, un navire rose fuchsia avec des cœurs et une figure de proue en tête de cygne, la capitaine voulait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était la plus belle femme au monde, c'était Alvida et c'était pas du tout le cas. Ensuite il y a eu l'équipage de Baggy, ils étaient tous habillé comme dans un cirque, et le capitaine avait mangé un fruit du démon, il pouvait détacher tout ses membres. Et là on a battu les Pirates du Chat Noir, qui étaient tous habillés pour rappeler les chats, c'était assez étrange. Je suis bien contente que Luffy ne soit pas le genre de capitaine qui nous force à nous habiller d'un style particulier." Liana résuma les choses, informant en même temps avec un énorme sourire les bandits de leur choix, c'était pas une surprise, mais elle était quand même fière.

Eux aussi d'ailleurs si elle devait juger par rapport à leurs cris enthousiastes, elle resta un moment à parler avec eux, répondant à leur questions, en posant également et finissant par donner un message pour Makino. Elle entendait la voix de Luffy qui avait l'air d'annoncer quelque chose et en plus Lysander le paradisier venait de voler jusqu'à elle. C'était pas rassurant, elle dit donc au revoir et se leva, doucement avec le paradisier dans les bras, pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle avait bien entendu les commentaires d'Usopp et ses jeux, mais elle n'était pas intéressée, le plus tôt il comprenait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être capitaine et qu'ils ne jouaient pas le mieux ce serait. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas trop long, non seulement ça l'agaçait mais en plus elle doutait que Ace le prenne bien très longtemps.

Luffy avait apparemment décidé que comme à présent il était capitaine, il était temps de lever le drapeau noir. Ce qui n'était pas mauvais comme idée, après tout ils étaient des pirates, mais il y avait eu une raison pour laquelle sa famille l'avait toujours empêché de participer dans les projets artistiques... il était une réelle catastrophe.

Elle observa avec les autres ce qu'il avait réalisé avec patience et en essayant vraiment, mais il était hors de question qu'ils se servent de ça comme de Jolly Roger, l'idée derrière oui, le dessin tel quel non. Les autres étaient visiblement du même avis.

"Tu veux dire que c'est ce dessin là qui va nous représenter ?" Zoro demanda un peu choqué

"Ben ouais, il est chouette non ?" Luffy demanda avec un grand sourire

"Luffy non." Fred et George dirent ensemble

"Je suis assez horrifiée, mais par ton absence de talent." Nami confirma

"Je refuse de naviguer avec ça." Théo dit de suite

"La même, c'est hors de question." Neville ajouta

"Il y a une raison pour laquelle c'est jamais toi qui dessine Lu." Sabo dit en soupirant

"On garde l'idée mais on modifie le dessin d'accord ?" Liana proposa

Usopp s'avança ensuite et commença à mentir, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Lorcan, le macareux, se mit à lui picoter le front.

"Luna et toi vous pouvez travailler ensemble non ? Comme ça on s'assure qu'on a le bon Jolly Roger." Liana suggéra pour éviter une autre dispute, elle aimait dessiner aussi c'était vrai, et on pouvait souvent la trouver en train de faire des croquis sur un cahier, mais là elle avait vraiment la flemme.

Usopp et Luna se mirent à l'ouvrage, représentant leur symbole avec le sourire et le chapeau de paille de leur capitaine, tout d'abord sur le pavillon noir, que Liana accrocha ensuite au Grand Mât, et le second sur le second mât, avant de le peindre une dernière fois sur la grande voile.

"Ca a quand même plus d'allure." Ace reconnut en observant leur Jolly Roger

"Totalement nous non ?" Sabo confirma

Leur attention fut ensuite attirée par de gros nuages noirs droit devant eux. L'équipage n'était pas vraiment intéressé à aller tout droit, vu qu'il faisait beau partout ailleurs étrangement, mais la navigatrice de l'équipage fut rapide pour les motiver.

"Il y a une île que l'on appelle l'île au trésor."Nami expliqua avec un grand sourire

"La légendaire île au trésor..;" Usopp reconnut "Mais alors elle existe pour de vrai ?"

"Sabo ?" Luffy se tourna vers lui, étant donné que Sabo était celui qui aimait le plus amasser des informations en tout genre

"Jamais entendu parler." le blond reconnut un peu intrigué à présent

"Vraiment ? Il y a toujours eu des tas d'histoires à son sujet dans le monde des pirates, des rumeurs sur ce qui se passent quand on s'en approche." Nami expliqua

"Et alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Luffy demanda intrigué, ils l'étaient tous pour le coup, ça avait l'air intéressant

"Il parait qu'on est confronté à la colère des dieux et que si on insiste pour y aller, on le regrette très vite." Nami termina

"Une malédiction ?" Théo demanda avec un grand sourire, abandonnant tout effort de se recoiffer pour observer avec attention et impatience l'île vers laquelle ils allaient

La pluie commença à tomber ensuite, la pluie et le tonnerre, pour autant tout cela ne réduisit en rien l'envie de l'équipage de se rendre sur l'île, un tel interdit ne pouvait que les attirer après tout, enfin sauf Usopp qui avait l'air terrorisé, Kaya elle ne semblait pas trop savoir. Cependant la décision avait été prise, et du coup ils s'y rendaient.

Sabo envoya Kaya à l'intérieur, avec Théo qui maniait le gouvernail, il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme prenne mal, elle avait été malade longtemps après tout, Luna lui confia aussi ses oiseaux afin qu'ils soient à l'abris.

Ensuite les pirates se dépêchèrent de gérer la tempête afin de recevoir le moins de dégâts possibles. Liana s'occupant avec aise des voiles, montant sans soucis dans les cordages. Après une bonne demi heure, ils étaient enfin à l'île. Ils jetèrent l'ancre avant de partir explorer l'île, laissant Zoro derrière pour garder le navire au cas où, il voulait faire une sieste de toute façon, et les autres lui faisaient confiance pour se réveiller en cas de problème, ils espéraient en tout cas fortement.

L'île était assez intéressante au niveau des plantes et du coup Neville décida rapidement de rester en arrière pour observer certaines plantes un peu mieux avec la promesse de les rejoindre ensuite, il avait fait la promesse assez distraitement, occupé comme il l'était à faire des croquis et des notes des plantes en question. Après un moment de délibération, Ace décida de rester avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il avance sans s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes, ses frères et Liana n'étaient pas trop pour le laisser seul, mais ils se résignèrent, ils savaient de toute façon qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester en duo toute leur vie, ils allaient faire un effort pour qu'au moins dans la vie de tout les jours ils se détendent. Ils se concentreraient plus tard sur les combats en tout genre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ils n'avaient pas confiance en Neville et les autres, le contraire même.

Nami qui marchait avec Théo à l'avant, commença à raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, ce n'était que des rumeurs bien sûr mais c'était intéressant. Surtout pour Sabo, qui était passionné d'histoire en tout genre, pour Théo qui voulait en savoir plus sur la supposée malédiction, et pour Kaya qui adorait les histoires, l'infirmière marchait d'ailleurs à côté d'Usopp qui ne semblait pas savoir si il devait paniquer ou si il devait se montrer assuré devant Kaya, tout en marchant le plus près possible de Fred et George qui étaient plus près de lui que Sabo et Liana qui fermaient la marche pendant que Luna et Luffy étaient derrière Théo et Nami.

"Une nuit sur un campement, un des hommes s'est réveillé avec une tête de sanglier à la place du visage. Plus tard la moustache d'un autre s'est transformée en serpent et il est mort étranglé." Nami raconta calmement pour la plus grande panique d'Usopp

"C'est une blague j'espère ?" Usopp demanda pâle

"C'est épique comme idée, faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le faire. Enfin la partie transformation, pas la partie strangulation. Ça c'est pas cool." Fred et George s'exclamèrent avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire

"Bah, vous savez ce que c'est que les rumeurs. C'est toujours très exagéré." Nami dit en haussant les épaules, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée

"Je ne sens pas de magie ici." Luna dit en fronçant les sourcils, c'était peu probable que ce soit une malédiction où elle aurait senti quelque chose, elle ou les autres sorciers d'ailleurs, mais bien qu'ils aient cherché aucune trace.

"On est observé." Sabo signala en sentant la présence d'animaux autour d'eux, ayant vécu dans la jungle c'était un sentiment familier pour lui et le reste du groupe de Goa.

Luna et Luffy étaient en train d'observer un animal très étrange, un mélange entre un serpent et un lapin, ce n'était d'ailleurs que le début, le reste du groupe put en effet admirer un panda-chauve-souris qui était absolument adorable et que Liana n'avait qu'une envie prendre avec elle, mais la main de son frère blond sur son épaule la stoppa. Il y avait ensuite un loup-coq, qui faisait un peu penser à Magra, ce qui causa un fou rire à Sabo et Liana.

"Quittez cette île sur le champ." une voix retentit soudain, mais comme il y avait de l'écho c'était difficile de dire d'où elle venait "Je suis Gaimon, le gardien de la jungle, si vous tenez à la vie, faites demi tour immédiatement."

S'ensuivit ensuite une discussion avec la voix mystérieuse qui essayait de leur faire croire que les animaux étranges qui les entouraient étaient en réalité des pirates qui n'avaient pas obéi à Gaimon. Théo voulait en savoir plus sur la supposée malédiction : quand avait elle commencé ? était il un animal ? pourquoi elle doublait ainsi les animaux ? mais Gaimon refusait de répondre, s'enlisant de plus en plus visiblement dans son mensonge, et rendant de plus en plus évident qu'il était humain et qu'il avait été un pirate.

Finalement, Gaimon déclencha des pièges, envoyant des pieux sur le groupe ainsi que faisant tomber des rochers sur eux. Les sorciers ne perdirent pas de temps à lancer des sorts de protection au dessus d'eux et de leurs amis repoussant les rochers qui tombèrent sans faire de dégâts par terre.

Gaimon choqué par leurs pouvoirs, trahit sa position, et quand Luffy commença à s'avancer vers lui il tira au pistolet, le coup n'eut bien sûr aucun effet sur leur frère mais Liana et Sabo ne perdirent pas de temps à attraper Gaimon, et à l'envoyer au tapis, malgré son apparence étrange. Personne ne tirait sur leur frère impunément, même un type aux cheveux verts et la coupe afro qui semblait coincé dans une boîte.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. S'il vous plait ne me faites plus de mal." le dit Gaimon supplia en voyant le regard glacial de Sabo qui jouait avec son bô et semblait très enclin à le frapper d'avantage.

Il répondit ensuite à leurs questions, ça faisait 20 ans qu'il était coincé sur cette île, et dans ce coffre, il ne savait pas comment ça se faisait que les animaux étaient ainsi, c'était juste comme ça, il n'y avait pas de malédiction pour le plus grand désespoir de Théo.

Peu intéressée par l'histoire de Gaimon, Liana partit pour aller voir plus avant l'île, Luna l'accompagnant, les animaux la fascinait. Pour elle qui voulait faire une encyclopédie de tout les animaux de la terre, cet endroit était exceptionnel. En plus ils ne manquaient pas vraiment de vivres mais il fallait mieux prévoir quand même, ils ne savaient pas quand ils seraient à une île ensuite, ou quand un des goinfres se ferait le garde manger.

Elle ramassa donc des fruits et écouta Luna quand elle lui faisait des réflexions sur un des animaux, elles ne rejoignirent les autres que peu avant le coucher du soleil et ils décidèrent de faire une fête pour la rencontre avec Gaimon et la fin de son attente. Apparemment il avait attendu vingt ans avant d'apprendre que les cinq coffres au trésor en haut de la montagne, au cœur de l'île, étaient en réalité vides. Luffy l'avait informé de ce fait avant de lui proposer de devenir un membre de l'équipage. Chose que l'homme dans le coffre refusa. Ils passèrent quand même une nuit agréable en faisant la fête avant de se coucher fatigués par la journée.

Il les accompagna à leur navire le lendemain matin en leur expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir, après tout les animaux étaient comme sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser aux mains des braconniers.

Ils avaient pris la mer depuis une bonne heure quand Liana remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans la cabine de la fratrie, elle y était rentrée pour prendre un livre afin de bronzer un peu dehors. Elle remarqua cependant qu'ils avaient un invité surprise, un invité caché dans le placard.


	17. Johnny et Yosaku

**Coucou, je suis assez inspirée par cette fic en ce moment donc avec un peu de chance je réussirai à publier plusieurs chapitre rapidement.**

 **Il y aura quelques chapitres si tout va bien, comme le chapitre précédant, des chapitres pour montrer un peu les relations à bord et aussi pour montrer un peu plus les personnages qui ne sont pas dans le manga à la base, ou qui ne sont tout simplement pas dans l'équipage. Après j'arriverai peut être à mettre des scènes dans des chapitres concernant les arcs c'est aussi possible. On verra.**

 **Par rapport aux reviews, merci à ceux qui ont commenté déjà. Vous allez voir pour l'invité surprise, donc j'en dis pas plus, ce serait pas drôle sinon, mais félicitations à GlaceChouette28741 qui a remarqué que non Liana n'avait pas trouvé son fruit du démon. Dans cette version elle ne le mangera pas tout simplement. Elle aura ses pouvoirs de sorcières et une surprise ;p. **

**Par rapport aux couples, Elfyliane, non il n'y a pas de possibilité de Sanji/Doflamingo, je voulais dire l'arc de Doflamingo pour la possible relation Sanji/Violet. Désolée pour ne pas avoir été plus claire. Par contre ton idée de Luffy/Thatch est intéressante du coup je me suis dit que je vais la soumettre au vote. Dites moi ceux qui préfèrent une Zoro/Luffy ou si vous voulez plutôt Thatch/Luffy. Je rassure vous avez un moment avant que ça ne soit critique, et les pirates de Barbe Blanche apparaîtront dans cette fiction assez souvent et assez tôt aussi. Enfin pas avant Alabasta mais pas longtemps après. **

**Ensuite, je sais je vous ennuie avec ma note mais s'il vous plait encore un peu d'attention. Voilà, par rapport aux avis de recherche de l'équipage :**

 **-Quel nom voulez vous que Liana ait ? Danseuse Mystique ou un autre ?**

 **-Quel nom pour Sabo ? Et pour Théo, Neville et Luna. Pour Fred et George j'ai déjà une idée. Je suis ouverte aux suggestions, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bisous**

Liana eut un instant de pause en voyant un animal à fourrure dans leur placard, après tout ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé et elle voyait mal ses frères en monter un à bord pour autre chose que pour le manger. Mais cet animal était trop petit pour une telle chose, en plus ils ne l'auraient pas mis dans leur placard. Luna ne l'aurait pas fait sans en parler et même si Fred et George aimaient les blagues, ils n'impliquaient pas des animaux comme ça. Neville n'avait rien contre les animaux, mais sa passion c'est les plantes, ce n'était pas lui. Théo en aurait parlé, et puis elle ne le voit pas avec un animal à fourrure, un serpent peut être, un oiseau c'est envisageable, mais un animal à poil, il râlerait trop. Usopp en aurait parlé, il est trop vantard pour ne pas le faire, quand à Kaya elle est encore hésitante sur ce qu'elle peut faire ou non, en plus elle respecte le fait que c'est leur cabine et Liana ne la voit pas entrer sans permission comme ça. Nami, ... non elle est encore trop hésitante aussi, mais pour une autre raison, elle est acceptée et elle le sait mais elle lutte contre ça. Zoro, non.

Ce qui voudrait dire que cet animal a réussi à monter à bord tout seul et sans se faire remarquer, elle suppose qu'il vient de l'île de Gaimon, ils l'auraient remarqué avant quand même, ils avaient tous fouillé le navire de fond en comble pour s'y habituer, ils l'auraient vu. Le hic c'est que cette petite boule de poile ne ressemble en rien aux animaux étranges de l'île de Gaimon.

Enfin bon, elle s'en inquiéterait plus tard. Pour le moment la priorité était de faire sortir ce renard, c'était ce qu'il semblait être en tout cas, du placard. Le problème c'est qu'il semblait totalement terrifié.

Décidant de résoudre le mystère plus tard, Liana s'assied devant le placard et commença à parler doucement pour calmer et rassurer le petit être, et elle sait que les autres vont encore plus l'appeler Maman, disant qu'elle l'est aussi pour les animaux, mais elle s'en moque, ils ne le disent pas pour blesser et elle le sait premièrement mais en plus elle ne peut pas rien faire. Elle veut aider, et protéger ce petit être, c'est un animal mais pour elle ce n'est pas important. Elle chasse et elle le fait sans scrupule, elle a grandi avec la mentalité de la loi du plus fort après tout, mais elle s'en prend qu'au fort, jamais aux faibles. Sabo plaisantait qu'il était le cerveau du groupe, Ace les muscles, Luffy la lumière et l'espoir, tandis qu'elle, elle était le cœur. Il avait peut être pas vraiment eu tort.

Peu à peu elle voit la peur et la méfiance diminuées dans les yeux du petit animal, et quand elle amène sa main avec un peu de viande séchée, qu'elle a toujours dans son sac pour 'au cas où', elle a grandi avec des goinfres et même si elle n'a pas suivi l'exemple de Luffy et Ace comme Sabo, bien au contraire même, elle a appris à être prête si un en cas est nécessaire. Elle coupe donc la viande séchée en petits bouts et les donne doucement à l'animal, les posant sur l'étagère au début, puis les laissant dans sa main pour qu'il vienne plus près.

A la fin, tant qu'elle faisait des mouvements lents et visibles, le renard accepta même qu'elle le caresse, avant de se frotter un peu plus contre sa main. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs heures, et elle était assez surprise de voir que personne n'était venu voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais finalement le renard était en dehors du placard et devant elle. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle, le renard était visiblement pas trop tranquille, mais il semblait lui faire un peu confiance quand même.

"Tu dois avoir soif non ?" Liana demanda à voix haute, ne sachant pas si il la comprenait mais ayant l'impression que c'était le cas, son hypothèse gagna du terrain vu que le renard sauta dans ses bras après quelque hésitation avant de l'observer avec des yeux marrons extrêmement intelligent, comme pour lui dire 'qu'est ce que tu attends?'. Avec un léger rire elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir, décidant de prévenir le renard avant quand même "Le reste de l'équipage est assez bruyant et enthousiaste, mais ils ne sont pas méchants."

Comme elle l'avait pensé, nul n'est responsable de l'arrivée du renard à bord, même si nul ne s'y oppose. Encore moins après les paroles de Luna.

"Elle n'est pas vraiment un renard et elle n'est pas que ça, en tout cas elle est une part du puzzle." Luna avait dit en observant le renard qui n'avait pas quitté les bras de Liana

L'équipage ne savait pas de quoi Luna parlait quand elle parlait d'un puzzle, pas plus quel lien existait entre ce puzzle et la renarde, parce que c'était une femelle, mais bon, ils lui faisaient confiance, plus ou moins selon leur ancienneté avec la petite blonde.

La renarde, appelée Kit par Luna, s'adapta assez facilement à la vie à bord, elle ne quittait rarement Liana, presque toujours dans ses bras ou à côté d'elle, mais elle ne causait pas d'ennuis, même si elle était toujours hésitante envers le reste de l'équipage et qu'ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de faire des mouvements lents quand ils étaient à proximité de la renarde, encore plus quand ils voulaient la toucher, Ace avait failli le découvrir à ses dépens, heureusement qu'il était fait de feu, même si il ne s'est pas transformé en flamme dans la gueule du petit animal. Sa sœur l'aurait massacré sinon, Liana s'était attaché à la renarde.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'île de Gaimon, Liana avait continué à entraîner Nami et Kaya, même si il y avait eu une dispute entre la rouquine et son entraîneuse, Liana en avait eu assez que Nami ne fasse que se plaindre et ne se donne pas à fond. Elle l'avait laissé sur le pont durant une séance d'entraînement en lui disant que quand elle voudrait vraiment s'y mettre, qu'elle vienne la trouver. Nami était venue la voir le lendemain, et depuis elle était plus sérieuse et concentrée, au point où Liana avait demandé un coup de main à Sabo pour l'entraîner au bô. La jeune femme savait s'en servir et se battre avec, mais ce n'était pas son arme principale, contrairement à Sabo qui bien qu'il utilisait aussi ses mains pour se battre, se servant d'une technique qu'il avait lu dans un des livres que Dragon leur avait donné dix ans auparavant, son bô était quand même ce dont il se servait le plus. Le blond avait été content d'aider un peu Nami à progresser.

Pour autant en ce milieu d'après midi, l'ambiance était à la détente, Zoro faisait la sieste, Nami lisait sur une chaise longue, Kaya étudiait un livre de médecine, Usopp bricolait, Ace dormait, Luna complétait ses notes sur les animaux qu'elle avait observé sur l'île de Gaimon, Neville prenait soin de ses plantes et Théo lisait. Liana et Sabo bronzaient, en maillot de bain pour elle et torse nu pour lui. L'équipage avait été assez choqué la première fois qu'ils avaient vu ses deux là en de telles tenues, pas pour le fait qu'elle se mettait en maillot de bain ou que lui était en short et torse nu non, mais pour les cicatrices qu'ils avaient.

Ils avaient bien sûr remarqué celle que Sabo avait au visage, elle n'était pas trop visible si on ne faisait pas attention, parce qu'il avait les cheveux un peu longs et que ses mèches blondes la cachait un peu, ça ainsi que l'ombre que donnait le chapeau bleu plus le bronzage du blond, faisait que sa cicatrice sur son œil gauche passait plutôt inaperçue.

Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions, mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que Liana n'en ait aussi, pas plus que l'épaule droite de Sabo ait également une cicatrice, une marque de brûlure assez similaire à celles que Liana avait en haut de la jambe gauche et dans le dos.

Cependant elle ne montrait aucune honte pour ses marques, pas plus qu'elle n'offrit une explication, se contentant de demander à son frère de lui passer de la crème solaire avant de s'allonger ou d'aller nager selon les cas.

Liana avait été terrifié de l'eau enfant, les souvenirs des bains avec sa tante avaient laissé une trace, elle avait appris à nager surtout pour en sortir Luffy, mais même là c'était quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas, nager en tout cas. Elle ne le faisait que par nécessité. Cependant les choses avaient changé après l'incident avec le Dragon Céleste qui avait failli coûter la vie aux deux plus calmes de la fratrie. Liana avait tout fait par la suite pour devenir une meilleure nageuse, mettre la tête sous l'eau était devenu progressivement plus facile, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas du niveau de Sabo elle se débrouillait. Jamais elle ne mangerait un fruit du démon par choix, pas si ça voulait dire qu'elle serait impuissante lorsque la vie de sa famille serait en danger. Avant son choix aurait pu être différent, mais l'incident avait changé les choses pour la fratrie.

L'ambiance était assez calme, lorsque Luffy arriva avec une caisse remplie de boulet de canon. Il voulait tirer et essayer les canons. C'était pas une mauvaise idée, Nami devait être du même avis, ou alors elle était de bonne humeur parce qu'elle indiqua qu'à une vingtaine de minute de leur position il y avait des rochers qui leur permettraient de s'exercer.

Luffy se révéla ne pas être très doué, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, le tir n'était pas son fort. En revanche, Usopp les surprit tous admirablement en réussissant du premier coup à toucher et démolir le rocher. Liana et Sabo échangèrent un regard complice en voyant l'expression admirative de Kaya. Le faible que le sniper avait pour l'infirmière était plus que réciproque, la question était combien de temps avant que les deux ne se mettent ensemble ?

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la cuisine, Sabo mettant à jour le carnet de bord, discutant d'un poste important à pourvoir, et au plus grand dam de Luffy, ce n'était pas celui de musicien.

"Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir de la bonne nourriture de qualité ?" Sabo demanda en faux-choc, exactement ce qu'il fallait dire pour que leur petit frère se rende à l'idée. Pour le moment ils se reliaient aux fourneaux, mais les menus n'étaient pas très variés et en mer bien manger était une priorité.

Leur conversation sur où trouvait un bon cuisinier, fut interrompue par des bruits sur le pont, quelqu'un était monté à bord durant leur discussion évidemment et pas quelqu'un avec de bonnes intentions. Neville, le plus près de la porte, fut celui qui se chargea de l'homme en question, un chasseur de prime si ils devaient se fier à ce qu'il disait, même si ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment de qui il parlait quand il disait qu'ils avaient attaqué son partenaire. Après tout ils n'avaient attaqué personne depuis un moment, enfin à part entre eux, mais c'était normal.

Zoro intrigué par quelque chose, sortit à son tour de la salle commune, il connaissait apparemment le type qui venait de les attaquer et de se faire battre sans problème ou dégâts, pas plus pour le navire que pour Neville, par le botaniste de l'équipage.

"Non mais je rêve ?! Johnny, c'est bien toi ?" Zoro demanda en observant l'homme aux courts cheveux noirs, portant des lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'une veste bleue sur un haut noir basique et un pantalon beige, il avait au visage un tatouage.

"Dis donc ! Qui tu es toi pour connaître mon nom ?" le dénommé Johnny demanda en colère, alors que juste avant il râlait parce que Neville ne le connaissait pas, pourquoi leur équipage tombait toujours sur des gars étranges ? "Zoro-aniki ?!"

"J'étais sûr que c'était toi." Zoro dit avec un sourire, il semblait content de le voir en tout cas

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?" Johnny demanda surpris, ce qui était un peu compréhensible Liana concéda, après tout avant de les rejoindre Zoro était un chasseur de prime

"Yosaku n'est pas avec toi ?" Zoro demanda ensuite

"Génial il y a deux idiots.." Théo soupira en se recoiffant

"Je croyais qu'on en était tous." Ace remarqua légèrement

"Oui je crois que tu dois refaire tes comptes mon ami." Sabo compléta son frère

"Vous êtes vraiment pas normaux." Nami soupira avec une bonne dose d'affection

"Normal ? Pourquoi on voudrait être normal ?" Fred et George demandèrent

"Etre normal c'est d'un ennui." Luna confirma avec un oiseau sur chaque épaule

"Tu l'as dit ma puce." Liana la soutint avec un sourire tout en caressant d'une main la tête de Kit qui était dans ses bras, la renarde était assez petite pour tenir facilement

Le petit groupe se reconcentra sur la situation actuelle en voyant l'inquiétude de Zoro, apparemment Yosaku, le partenaire de Johnny était gravement malade.

"Montez le à bord, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire." Liana proposa, intervenant en première sur la situation, les autres étaient encore un peu distraits.

Johnny ne perdit pas de temps à faire ce qu'elle demanda, plus rapidement qu'elle le pensait capable il avait descendu la corde qu'il avait accroché à leur navire et avait monté Yosaku de son petit bateau, sur le Merry. Le dénommé Yosaku était vraiment mal, il était extrêmement pâle, le bandage qu'il avait autour de la taille, qui étrangement était fait sur les habits ... du sang coulait de son nez et de sa bouche, il ne semblait pas être en forme, pas du tout même.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ?" Zoro demanda inquiet pour son ami

"Oui, c'est incroyable, il y a encore quelques jours il était normal, en pleine forme. Et puis tout d'un coup il est devenu livide et a perdu connaissance." Johnny expliqua en pleurant

"Est ce qu'il s'est plaint de maux de têtes ces derniers temps ?" Liana demanda en l'examinant

"Oui, tu sais ce qu'il a aneki ?" Johnny demanda avec espoir

"Possiblement. Kaya, viens voir et apprends." Liana appela l'infirmière de l'équipage, son savoir venait surtout des livres et elle devait voir le terrain aussi, c'était surtout sur ça qu'ils allaient juger si elle restait avec eux ou non "Continue à nous décrire les symptômes s'il te plait."

"Toutes ses dents sont tombées, de vieilles plaies se sont réouvertes. Il n'arrête pas de saigner et ça l'a beaucoup affaibli." Johnny rapporta avec espoir

Laissant Kaya observer le patient, Liana alla à la cuisine pour aller chercher ce qui était nécessaire, Yosaku souffrait de scorbut, un manque de Vitamine C qui si on ne faisait pas attention pouvait entraîner la mort.

Elle revint pour entendre la fin du récit de Johnny qui apparemment avait décidé pour aider son ami de lui faire prendre un peu de repos sur le rocher non loin de là, le même rocher que Usopp avait explosé.

"C'est du scorbut, n'est ce pas Liana-sama ?" Kaya demanda à la jeune femme, l'appelant par le titre qu'elle utilisait depuis que Liana avait commencé à lui donner des cours de défense

"C'est ça." Liana confirma en s'agenouillant près de Yosaku "De quoi il a besoin du coup ?"

"D'aliment contenant de la Vitamine C pendant plusieurs jours, tout le monde doit d'ailleurs en prendre régulièrement." Kaya dit en se remémorant le livre que Liana lui avait dit de travailler en priorité, livre portant sur les principales maladies en mer.

"C'est exact, comme du jus de citron par exemple, des kiwis, des céréales aux fruits et au chocolat ainsi que le cassis." Liana expliqua en faisant boire doucement à Yosaku du jus de citron pressé

"Contente de voir que certains d'entre vous s'y connaissent un peu sur les risques en mer." Nami commenta

"Liana et Sabo en ont appris le plus possible pour aider au mieux." Ace expliqua

"Qu'est ce que le scorbut ?" Fred demanda, pour une fois sans George quoique son jumeau était tout aussi curieux

"Le scorbut est une maladie ancienne qui touchait beaucoup les marins, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre des fruits et légumes à bord vu que les denrées étaient périssable et s'abîmaient vite. L'absence de Vitamine C dans l'organisme ralentit le processus de cicatrisation, aggravant donc plus facilement les blessures et les rendant plus difficiles à traiter. Le corps est aussi plus facilement sujet aux infections." Kaya se rappela

"C'est correct, le corps éprouve donc plus de fatigue, de maux de têtes, de saignement de nez aussi, ainsi que des problèmes au niveau des gencives qui saignent plus facilement, les dents se déchaussent également et si ce n'est pas traité à temps la mort dû aux multiples hémoragies." Sabo finit en voyant qu'elle avait des problèmes pour se souvenir du reste "Dans ce genre de cas, le jus de citron est un des meilleurs remèdes, même si le cassis est encore mieux."

"Mais on avait du cassis non ?" Zoro demanda curieux

"J'adore les fruits rouges, si c'est un cas de vie ou de mort j'accepterai peut être de m'en séparer mais là on avait d'autres possibilités donc non." Liana dit de suite, hors de question qu'elle ne cède ses fruits rouges.

Sa réponse immédiate fit exploser de rire Zoro et les autres, détendant de beaucoup l'ambiance sur le pont. Le réveil de Yosaku ne fit qu'améliorer les choses même si Liana avait l'air plus que désespérée à le voir danser comme si de rien n'était avec Johnny alors qu'il avait failli y passer, il était loin d'être rétabli, mais c'était pas son soucis. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il était pas dans l'équipage et qu'elle était pas la responsable médicale elle s'en mêlerait pas.

Yosaku avait le crâne rasé et il portait une sorte de casque rouge lui laissant le crâne découvert, il avait le même haut que Johnny, un haut noir basique, par contre il portait un short jaune quadrillé, ainsi qu'une veste verte lui arrivant au cheville.

"On ne s'est pas encore présenté..."

"Moi je m'appelle Johnny.."

"Moi c'est Yosaku.." il commença à dire avec une cigarette dans la main, uniquement pour que Kaya, prenant les choses en main lui arracha la cigarette en secouant la tête.

"Tu es en convalescence, tu touches à une cigarette et je te le ferai regretter. C'est clair." la petite blonde fragile demanda avec force et un regard noir, elle avait définitivement du caractère, Yosaku bien grondé n'en attrapa pas une autre

"Tout les deux on fait équipe, on est chasseur de prime. On chasse surtout les pirates." les deux dirent ensemble, si ils n'avaient pas eu l'habitude avec Fred et George ça aurait été étrange

"Il fut un temps où tu faisais le même métier que nous." Johnny continua

"Zoro, le chasseur de pirate, j'espère que tu te souviens de nous." Yosaku finit

"Bien sûr, mais je m'attendais pas à vous revoir sur bateau." Zoro commenta en s'approchant d'eux

"Franchement nous non plus, et pour une surprise c'est une surprise." Johnny commenta

"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu changerais de camp." Yosaku s'exclama

Zoro était en train de leur tendre le poing pour qu'ils fassent, les autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi, mais Yosaku choisit ce moment pour prouver que non il était pas encore guéri.

"Allez le mettre dans votre cabine les garçons, il a besoin de repos, il est pas encore remis." Kaya demanda en prenant le commandement des opérations, Johnny et Zoro le firent donc, voulant que leur ami aille mieux.

"C'est exactement pour ce genre de raison qu'on a besoin d'un vrai cuisinier à bord." Ace commenta une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau tous dans la salle commune, ils avaient jeté l'ancre pour la nuit

"Oui, c'était un avertissement." Nami confirma

"Un voyage en bateau est semé d'embûches, il y a toujours des imprévus." Zoro confirma

"Oui, je crois qu'il faut qu'on pense sérieusement à la façon dont on s'alimente." Usopp ajouta "Ce qu'on trouve dans la mer ça ne nous suffit pas."

"Loin de là même, en plus quelqu'un qui sait quoi cuisiner pour survivre et être dans les meilleures conditions possibles, est une obligation à bord d'un navire." Théo dit sérieusement

"On survit pour le moment, mais on aura suffisamment d'inquiétudes à avoir sur Grand Line sans que notre alimentation en soit un." Fred et George intervinrent également

"Il nous faut un cuisinier." Luffy confirma bavant déjà à l'idée de tout les petits plats qu'il pourrait manger

"Dans ce cas je pense que je sais où tu pourrais peut être trouver un cuisinier digne de ce nom." Johnny intervint, voulant aider ceux qui avaient sans aucun doute sauvé son partenaire mais qui en plus étaient amis avec Zoro-aniki

"Ah oui ?! Où ça ?! Où ça ?! Dis le moi." Luffy demanda de suite

"Laisse lui le temps de répondre Luffy." Neville intervint

"Le problème c'est que l'endroit est tout près de Grand Line, si je me souviens bien, Zoro tu avais essayé d'y aller." Johnny demanda en se mettant devant Zoro qui tait assis en tailleurs par terre, quittant sa position contre l'évier "En ce moment, il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi Œil-de-Faucon est dans les parages. Je peux vous y emmener. Cap au Nord Est."

"Demain matin donc. Il est temps d'aller se coucher." Luna rappela en voyant l'heure, il était déjà près de minuit et ils se lèveraient aux aurores, organisant qui serait de garde durant la nuit, les pirates et les deux chasseurs de prime partirent se coucher.

Ils partirent le lendemain donc dans la direction du navire restaurant le Baratie, celui dont Johnny avait parlé et ils y arrivèrent aux alentours de midi, ils étaient vraiment pas loin ce qui était assez agréable, et ce qui remplit Luna de joie vu que c'était son tour de cuisiner et elle n'en avait pas très envie.

Ace qui était au poste de vigie, signala l'approche d'un navire de la marine, ne voulant pas créer d'histoires pour le restaurant, ils changèrent de cap pour faire en sorte que les marines ne les voient pas. Ils étaient donc de l'autre côté du restaurant que les marines.

"On fait en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer d'accord ?" Sabo clarifia quand le groupe descendit du Merry pour aller dans le restaurant

Tout le monde acquiesça, ils avaient faim et n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de se battre aujourd'hui. Encore moins vu qu'ils voulaient réussir à recruter un cuisinier et selon Johnny ce sera pas facile.

"Le gars qui est en train de faire sa crise, je crois que c'est le capitaine du vaisseau de la marine qui est dehors." Ace remarqua "Il a les même cheveux roses que j'ai vu sur le bateau."

"Elle est la belle la marine. Je me demande ce que le vieux dirait." Sabo commenta

"En tout cas il y a du spectacle c'est intéressant." Zoro dit en haussant les épaules

"Ce chef a un sacré caractère, et il sait se battre." Neville dit en observant attentivement le combat, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, entre le marine et le cuistot blond. Le marine n'avait pas eu la moindre chance.

"C'est assez important sur un navire pirate." Théo reconnut "Maintenant est ce qu'il est bon cuisinier ?"

Les treize pirates et les deux chasseurs de primes étaient assis à une table placée non loin des cuisines, Liana avait été un peu inquiète que leur nombre pose problème, mais il n'y avait pas eu de soucis, enfin à part pour Fred, George et Ace qui avaient boudé au début parce qu'ils avaient du fermer leurs chemises, un scandale selon eux, mais bon... La fratrie avait bien sûr enlevé leur chapeau, ceux de Sabo et Liana étaient posés sur le dossier de leur chaise, tandis que ceux de Luffy et Ace étaient autour du cou, tenant grâce à une ficelle pour Luffy, que Liana avait rajouté après une énième perte du chapeau, et du fil de Ace qui avait été là d'entrée.

Liana et Luna étaient un peu inquiètes par rapport à Lorcan, Lysander et Kit, elles avaient laissé les trois animaux sur le navire, vu que ils n'étaient généralement pas accepté dans les restaurants, mais elles n'aimaient pas qu'ils soient seuls à bord. Heureusement leur table était contre un mur, et Luna et Théo qui étaient assis contre avaient une vue claire sur le Merry, et tout allait bien.

"Si il y a du spectacle tout les jours c'est compréhensible que les serveurs se soient tirés." Ace reconnut en observant le blond qui tenait le marine d'une seule main

"Excusez nous." Sabo appela le cuisinier qui les avait installé

"Il y a un soucis ?" le cuisinier demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Non tout va bien, enfin il faudra préparer un deuxième service, mais on se demandait juste qui avait préparé nos plats. On voudrait féliciter le cuisinier." Sabo expliqua avec un sourire

"C'est Sanji, le maître coq qui est là bas qui a tout préparé." le cuisinier répondit

"Merci beaucoup, pourriez vous nous l'envoyer quand il aura fini avec ce léger contretemps ?" Neville intervint, observant les cuisiniers qui étaient en train de retenir Sanji qui semblait apparemment vouloir tuer le marine en tout cas jusqu'à ce que le patron du restaurant, un homme avec une jambe de bois, une toque énorme et des moustaches nattées assez impressionnantes intervienne en frappant et Sanji, et le marine.

Le cuisinier accepta, visiblement surpris par leur réaction.

"Lieutenant Fullbody." un marine en sang arriva ensuite

"Le second acte est lancé." Théo dit en souriant

"J'aime bien ce genre de resto, on s'ennui pas." Fred et George dirent ensemble

"Lieutenant, venez vite, on a un problème." le marine appela "C'est horrible, un des hommes de main de Don Krieg a réussi à s'échapper."

"Comment ?!" Fullbody s'exclama donnant toute son attention au marine, qui ne semblait même pas remarquer l'état de son supérieur

"On s'était mis à sept pour le capturer, sept soldats pour un seul pirate de l'armada de Don Krieg." le marine expliqua

"Comment c'est possible ? Ce sale petit rat était déjà à moitié mort de faim quand on l'a capturé il y a trois jours." Fullbody s'exclama, sa phrase faisant froncer les sourcils à la plus grande partie des pirates au Chapeau de Paille, Luffy mettant même une main sur l'épaule de Zoro en signe de soutien. "On lui a rien donné à manger, il aurait jamais du avoir la force de s'échapper."

"C'est qui Don Krieg ?" Luffy demanda curieux

"Un pirate à 17 millions, il a commencé en volant un navire de la marine et a pillé et attaqué les villages qui ne se méfiaient pas, enfin les villages ou les navires. Il aurait une armada de cinquante vaisseaux et cinq milles hommes sous ses ordres. Il est rusé et se moque des moyens qu'il doit utiliser tant qu'il sort vainqueur." Sabo résuma en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'était pas un pirate qui avait son respect, loin de là.

Leur discussion, qui avait continué avec les murmures terrifiés d'Usopp, fut interrompue par un coup de feu, le marine qui était venu prévenir son supérieur se fit tirer dans le dos, provoquant la fuite de la plupart des clients du restaurant.

Il avait l'air en sale état, très maigres, avec des cernes marquées, ça se voyait qu'il était pas en forme, il portait un t-shirt vert, sous une veste grise avec des dragons rouges de chaque côté de, son pantalon était assorti d'ailleurs, ainsi qu'un bandeau gris et bleu.

Il s'assit à une table et mit ses pieds dessus, demandant de la nourriture. Un des cuisiniers qui était en train de se disputer avec Sanji juste avant, avec des cheveux verts ras et des avant bras musclés, alla le voir pour prendre sa commande et vérifier qu'il puisse payer. En apprenant que le pirate ne pouvait pas payer, le cuisinier ne perdit pas de temps et il l'attaque, détruisant la table et l'envoyant au sol.

"C'est pas compliqué sale verrue, ici on n'accepte pas les clients qui n'ont pas d'argent." le cuisinier dit fièrement

Patty, le cuisinier commença ensuite à le tabasser sans que l'autre ne se défende, probablement à bout de force, après une rapide conversation, Liana et Sabo se levèrent tandis que Neville ajoutait une chaise à leur table. Rappelant à ceux qui protestaient la décision, qu'eux aussi ils étaient des pirates et qu'ils n'allaient pas rester sans rien faire pendant qu'un type qui crevait de faim se faisait tabasser sous les applaudissement, juste parce qu'il était un pirate et qu'il avait pas d'argent.

"Frapper un homme à terre je trouve ça assez pathétique, surtout quand il se défend pas." Sabo dit en stoppant Patty

"En plus c'est pas nécessaire, ce n'est pas un soucis de payer un repas de plus à notre table." Liana dit en s'agenouillant près de Gin

"J'ai pas besoin de charité." le pirate rejeta

"C'est pas de la charité, appelle ça de l'empathie. Je trouve que c'est le minimum quand on navigue sur ses mers de ne pas laisser quelqu'un mourir de faim, je fais juste ce que j'aimerai qu'on fasse à mes nakamas ou à moi même si on se retrouvait dans ta situation. Alors c'est quoi qui gagne ? Ta fierté ou ta cervelle ?" Liana demanda en lui tendant la main "Parce qu'il y a aucun courage à refuser de l'aide quand on en a besoin."

Il finit par prendre sa main et à accepter son aide pour se lever, quoiqu'il réussit plutôt bien à tenir sur ses jambes sans soucis.

"Non mais ça va pas. C'est un prisonnier de la marine. Mon prisonnier, je suis le Lieutenant Fullbody du quartier général de la Marine." Fullbody hurla

"Quartier Général d'East Blue précise, enfin j'espère parce que si un lieutenant du QG central de la Marine, fait un caprice et se ridiculise en public comme ça, ça me donne pas beaucoup d'espoir pour la marine. Vous vous êtes fait battre facilement et j'ai aucun soucis à continuer le travail. Dégagez de là." Sabo lui dit sèchement

"Sanji c'est ça ? Pourriez vous faire un plat adéquat pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas mangé pendant plusieurs jours s'il vous plait." Liana demanda au cuistot blond calmement et avec un sourire, uniquement pour ouvrir des yeux ronds quand ledit cuistot s'agenouilla devant elle et lui baisa la main.

"Votre bonté et votre intelligence n'ont d'égal que votre beauté gente demoiselle. Pourrais je apprendre le nom de vous ma déesse ?" Sanji demanda à une Liana plus que un peu choquée

"Liana." Liana répondit plus par politesse qu'autre chose

"Je vous apporte un plat immédiatement ma déesse." Sanji dit en partant

"Je commence à réviser mon jugement sur lui, Sabo dit en tapotant un côté de son bô contre sa main, en un geste clair qu'il avait envie de s'en servir

"Toi et Ace vous pourrez toujours penser à le castrer plus tard, allons nous asseoir." Liana se hâta de dire en guidant le pirate de Krieg à leur table "Moi c'est Liana au fait, je me suis pas présentée."

Tour à tour tout ceux autour de la table se présentèrent, Gin, le pirate de Krieg en dernier. Sanji le servit assez rapidement et Gin ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en mangeant, tellement il avait eu peur et que c'était bon, provoquant des larmes de la part de Usopp, Yosaku et Johnny.

"C'est donc toi qui a tout cuisiné ?" Luffy demanda à Sanji

"Oui." Sanji confirma

"Tu veux bien faire partie de mon équipage." Luffy demanda, ignorant totalement les protestations de Ace et Sabo qui ne voulaient pas le dragueur à bord et à proximité de leur sœur, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Usopp, Théo et Neville n'étaient pas vraiment enthousiastes à l'idée que le type soit à bord, il était arrivé en draguant toutes les filles de la table après tout.

"Vous êtes des pirates ?" Sanji demanda surpris

"Yep. Alors ?" Luffy s'entêta

"Désolé petit, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de rester ici, je ne peux pas quitter ce restaurant." Sanji refusa

"Non, moi je refuse." Luffy dit de suite

"J'en ai rien à faire." Sanji rétorqua en perdant un peu son calme

"Je refuse ton refus c'est comme ça. Tu es un excellent cuistot, je te veux dans mon équipage, t'as pas le droit de dire non, tu deviendras pirate un point c'est tout." Luffy dit clairement

"Oh génial." les pirates dirent en chœur, connaissant bien le côté entêté de Luffy, pour le plus grand amusement de Gin d'ailleurs.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement avant qu'il ne les laisse pour rejoindre son capitaine, capitaine pour qui il s'était sacrifié afin de lui donner l'opportunité de s'enfuir.

"Ouah, Krieg doit être un super capitaine pour mériter une telle loyauté." Liana remarqua un peu surprise et impressionnée, elle n'avait pas eu du tout cette idée là en entendant parler de Krieg, il devait être différent avec son équipage.

Gin évita de répondre, se contentant de leur dire de ne pas aller sur Grand Line parce que ce serait de la folie avant de partir.

Eux ils allaient être bloqué ici jusqu'à ce que le cuisinier cède, et il semblait être aussi têtu que Luffy. Ça promettait.


	18. Baratie

Le temps passait tranquillement pour l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, Luffy passait le plus clair de son temps à harceler Sanji pour le convaincre de rejoindre son équipage, le patron Zeff le laissait entrer dans les pièces réservées au personnel, pour le plus grand agacement du blond.

Liana continuait d'entraîner Kaya, et Nami aussi, mais la rouquine était un peu ailleurs dernièrement. Depuis qu'elle était tombé sur les avis de recherche des deux chasseurs de prime, Liana, Sabo, Théo et Ace l'observaient avec inquiétude, elle avait perdu beaucoup de la légèreté qu'elle avait trouvé avec eux. Théo en particulier avait tenté de lui parler, mais la navigatrice avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

"Ça suffit. Tu veux pas en parler c'est ton choix, mais j'ai horreur qu'on me mente, alors abstiens toi. Dis juste que tu veux pas, c'est simple non ? Sache juste une chose, tu es une des nôtres, peut être pas officiellement mais pour nous ça change pas grand chose. Si tu as besoin de nous, tu as qu'un mot à dire." Théo lui dit avant de quitter la pièce pour aller s'entraîner un peu et se défouler aussi, laissant derrière lui une Nami pâle et les larmes aux yeux

Kaya de son côté lorsqu'elle ne s'entraînait pas avec Liana-sama, elle travaillait sur ses compétences médicales, refaisant les pansements de Yosaku qui guérissait bien, et étudiant le corps humain lorsqu'un des garçons acceptait de lui servir de mannequin, sous la surveillance attentive d'Usopp dans ce genre de cas.

Finalement au midi du quatrième jour depuis leur arrivée, alors qu'il y avait du brouillard, un navire pirate arriva, il avait l'air en sale état, le pavillon avait des déchirures dessus comme si ils avaient traversé une sale tempête, pour autant le Joly Roger était reconnaissable : c'était le symbole de Don Krieg. Le bateau était déchiqueté, les voiles dans le même état que le pavillon noir.

"Où est Luffy ?" Ace demanda en observant le navire

"Au restaurant, avec Sanji la dernière fois que je l'ai vu." Neville répondit en mettant la main sur la faucille qu'il avait à la ceinture

"On s'ennuyait un peu mais je crois pas que ce sera pour longtemps." Fred et George dirent avec des sourires enthousiastes

"Je suis d'accord, ça sent les ennuis à plein nez." Sabo confirma

"On va rejoindre Luffy ? J'en ai marre qu'il prenne tout les capitaines lors des combats." Liana proposa

"Ouais allons y." Zoro dit ensuite

Ils descendirent presque tous, seuls Nami, Johnny et Yosaku restèrent à bord, même Kaya descendit, voulant voir ce qui allait se passer et forçant Usopp à la suivre également. Kit, monta dans les bras de Liana sans demander la permission et la petite renarde ne semblait pas encline à en descendre, Lorcan et Lysander vinrent aussi. Jusque là ils étaient allés au restaurant sans leur trois compagnons, ne voulant pas causer d'histoire, mais les circonstances avaient changé. Ils entrèrent par une porte à l'arrière du restaurant, d'après ce qu'ils avaient observé Krieg était à la porte principale, enfin ils durent attraper Zoro qui était en train de monter vers la chambre de Zeff, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Le spectacle sur lequel ils tombèrent était quelque peu choquant, ils s'attendaient à des ennuis, à des menaces, pas à un Krieg qui semblait à moitié mort et à Gin là le soutenant. Il était évident que Gin était plus qu'un simple pirate de Don Krieg, ils doutaient que Krieg accepte d'être soutenu par un simple sous fifre.

"Excusez moi de vous importunez, pourrais je vous demander à manger et à boire. J'ai de l'argent pour vous payer, des montagnes de trésor pour vous dédommager. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de semaine je n'ai pas avalé quelque chose. Je meurs de faim, aidez moi. De grâce, donnez moi quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, je vous en prie." Krieg demanda

Les pirates étaient dans la position où ils voyaient ce qui se passait, mais où on ne les voyaient pas, ils se contentaient d'observer, après tout ils suivaient un capitaine, et autant Luffy avait été enclin à aider Gin l'autre jour, pour le moment comme son équipage il observait la situation. Cela étant dit l'équipage était dégoûté par Patty qui voulait contacter la marine pour attraper Krieg pendant qu'il était en train de mourir de faim.

L'homme ne leur inspirait pas confiance ça c'était clair, il avait faim, ils n'en doutaient pas, mais il était quand même faux. Sans compter sa réputation, non ils étaient méfiants pas de doute, mais même avec leur sentiments personnels, ils ne livreraient jamais un homme mort de faim à la marine, ils le nourriraient avant, c'était le minimum, surtout pour des cuisiniers.

"Non, je ne vous attaquerai pas, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, vous avez ma parole d'honneur." Krieg dit en réponse aux paroles d'un des cuisiniers "Je ne vous demande qu'un repas que je vous paierai comme un client normal et quand j'aurai terminé mon assiette je partirai. Donnez moi à manger je vous en supplie." il demanda en baissant la tête et en étant à même le sol

"Il y a un truc sous son manteau." Ace remarqua

"C'est trop large pour juste être ses épaules, personne est aussi carré que ça." Sabo confirma

"Une sorte d'armure ?" Théo demanda curieux

"Probablement oui, ça expliquerait aussi les bruits qu'il faisait en marchant et son poids. Gin a pas l'air d'être faible, il est capable de porter lourd je pense pourtant il galérait." Luna ajouta ensuite

Krieg, ignorant Gin qui l'implorait d'arrêter de supplier ces gens, continua à supplier, demandant même les restes. Finalement quelqu'un agit, en effet Sanji était parti en cuisine et revenait avec un bon plat et à boire pour Krieg. Ce dernier ne fit pas la fine bouche, mangeant avec les mains même.

"Ce pirate est connu pour avoir fait des ravages sur toutes les mers, on raconte même que tout East Blue le craint." un des cuisiniers dit en protestant par rapport aux actions de Sanji "Là bas, son surnom c'est Krieg le Perfide, il y a longtemps il a atterri en prison, mais en quelques jours il a réussi à s'évader en se faisant passer pour un marin, c'est ainsi qu'il a pris le contrôle d'un navire militaire et qu'il a assassiné son commandant. Ce fourbe n'a aucun scrupule, il use et abuse les techniques les plus vicieuses pour tromper l'ennemi. Sa spécialité c'est de hisser le drapeau de la marine afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons lorsque son bateau accoste. Comme personne ne se méfie, il en profite pour mettre le village à feu et à sang, sa cruauté est sans égale."

"Tu en savais autant ?" Zoro demanda curieux à Sabo

"Non, il ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai surtout cherché à connaître les grands de Grand Line." Sabo répondit en haussant les épaules "Pour East Blue j'ai cherché quelques informations mais pas plus."

"Il aime les surprises et n'a pas d'honneur." Luna dit en fronçant les sourcils et en observant Krieg

Liana observa également le capitaine pirate, et du coup une fois qu'il eut fini son assiette elle sut ce qu'il allait faire. Elle s'avança rapidement, trop rapidement pour être vu presque et bloqua le coup que Krieg venait de diriger contre Sanji tandis que Ace qui avait lui aussi écouté l'avertissement de la petite blonde, faisait reculer Sanji. Luffy ne leur avait pas dit quoi faire avec Krieg c'était vrai, mais il voulait Sanji comme cuisinier, du coup ça voulait dire qu'il était sous leur protection, à part si il réussissait à donner à Luffy une raison suffisante pour justifier sa décision de rester.

Kireg avait de la force ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais Liana bien qu'elle n'avait pas autant de force brute que ses frères n'était pas non plus une faiblarde en la matière. Elle bloqua donc le poing de Krieg sans soucis, pour le plus grand choc de l'homme évidemment. Cela étant dit son action provoqua la panique au niveau des clients qui déguerpirent, ne voulant pas être mêlé à un combat contre Don Krieg.

"Une femme... pouah." Krieg dit en lançant à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs un regard de dédain, il était évident qu'il pensait que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, Liana ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller rejoindre ses nakamas et de récupérer Kit qui avait été confié à Kaya lorsque Luna avait donné son avertissement. Ils avaient tous leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, mais un côté où Liana prédominait sans soucis c'était sa vitesse. En cas d'attaque, les autres pouvaient compter sur elle pour réagir en premier.

"Vous leur aviez promis que vous ne leur feriez aucun mal." Gin protesta immédiatement "Non seulement vous n'avez pas tenu parole mais en plus vous avez tenté d'attaquer l'homme à qui vous devez la vie."

Il arrêta de protester en revanche quand Krieg attrapa son épaule, le leva dans les airs et commença à serrer. Pour la plus grande colère des pirates présents, Gin n'était pas un des leurs, mais il était un homme loyal et sa loyauté allait à Krieg, voir ainsi l'homme qu'il respectait tant, l'homme pour qui il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie, le voir le traiter ainsi, ça les rendait furieux. Surtout que Gin criait de douleur.

"Il y a pas à dire on est quand même mieux l'estomac plein. Une vrai résurrection." Krieg dit avant de lâcher Gin au sol

"Je dis prems." Liana s'empressa de dire aux autres, gagnant de suite une moue de ses deux frères aînés qui voulaient protester, mais ils n'avaient aucune chance vu qu'elle les regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus, ils étaient foutus... Sanji quand à lui la regardait avec surprise, sa réaction ne semblait pas être celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Ils se reconcentrèrent ensuite sur la scène, pas la peine de manquer quelque chose d'important. Krieg était en train d'observer la salle et d'envoyer des regards noirs à tout le monde.

"Voilà un resto sympathique, on y mange bien. Je viens de décider que j'allais prendre ce navire. Mon galion a morflé ces derniers temps, alors il m'en faut un nouveau. Vous pouvez me servir alors je vous laisse un peu de répit, mais dès que j'en aurai fini avec vous, je vous préviens, il faudra prendre la poudre d'escampette." Krieg dit en revenant sur sa parole d'honneur, et vu la réaction de Gin sur la promesse qu'il avait faite à l'homme "J'ai sur mon navire une centaine d'homme en piteux état, la plupart sont à l'agonie en train de dépérir à cause du manque de nourriture et les autres sont gravement blessés. Vu que vous êtes maintenant à mes ordres, vous allez me préparer une ration bien généreuse pour mon équipage, ensuite vous la livrerez comme il se doit sur mon bateau. Allez à vos marmites et plus vite que ça !"

Le cuistot qui avait protesté quand Sanji avait nourri Krieg, protesta de nouveau, refusant de nourrir ceux qui allait les attaquer ensuite, Krieg hurla en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix vu que c'était lui le chef.

"Génial un taré mégalomane. Ça faisait longtemps." Théo souffla en se recoiffant

Gin s'excusa ensuite pour la situation, juste avant que Sanji se lève pour aller préparer le repas pour les pirates agonisant dehors.

"Il a forcément une histoire avec la faim pour réagir comme ça." Fred et George notèrent "Dix contre un que c'est lié et au patron du resto et au pourquoi il ne veut pas partir."

"Pas la peine de parier c'est évident." Sabo refusa pour la plus grande déception des deux rouquins qui adoraient les paris, et surtout quand ils gagnaient bien sûr

"Surtout vu que le patron est parti en cuisine." Luna remarqua

En même temps c'était évident vu que Sanji acceptait sans soucis les menaces des autres cuistots qui voulaient l'arrêter.

"Je ne suis pas naïf, je ne doute pas un seul instant que Krieg a gagné sa réputation de cruel pirate, mais entre nous que cet homme soit un pirate ou un saint c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je fais à manger aux gens, à vrai dire je me fous de ce qui se passe après que je les ai nourris. Il y a longtemps je me suis fait une promesse, je suis cuistot, c'est tout, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas question que je laisse quiconque mourir de faim, c'est au dessus de mes forces et pour les conséquences, advienne que pourra."

"Si il se comportait comme ça plus souvent je pense que je serai moins tenté de le castrer chaque fois qu'il est près des filles." Ace remarqua de manière légère, ils avaient en effet du retenir l'aîné de la fratrie plus d'une fois pour qu'il ne brûle pas le cuisinier dragueur.

Patty, le cuisinier avec les avants bras énormes, voulut prendre les choses en main, il frappa Sanji, l'assommant à moitié avant de sortir une sorte de bazooka d'un des placards et de tirer sur Krieg, brisant les portes de l'entrée, provoquant au passage beaucoup de fumée.

"C'est trop facile." Neville remarqua en fronçant les sourcils

"Je suis d'accord, si il suffisait d'un coup pareil il vaudrait pas 17 millions." Zoro reconnut

"Il aurait survécu à ça ?" Usopp dit avec une voix légèrement aiguë, mais personne n'eut besoin de lui répondre.

"On a coutume de dire que le client est roi non ? A mon grand regret je n'ai pas apprécié le désert que tu m'as servi cuistot. Sans mauvais jeu de mot je l'ai trouvé assez indigeste. Il m'est comme qui dirait, rester en travers de la gorge." Krieg dit, dévoilant une armure qui était apparemment construite avec des mitraillettes intégrées, il commença à tirer sur les cuisiniers

L'armure était dorée et il avait ce qui semblait être des diamants sur les mains !

"Bande de minus vous n'avez pas la moindre chance contre moi. Je vais vous écraser comme des mouches, vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville. Mes bras sont indestructibles car ils sont en titane. Mon torse a été forgé dans de l'acier trempé et est hyper solide. Mes mains sont parées de diamants ultra résistant faisant mes poings plus efficaces que toutes vos armes. Et ce n'est pas tout des armes secrètes, mon corps en est entièrement recouvert. Je suis à la tête d'une armada de cinquante navires et plus de cinq milles hommes sont près à exécuter mes ordres dès que je lève le petit doigt. Je suis l'amiral Don Krieg, celui qui n'a jamais perdu un combat et que tous les pirates craignent. A partir de maintenant quand je donne un ordre, vous vous exécutez, ce restaurant est à moi. Vous devez m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, si il y en a un que ça dérange, qu'il vienne me le dire en face et il verra de quoi je suis capable." Krieg hurla avant de s'arrêter quand Zeff arriva avec un sac énorme

"Tu trouveras assez de vivres pour une centaine d'hommes, cuistots aidez ce cher Krieg à porter le sac." Zeff demanda obtenant l'accord immédiat de ces hommes

"Zeff... C'est Zeff au pieds rouges ?" Krieg dit choqué

Les cuisiniers ne perdirent pas de temps à protester contre les actions de leur patron, qui finit par leur donner une réponse.

"Je serais surpris qu'il reste encore à ces gars suffisamment de hargne pour nous attaquer. Pas vrai ? On ne sort pas indemne de la route de Grand Line." Zeff dit simplement

"C'est toi le fameux Zeff au pieds rouge. Alors tu es encore en vie, quelle surprise de voir le seul pirate à être cuistot et capitaine à la fois." Krieg dit ignorant totalement les paroles de Zeff

"Oui, comme tu peux le constater je suis encore en vie. Oh mais dis moi j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient." Zeff dit ironiquement

"J'adore ce vieux." Ace ne put s'empêcher de dire amusé

"Quoiqu'il en soit tu as raison, je me suis reconverti il y a quelques temps dans la restauration." Zeff termina sa phrase calmement provoquant les rires de Krieg

"Une reconversion, non mais laisse moi rire. La vérité c'est que tu n'as pas choisi de devenir cuisinier, oh non, bien au contraire, tu n'avais pas trop le choix avec une jambe de bois. Tes jambes représentaient tout pour toi, grâce à leur puissance phénoménale tu étais le roi du coup de latte. Le seul à ne jamais se battre avec ses poings. Il paraît que rien ne pouvait résister à la violence de tes coups, ni le roc, ni l'acier et encore moins tes pauvres ennemis. Ton surnom de Zeff au pieds rouge, tu le dois au sang de tes victimes qui avait fini à donner à tes chaussures la couleur rouge. J'avais bien entendu dire qu'on t'avait amputé d'une de tes terribles cannes dans un accident de navigation. Je suppose que ça a du être un sacré coup pour toi, te retrouver comme ça boiteux avec une jambe de bois à la place de ta patte. Après cette amputation tu savais que les carottes étaient cuites, il fallait faire une croix sur la vie de pirate, tu ne pourrais plus jamais combattre." Krieg dit avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage

"Et alors qu'est ce que ça fait ? Je ne peux plus me battre d'accord mais au moins il me reste mes mains et avec elles je peux toujours faire la cuisine. Maintenant arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi clairement où tu veux en venir." Zeff demanda, sans la moindre trace de regret sur le visage ou dans les yeux à la mention de la perte de sa jambe, ça faisait penser à Liana à l'attitude de Shanks quand il avait sacrifié son bras pour Luffy. Il n'avait pas regretté sa décision et il n'avait pas changé sa route, restant un des Empereurs malgré le fait qu'il avait un bras en moins. Zeff devait avoir une histoire similaire elle supposait, probablement avec Sanji.

"Tu es quelqu'un de rare Zeff. Le seul homme à avoir navigué une année entière sur la route de Grand Line, et à en être revenu sain et sauf. Comme tout bon capitaine qui se respecte tu dois bien posséder un carnet de bord dans lequel tu as consigné ton périple, et bien je veux que tu me le donnes." Krieg exigea en se frappant le torse, insultant Zeff au plus au point, pour un pirate, le carnet de bord était sacré, c'était le récit des aventures, des périls traversés avec son équipage, exigé une telle chose était une véritable insulte pour l'ancien pirate.

"Ouah tu m'en bouche un coin. Alors comme ça tu es allé là bas Zeff ?" Luffy demanda enthousiaste

"Oui c'est vrai." Zeff confirma sans quitter Krieg du regard "Pour ce qui est de ce carnet de bord, effectivement je l'ai encore. Mais au risque de te décevoir Don Krieg, que les choses soient claires, il est hors de question que je m'en sépare. Ce carnet a beaucoup d'importance pour moi, il renferme le souvenir de tous les compagnons de voyage avec qui j'ai navigué dans ces lieux hostiles. Il est bien trop précieux pour que je le donne à une crapule de ton genre." Zeff refusa ensuite faisant perdre à Krieg son sourire

"Dans ce cas je m'en emparerai par la force. J'ai échoué dans ma tentative de conquête de la route de Grand Line. Pourtant moi, Don Krieg, j'avais tout pour réussir : des hommes valeureux, des armes en pagaille. J'étais à la tête d'une flotte surpuissante et bon sang j'ai de l'ambition. Alors hein qu'est ce qui a cloché ? Et bien je vais vous le dire je n'étais pas suffisamment informé voilà le problème. C'était la seule chose qui me manquait. Il me faut ce fichu carnet de bord coûte que coûte, une fois que je l'aurais récupérer je rassemblerai une nouvelle armada et je retournerai sur la route de Grand Line. Je mettrais la main sur le One Piece et je serai le plus puissant des pirates." Krieg dit fièrement sans une once de tristesse pour les vies perdues, rien, il ne se préoccupait visiblement que de son ambition. Une vraie pourriture.

Ce qui se passa ensuite était vraiment prévisible, Luffy n'allait en effet jamais laissé dire quand quelqu'un proclamé qu'il deviendrait le roi des pirates. Pour leur capitaine ce serait lui, et il ne le faisait certainement pas pour le trésor. C'était juste une raison pourrie à leurs yeux.

"Eh pas si vite, le roi des pirates se sera moi et personne d'autre." Luffy dit en s'avançant et en se mettant face à Krieg, les cuisiniers commencèrent de suite à lui dire de se taire parce qu'il allait se faire ratatiner par Krieg "Là je vous arrête, je peux pas le laisser dire ça." Luffy refusa

"Luffy, j'ai dit prems." Liana intervint

"Quoi mais Lia." Luffy se retourna de suite en boudant à sa sœur

"Non, tu as eu les deux derniers et Zoro a eu le premier. C'est mon tour. " Liana refusa

"Ça suffit les morveux, j'ai pas envie de plaisanter." Krieg dit clairement

"Oh mais je plaisante pas. C'est moi qui vais conquérir la route de Grand Line." Luffy se retourna vers lui, il avait beau être l'adversaire de sa sœur rien ne stoppait Luffy de l'énerver un peu

"Pour qui tu te prends hein ? Cette zone est dangereuse à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer espèce de têtard." Krieg hurla "En moins de sept jours ma flotte et cinq milles hommes ont quasiment été anéanti. Maintenant morpion, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu avant que je m'énerve. Je déteste les petits arrogants de ton genre, alors je te conseille de changer de ton si tu ne veux pas que je t'étripes."

"Ouah ça doit vraiment être dur de se regarder dans le miroir non ? Je veux dire vu que tu es plus qu'un peu arrogant. Et je crois que c'est là où on voit la différence entre la qualité et la quantité. Avoir du monde c'est bien évidemment, mais c'est encore mieux si ils sont capable de quelque chose, et autre chose que de massacrer." Liana intervint de nouveau

"Vas y je t'attends." Luffy dit en réponse pour la menace de Krieg qui explosa et fit sortir de nouveau ses mitraillettes, cependant après un échange de regard avec Zeff il sembla changer d'idée

"Bon je vous réglerai votre sort un peu plus tard, mes hommes ont faim je vais leur apporter la nourriture. Si il y en a qui tienne un tant soit peu à leur vie je leur conseille de quitter ce restaurant et de s'enfuir avant mon retour. Tout le monde est prévenu, je reviendrai m'emparer du fameux carnet de bord et de ce navire. Quand aux suicidaires qui décideront de rester à bord ça les regarde, mais je me ferai un plaisir de tous les jeter à la mer. Vous savez ce qui vous attends." Krieg dit en quittant le restaurant avec son sac de nourriture

"Quel homme charmant." Kaya ne put s'empêcher de commenter tout en s'avançant vers Gin pour regarder son épaule blessée, l'homme semblait d'ailleurs surpris par les actions de la jolie blonde

"Pardon, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça se passerait comme ça." Gin dit en baissant la tête mais en se laissant quand même faire

"Non arrête, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, chacun de vous a agi en fonction de ce qu'il pensait être le mieux un point c'est tout." Zeff le coupa "Il n'est pas question d'accabler quiconque."

"Patron, mais enfin ... Si il n'avait pas nourri Krieg.." Patty commença à dire en pointant Sanji du doigt

Les cuisiniers commencèrent à blâmer Sanji et à le critiquer.

"Fermez là bande de cruches." Zeff cria "Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on meurt de faim, oh non vous ne savez pas. Vous n'avez pas idée de la terreur que peut éprouver le naufragé perdu au milieu de nulle part dans l'immensité de l'océan. Sans rien à boire pour étancher sa soif, sans rien à se mettre sous la dent. Il y a une différence entre vous tous et Sanji, lui il sait ce que tout ça signifie. Inutile de perdre notre temps en dispute. Dépêchez vous d'évacuer le navire restaurant." Zeff finit par dire, ignorant totalement les interruptions des cuistots.

"Pas question de partir, moi je reste me battre." Patty proclama "J'ai pas envie de déguerpir devant ces fichus pirates et leur laisser le champ libre." , il avait apparemment lancé le mouvement puisque tour à tour tout les autres cuisiniers affirmèrent leur désir de rester protéger le navire, leur maison.

"Vous êtes complètement fous." Gin ne put s'empêcher de crier, inquiets pour ces gens qu'il avait mis en danger accidentellement "Vous oubliez à qui vous avez à faire, Don Krieg va vous massacrer."

"Gin, ne te fais pas d'illusions d'accord ? Que les choses soient bien claires, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pensé être juste en donnant à manger à des types affamés. Seulement, l'adversaire qui va venir attaquer le Baratie a maintenant le ventre plein. Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour tes petits camarades pirates quand ils vont se pointer ici pour prendre possession du navire restaurant. Si il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à tous les massacrer et toi avec. Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir Gin." Sanji avertit avec une sombre expression

"Personne n'est invincible Gin, encore moins un type qui se planque derrière une armure et des tours tordus." Liana dit ensuite

"Au fait, j'y pense Gin, l'autre jour tu as dis que tu ne savais rien sur la route de Grand Line, pourtant tu y es allé toi aussi non ?" Luffy questionna

"Oui, mais je ne sais rien c'est la vérité. J'ignore encore si tout ce qui c'est passé durant ces sept jours n'était qu'un rêve ou bien la réalité. J'ai du mal à y croire, tout se mélange dans ma tête. On est parti avec une flotte de cinquante navires armés jusqu'au dent et c'est alors qu'il a surgi d'on ne sait où. C'était le début de la fin, il a mis en lambeau à lui tout seul notre armada de cinquante vaisseaux." Gin dit en transpirant de peur

"Quoi ! A lui tout seul !" tout le monde hurla

"Tout est allé très vite, dès son apparition les navires se sont mis à sombrer un à un, sans qu'on ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Si une tempête n'avait pas éclaté à ce moment là, le vaisseau amiral ne s'en serait pas sorti. Il aurait coulé comme tout les autres bâtiments de la flotte. Je ne sais même pas combien ont pu survivre à ce massacre... C'était tellement terrifiant. J'aimerai tant pouvoir tout oublier, mais je ne pourrais jamais. Non impossible d'effacer de ma mémoire, les yeux de faucon de cet homme. Non il portait la mort dans son regard." Gin continua

"Quoi ?!" Zoro s'exclama tandis que les yeux de Théo, Sabo et Liana s'agrandirent, ils savaient exactement de qui Gin parlait, de même que Ace d'ailleurs "Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?"

"Il n'y a aucun doute, cet homme au regard terrifiant, ça ne peut être que Œil-de-Faucon." Zeff confirma "Il correspond parfaitement à la description que tu viens de nous faire de l'individu qui a anéanti votre armada. Croyez moi il n'y a que lui qui soit capable de mettre en pièce une flotte de cinquante bâtiments à lui tout seul."

"C'est bien lui Œil de Faucon." Zoro s'exclama

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zoro tu le connais ?" Luffy demanda

"J'imagine que pour réaliser ton rêve tu veux l'affronter non ?" Sabo demanda

"Oui, c'est lui l'homme que je recherche, si j'ai décidé de prendre la mer c'est dans l'espoir d'un jour croiser sa route." Zoro confirma

"Œil de Faucon, est connu comme étant le plus grand et le meilleur manieur de sabre au monde." Théo expliqua

"Dis donc Gin, qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il se déchaîne contre vous à ce point là ?" Sanji demanda en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres

"On a rien fait du tout." Gin protesta de suite

"Qui sait, vous l'avez peut être dérangé pendant sa sieste." Zeff proposa

"J'ai pas envie de rire." Gin hurla de suite, peu enclin à plaisanter du massacre de son équipage "Notre armada ne s'est pas fait détruire pour une raison aussi ridicule."

"Allons ne t'énerve pas mon grand, c'était simplement une éventualité. Quand on emprunte la route de Grand Line, il faut s'attendre à tout, crois en mon expérience." Zeff dit simplement, provoquant l'inquiétude chez Usopp qui tenta de raisonner les autres mais en vain. Tout le monde était bien trop excité, surtout Luffy.

"Moi en tout cas la seule destination qui m'intéresse c'est la route de Grand Line." Zoro dit tranquillement avant de laisser apparaître un sourire carnassier "Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, je veux rencontrer Œil de Faucon et personne ne m'en empêchera." son commentaire fit naître des sourires sur la visage de la plupart des autres pirates, eux aussi ils voulaient réaliser leurs rêves quitte à tout risquer

"Jouez pas aux idiots les gars. C'est beau d'être téméraire mais vous risquez d'y passer." Sanji leur dit nonchalamment

"Ouais, t'as raison. Sauf qu'on est pas des idiots." Zoro lui répondit de suite "Un jour j'ai décidé de consacrer ma vie à devenir le plus grand manieur de sabre du monde, la seule personne apte de dire si je suis un idiot d'aller là bas, c'est moi et personne d'autre."

"On navigue pour la liberté et réaliser nos rêves. Je crois pas que ça veuille dire qu'on soit des idiots." Neville dit ensuite

"Moi non plus, vivre sans regret c'est notre philosophie. Je préfère mourir jeune mais en vivant comme je l'entends et à fond, plutôt de mourir de vieillesse après avoir laissé des 'et si' hanté mon existence." Ace intervint après

"Parfaitement d'accord. En plus ensemble et en équipe on se maintient en vie." Liana ajouta

"Même chose pour moi." Luffy ajouta avec un grand sourire

"Pareil pour moi. Je suis un marin et personne peut m'en empêcher.." Usopp tenta de dire courageusement uniquement pour se faire frapper par Zoro et Ace, agacés par les mensonges et les phrases vides du sniper.

Patty leur rappela ensuite qu'ils devraient plutôt se soucier de l'attaque à venir que de leur petite discussion, et en effet ils pouvaient entendre des cris venant du navire voisin.

"Il semblerait que ses hommes ont repris des forces." Fred et George commentèrent calmement "Liana tu veux te charger de Krieg alors ?"

"Oui, j'ai envie d'un bon combat. C'est okay non capitaine ?" Liana demanda avec un sourire

"Oui, j'avais prévu de le battre, mais tu as dit prems." Luffy dit en boudant

"Laisse nous donc ses hommes, qu'on puisse se défouler aussi." Ace demanda en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Il manqua de tomber soudainement, et des cris de panique et peur se firent entendre. Zeff ordonna à ses hommes de lever l'ancre pour éviter de couler et les pirates au Chapeau de Paille coururent à la sortie pour aller voir le Merry et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour leur navire ainsi que leurs trois amis.

Le spectacle qui les attendait dehors était saisissant, l'énorme galion avait été coupé en deux et il était en train de couler. Ils furent cependant sortis de leur observation par des demandes d'aide. Johnny et Yosaku étaient dans l'eau.

"Vous n'avez rien ?" Luffy demanda pendant que Neville et Sabo aidaient les deux hommes à sortir de l'eau

"Où est notre navire ? Et Nami ?" Kaya demanda inquiète.

"Nami, elle est partie. Pardon Zoro-aniki on a rien pu faire." Yosaku s'excusa "Elle s'est fait la malle en nous fauchant tout nos trésors."

"Elle a osé se faire la malle à bord du Vogue Merry ?" Usopp demanda de suite furieux

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Ace demanda d'une voix dure

Ils leur racontèrent donc comment elle les avait poussé à la mer et qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était une détrousseuse de pirate avant de partir, juste avant que le navire de Krieg soit tranché.

"C'est pas vrai, la garce. Elle nous a bien roulé, on aurait du se méfier dès le début." Zoro râla en colère

"Ca suffit. Il y a plus derrière tout ça qu'on ne le sait." Liana coupa Zoro

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Neville demanda curieux

"Je crois que je sais où elle va." Liana répondit à la place, stoppant Luffy qui était en train de regarder à l'horizon pour justement le repérer

"Vraiment où ça ?" Luffy donna tout de suite toute son attention à sa sœur

"Sur son épaule elle a la marque des pirates d'Arlong, j'en étais pas sûre mais j'en ai eu la confirmation quand vous nous avez montré vos avis de recherche l'autre soir." Liana expliqua en regardant les deux chasseur de prime

"La marque d'Arlong ? Donc elle est une pirate depuis le début ?" Zoro demanda surpris

"Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?" Usopp demanda aussi

"Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que ça la regarde, si elle veut nous en parler c'était son choix. Je le dis maintenant pour nous aider à la retrouver, elle et le navire. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une pirate d'Arlong par choix." Liana expliqua

"Arlong et son équipage sont connus pour leur mépris des humains." Sabo rapporta ce qu'il avait entendu dire "Il est convaincu que les hommes poissons sont la race supérieure. Enfin c'est ce qui est dit, j'ignore si c'est vrai."

"Nami n'a pas menti par rapport à sa haine des pirates, elle a perdu un proche à cause d'eux. Sa mauvaise opinion de la profession ne fait qu'appuyer l'hypothèse qu'elle ne soit pas une pirate d'Arlong volontairement." Fred et George intervinrent

"Elle a parlé de rassembler 100 millions non au début ? Et si c'était pour payer une rançon d'Arlong, il aurait en otage quelqu'un d'important pour elle et elle est obligée de travailler pour lui tant qu'elle n'a pas payé ?" Théo suggéra

"Elle est partie de toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de cette petite voleuse." Zoro dit en secouant la tête

"Elle fera partie de mon équipage, je ne veux pas d'un autre navigateur." Luffy dit sérieusement "Liana tu comptes battre Krieg pas vrai ?"

"Oui, je m'y suis engagé, après je peux vous rejoindre plus tard si tu veux partir après Nami de suite. Si ce qu'on pense est correct elle sera parti dans la direction de l'archipel Konomi." Liana confirma "C'est à une journée d'ici, il me semble."

"Comment tu veux qu'on procède ?" Sabo demanda à Luffy, il était leur capitaine après tout, oui ils étaient ses grands frères, mais ils le suivraient

"Je veux Sanji dans l'équipage. Mais Nami a peut être besoin de nous." Luffy réfléchit "On va faire deux groupes, un qui reste là, qui s'occupe de Krieg et protège le restaurant. L'autre va après Nami et on se retrouve à l'archipel. Johnny, Yosaku vous avez toujours votre bateau ?"

"Oui, tu veux l'utiliser Luffy-aniki ?" Johnny demanda, ils voulaient se racheter, même si ils étaient un peu inquiets de se mêler à Arlong comme ça

"Comment on fait les groupes ?" Neville demanda

"Moi je reste." Liana dit de suite

"Je voudrais partir après Nami, il faudra probablement plus de tact et de diplomatie pour gérer la situation avec Arlong qu'ici de toute façon." Théo réfléchit

"Je viens aussi, Luffy ?" Sabo demanda en se tournant vers lui

"Puisque Lia s'occupe de lui, je viens avec toi Sabo." Luffy dit après un temps de silence

"Ca m'arrange je voulais rester." Ace sourit satisfait

"Je viens, je veux récupérer le Merry. Kaya ?" Usopp demanda ensuite

"Je vais rester ici, puisque vous combattez vous aurez surement besoin d'être soigné avant de repartir. Ou les cuisiniers auront peut être besoin de moi." Kaya dit fermement, gagnant un sourire approbateur de la plupart des pirates

"On reste." Fred et George dirent ensemble "La discrétion et tout, c'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on aime faire."

"Puisque Usopp et Théo partent, je reste, si il y a besoin de tirer je serai là comme ça." Luna intervint ensuite

"Zoro ? tu préfères quoi ? " Neville demanda et en voyant l'air perdu du sabreur il précisa "Les groupes sont à peu près égaux six qui restent pour le moment et quatre qui partent après Nami ce qui nous donne cinq. On peut pas être tout les deux dans le même groupe sinon ça sera déséquilibré. Tu préfères quoi du coup ?"

"Je préfèrerais autant rester pour tout dire. Si ça te va." Zoro dit en haussant les épaules "Mais sinon ça m'est égal honnêtement."

"Moi ça me va aussi. Bon je pars et tu reste alors." Neville accepta

"Johnny, Yosaku vous voulez faire quoi ?" Ace demanda ensuite

Les deux chasseurs se lancèrent ensuite dans une discussion rapide et silencieuse avant de décider que Johnny partirait tandis que Yosaku resterait, expliquant que comme ils en savaient un peu sur Arlong chacun expliquerait ce qu'il savait au groupe dans le quel il était. Ils allèrent d'ailleurs vite chercher le navire pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible et avec un peu de chance, comme Johnny avait murmuré, rattraper Nami avant qu'elle ne soit dans le territoire d'Arlong.

"Je veux Sanji dans l'équipage, mais j'aime bien Gin d'accord ?" Luffy demanda à Ace et Liana quand le bateau fut prêt à partir

"Ca marche capitaine." Ace dit utilisant le titre pour la première fois

"On te ramènera le cuisinier quand il aura arrêté d'être aussi têtu et on va faire en sorte de recruter Gin. Vu le genre de capitaine que semble être Krieg se sera peut être moins compliqué que prévu." Liana accepta également "Soyez prudent d'accord ?"

"Vous aussi." Sabo dit en embrassant sa soeur sur la joue "Fais attention à toi, à Ace et à Kit d'accord ?"

"Lorcan viendra avec vous, si il y a un soucis vous pourrez nous l'envoyer pour qu'il nous prévienne. Vous écrivez un message et vous lui donnez. D'accord ?" Luna demanda en expliquant au macareux ce qu'il devait faire avant de le donner à Théo qui le prit doucement

Ayant fait les derniers au revoirs, le groupe s'apprêtait à partir quand l'attitude de Zoro attira l'attention. Il venait de remarquer un navire avec un peu une forme de cercueil, des bougies et un seul type dessus. Un homme dont le visage était caché mais le chapeau dévoilait très bien son identité. Dracule Mihawk, alias Œil de Faucon, le meilleur manieur de sabre.

"Zoro c'est qui ce type ?" Luffy demanda déjà dans le bateau des chasseurs de prime, il avait vu la tension du sabreur et il était intrigué

"C'est lui que j'ai cherché toutes ces années. C'est Mihawk, Oeil de Faucon." Zoro expliqua tendu

Il partit ensuite pour aller plus près de l'homme qu'il voulait affronter, homme qui venait de décaler deux balles de pistolet d'un simple mouvement de poignet avec son énorme sabre.

D'un commun accord, le groupe prévu pour partir à la recherche de Nami, attendit avec les autres cela dit ils s'approchèrent un peu pour mieux voir ce qui allait se passer. Ils étaient silencieux et grave. Le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie, même si Fred et George en avaient visiblement envie pour détendre les choses, ils respectaient trop leur nakama pour ruiner le moment.

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manier le sabre avec autant de doigté." Zoro dit d'une voix forte au grand sabreur

Ils observèrent donc en silence mais dans un calme de plus en plus difficile à conserver, Mihawk affronter Zoro avec un petit poignard alors que leur ami avait dégainé ses trois lames, et pour autant il ne faisait pas le poids. Mihawk le parait sans aucune difficulté, c'était semblable à un dangereux prédateur qui jouait avec une souris. Zoro ne gagnerait pas ce duel, c'était évident pour eux tous, pour autant ils ne bougèrent pas. C'était son rêve.

Johnny et Yosaku n'étaient visiblement pas du même avis vu qu'ils voulaient s'en mêler, mais Luffy et Sabo les arrêtèrent net. Si eux, les nakamas de Zoro, son équipage, n'avaient pas le droit de s'en mêler alors les deux chasseurs de prime non plus.

"Vous devez vous maîtrisez, n'essayez pas de l'aider." Luffy dit autant à eux qu'à lui même d'ailleurs

"Si on intervient, il ne nous le pardonnera jamais." Neville dit doucement

Finalement Mihawk sembla en avoir assez, puisque au lieu de bloquer l'attaque de Zoro comme il faisait auparavant, il lui planta le poignard dans la poitrine. Zoro ne bougea pas, il ne tenta pas de reculer pour s'écarter de la lame. Il resta immobile.

Luffy continuait à tenir Johnny pendant que Sabo tenait Yosaku, Liana avait pris la main de Ace dans la sienne et elle avait Kit dans les bras, et Luna s'était collé à elle pour un peu de confort. Les garçons ne bougèrent pas, autrement que pour placer leurs mains sur leurs armes, plus que prêts à se mêler au combat si l'occasion se présentait. Kaya, elle, avait pris la main de Usopp dans la sienne et les deux observaient inquiets le combat.

Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce que les deux sabreurs se disaient mais finalement Mihawk enleva le poignard de la poitrine de Zoro, et recula avant de ranger le poignard dans l'étui en forme de croix qu'il portait en pendentif.

Il dégaina son énorme sabre, pendant que Zoro préparait une nouvelle attaque. Quoiqu'il se soient dit, apparemment Zoro avait gagné un peu son respect.

Les deux attaquant se croisèrent, il y eut un moment de flottement, avant que les deux sabres que Zoro avait dans la main ne se brise, et que du sang jaillisse d'une nouvelle blessure à la poitrine, Mihawk quand à lui n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

Zoro rangea son sabre blanc, celui dont il prenait le plus soin même si ils ne connaissaient pas son histoire, avant de se relever, de se tourner vers Mihawk pour lui faire face et d'écarter les bras. Prêt pour le coup final. Mihawk abaissa sa lame après une phrase de Zoro qui sourit grandement, aucune trace de regret.

Zoro et son sabre tombèrent à la mer. Liana n'entendit rien d'autre que le sang qui battait dans ses oreilles. Lâchant la main de son frère, elle posa Kit et son sac en bandoulière ainsi que sa casquette gavroche par terre, avant de plonger dans l'eau, cela avant même que le sabreur y soit.

Ayant appris sa leçon la première fois elle nagea rapidement tout en surveillant les alentours, elle n'avait pas envie d'être blessée à cause d'une erreur d'inattention. Elle attrapa Zoro et utilisa sa magie pour faire venir le sabre à elle, un des rares sortilèges qu'elle pouvait faire sans le moindre soucis silencieusement et sans baguette. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Sabo avait plongé avec elle, à eux deux ils eurent vite fait de remonter le sabreur qui vivait encore, ils le sentaient. Il était gravement blessé certes mais ils pouvaient sentir son pouls.

Une fois à la surface ils virent rapidement que Luffy, Ace, Neville, Théo, Fred et George étaient à côté de Mihawk, tous avaient leur arme dégainée si nécessaire ou dans la direction du sabreur qui restait calme. Un rapide coup d'œil montra que Luna n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours sur le Baratie.

Avec l'aide d'Usopp et Johnny qui étaient à bord du navire des chasseurs de prime, ils hissèrent le sabreur à bord.

"Ramenons le au restaurant pour que Kaya le soigne. Il vaut mieux pas trop le bouger et on pourra mieux le protéger ici en sachant les risques que si vous partez avec un blessé après Nami." Liana leur dit calmement

Elle avait retiré sa chemise à manche trois quart, bleu ciel et elle s'en servait pour faire pression sur le torse du sabreur qui saignait abondamment. Elle ne portait pas la moindre attention qu'elle était à présent juste en soutien gorge en haut et que les deux hommes à bords, conscients et qui n'étaient pas son frère étaient tout rouges. Cependant un regard noir du blond à côté d'elle, les fit exécuter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ils venaient de le transporter doucement à bord du Baratie, où Kaya était déjà là avec la trousse à pharmacie qui se trouvait dans le sac de Liana, elle blanchit en voyant l'étendue des blessures mais elle ne perdit pas son sang froid, demandant à Yosaku d'aller lui chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. L'homme au crâne rasé obéissant, voulant aider son ami. Ils venaient donc d'arriver sur le Baratie quand Mihawk prit la parole d'une voix forte.

"Ecoute moi bien, je m'appelle Dracule Mihawk, apprends à te connaître, parcoure le monde, deviens plus fort. Progresse. Va jusqu'au bout de tes possibilités. Peu importe les années que ça prendra, nous nous affronterons à nouveau. Entraîne toi, surpasse mon épée. Surpasse moi. Je t'attendrai Roronoa Zoro !"Mihawk dit clairement

Liana qui s'était reculée pour laisser Kaya travailler, se tourna vers les garçons et Mihawk à temps pour voir son petit frère tirer la langue au grand sabreur, et elle eut envie d'exploser de rire ainsi que de se frapper la tête contre un mur, Ace avait l'air de se retenir pour ne pas frapper Luffy d'ailleurs. Les autres semblaient juste amusés, et inquiets mais plus pour leur nakama que pour la réaction du sabreur si elle devait juger.

Sabreur qui avait repris connaissance apparemment et qui avait levé son sabre dans les airs.

"Luffy.." Zoro appela avec quelques difficultés, Liana et Sabo se poussèrent pour que le champ de vision de Luffy soit directement sur le blessé "Tu m'entends ?"

"Oui." Luffy confirma inquiet

"Tu as eu peur hein ? Allez avoue. Tu serais bien embêté si je n'arrivais pas à devenir le plus grand manieur de sabre du monde hein ? Rassure toi... jamais je ne perdrais un autre combat." Zoro dit en pleurant "Je deviendrais plus fort que n'importe qui au monde, la prochaine fois je le battrais. Je te jure de ne plus jamais perdre un seul combat." il hurla à la fin "Ça te va comme ça Roi Des Pirates ?"

"Parfait." Luffy acquiesça

Mihawk commença à partir, et les garçons suivirent son exemple même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans la même direction. Ils venaient juste d'arriver sur le Baratie lorsque Krieg attaqua Mihawk comme un abruti, le sabreur répondit avec un simple coup avant de partir rapidement, n'ayant plus d'intérêt ici.

"T'as pas changé d'avis sis ?" Luffy demanda en regardant Liana qui observait Krieg avec un sourcil levé et un mépris peu dissimulé

"Non, mais j'ai le sentiment que cet idiot sera assez facile à vaincre. On vous rejoindra dès que possible et on protégera Zoro." Liana répondit en regardant droit dans les yeux Luffy qui fit un grand sourire en entendant ça

"Okay, on récupère Nami, vous vous prenez Sanji et si possible Gin et on partira ensuite pour Grand Line. J'ai hâte." Luffy accepta en montant à bord du navire, les autres de son groupe suivant le mouvement

Ace ne perdit pas de temps à enlever sa chemise jaune pour la donner à sa sœur qui était toujours en soutien gorge, un fait que la plupart des hommes alentours avaient remarqué, pirate comme cuisinier d'ailleurs. Il n'allait pas attaquer les cuisiniers, ce serait malpoli maintenant et peu encourageant pour convaincre le blondinet, mais les pirates... ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Liana lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et boutonna la chemise, la nouant en bas pour que ça soit plus joli quand même, elle regarda ensuite Zeff d'un air contemplateur.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux gamine ?" Zeff demanda curieux en voyant les yeux émeraudes posé sur lui

"Si on bat ces types, tu pourras nous faire un prix sur notre ardoise, parce qu'avec les trois trous noirs ..." Liana demanda, ils battraient les pirates dans tous les cas mais ce serait agréable d'avoir une ristourne

"Je vais y réfléchir." Zeff concéda amusé.

"Luna, tu reste près de Kaya et tu la protège d'accord ?" Liana demanda en voyant que l'infirmière bien que toujours pâle était aidée de Yosaku et faisait de son mieux pour soigner Zoro, "Yosaku on peut compter sur toi aussi ?"

"Oui, Liana-aneki." Yosaku acquiesça en la regardant sérieusement

"On s'éloignera pas trop non plus, le plus gros du combat se fera là de toute façon, on aura pas trop besoin de bouger." Fred et George dirent aussi

"On se couvre les uns les autres de toute façon. Et Ana, ne te préoccupe pas des pirates, tu as choisi Krieg et tu dois t'en contenter on est d'accord ?" Ace demanda

"Bien sûr. Kit tu restes là d'accord ?" Liana demanda en regardant la petite renarde qui s'était collée à elle

"Gamine, le gars au chapeau de paille..." Zeff l'appela

"Oui ? Il y a un soucis avec mon petit frère ?" Liana demanda curieuse de savoir ce que lui voulait le cuisinier

"Il était sérieux quand il a dit qu'il voulait devenir le Roi des Pirates ?" Zeff demanda

"Très sérieux, c'est son rêve, il le répète en permanence et il va le réaliser." Liana lui répondit avec conviction

"Si il y en a un qui le peux c'est Luffy ça c'est sûr." Ace acquiesça aussi

"Fais attention à l'eau Ace d'accord ?" Liana demanda inquiète pour son aîné

"Promis, mais de toute façon tu me sauveras non ?" Ace demanda avec un sourire taquin, conscient que sa famille l'aime et fera toujours tout pour le sauver, elle répond juste par un sourire mais c'est toute la réponse dont il a besoin

"Tu vas te battre alors gamine ?" Zeff demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Oui."Liana dit simplement

"J'aime pas trop quand les femmes se battent." Zeff expliqua "Surement ils peuvent se débrouiller sans toi."

"Je veux me battre le vieux, et je sais me battre. C'est sympa de vouloir me protéger mais j'en ai pas besoin." Liana dit simplement avant de se lancer avec un salto avant vers la plateforme en bois sur laquelle se trouve Krieg, assommant quelques pirates sur le chemin, rien de bien méchant en somme.

Elle arrive devant Krieg en se réceptionnant assez facilement et avec deux poignards dégainés mais avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer, leur attention est attiré par le navire, une plateforme arrive à la surface, formant une terrasse pour le navire restaurant.

Après le ponton surprise, la figure de proue s'avance montrant au passage des canons. Patty et Carne aux commandes commencèrent à tirer sur les pirates et à foncer sur Krieg, mais l'homme avait définitivement quelques surprises en stock lui aussi. D'une seule main il souleva le poisson mécanique avec les cannons, Patty et Carne avant de l'envoyer voler sur le restaurant où Sanji le bloqua avec un coup de pied efficace.

"Je suis soulagée, je pensais que tu ne faisais que te cacher derrière ton armure, le combat sera peut être intéressant au final." Liana ne peut s'empêcher de dire, provoquer Krieg encore un peu, il est si facile à énerver

De leur côté Ace, Fred et George se chargeaient des pirates de Krieg qui avaient envoyé la plupart des cuistots au tapis. Patty et Carne leur donnant un petit coup de main. Les hommes de Krieg étaient plus forts que beaucoup à East Blue, probablement oui, mais Ace avait toujours été extrêmement fort et ça n'avait fait que grandir avec les années et l'entrainement, tandis que pour les jumeaux, ils ont appris avec la fratrie qui les a toujours frappé bien plus fort que ce petit groupe.

Ace s'ennuyait ferme quand même, ils étaient trop faibles pour l'intéresser très longtemps, mais il reprit de l'espoir en voyant un idiot monter sur le pont. Il envoya sans problème Patty et Carne au sol, il était recouvert de bouclier avec une perle étrange au centre de chaque, sur le torse et le dos, des boucliers étaient en place qui allaient jusqu'à en dessous des genoux, il en avait aux coudes et aux genoux ainsi qu'aux mains. Il avait l'air absolument ridicule.

"Je m'appelle Pearl, le bouclier d'acier. Je suis le pire cauchemar de mes ennemis parce que je suis invincible. Je fais partie de la flotte de Don Krieg." Pearl se présenta avec un sourire niais

"Ah bon ? On aurait jamais deviné." Fred et George ne purent s'empêcher de commenter

"Je serai ton adversaire mon gars. Je commençais à m'ennuyer avec le menu fretin, ça pose pas de soucis non Spirale ?" Ace demanda sans vraiment s'en soucier à Sanji

"Je m'ennuie aussi tu sais." Sanji contra

"Tu peux avoir le prochain si tu veux." Ace répondit avant de l'observer assommer un pirate qui avait cherché à voler le couteau de Patty.

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ?" Pearl se moqua en observant Ace "Je suis invulnérable, j'ai participé à 61 batailles et je m'en suis tiré sans la moindre égratignure. Je suis intouchable. Mon armure me protège, c'est ça ma force. Je n'ai pas la moindre cicatrice sur mon beau visage, l'homme le plus séduisant d'East Blue c'est moi."

"Non vraiment ? On s'en serait jamais douté franchement. Liana, tu sortirais avec lui ?" Fred et George appelèrent, ignorant la réaction de Ace et ses regards meurtriers, ils firent juste un pas en arrière au cas où

"Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Je sortirais pas avec ce type même si il était le dernier homme du monde." Liana refusa totalement horrifié

Tout en parlant elle évitait les coups de fléau de Krieg qui agaçait en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la toucher décida d'attaquer les amis de la jeune femme, elle sauta pour bloquer l'arme, réussissant à l'envoyer dans l'océan mais la chute la fit tomber sur la tête de Pearl le projetant en avant et sur un de ses boucliers dont il était si fier

"Oh génial, faudra que je prenne une douche maintenant que mon corps à touché ce naze." Liana râla "J'ai pas gêné ton combat Ace ?"

"Non ça va. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à réagir comme ça. C'est rien qu'un saignement de nez." Ace remarqua en observant les réactions des pirates qui avaient l'air totalement paniqués

Pearl commença à frapper les boucliers qu'il avait aux mains, jusqu'à ce que des flammes apparaissent sur son corps, avant d'atteindre le ponton du navire. Liana fit un pas en arrière, retenant une réaction de panique, mais Ace le vit et son expression devint encore plus sombre qu'auparavant, il se plaça devant sa sœur et se concentra sur les flammes. Peu à peu elles disparurent pour arriver sur Ace qui les aspira. Au point où il ne resta que celles sur Pearl.

"Je suis le feu. Et je vais te massacrer." Ace gronda

Il attaqua sans plus attendre, et quand Pearl leva le poing pour parer, Ace n'arrêta pas son coup bien au contraire il continua, brisant l'acier sous la force de ses poings. Il continua à frapper Pearl qui était trop choqué que quelqu'un arrive à le toucher pour vraiment se défendre, jusqu'à ce que Ace fut sûr que l'homme ne se relèverait pas et que tout ses boucliers furent en miettes. Le temps n'était pas à la célébration cependant, en effet Gin venait de briser la jambe de bois de Zeff et il le tenait en joue.

Les hommes de Krieg et Krieg lui même étaient persuadés que la donne était en leur faveur, même Gin pensait que la partie était gagnée, demandant à Sanji de se tirer avec les autres cuisiniers et Zeff, leur laissant le restaurant, même si il fut surpris quand Sanji lui dit de le viser à la place, cependant ils avaient oublié quelqu'un.

Une flèche désarma Gin et il dut rouler hors du chemin d'une deuxième pour éviter d'être touché à l'épaule. Luna veillait.

"Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire alors ne te bats pas, mais n'essaye pas de nous aider en nous menaçant comme ça. On ne se bat pas pour rire, si tu n'es pas à 100% dans le combat alors ça ne vaut même pas la peine de se battre." Luna lui dit sérieusement, il n'y avait aucune trace de légèreté dans le regard bleu cristallin de la blonde "Et toi espèce d'andouille, je ne sais pas quelle histoire il y a entre toi et Zeff, mais mourir si il t'a sauvé c'est pourri comme raisonnement." Luna dit en tournant son regard vers le cuisinier

"C'est pas le moment de faire la leçon, on fera ça plus tard. Je vais me charger de Krieg, je vous laisse Gin. On partira ensuite pour récupérer Nami.

Liana repassa à l'attaque, sans se soucier plus avant de Gin, de Sanji et de tout le reste. Son seul soucis c'était Krieg et le sourire qu'il avait sur la figure. Krieg envoya une série de petites bombes sur elle, mais elle les évita, lorsqu'il envoya les pieux, elle se contenta de les attraper au vol et de les lui renvoyer à la figure. Krieg cria de douleur lorsqu'un des pieux se planta dans sa joue.

"J'ai horreur des types dans ton genre. Tu te vantes, tu te caches derrière tes joujoux, tu n'as aucune parole et tu te fous de ton équipage. Tu n'es pas digne d'être un capitaine, tu n'es même pas digne d'être un homme. Je vais te faire cracher ton arrogance et on va voir si tu as vraiment des tripes ou si tu es juste gonflé d'air." Liana cracha

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, l'acier se pliant sous la force du coup, empêchant Krieg de respirer, il réussit quand même à enlever le poitrail de son armure, mais l'expression qu'il avait ensuite était remplie de rage meurtrière.

"Tu vas payer espèce de garce. Prends ça MH5." il envoya une petite boule de son épaule droite et se hâta de mettre un masque à gaz, comprenant rapidement le principe et ce qu'elle risquait, Liana utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lancer un vent violent envoyant le poison dans les airs où il explosa sans toucher qui que ce soit.

"Tes hommes ont failli crever. Tu en as conscience ou quoi ?" Liana hurla

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, si ils meurent là, j'en trouverai d'autre." Krieg rétorqua sans une trace de regret

Liana attaqua lançant ses poignards tout en attaquant avec le reste de son corps. Krieg tenta bien de la stopper avec sa cape recouverte de pique, mais d'un coup de baguette et Liana l'avait fait exploser, brûlant un peu le capitaine pirate au passage. Le combat se termina lorsque Krieg se penchant en arrière pour éviter un des poignards, ne remarqua pas le deuxième qui se planta dans sa gorge.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à le tuer, pas vraiment en tout cas, mais il était mort et elle ne le regrettait pas. Les hommes tel que lui ne s'arrête jamais, il aurait recommencé son manège ailleurs. Sans un regard en arrière, elle retourna sur le ponton du Baratie où Gin semblait être en état de choc, et où Ace ne perdit pas de temps à la serrer contre lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Tout les pirates de Krieg avaient été battus, soit par les cuistots soit par Fred et George, pendant que Gin et Sanji se battaient et qu'elle même se chargeait de Krieg. Le combat des garçons s'était fini en égalité quand Krieg avait lancé le gaz.

"Quand on est pirate, on est rejeté par la plupart des gens, c'est pas une vie facile, mais si il y a une chose sur laquelle on doit compter c'est notre capitaine. On doit savoir que le capitaine prendre les décisions pour protéger l'équipage le mieux possible. Sinon c'est que l'équipage n'est qu'une arme pour lui et ça c'est les pires pirates qui existent.

Je vais pas m'excuser d'avoir tué Krieg, je ne cherchais pas à le faire, mais je ne le regrette pas. Je m'excuse par contre que tu ais été trahi ainsi par un type qui ne méritait pas ta loyauté." Liana dit en regardant Gin

"Comme elle te l'a dit tout à l'heure personne n'est invincible." Ace intervint doucement

"Pas vous ou votre capitaine peut être ?" Gin demanda en baissant les yeux

"Non, on se bat tout le temps pour s'entraîner et on gagne pas toujours. Pareil lors d'un vrai combat, comme celui là par exemple, et ben on progresse en même temps, on se prend des coups mais ça nous rend plus fort. Luffy n'est pas invincible et il ne réussit pas à tout, mais il est qui il est, c'est notre frère et c'est notre capitaine. On le connait et on le respecte, on fera n'importe quoi pour le protéger et c'est la même chose en retour." Ace expliqua "On n'est pas normaux et on dit pas l'être, mais notre équipage c'est notre famille, et pas que pour nous quatre, non pour tout le monde. A partir du moment où tu deviens un nakama ça veut dire qu'on te couvrira et qu'on assurera tes arrières mais on s'attend aussi à ce que tu assures les nôtres. Si tu n'as pas trop peur de Grand Line et que tu es tenté, tu es le bienvenu parmi nous."

"Je suis votre ennemi." Gin protesta

"Non tu étais un homme loyal de notre ennemi. On était adversaire rien de plus. Luffy t'aime bien et nous aussi. Si ça te tente, la proposition est là. Pour toi aussi Spirale d'ailleurs, Luffy te veux comme cuisinier." Ace dit calmement avant de se diriger vers le reste de ses nakamas, autour de Zoro.

Yosaku avait quelques marques de coups, mais les corps KO des pirates étaient une preuve plus que suffisante qu'il était sorti vainqueur.

Zoro allait s'en remettre, ils avaient gagné le combat, la première partie de la mission était faite. Place à la seconde, recruter les deux idiots. Ça promettait.


	19. Recrutement

**Coucou**

 **Déjà merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, un énorme merci à ceux qui commentent. En parlant de commentaires, pour le choix de couple pour Luffy, j'en suis à : 2 : Thatch/Luffy et 1 pour Luffy/Zoro.**

 **Ensuite pour les noms de pirate, il semblerait que Liana va rester la Danseuse Mystique vu les commentaires jusque là. J'aime assez l'idée du Chapelier Fou, donnée par** GlaceChouette28741 **donc je pense que je vais la retenir. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? L'idée de l'Aristocrate Déchu de** NoxShiningAbyssal **n'était pas mal du tout et je t'en remercie. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que le gouvernement veuille vraiment reconnaître qu'un ancien noble est devenu un pirate. Après je me trompe peut être. Par contre je te remercie pour ta réponse très détaillée, je ne sais pas si j'utiliserai les idées de fruits du démons que tu as donné, ou même si je vais en donner un aux sorciers autre que Liana, vu que là j'ai déjà décidé que non.. mais tes idées sont très intéressantes et originales donc merci beaucoup. Par rapport aux couples que tu as proposé, ils sont pas mal, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi dans cette fic je vois Zoro et Luffy gay, pas forcément ensemble ni rien, mais je les vois juste comme ça. Après oui, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour la séparation et le reste, mais selon comment maître Oda fait l'arc actuel Pudding peut être une possibilité pour notre flirt adoré. Pour Laki, déjà je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100% de la faire venir, mais oui Wiper est pas mal, j'avais aussi pensé à Kamakiri pour tout te dire, après je ne sais pas encore.**

 **Par rapport au nom, j'aime beaucoup L'Ethérée pour Luna, après le laisser comme ça ? Ou alors faire la Fée Ethérée ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Pour Fred et George j'ai déjà décidé, mais vous aurez la surprise :p, mais les Jumeaux du Chaos sont pas mal du tout.**

 **Bon sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou quoique ce soit**

 **Bisous**

Avec l'autorisation de Zeff et de Sanji, ils avaient transporté Zoro dans la chambre de ce dernier une fois que Kaya eut fini de le recoudre. Ils s'y trouvaient d'ailleurs actuellement, soit dans la cabine, soit sur la terrasse. Yosaku et Kaya étaient auprès de Zoro, vérifiant comment il allait toutes les deux minutes du côté de Yosaku tandis que Kaya se contentait de s'assurer que ça allait et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème supplémentaire. Elle était toujours un peu pâle, mais elle semblait aussi plus déterminée.

"Kaya ? Ca va ?" Liana demanda en observant la jeune femme, elle de son côté était assisse contre le bastingage, se reposant un peu

"Je ne savais pas si j'y arriverai. Il saignait tellement et je savais que si je me plantais ou que je paniquais, il allait mourir.." Kaya dit en tremblant et en pleurant

Liana ne perdit pas de temps à bouger pour prendre la jeune infirmière dans ses bras, Luna suivant son exemple. Elles la consolèrent de leur mieux pour la faire se calmer, mais ce n'était pas du tout facile.

"Tu as gardé ton calme durant la crise et c'est ça le plus important. Tu as su garder la tête froide, ça prouve que tu peux devenir infirmière ou médecin. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on voulait un peu te prendre à l'essai. Savoir soigner c'est bien, mais à bord d'un navire pirate on doit le faire souvent, les blessures des combats. Un docteur doit savoir se battre, un peu en tout cas, mais surtout il doit pouvoir soigner même si la personne est un ami et même si il est recouvert de sang. Tu en es capable, je pense. Si tu veux toujours rester avec nous à Loguetown, en sachant tout ça, je ne m'y opposerai pas." Ace dit après un moment, voyant que les filles avaient réussi à calmer Kaya

Kaya le regarda surpris, elle savait qu'un de ceux qui avait été le plus contre sa présence à bord était Ace, elle l'avait vu qu'il l'évitait un peu, qu'il ne lui parlait pas souvent, qu'il la tenait à distance en somme. Mais là quand ses yeux marrons croisèrent ceux gris du jeune homme elle pouvait voir un peu de respect et aussi acceptation.

"Fred, George tout va bien ?" Luna demanda en regardant curieusement les jumeaux

"Oui, c'est vrai je pensais que vous alliez plaisanter à propos de Pearl et Krieg, leur ridicule.." Liana confirma

"Le fait que c'était tellement évident qu'ils étaient complexés à propos de quelque chose vu qu'ils avaient besoin d'énormes boucliers ou d'une jolie armure brillante ? On en avait envie mais on est inquiet." Fred et George expliquèrent

"A propos de Nami ?" Ace demanda curieux

"Oui bien sûr, mais pas que. On est au milieu d'une expérience en fait, on travaillait sur une potion un peu spéciale pour une surprise et pour développer un peu plus nos pouvoirs, comme c'était pas un truc dangereux on restait pas à côté en surveillance. On surveillait oui, mais toutes les deux heures, et là on peut pas." Fred et George dirent en fronçant les sourcils

"Ca risque d'exploser ?" Kaya demanda de suite, se rappelant vivement l'explosion de l'ancien navire de ses amis

"Non, on l'aurait pas laissé sans surveillance. Et puis Liana et Sabo ont été très clairs sur ce qui nous arriveraient si on faisait des expériences explosives dans une pièce du Merry." Fred et George se hâtèrent de dire, toute la fratrie pouvait être effrayante mais personne ne voulait en avoir deux en colère contre soi en même temps. "On sait juste pas ce qui va se passer si on la laisse sans surveillance trop longtemps. Et puis ce serait très soûlant si elle était foutue, les ingrédients sont pas très faciles à trouver et certains on les a acheté et ils ne sont pas donné."

Les jumeaux adoraient inventer, que ce soit des sortilèges ou des potions, ils n'avaient pas pu prendre trop d'ingrédients de potions avant de partir faute de moyen, mais en arrivant dans ce monde ils avaient trouvé de nouvelles plantes et autres permettant de quand même réaliser les potions. Tout n'était pas trouvable bien sûr, mais ils faisaient avec, ils ne regrettaient pas du tout leur décision, ils étaient beaucoup plus heureux ici. Oui leur famille était plus grande qu'auparavant et ils savaient qu'elle allait continuer à grandir, pour autant ils n'étaient jamais oublié où méprisé parce qu'ils aimaient rire et faire des blagues. Ils étaient pris au sérieux, même après l'incident avec le volcan, ils savaient que Liana avait été furieuse, mais plus parce qu'ils avaient failli y passer tout les quatre, que parce qu'ils avaient détruits une île par accident. Elle était pas heureuse pour ça bien sûr, mais quand elle s'était calmée et qu'ils avaient osé lui demander, elle avait répondu simplement.

" _C'est probablement égoïste, mais je préférerais voir le monde brûler plutôt que de perdre une personne que j'aime. Vous êtes dans cette catégorie, donc non je ne suis pas contente, c'est sûr, je ne veux pas détruire le monde après tout. Mais tant que vous vivez, pour moi c'est le plus important."_

Elle avait dit ça naturellement et ils savaient que c'était pareil pour les autres. Après tout c'était comme ça pour eux aussi, ,ils feraient n'importe quoi pour protéger leur famille, officielle ou non, ils allaient protéger Nami.

"Au pire des cas, si les ingrédients peuvent s'acheter ici, je suis sûre que Krieg sera ravi de participer." Liana dit pour alléger l'atmosphère, sortant des diamants de sa poche "Je les ai pris par habitude." elle avoua ensuite en rougissant légèrement faisant exploser de rire tout le monde, même Yosaku qui était resté plutôt silencieux et avait arrêté de pleurer depuis que Kaya avait avoué être terrifiée

C'est sur cette scène que Sanji entra, il haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

"Comment va t il ?" Sanji demanda à la place en regardant Zoro

"Il s'en remettra." Kaya dit sérieusement mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude "Il faudra qu'on le fasse examiner par un médecin vite quand même, je voudrais être sûre qu'il va bien."

"Zoro-aniki est solide, il va s'en remettre." Yosaku dit sérieusement ensuite, ayant entièrement foi en son ami

"Liana-san tu vas bien ? Je veux dire tu n'as pas été blessé durant le combat ? Il n'y avait nul besoin que tu te battes, je m'en serais occupé tout seul tu sais." Sanji demanda ensuite à la jeune femme

"J'aime me battre Sanji, mon rêve c'est de prouver que les femmes sont toutes aussi dangereuses au combat que les hommes, pour cela je dois devenir plus forte. Je ne peux pas y arriver si je reste en arrière." Liana nia de suite "Je n'ai pas été blessé en plus, il parlait grand et il se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais sa confiance en soi était sa faute. Si tu vas dans un combat en pensant perdre, tu as peu de chance d'y arriver, mais si tu y vas en étant sûr de gagner, tu as plus de chance d'être surpris en sous estimant ton adversaire et de perdre. Il faut trouver un juste milieu entre les deux. Lui il ne considérait même pas la défaite comme une possibilité. C'était totalement stupide, surtout quand on sait ce qu'il avait traversé avec son équipage. Un véritable crétin."

Elle finit en se levant pour aller prendre un peu l'air, laissant Kit sur les genoux de Fred vu que George était en train d'écrire dans un carnet différentes idées que lui et Fred étaient en train de prévoir. Ils avaient le temps, le groupe ne bougerait pas tant que Zoro n'avait pas repris connaissance, et avec un peu de chance ils auraient réussi à convaincre Sanji et Gin de les rejoindre également.

Sentir l'air de l'océan voir son étendue, la calma et lui fit venir un sourire, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie loin de la mer, c'était tellement beau, et le bruit des vagues sur la coque du navire était la meilleure des berceuses pour elle.

Elle ne fut pas seule longtemps, en effet Lysander, le paradisier, vint se poser sur son épaule, elle le laissa faire, le caressant distraitement, sa présence était agréable, Ace la rejoignit peu après s'accoudant sur le bastingage à côté d'elle.

"Tu vas bien ? Je sais que toi et le feu..." Ace commença avant de s'interrompre, pas sûr sur ce qu'il pouvait dire, après tout il était un logia de feu à présent. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, après tout leur famille avait vécu des expériences traumatisante à cause du feu et il n'aimait pas le feu qu'il leur rappelait à cause de son pouvoir. Il craignait surtout de leur faire peur, qu'ils le craignent.

"J'ai eu peur pendant un instant oui, j'ai revu l'incident avec le Dragon Céleste c'est vrai, mais tu étais là et je savais que jamais tu ne me laisserai être blessée par un élément que tu contrôlais. J'ai eu peur pendant des années du feu, mais je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, tu ne me feras pas de mal. Alors... laisse sortir tes flammes." Liana dit déterminée

"Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question, je pourrais te blesser..." Ace commença avant d'être coupé

"Je ne sais pas beaucoup à propos des logias c'est vrai, mais le feu est une partie de toi, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal pas plus que tu ne veux me blesser, alors fais le." Liana insista

"Je ne peux pas... Si je te blesse.." Ace refusa

"Ace, un jour où l'autre tu utiliseras tes flammes en combattant, c'est une évidence. Il y a des chances qu'on soit près de toi ce jour là, ne veux tu pas t'assurer que tes flammes ne s'attaqueront pas à ceux que tu aimes ?" Liana tenta une autre approche

"Bien sûr que si, je serai distrait sinon. Mais je ne veux pas commencer avec toi, je ne peux pas." Ace refusa de nouveau en secouant la tête

"Alors qui ? Tu ne voudras faire de mal à personne, je ne te dis pas de provoquer un incendie, mais juste une flamme. Il n'y a pas besoin que ce soit à grande intensité ou que le contact soit longtemps. Je te promets que si j'ai mal je te le dis et on arrête. D'accord ?" Liana promit, elle voyait que Ace n'était pas pour, mais il devait savoir si oui ou non ses flammes seraient un danger pour ses nakamas, en plus il connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle insisterait. Quand elle voulait Liana pouvait être plus têtue que Luffy, enfin non peut être pas, Luffy était un autre niveau, mais quand même.

Prenant une inspiration il transforma sa main en flammes, ne bougeant pas, sa sœur ne perdit pas de temps, ne voulant pas changer d'idée, elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, guettant la douleur ou quoique ce soit d'autre, un signe qu'elle touchait des flammes, mais rien, c'était chaud, mais c'était réconfortant, c'était vraiment Ace et ses émotions, juste sous une autre forme.

Ace était choqué et soulagé que ça ait marché, il avait du mal à y croire mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il devrait faire d'autres test, voir si ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il se concentrait qui jouait un rôle, mais c'était encourageant.

"Tu crois que c'est quoi l'expérience des jumeaux ?" Ace demanda pour changer de sujet

"Je ne sais pas, ils ne m'en ont pas parlé, on verra bien quand ils voudront en parler ils le feront." Liana dit en haussant les épaules, ils avaient le droit de garder leurs secrets après tout, et puis ils leur faisaient confiance, en plus parfois c'était mieux de ne pas savoir.

"Excusez moi, je peux vous parler ?" Gin demanda en s'approchant d'eux

"Bien sûr." Ace accepta en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir où il voulait, après tout Liana était assise contre la bastingage, tandis que Ace était assis par terre, sa main de flamme toujours dans celle de Liana, attirant un regard surpris de Gin qui réalisa ensuite que les flammes ne blessaient pas la jeune femme.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?" Gin ne put s'empêcher de demander, c'était un spectacle plus qu'inhabituel après tout, quoique ces derniers temps il ne voyait que des choses comme ça

"Je n'ai pas mangé mon fruit du démon il y a très longtemps, j'apprends toujours à le contrôler et Liana a proposé ça, on voulait voir à quel point mes flammes étaient influencées par mes émotions." Ace expliqua, si tout se passait comme ils le souhaitaient alors Gin serait un des leurs, il méritait donc d'avoir des réponses.

"Pourquoi vous voulez que je vienne ?" Gin finit par demander ça n'avait pas de sens pour lui, ils étaient ennemis, même si ils avaient dit le contraire, et même comme ça, pourquoi ils le voudraient lui ?

"On a aimé quand tu as mangé avec nous l'autre jour, tu t'entends bien avec nous et si tu n'avais pas été aussi loyal envers Krieg, je sais que Luffy t'aurait demandé de rejoindre notre équipage. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal et c'est quelque chose que l'on respecte, mais surtout tu as de l'honneur. Tu ne voulais pas revenir sur ton engagement avec Krieg mais en même temps tu ne voulais pas nous attaquer parce que c'était contre ton honneur et tes principes. Tu n'as pas choisi un bon moyen c'est sûr, mais on prends pas toujours des bonnes décisions quand on est sous pression. Tu es un bon combattant d'après ce que j'ai pu voir avec la manière dont tu te déplaces. En plus je pense que tu aimes la mer autant que nous. On soutient tous la décision de Luffy par rapport au fait qu'on voudrait que tu nous rejoigne. Mais c'est ton choix après, on ne te forcera pas." Liana expliqua gentiment

"On part pour Grand Line et ce n'est pas négociable, enfin on doit retrouver les autres et récupérer notre navigatrice avant, mais sinon après c'est direction Grand Line. Je peux pas te dire que ce sera sans danger, c'est une mer risquée, mais on se soutient les uns les autres, et on n'est pas du genre à abandonner quelqu'un. Les questions que tu dois te poser, c'est est ce que tu veux venir avec nous ? et surtout est ce que tu te sens capable de retourner sur Grand Line ?" Ace intervint ensuite

Ils ne dirent rien après, il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il devait choisir de lui même, mais Ace avait raison, si il ne voulait pas retourner sur Grand Line alors ça ne servait à rien qu'il vienne avec eux.

"Je suis un pirate. La mer, ... je ne peux pas vivre sans, et j'aime me battre. Je suis terrifié de Grand Line, mais j'aimerai bien y retourner avec vous." Gin finit par dire, il n'avait nulle part où aller, les pirates restant, il n'était pas particulièrement proche d'eux, et il n'avait pas envie d'être capitaine et c'est ce qu'ils voudraient qu'il soit. Par contre l'équipage des pirates au Chapeau de Paille, ... il y avait une telle complicité entre chacun des membres, une réelle camaraderie, le genre qu'il n'avait plus vécu depuis la mort de sa petite sœur, et même là c'était différent parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur et qu'elle avait huit ans de moins que lui.. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre là, ça avait été agréable lors du repas quelques jours auparavant, il avait été accepté facilement et même si le sniper avait été un peu hésitant au début, ça n'avait pas duré. Il avait vite commencé à lui raconter des histoires à propos du Grand Capitaine Usopp, Gin savait reconnaître un menteur, il n'y avait pas de doute que Usopp en était un, mais il savait raconter une histoire, et captiver son auditoire. Luffy avait ce charisme qui poussait les gens à l'observer et à le suivre, il n'était pas comme Krieg, sa force n'était pas évidente mais Gin ne doutait pas qu'il en ait. Après tout Liana n'avait pas l'air dangereuse pour autant il l'avait vu se battre avec aise contre Krieg un homme, qui il voyait n'était pas invincible mais il était quand même très fort. Il ne pensait pas que leur petit frère soit différent, une force redoutable.

Il voulait ça, il voulait les liens qu'ils avaient entre eux, qu'on l'accepte entièrement, qu'on le respecte aussi, une chose que Krieg n'avait jamais fait, affronter Grand Line de nouveau était probablement stupide, mais il avait envie d'essayer, de se mesurer à une telle force de nouveau. Il ne pourrait jamais se regarder en face si il agissait en lâche et abandonner comme ça.

Krieg l'avait jugé faible et remplaçable, il allait prouver au monde entier que ce n'était pas le cas, il allait devenir plus grand que Krieg ne pourra jamais rêver être, et traverser Grand Line de part en part, avec ce nouvel équipage, si différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là mais tellement tentant.

"Bienvenu à bord alors." Ace dit en se levant "On va voir comment Zoro va ? Tu veux venir avec nous ?"

Gin acquiesça, il avait vraiment été surpris d'apprendre que le sabreur était l'ancien chasseur de pirate, le célèbre Roronoa Zoro, il était curieux de savoir comment ils avaient fait pour le convaincre de les rejoindre, ça devait être une histoire intéressante, il était curieux aussi de savoir comment ils avaient eu l'idée de le recruter. C'était après tout surprenant, peu de personne irait voir un chasseur de prime pour lui demander de rejoindre un équipage pirate. Pour beaucoup ça serait du suicide après tout.

"Il s'est réveillé ?" Liana demanda en entrant, se baissant pour réceptionner Kit qui monta sans attendre dans ses bras tandis que Lysander partait de son épaule pour les genoux de Luna.

"Non, mais il ne devrait pas tarder je pense." Kaya répondit sans quitter le sabreur des yeux

"Gin s'est résigné à tomber dans la folie absolue ?" Fred et George demandèrent de suite

"Heu, j'ai accepté de rejoindre l'équipage si vous voulez bien de moi en tout cas." Gin dit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre

"Ouais, ce qu'on a dit." Fred et George confirmèrent avec des mines d'incompréhension, fausses évidemment "On est tous tarés."

"Bienvenue dans l'équipage, je suis heureuse que les joncheruines ont fini par te laisser tranquille et que tu t'es débarrassé des nargoles." Luna dit ensuite sereinement

"Joncheruines ?" Gin demanda surpris

"Luna aime utiliser des mots pour décrire différentes situations, ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'elle est heureuse que tu ais arrêté de te torturer l'esprit et de te laisser manipuler par les nargoles, alias les menteurs." Liana expliqua amusée, sa réponse lui valut une moue de Luna qui préférait voir les réactions des gens à ses phrases étranges, cela lui donnait toujours de l'amusement et l'aidait à juger le caractère des gens. Mais la petite blonde ne blâmait pas Liana, en effet ils avaient d'autres choses à se soucier que ça actuellement et puis ils devaient toujours réussir à recruter Sanji, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Et puis Luna savait aussi que Liana ne le ferait pas souvent, elle ne traduirait pas plus les phrases de Luna, croyant fermement que c'était aux autres d'essayer de la comprendre, que c'était le minimum. Quelque chose sur lequel tout les membres de la fratrie s'entendaient, même chose pour le groupe de sorcier d'ailleurs. Elle était aussi contente de voir que le sabreur essayait un peu, Nami était encore un peu trop hésitante avec eux, elle gardait ses distances, mais au moins elle ne se moquait pas, Usopp écoutait mais ne semblait pas trop savoir comment réagir tandis que Kaya était juste curieuse. Non pas qu'elle ait passé beaucoup de temps avec l'infirmière, elle était vraiment déterminée à rester, elle passait beaucoup de son temps à s'entraîner soit avec Liana, soit toute seule en suivant les mouvements que la 'mère' de l'équipage lui avait donné ou alors en lisant des ouvrages médicaux pour en apprendre le plus possible afin d'aider au mieux.

Kaya était une pièce du puzzle, Luna le sentait, mais elle devait faire ses preuves, comme ils l'avaient tous fait, Luffy avait senti quelque chose chez elle, où il aurait refusé qu'elle reste avec eux, Kaya devait juste prouver qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour être une pirate au Chapeau de Paille, et la jeune blonde sentait qu'elle était vraiment sur la bonne voie.

"Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'All Blue ?" Sanji demanda au bout d'un moment de discussion légère

Ils répondirent tous à la négative, Sabo et Théo savaient peut être mais ce n'était pas leur cas, par contre ils étaient ravis d'écouter. Sanji commença donc à leur parler d'une mer légendaire où il y aurait tout les poissons du monde et d'autres plus rares, c'était son rêve de la trouver et ça se voyait. Il en parlait avec passion et une sorte de joie presque enfantine, il était très enthousiaste en tout cas, ça faisait plaisir à voir.

"Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous pour la trouver alors ?" Ace demanda, il voulait que le cuisinier vienne avec eux, après tout non seulement c'était un ordre de Luffy, et bon sang si ça ne lui faisait pas bizarre de devoir obéir à son petit frère, mais en plus il avait du talent et était capable de se battre. Il était pas vraiment enthousiaste avec le fait que le blond était un total dragueur, mais il garderait juste un œil ouvert, Sabo ferait probablement la même chose et de toute façon Liana était plus que capable de se défendre, de même que Luna. Pour Nami il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, la rouquine était maligne et savait comment se défendre, bien que les entraînements avec Liana aidaient bien, quand à Kaya... Il veillerait aussi sur elle de toute façon, la blonde avait aussi Usopp comme chevalier servant, et bien que le sniper ne soit pas le plus fort ou le plus courageux, il était très débrouillard, et très défensif par rapport à l'infirmière.

"Je ne peux pas, j'ai une dette envers le vieux et je tiens à la payer. En plus je veux qu'il reconnaisse ma cuisine." Sanji dit en allumant une cigarette

"C'est quoi cette dette ?" Liana demanda sérieusement, elle pensait que ça avait un lien avec la jambe de bois du patron du restaurant, mais elle n'était pas sure

Sanji resta un moment silencieux, restant calme pour une fois, même si Liana lui parlait, il réfléchissait visiblement et du coup les pirates le laissèrent prendre son temps.

"Il y huit ans, j'étais sur un navire de croisière quand l'équipage de Zeff nous a attaqué, on ne faisait pas le poids. Il y a eu une tempête et je suis tombé à l'eau, j'allais mourir, mais il a plongé après moi et il m'a sauvé la vie, perdant une de ses jambes au passage." Sanji finit par dire "Mais il s'est pas arrêté là, on s'est échoué sur un rocher au beau milieu de l'océan, on pouvait rien voir d'autre que la mer, il m'a donné un sac de nourriture et il se garda un sac lui aussi. Pendant près d'un mois on y est resté, on avait plus rien à manger et personne n'était venu, on était d'un côté du rocher chacun. J'avais faim et je suis venu pour le tuer, prendre son sac de nourriture. Mais en fait l'énorme sac qu'il s'était gardé c'était des trésors, pas à manger. Il m'avait tout donné et je lui ai tout pris. Un navire nous a trouvé ensuite et on s'en est sorti. Je lui avais promis que je l'aiderai à construire son navire restaurant et je l'ai fait. Je ne peux pas partir."

"Pourquoi il t'a sauvé ?" Ace demanda après un instant de silence

"On a le même rêve, trouver All Blue. Je lui avais dit avant que je ne tombe à la mer, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a sauvé." Sanji répondit

"Et donc tu le repayes en restant sur son restaurant au lieu d'aller réaliser votre rêve ?" Fred et George demandèrent en fronçant les sourcils

"Vous pouvez pas comprendre." Sanji s'exclama après un moment, une rougeur sur les joues

"Peut être pas entièrement non. Mais en partie on peut, Luffy quand il était un enfant a failli mourir et pour le sauver un pirate a perdu son bras, on le connaissait un peu, il était là par période depuis un an sur notre île, Luffy l'idéalisait, c'était son héros. Du coup quand des bandits sont venus et ils ont commencé à insulter les pirates, qui n'étaient même pas là pour se défendre, ça l'a énervé et il a insulté les bandits. Ça aurait pu très mal finir quand les pirates sont arrivés, un seul d'entre eux a suffi pour battre tout les bandits tellement ils étaient faibles. Il ne restait plus que le chef des bandits qui avait Luffy en otage, ce lâche s'est enfui avec Luffy et il s'apprêtait à le jeter à la mer, alors que Luffy avait déjà mangé son fruit du démon et donc ne pouvait pas nager, quand un monstre marin est arrivé et a avalé le bandit, le capitaine pirate a donné son bras au monstre marin, alors qu'il était tout à fait capable de le battre, juste parce qu'il y avait une chance que Luffy meure si il agissait autrement.

Luffy aurait pu s'effondrer, vouloir donner sa vie en échange de celle du pirate, n'importe quoi, à la place il a tout fait depuis pour lui prouver que son sacrifice n'avait pas été en vain. Il deviendra le roi des Pirates en partie pour prouver au capitaine pirate qu'il a eu raison de le protéger.

Mes frères et moi on a risqué nos vies régulièrement les uns pour les autres, on sacrifierait facilement une jambe si ça voulait dire que les autres seraient sauvés, c'est pareil maintenant pour chaque membre de notre équipage. Mais on n'attend rien en retour, je connais pas Zeff mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il attende quoique ce soit de toi. Alors au lieu de te cacher derrière ça, affronte plutôt ta culpabilité et va lui parler. Mettez vous sur la même page, parce que je suis presque sûre que si il voulait que tu restes ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, ou des siens, il n'aurait pas encouragé Luffy comme il l'a fait." Liana dit sérieusement

Durant leurs quelques jours au Baratie, elle avait vu que Zeff ne regrettait pas sa décision, il était satisfait de sa vie, ça c'était entendu quand il avait parlé à Krieg. Pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé à Sanji lui même, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle supposait que c'était une question de fierté masculine. Ce genre de sentimentalité n'était pas digne d'un homme... blabla.. Pour elle c'était un ramassis d'idiotie, mais elle savait que c'était le genre de leur grand père par exemple et elle était sûre que Zeff était pareil.

Elle était juste soulagée que ses frères ne soient pas de ce genre, Ace n'aimait pas pleurer c'était vrai mais c'était plus dû au fait qu'il avait été élevé avec les bandits qui l'avaient endurci qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas peur de montrer des émotions positives, de l'affection, pareil pour Sabo qui refusait de faire comme ses parents, Luffy quand à lui était incapable d'agir comme Zeff, ce n'tait pas du tout dans sa nature. Théo faisait des efforts, tandis que les autres ils étaient plus détendus au niveau de leurs émotions. Zoro semblait être un peu bourru mais elle était presque sûre que c'était plus dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec un groupe de personne pour un moment, il était plutôt loup solitaire mais il sortait peu à peu de sa coquille. Le voir dormir avec Luna contre lui était juste adorable.

Il commençait d'ailleurs à reprendre connaissance, Sanji était parti parler à Zeff, visiblement bouleversé par les paroles de Liana, quand le sabreur aux cheveux verts ouvrit les yeux.

"Qu'est ce ... ?" Zoro demanda visiblement perdu, il ne semblait pas se rappeler de tout

"Tu as décidé de te laisser trancher par Oeil de Faucon, qui a décidé de t'épargner et à proclamer que tu avais du potentiel et qu'il t'attendrait. Tu as fais un serment à Luffy avant de perdre connaissance. Pendant ce temps le groupe prévu pour est parti après Nami tandis que nous nous chargions de Krieg et ses hommes. On a gagné, pas vraiment nécessaire à dire mais bon... Et on a un nouveau nakama, dit bonjour à Gin, et on est en train de travailler sur le deuxième. Dès que le cuistot a dit oui on peut partir rejoindre les autres, vu que tu es réveillé." Fred et George expliquèrent gracieusement, prenant même la main du sabreur pour faire ledit coucou au pirate qui semblait partagé entre l'amusement et le choc.

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller manger un morceau et Zoro insista pour venir, disant que tout simplement il allait bien devoir marcher à un moment ou à un autre et qu'en plus comme ils ne savaient pas quelle était la situation avec Nami, il devait savoir en avance ce qu'il pouvait ou non faire. Kaya était définitivement pas contente avec le sabreur mais elle était aussi visiblement résignée.

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent un des cuisiniers du restaurant qui les conduisit dans la salle du personnel, là où ils mangeaient tranquillement, c'était le milieu d'après midi, pas vraiment l'heure pour manger mais ils étaient tous affamés. La soupe était vraiment délicieuse, ils mangèrent en silence, réflexions par rapport à Sanji, ainsi que leur inquiétude pour Nami et les autres les faisaient rester silencieux.

Ils venaient de finir leur soupe quand Sanji et Zeff entrèrent dans la salle, les yeux du jeune cuisinier étaient rouges et Zeff n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux, ils avaient apparemment eu une conversation émouvante.

"La proposition pour devenir cuisinier de votre équipage, elle tient toujours ?" Sanji demanda en arrivant devant eux, allumant une cigarette au passage

"Bien sûr." Ace confirma "Intéressé ?"

"Oui, j'ai un foutu rêve à réaliser et vous semblez tous suffisamment taré pour m'aider à y arriver." Sanji accepta

"Bienvenu à bord alors." Ace dit avec un sourire, content d'avoir réussi à le convaincre, ça aurait été dommage si ils avaient pas réussi, Luffy aurait surement été déçu en plus.

"Quand est ce qu'on part ?" Sanji demanda

"Dès que tu es prêt, on doit pas traîner, et puis on a pas de raisons de rester maintenant que toi et Gin vous avez accepté de nous rejoindre."Liana répondit

Si Liana avait pensé que Sanji était dragueur avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'équipage elle n'aurait pas eu tort, mais à présent qu'il était officiellement un des leurs il semblerait qu'il était pire. En effet au son de sa voix, le cuisinier eut de suite des coeurs dans les yeux, et si c'était pas étrange déjà, et il commença à dire de la poésie avec passion. Non seulement son comportement l'agaçait, mais en plus elle devait le protéger de Ace qui n'appréciait définitivement pas la situation.

Soit Sanji se sentit en danger de mort, ce qu'il n'était pas, Ace ne ferait pas ça à un nakama, castration en revanche... Donc soit Sanji se sentit en danger et son instinct de survie fonctionna vu qu'il ne tarda pas à partir faire son sac, soit il était empressé de revoir Nami et d'obéir à Liana, dans tous les cas il partit rapidement.

"Je sens que ça va être drôle." Fred et George dirent avec des sourires un peu sadiques "On pari sur qui craque le premier ?"

"Pas de pari, allez vous préparer, on doit y aller." Liana dit en se levant, Kit toujours dans les bras

"On va vous donnez à manger pour le voyage, on pourra le charger dans le navire de Sanji." Zeff dit en lui faisant signe de la suivre

"Ace." Fred dit son pari, en voyant la jeune femme partir avec le cuisinier en chef et Ace endormit sur la table où sa narcolepsie avait frappé

"La même." George acquiesça

"Sabo." Luna nia avec un sourire

"Ace." Kaya dit après un instant d'hésitation

"Sur quoi vous pariez exactement ?" Gin demanda un peu étonné et aussi hésitant à l'idée de désobéir un ordre aussi vite, il ne savait pas encore la hiérarchie de tout le monde mais Liana avait l'air d'être pas mal en charge

"On parie pour savoir qui frappera le cuisinier en premier, Ace le grand frère surprotecteur enflammé, ou Sabo le plus calme et glacial frère mais tout aussi surprotecteur." Fred et George expliquèrent volontiers

"Mais elle a dit de pas le faire." Gin remarqua

"Liana dit non pour plein de choses, c'est la maman à bord, et elle aime pas qu'on parie sur elle mais tant que c'est raisonnable ça ira. T'en fais pas pour ça." les jumeaux le rassurèrent "Alors tu dis quoi ?"

"Je sais pas, Don Ace." Gin dit, décidant de se lancer, il accepterait le châtiment si nécessaire

"Ace est pas le capitaine, c'est Luffy. Ace est plus notre maître en destruction... Il est notre incendiaire." Fred et George réfléchirent, c'était difficile de dire quelle place avait Ace dans l'équipage parce qu'elle n'était pas définie ni rien, il aidait, il était efficace mais son rôle n'était pas traditionnel.

"Qui est le second ?" Gin demanda curieux

"Zoro." Ace dit en se réveillant, tout en baillant, instinctivement observant autour de lui pour éviter un coup de sa sœur pour ses manières, ayant entendu la question. C'était vrai que les gens pourraient penser que lui ou Sabo étaient les seconds de Luffy, mais non, leur petit frère avait choisi Zoro et ils pouvaient comprendre pourquoi. Luffy était le capitaine et ils le suivraient jusqu'en enfer si nécessaire, mais Zoro avait vraiment le potentiel de devenir son bras droit, celui qui obéit sans poser de question, une chose dont ils n'étaient clairement pas capables. "Mais on n'est pas vraiment concernés par la hiérarchie donc t'en fais pas." il dit avant de se lever pour aller après Liana

"Je dis Sabo." Zoro dit par rapport aux paris, oui Ace était explosif mais le blond l'était tout autant c'était juste que les gens ne s'y attendaient pas, et puis il avait confiance dans le jugement de Luna.

"Je dis comme Zoro-aniki." Yosaku intervint alors

"C'est toi qui m'a envoyé le petit cornichon pas vrai ?" Zeff demanda à Liana sur le chemin des cuisines

"Oui, il avait besoin de l'entendre." Liana acquiesça

"Je vois bien que tu le trouves agaçant et je peux comprendre, mais tu feras attention à lui ? J'ai eu l'impression que c'était toi qui prenait soin des autres." Zeff demanda puis expliqua en voyant son expression d'incompréhension

"On prends soin des uns des autres, mais oui je veillerais sur lui pour vous le ramener." Liana accepta voyant l'affection dans les yeux du vieux pirate

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le navire de Sanji, Zeff leur proposa son carnet de bord qu'ils refusèrent, ils connaissaient assez Luffy pour savoir qu'il n'accepterait jamais et eux même n'en avait pas envie. Se renseigner était une chose, savoir à l'avance tout en était une autre. C'était leur aventure, à eux et personne d'autre.

Les au revoirs de Sanji furent fait en larmes, un bon au revoir en somme.

Ils avaient leur nouveaux nakamas à bord, il était temps d'aller aider leur navigatrice.


	20. Au village de Cocoyashi

Yosaku continua à pleurer pendant longtemps, même après que le Baratie ne soit plus en vue, pour la plus grande exaspération de Sanji et de Ace, surprenant également Gin qui ne pensait pas que le chasseur de prime, et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était avec un groupe de pirate, soit aussi émotif.

"Tu vas pleurer pendant longtemps ?" Luna finit par lui demander tout en s'occupant de Lysander son paradisier.

"C'était tellement émouvant." Yosaku dit en pleurant

"On est dans la bonne direction où pas ?" Ace demanda agacé par les pleurs

"Oui, on va dans le territoire d'Arlong, mais vous êtes sûrs que c'est là que Nami-aniki va ?" Yosaku demanda inquiet

"C'est la marque d'Arlong qu'elle a sur l'épaule, pour moi il n'y a pas le moindre doute. Toi et Johnny vous êtes pas obligés de vous en mêler de toute façon, si la situation dérape ce sera un problème pour l'équipage, vous êtes nos amis mais vous n'avez aucune obligation." Liana dit tranquillement, elle assise les jambes pliées et elle était en train de dessiner les bandits qui les avaient plus ou moins élevé, elle avait plusieurs croquis d'eux évidemment, mais elle avait envie d'en faire un nouveau, ils lui manquaient. Kit était sur sa poitrine et le petit renard observait attentivement ce qu'elle faisait.

"Tu crois vraiment que ça va finir en combat ?" Kaya demanda un peu appréhensive, elle avait beau être surtout concentré sur Zoro durant le combat contre Krieg et ses hommes, elle avait vu quand même un peu et elle craignait de ralentir ses amis en cas de bataille. Elle débutait après tout dans l'art de se battre, mais si c'était nécessaire, pour Nami, elle se battrait de son mieux.

"Si Arlong a le village de Nami en otage, et qu'il refuse de la libérer, c'est presque sûr que ça va finir en combat oui. En plus si son village est vraiment menacé, je ne pense pas que Nami acceptera de nous suivre. Elle sera trop inquiète pour ceux qu'elle aime." Ace dit sérieusement

"Et Sabo risque d'exploser si la situation est telle qu'on le croit." Liana finit après son frère

"Comment ça ?" Gin demanda, il avait l'air un peu hésitant, craignant probablement que les autres le regardent de haut ou qu'ils n'acceptent pas ses questions, Krieg n'était pas le genre d'homme qui aimait qu'on lui pose des questions.

"On a tous des points qui nous font un peu perdre la tête, des situations qui nous énervent vraiment. Luffy ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à ses nakamas ou qu'on touche à son chapeau, par exemple. Sabo lui il ne supporte pas qu'on prive quelqu'un de sa liberté." Liana expliqua, elle n'allait pas expliquer les raisons, pas plus qu'elle allait leur dire que Sabo avait horreur des nobles ou quoique ce soit. C'était son choix si il voulait le révéler à l'équipage, elle ne le ferait que si la situation rendait cela nécessaire, de la même manière qu'elle n'avait pas dit pour le tatouage de Nami plus tôt. C'était la même chose pour les autres, ils ne révéleraient rien, à part si c'était nécessaire.

Gin hocha la tête, acceptant la réponse même si il se doutait qu'il y avait plus, il attendrait un peu avant de poser des questions plus personnelles.

"Je sauverai la belle Nami." Sanji proclama avec des cœurs dans les yeux, littéralement "Je vous protégerai aussi Luna-san, Liana-san et Kaya-san." il se hâta de dire pour ne pas vexer les trois autres beautés du navire

Liana ne répondit même pas au cuisinier, elle avait vite compris qu'il insisterait pour la protéger à chaque fois, elle devrait juste faire en sorte de ne pas combattre près de lui pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Luna était bien trop préoccupée par Lysander et n'avait pas entendu le blond, tandis que Kaya était occupée à changer les bandages de Zoro. Le fait que les trois jeunes femmes l'ignoraient sembla désespérer Sanji un instant avant qu'il ne décide de préparer à manger, déterminé à conquérir les trois jeunes femmes.

"Il y a un problème avec Ace-san." Gin appela soudainement

Liana se leva rapidement, prenant Kit dans ses bras pour aller voir ce qui se passait, elle était à l'avant du navire tandis que Ace était à l'arrière, elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule, les autres firent de même inquiets. Néanmoins elle fut la première sur place, Gin était à côté de lui avec l'air inquiet.

"C'est rien. Tout va bien, crise de narcolepsie." Liana dit de suite, rassurant presque tout le monde, seuls Sanji, Gin et Yosaku restèrent, les deux premiers parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient ça de près et qu'ils n'étaient pas trop sûrs comment réagir, et Yosaku parce que ça continuait à le surprendre.

"Narcolepsie ?" Sanji demanda surpris, il avait vu le jeune homme au chapeau de cowboy orange s'endormir souvent, mais il avait pensé que c'était rien, qu'il le contrôlait un peu

"Ace ne contrôle pas quand il a une crise comme ça, il n'y a pas de risques en combat, mais en dehors il faut faire attention. Il s'endort tout d'un coup et en général il ne s'en rend pas compte." Liana expliqua

"Il y a pas des médicaments ?" Gin demanda intrigué

"Probablement, mais on est pas vraiment allé au docteur pour demander, Ace normalement dort à des heures régulières mais sinon on ne fait pas beaucoup plus, enfin à part garder un œil sur lui pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis à cause de ça. En général ce n'est pas vraiment un problème parce que mes frères et moi sommes en groupe de deux presque tout le temps." Liana expliqua "Il se réveillera dans pas longtemps normalement."

Sanji convaincu repartit dans sa cuisine, Yosaku décida d'aller voir Zoro tandis que Gin restait près de Ace l'air un peu dans le vague, Liana décida de rester également, voulant aider leur nouveau nakama. Elle se contenta de s'installer contre le bastingage du navire, mit la tête de Ace sur ses ses jambes, où à son plus grand amusement Kit se coucha juste à côté, et sortit un livre de magie, elle avait un grand contrôle sur ses pouvoirs de sorcière, et elle avait beaucoup étudié la question, soutenue surtout par Sabo qui avait adoré lire sur le sujet, mais elle aimait bien en apprendre d'avantage.

"Vous êtes étranges." Gin finit par dire

"C'est pas faux." Liana admit avec un sourire amusé "Mais qu'est ce que c'est qu'être normal pour un pirate ? On te l'a dit Gin, nous on a pris la mer pour réaliser nos rêves et pour être libres. La hiérarchie, on peut comprendre que c'est important, mais on n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance. Luffy est le capitaine, il prend la grande majorité des décisions, mais comme il est plutôt du style 'laissez-vivre', en général Sabo et moi on s'occupe du reste, à part quand il est question de navigation, là c'est Nami qu'il faut écouter."

"La rouquine qu'on va chercher dans le territoire d'Arlong." Gin dit en essayant de tout enregistrer

"C'est ça, mais ne te fais pas de soucis, on a le temps pour que tu enregistre nos noms, nos occupations et pour que tu trouves ta place. Tu es avec nous maintenant et nous sommes comme tu le dis étranges, mais nous ne sommes pas particulièrement pressés. Tu es libre d'être qui tu veux avec nous Gin." Liana dit gentiment

"Comment ça ?" Gin demanda hésitant

"On a tous nos défauts, nos caractères, mais on s'accepte. Il faut parfois un peu de temps mais on y arrive. Luffy est un bon combattant, il ne supporte pas qu'on touche à un de ses nakamas et il est plus que capable d'être sérieux, mais en même temps il peut être irresponsable et c'est un goinfre. Ace est un grand combattant aussi, mais en plus de ses crises de narcolepsies, et c'est pas toujours facile à gérer, il a un sale caractère et il réagit souvent sans réfléchir tout en étant aussi un goinfre. Sabo est quelqu'un qui peut très bien se contrôler au niveau émotionnel, il peut planifier de manière excellente, mais il voit quelqu'un privé de liberté, ou un noble abusé de sa position et il va exploser, ça et si on s'en prend à sa famille. Zoro est sérieux quand ça l'arrange, et quand il ne s'entraîne pas ou mange, il dort et c'est pas toujours évident de le réveiller et en plus de ça il n'a aucun sens d'orientation. Nami est une excellente navigatrice, mais elle a un amour pour l'argent vraiment effrayant, n'essaye pas de lui en prendre parce que ce serait un désastre. Usopp est un bon sniper, il a du potentiel mais il ment souvent et il doute de lui même, quand à Kaya elle se cherche, elle ne sait pas vraiment qui elle est et on est là pour elle en attendant. Fred et George, sont des génies quand ils s'en donnent la peine, mais ce sont des farceurs et on ne peut pas totalement se détendre pour risque d'être leur nouvelle victime, et en plus ils ne peuvent pas toujours garantir que leurs expériences ne leur sautent pas à la figure. Neville a un don avec les plantes, mais il a une très mauvaise mémoire, il faut lui répéter souvent les choses pour qu'il les mémorise et il ne fait jamais attention à l'heure du coup il est souvent au retard. Théo est un bon timonier, il arrive bien à comprendre les courants, mais il est fasciné par ses cheveux et se perd souvent dans ses pensées, surtout en ce moment. Luna est étrange et on le sait, elle voit le monde à sa manière et elle aime voir les réactions qu'elle peut provoquer quand elle dit des choses étranges, mais elle a un don avec les animaux et a un excellent instinct. Sanji semble être un excellent chef, mais il est aussi un terrible flirt. Quand à moi je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes nakamas et que les choses soient sales. Je peux être une véritable peste si tu laisses des choses traîner ou si tu ne vas pas te laver. On n'est pas un équipage normal, mais on s'en moque, je te le dis tu as ta place avec nous." Liana dit en repensant à chacun de ses nakamas quand elle les décrivait

Elle laissa ensuite Gin seul pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, il était évident que Krieg et le fait qu'il avait été prêt à tuer ses hommes sans soucis, avait vraiment touché Gin, un homme loyal qui méritait d'avoir d'autres personnes loyales autour de lui. Jamais ils ne le sacrifieraient pour leur propre intérêt, c'était hors de question pour eux. Elle était assez curieuse de voir en quoi il s'intéressait et comment il sera quand il se laissera vraiment aller avec eux. Elle était assez impatiente de le découvrir pour tout dire.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le lendemain en fin de matinée qu'ils ne virent le bateau des autres devant eux, ils ne perdirent pas de temps à se mettre à ramer ou à créer du vent pour la voile afin de les rejoindre le plus vite possible, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre après tout. Les retrouvailles furent brèves mais appréciées, Luffy dans les bras de Ace était ravi de voir que Sanji et Gin étaient avec eux à présent, Sabo qui avait Liana contre lui était en train de calculer le meilleur moyen pour arriver à l'archipel de Nami avec elle et Théo, le reste saluaient chaleureusement leur nouveaux nakamas, tandis qu'Usopp parlaient à Kaya, et que Yosaku et Johnny se retrouvaient aussi.

Il décidèrent au final d'attacher les deux navires ensembles avant que Ace ne se servent de ses flammes pour propulser leur groupe en avant tandis que Liana et Luna créaient du vent et que Neville se servait d'une de ses plantes, la seule qu'il avait sur lui, une avec de multiples vignes qui utilisait ses dernières comme si elles étaient des roues. Leurs efforts combinés, leur fit gagner un temps considérable et avant midi ils arrivaient.

Après une rapide discussion, ils avaient décidé de ne pas annoncer leur présence aux hommes-poissons, ils ignoraient après tout l'exacte nature de la relation de Nami avec eux, même si ils avaient de grandes suspicions, et ils ne voulaient pas lui causer d'ennuis. Du coup, Théo, Fred et George utilisèrent leur magie pour rendre les bateaux invisibles, après que Luna eut envoyé Lorcan et Lysander en reconnaissance et qu'elle comprit que des hommes poissons surveillaient les arrivées. Ils approchèrent donc discrètement et silencieusement, Ace ayant réduit peu à peu ses flammes et les deux jeunes femmes ayant fait de même avec le vent, seule la plante de Neville continuait à agir, mais elle ne faisait pas trop de bruit, et une fois qu'ils furent à quai, Neville ne perdit pas de temps à la récupérer, la plante réduisant en taille et s'accrochant à la taille du botanisten en tout cas il le fit jusqu'à ce que Ace soulève le point qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un reste pour garder le navire, étant donné que personne ne voulait rester en arrière, Neville laissa sa plante, expliquant qu'elle s'attaquerait à tout ceux qui n'était pas un membre de leur groupe. Les autres décidèrent de lui faire confiance, il connaissait après tout ses plantes.

"Comment on procède pour trouver Nami alors ?" Luna questionna Lorcan dans ses bras, Lysander était sur les épaules de Usopp qui l'avait accepté de bonne grâce

"On pourrait chercher le Merry et avec un peu de chance la trouver via lui non ?" Fred et George proposèrent, et comme ça ils pourraient vérifier leur expérience.

"Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour la trouver, chercher l'île pour elle risquerait de nous faire un peu trop remarquer." Sabo dit après un moment de réflexion

Ce fut donc décidé, ils continuèrent à longer la côte, restant discret, Luffy n'avait pas été enthousiaste, mais Sabo avait commencé à raconter une histoire sur un mythe concernant les étoiles, et il avait l'attention de la plupart du groupe, Luffy adorant écouter son frère quand il racontait une histoire il se tint donc tranquille, même si il était inquiet pour Nami.

Après un moment de marche, ils finirent par repérer le Merry, amarré à côté d'une maison avec un champ de mandarinier à côté. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, Ace ne perdit pas de temps à se jeter sur elle pour l'empêcher de monter à bord.

"Qui t'es ? Qu'est ce que tu fous près de notre bateau ?" Ace demanda en la plaquant contre un mandarinier

"Hey, ne fais pas de mal à cette femme." Sanji dit en avançant vers Ace, uniquement pour être stoppé par Sabo

"Du calme Casanova, laisse la répondre." Sabo dit en stoppant sans difficulté l'avancée du cuisinier

"C'est une femme." Sanji protesta

"Oui et crois moi, les femmes sont tout autant capable de se défendre que les hommes. Ne dis pas trop le contraire, Liana peut être mauvaise si on insiste sur ce sujet." Sabo dit calmement

Sanji se tourna vers la jeune femme concernée qui en effet lui lançait un regard noir, il décida, sagement, de se taire et d'observer la situation pour le moment, il interviendrait par contre si cette brute de Ace osait lever la main vers la charmante jeune femme. Nakama ou non, il ne supporterait pas de voir une femme maltraitée de la sorte. Cependant il ne voulait pas blesser une des femmes sous sa protection.

"C'est votre navire ?" la jeune femme dit remarquablement calmement pour la situation

"Oui, qui t'es ?" Ace répéta

"Je m'appelle Nojiko, j'habite ici, et vous ? Vous êtes des pirates ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes sur cette île ?" Nojiko demanda en retour

"On est venu récupérer notre navire et voir si Nami allait bien." Luffy répondit

"Nami ?" Nojiko demanda surprise, qu'un groupe de pirate soit venu chercher Nami, n'était pas vraiment surprenant vu qu'elle volait leurs affaires, et ce groupe était des pirates même si ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'elle avait déjà croisé, ils avaient l'air gentil, en gros, il y en avait deux par contre qui avaient l'air dangereux, quoique celui qui la tenait contre un arbre n'avait pas l'air gentil. Cependant ce qui la surprenait bien plus que l'apparence des pirates, c'était le fait qu'il avait dit vouloir aider Nami, ça n'avait jamais été le cas, la menacer, se venger, oui, l'aider non.

"Oui, c'est notre amie." Luffy confirma

"Qui est ton amie Luffy ?" la voix de la personne en question résonna justement, Nami était là, avec un débardeur vert qui rendait visible son tatouage et un regard froid

"Nami, on était inquiet. Tu as besoin d'aide avec Arlong ?" Luffy demanda de suite avec un sourire

"Vous vous êtes bien renseignés, enfin à part pour un point, je ne crains rien d'Arlong, je suis dans son équipage après tout." Nami dit avec froideur

"Alors comment tu expliques que tu déteste les pirates ? Que tu as désespéramment besoin d'argent ? Tu sais ce que je crois Nami, je crois que Arlong retient ton village en otage, que tu es forcée d'être dans son équipage et de travailler sur lui. Je crois que tu le déteste de t'avoir marqué ainsi. Je crois que si tu nous regardes avec autant de froideur c'est parce que tu veux nous protéger, te protéger toi même parce que tu nous considère tes amis, tes nakamas." Théo dit en s'approchant, son fusil attaché dans son dos, et son attitude totalement sérieuse, aucune trace du peigne qu'il utilisait si souvent ou de son sourire sarcastique qu'il avait presque toujours au visage

Il était visible que Nami encaissait mal ses paroles, qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, à savoir si c'était dans le sens où elle allait le gifler ou alors tomber dans ses bras en pleurant, personne ne pouvait le dire.

"Je te l'ai dit Nami, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Nous sommes tes nakamas et nous voulons t'aider. Parles nous." Théo continua ensuite d'une voix plus douce

"Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de 100 millions quand on t'a rencontré, combien il te manque ?" Sabo demanda après un échange de regard avec Luffy et Ace, qui avait lâché Nojiko

"7 millions." Nami finit par réussir à dire

Après un assentiment de Luffy, Liana sortit la somme demandée de son sac, avant de la donner à la navigatrice.

"Qu'est ce qui te garanti qu'il te rendra ta liberté ou qu'il ne prendra pas ton village de nouveau ?" Liana demanda sérieusement

"On est venu t'aider Nami, tu es une des nôtres et tu sais que je ne laisse personne faire du mal à mes nakamas impunément." Luffy dit ensuite

Leurs paroles semblaient horrifiées Nami, qui n'avait visiblement jamais vu le problème sous cet angle. Elle avait beau se dire que Arlong avait promis, jamais il n'avait promis de lui rendre sa liberté éternellement. Liana avait raison, il pouvait toujours attaquer de nouveau Cocoyashi et elle serait de retour au point de départ. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ses amis, parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus au fil des semaines depuis leur rencontre, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis se fassent tuer par sa faute. Arlong était trop dangereux, ils ne pourraient pas le vaincre. Mais elle avait pensé la même chose de Baggy, de Kuro et même de Krieg, et si elle n'avait pas vu la défaite de ce dernier c'était évident qu'il avait perdu, ils étaient tous là, même un ancien de Krieg : Gin.

Elle savait qu'elle était utile à Arlong, qu'il comptait vraiment sur ses cartes, il ne la laisserait pas partir, elle s'était menti pour ne pas affronter la réalité, elle serait toujours une prisonnière d'Arlong. Et même si son village était sauf, qu'en était il pour les autres de l'île ? Pouvait elle accepter ça ?

"Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Nami." Luffy insista

"Aidez moi. Je vous en prie." Nami céda, tombant dans les bras de Théo en larmes, c'était de la folie, ils ne pouvaient pas gagner, mais en voyant leur mines résolues, leur détermination, et la colère, colère pour elle, parce que même sans parler ils comprenaient qu'elle avait souffert... Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

"Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider." Luffy dit en plaçant son chapeau de paille sur la tête de la rouquine, Théo s'assura qu'elle tenait debout avant de partir à la suite de leur capitaine, suivi par le reste du groupe, tous avec des expressions de fureur à l'encontre de l'homme qui avait fait pleuré leur navigatrice. Ils allaient détruire tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal à leur nakama.


	21. Arlong

Luna fit rapidement son chemin à la tête de leur groupe, à côté du capitaine et du timonier, elle avait sorti sa baguette et avait jeté un sort pour leur montrer la direction dans laquelle se trouvait Arlong. Il avait privé de liberté Nami, l'avait forcé à devenir une voleuse de pirate, à aller au delà de ses forces encore et encore pour rassembler l'argent nécessaire afin de libérer Cocoyashi, l'avait forcé à tracer des cartes. Tout cela était impardonnable, mais le pire c'était qu'il l'avait fait pleurer, et ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois. Ils allaient massacrer les hommes poissons responsables de tout ça.

Ils étaient tous sérieux, Sanji et Gin ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipage depuis longtemps mais ils étaient totalement d'accord avec l'idée : personne ne faisait du mal à l'un des leurs. Gin en particulier était déterminé à faire ses preuves dans son nouvel équipage, si différent de l'ancien, ils étaient moins nombreux et moins intimident en général, mais il était néanmoins fier d'en faire parti. Pour lui qui était loyal, et un homme honorable, c'était une idée pour laquelle il se battrait volontiers.

Sanji de son côté avait horreur qu'on fasse du mal à une femme mais en plus de ça l'attitude de ces hommes poissons lui faisait penser à ses origines et l'attitude des Vinsmoke vis à vis du reste du monde, leur apparente supériorité. Ça l'avait mis attristé à l'époque mais il n'avait rien pu faire, aujourd'hui il était fou de rage. Ces hommes poissons avaient mis une jeune fille en esclavage, ils l'utilisaient, se servaient d'elle et tout cela avec une promesse de liberté, qu'il doutait fortement serait un jour donnée. Il allait leur faire payer pour avoir fait pleurer une Damoiselle, si il pouvait par la même occasion impressionné les autres femmes de l'équipage, tout en faisant comprendre aux hommes qu'il était plus que capable de se battre, ce serait juste un bonus.

Usopp était extrêmement sérieux, il était aussi terrifié mais il était monté à bord avec les autres ne sachant que la vie de pirate ne serait pas une aisée, certes il n'avait pas imaginé risquer sa vie régulièrement non plus, mais l'entrainement que leur faisait faire Sabo particulièrement, Liana s'occupait plus des autres femmes tandis que Sabo et Ace se chargeaient des hommes, Usopp n'avait pas eu trop le choix, non que ce n'ait pas été une bonne idée, au contraire même, il se sentait plus fort. Mais ça avait été quand même horrible, en même temps ça lui avait permis de réaliser à quel point la vie qu'il avait choisi était dangereuse, il avait rêvé d'aventures et tout le tralala, c'était pensé préparé après le combat contre Kuro et ses hommes, mais en réalité il ne l'était pas du tout. Cependant il allait tout faire pour le devenir, il voulait prouver qu'il était digne d'être l'un d'entre eux, il voulait prouver qu'il était brave et digne de Kaya aussi. Les paroles de Sabo résonnaient dans sa tête : " _ _Tu es un bon tireur mais tu es trop peureux, pourtant tu es intelligent et débrouillard, avec ça tu peux aller loin. Tu es un des nôtres Usopp, tout ce qu'on te demande c'est de faire de ton mieux pour garder nos arrières, rien de plus rien de moins. Ne compare pas tes capacités avec les nôtres, nous avons nos points forts et nos points faibles, le truc c'est de savoir nos limites et de tout faire pour les surpasser. Tu peux être un bon stratège si tu fais l'effort de réfléchir durant un combat plutôt que de simplement paniquer. Penses y, utilise tes forces."__. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire vraiment avec le discours du blond, mais il en comprenait l'essentiel. Il était un sniper et c'était sur ça qu'il devait se concentrer, les hommes poissons étaient réputés pour avoir une force supérieure à la normale, il allait assumer que c'était vrai. Il n'était pas un homme très fort, contrairement à la plupart des autres, mais il allait se concentrer sur ce qu'il savait faire, à part fuir, pour aider de son mieux Nami.

Kaya était déterminée, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait décidé de devenir pirate, oui elle voulait voir le monde mais être pirate n'avait pas vraiment traversé son esprit avant, cependant quand ce groupe, cet équipage, cette famille avait été prête à partir elle avait voulu venir avec eux, vivre leurs aventures. Ils l'avaient accepté, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, mais ils lui avaient donné une chance et elle était sure qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours facile, Liana-sama était une professeur exigeante, mais elle avait vraiment compris pourquoi lors de la bataille au Baratie. Elle n'avait pas totalement compris la liberté qui semblait se dégager des autres, ce n'était pas simplement la mer de ça elle en était sûre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle avait fini par comprendre, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous prêts à risquer leur vie, à vivre sans le moindre regret qu'émaner d'eux une telle liberté. Elle voulait la même chose, elle voulait être pareille, mais surtout elle voulait protéger Nami, comme ils l'avaient protégé elle.

Zoro était furieux, il n'y avait pas une grande affection entre lui et la navigatrice, c'était vrai, ils étaient différents et peinaient à s'entendre, néanmoins elle était une des leurs, même si elle était une sorcière avec un gros problème avec l'argent. Mais il la préférait avec eux en train de rire, voire même de hurler selon les moments, que en larme parce que quelqu'un a pris son village, ceux qu'elle aimait en otage, pour gagner de l'argent et que Nami travaille pour lui. Zoro était quelqu'un qui accordait une grande importance à l'honneur et ce genre de chose, pour autant les techniques employées ici étaient contraires à tout ce qu'il était. De toute façon, Luffy la voulait comme leur navigatrice et le sabreur était capable de reconnaître qu'elle était douée, un petit combat pour la libérer semblait idéal pour cette belle journée. Après il se reposerait par contre, sa blessure était douloureuse, et encore après il se remettrait à l'entraînement, un plus intensif, il devait devenir encore plus fort si il voulait avoir un jour une chance de battre Dracule Mihawk.

Fred et George avaient les sourcils froncés, aucune trace d'amusement était visible sur leurs visages habituellement si joyeux. Leurs yeux bleus semblaient être gelés et la prise qu'ils avaient sur le manche de leur marteau respectif était presque blanchie tellement ils serraient. Ils taquinaient souvent leur nakama, leur famille, mais c'était plus par besoin d'assurance, qu'ils comptaient même en faisant ça, plutôt que malgré ça. Le rire, les blagues c'étaient une part d'eux, Nami elle était entrée presque de suite sous leur protection, même si ils ne le montraient pas toujours très bien, lorsque Sabo leur avait posé la question après s'en être rendu compte, ils avaient dit que c'était parce qu'elle était rousse et que du coup ils la soutenaient. Mais c'était plus compliqué que ça, ils étaient d'ailleurs presque surs que le chroniqueur en était conscient, c'était plus son attitude qui les avait poussé vers elle, tout en les maintenant à distance un peu aussi. Ils n'avaient pas voulu l'effrayer et ils savaient que tout l'équipage d'un seul coup lorsqu'on était pas habitué ça pouvait être déconcertant et même effrayant. Du coup ils l'avaient accueillis tout en gardant leur distance, elle finirait par faire partie de l'équipage définitivement, de ça ils n'avaient pas le moindre doute, ils avaient le temps pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux en particulier. Ils avaient deviné que son passé n'était pas génial, une des raisons ils étaient sûrs qui poussait Théo vers elle aussi. Cependant ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'elle avait fait un marché pareil avec un pirate qui lui avait déjà pris beaucoup, elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un à cause des pirates, c'était pas trop difficile de faire le lien avec son geôlier. Les jumeaux étaient comme presque toujours à l'unisson, ils allaient les massacrer.

Neville avait déjà sorti sa faucille et il était en train de réfléchir à quelle plante choisir pour le combat approchant, ça dépendrait en partie de la localisation, des civils aux alentours, par exemple mais aussi de la force des hommes poissons. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur eux, à part ce que Sabo leur avait dit après leur départ de chez Nami : les hommes poissons étaient plus fort que la plupart des humains hors de l'eau, mais sous l'eau il était presque impossible de gagner. Il était tout aussi furieux que les autres bien sûr mais Neville était très doué pour compartimentaliser les choses, une des raisons pour laquelle il était si souvent en retard, il mettait sa faim dans une case et se concentrait sur autre chose, par exemple. Il savait en plus que quelqu'un en colère risquait de faire plus d'erreur et ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose qu'il souhaitait, la liberté de Nami était en jeu et il était absolument hors de question qu'ils échouent. Il tentait donc de rester logique, chose encore plus nécessaire que d'habitude vu que Sabo était déjà furieux, pareil pour Théo d'ailleurs et c'étaient deux des quatre qui restaient presque toujours calme en se battant. La dernière était Liana et un rapide coup d'œil confirma que bien qu'elle était furieuse elle se contrôlait. Luna n'était pas dans le groupe parce qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment calme, mais là même elle avait l'air sérieuse.

Luna était en effet très sérieuse, un oiseau sur chaque épaule elle avançait déterminée en tête de leur groupe, sa magie les dirigeait, elle n'avait pas eu à y penser, pas eu à dire le sort, sa magie avait su ce qu'elle voulait et poussée par sa colère elle avait agi. La blonde était furieuse, Nami était en larmes, elle les avait repoussé pour les protéger, elle avait perdu beaucoup et sacrifié aussi tout ça pour rien. Pour quelqu'un qui elle était sûre aurait trahi la parole qu'il avait donné à la rouquine aussi facilement qu'il l'avait donné. C'était répugnant, elle serra un peu plus l'arc qu'elle tenait de la main gauche, vu que la baguette était dans sa main droite, elle avait hâte de leur faire payer.

Sabo était impassible en premier abord mais pour ceux qui le connaissait bien, il était hors de lui, son chapeau lui dissimulait les yeux grâce à son ombre, mais si quelqu'un les avait croisé il aurait été pétrifié de peur, si un regard pouvait tuer, s'attribuait parfaitement en ce moment. Ses yeux sombres déjà de nature avaient il semblerait noircis d'avantage, la prise qu'il avait sur son bô était importante et sa marche était déterminée. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui l'énervait plus que priver la liberté de quelqu'un, quand il s'agissait d'un criminel c'était différent mais le faire par plaisir ou intérêt ça le mettait hors de lui. Cette île était innocente, il savait du peu qu'il avait appris de son temps près de ses géniteurs, que les hommes poissons étaient considérés comme une sous espèce, qu'ils étaient souvent des esclaves de choix. Néanmoins les habitants de cette île ne participait pas dans ce genre d'activité, il en était sûr, ce qui voulait dire qu'Arlong avait attaqué une île simplement parce qu'ils étaient humains. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'avoir une autre raison. C'était absolument pathétique. East Blue était connue comme la plus faible, il le savait, ça avait toujours amusé Sabo vu que leur grand père venait de là et qu'il n'était pas faible, eux non plus d'ailleurs, mais c'était en général une mer paisible, les hommes poissons avaient choisi de s'en prendre à East Blue à des villageois incapable de se défendre. Nami, leur nakama avait du endurer tellement à cause d'eux...

Des flammes apparaissaient par intermittence sur les épaules de l'aîné de la fratrie, Ace avait un regard noir rempli de haine et de colère, le même qu'il avait avant de rencontrer sa famille, ou quand avant d'avoir accepté sa place avec eux il regardait le monde seul. Il avait fini par trouver sa place et la paix avec sa famille, néanmoins la colère était une émotion extrêmement familière pour lui, il l'avait ressenti tellement longtemps, avec le temps elle avait changé de cible. Passant du monde à juste ceux qui s'en prenaient à sa famille. Accepter les sorciers avait été un peu difficile au début, mais il avait vite réalisé qu'ils étaient comme eux, ils avaient souffert et ils voulaient la liberté, en plus ils étaient protecteurs les uns des autres. Après ça les accepter était plus facile, il avait du mal encore à leur faire confiance avec un seul de ses frères ou avec sa sœur, mais c'était plus par habitude qu'un réel manque de confiance, ce qu'ils savaient. Ce désir de protéger quoiqu'il en coûtait il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Nami, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait accepté aussi facilement même si elle ne faisait pas officiellement partie de l'équipage. Elle était l'une des leurs et il allait faire payer tous ceux qui l'avaient blessé.

Liana n'avait qu'une envie c'était de sortir ses lames et les faire goûter aux hommes poissons habitant cette île et qui tyrannisaient les habitants, ceux qui avaient fait pleurer Nami, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Enfin pas la part où elle allait se battre, parce que ça bien sûr qu'elle allait le faire, non c'était la part où elle se laissait dominer par sa colère. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était le meilleur moyen de faire des erreurs, les hommes poissons seraient sûrement plus calmes qu'ils ne l'étaient et du coup ils risquaient d'être en désavantage et elle refusait que ça se produise, en plus Kaya était sa responsabilité pour le moment, elle était son élève et du coup elle devait s'assurer que leur infirmière reste en vie et ne soit pas gravement blessée dans le premier combat auquel elle allait vraiment participer. Le combat contre Kuro ne comptait pas parce qu'elle était trop faible, et au Baratie elle était en train de soigner Zoro. Du coup ce serait vraiment son premier combat et Liana refusait de perdre la tête et de risquer la sécurité des autres ainsi. Les visages de ses frères, remplis de fureurs à part pour Luffy qui était neutre ce qui était peut être encore plus inquiétant, l'aida beaucoup, si ils n'étaient pas calmes alors elle le serait pour eux.

Luffy était neutre uniquement en apparence, intérieurement il était fou de rage, il allait massacrer Arlong pour avoir fait pleurer Nami. Il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait sur cette île pas plus qu'il ne savait la raison pour les actions d'Arlong, et il en avait forcément vu que Liana lui avait expliqué que tout le monde avait des raisons pour agir, mais au final il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de libérer Nami en battant Arlong, pour qu'elle puisse ensuite venir avec eux pour Grand Line. Elle était sa navigatrice et sa nakama. C'était tout ce qui était important, Nami lui avait demandé de l'aide et il allait faire en sorte de lui en donner.

Théo sentait la colère bouillonner en lui, il était quelqu'un d'en général plutôt calme, préférant garder une certaine distance avec les événements, c'était quelque chose que sa mère lui avait appris avant que son père ne la tue et il observait cette règle précieusement. Sa vie lui avait donné une vue froide du monde, ça n'avait été qu'avec Neville, Fred, George et Luna qu'il avait commencé à croire différemment, quoique avec Blaise il s'était posé la question aussi mais moins, c'était difficile à déterminer à Serpentard qui était vraiment votre ami ou simplement un allié et surtout pour quelles raisons dans les deux cas. Rencontrer la fratrie l'avait aidé à baisser ses barrières sans trop, Sabo en particulier l'avait beaucoup aidé venant d'un milieu similaire c'était plus facile avec le blond qu'avec Ace par exemple. Néanmoins même si il s'était laissé créer des liens avec son équipage, ses nakamas, sa famille, jamais il n'avait pensé que ça irait plus loin. Nami lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tort, son caractère l'avait séduit avec sa vivacité d'esprit mêlée à un changement permanent d'émotion et une grande douceur ainsi qu'une importante détermination. Son physique lui plaisait aussi il n'était pas aveugle, mais avec la compagnie de Liana et de Luna, voire même de Makino, il n'était pas étranger à la beauté féminine, Nami c'était différent. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé mais ça n'avait pas été nécessaire non plus, il pouvait voir les chaînes qui la retenaient dans son regard facilement, il en avait porté lui aussi. Lorsque Liana avait parlé du tatouage d'Arlong elle n'avait fait que lui donner une cible, oh il n'était pas idiot. Il doutait avoir les capacités pour le moment en tout cas, pour battre un homme poisson tel qu'Arlong, il n'était pas assez fort il le savait, mais il comptait quand même se charger des hommes d'Arlong avec les autres et aussi à donner un bon coup à Arlong.

C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, lorsque le groupe arriva à Cocoyashi, les rues étaient vides d'êtres humains, à la place un groupe d'hommes poissons étaient là, avec un seul humain. Un homme habillé 'un uniforme avec un chapeau sur lequel était accroché un tourniquet, il était suspendu en l'air par l'homme-poisson qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Arlong, Arlong tenait donc l'homme par la nuque, tandis qu'il faisait un discours sur l'interdiction des armes parce qu'elles appelaient à la révolte. Avant que aucun d'entre eux ne puissent le stopper, même si ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'ils l'auraient fait au final, Théo accéléra et frappa de toute la force de son poing Arlong à la mâchoire, le poussant à reculer de quelques pas et de surprise, plus que de douleur ils en étaient sûrs, à relâcher l'homme en uniforme, qui tomba au sol se tenant la gorge et ayant du mal à respirer.

"Théo, il est à moi." Luffy dit d'un ton clair, sérieux, c'était un ordre du capitaine et ils le savaient tous

"Je sais, mais je voulais lui mettre au moins un coup." Théo dit en se redressant

"Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Qui êtes vous ?" Arlong demanda en les regardant avec des yeux qui dissimulaient mal sa fureur.

"Je suis Luffy, un pirate et tu as fais pleurer ma navigatrice." Luffy répondit en lui donnant à son tour un coup de poing, avec une force plus considérable que celle de Théo et qui envoya Arlong voler avant qu'il n'atterrisse un peu plus loin, par terre cette fois ci

"Vous êtes donc là pour Nami, cette sale petite traîtresse..." dit un des hommes poissons, il portait un kimono et ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval

Il aurait probablement mieux fait de se taire, voulant se défouler, Théo avait trouvé son adversaire.

"Ne parle pas de Nami." Théo dit d'une voix pleine de fureur en attrapant son arme qui était jusque là attachée dans son dos

"Je parle de qui je veux, vermine." Kuroobi répondit en passant à l'attaque, le poing devant mais Théo l'évita et à la place lui donna un coup avec son fusil, dans le ventre de l'homme poisson raie.

Kuroobi bien que sonné par le coup, ne perdit pas de temps à répondre avec un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son adversaire. Théo fut propulsé en arrière et tomba sur le dos, Kuroobi s'avança lentement vers l'humain qui avait eu la stupidité de le défier, il n'y avait pas d'urgence après tout, ils étaient supérieurs par rapport à cette bande d'humain et ils allaient le leur montrer, et rappeler par la même occasion aux villageois pourquoi il ne fallait pas aller contre eux.

Néanmoins même si le coup avait été douloureux, Théo avait eu pire, que ce soit sous la baguette de son père ou lors de son entraînement avec la fratrie, même Liana qui était en terme de force brute la plus faible des quatre, tapait plus fort que l'homme poisson. Du coup quand Kuroobi arriva et s'apprêta à frapper le sorcier qui était encore allongé, il réfléchissait en réalité à comment combattre, tout en sachant qu'il aurait du le faire plus tôt.

Théo évita le coup de pied qui arrivait en se propulsant en arrière avec la force de ses bras, il saisit ensuite son fusil pour frapper au visage l'homme poisson, il renchérit ensuite avec un balayage qui le fit tomber mais en avant ce qui permit à Théo de l'achever en montant son genou pour le frapper au ventre tout en baissant les bras pour le frapper au dos. Kuroobi tomba au sol presque inconscient et le timonier de l'équipage finit le travail en donnant un coup avec son fusil à la tête de son adversaire qui tomba totalement inconscient.

Liana observa ceux qui avaient foncé pour se battre, avant de regarder ceux qui étaient restés avec elle en arrière, en tout cas pour le moment. Etant donné que Luffy était déjà aux prises avec Arlong, il n'était visiblement pas en position de donner des ordres, Zoro, Sabo et Ace étaient en train de se battre avec des hommes poissons qui n'étaient visiblement pas très fort vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de mal à les affronter. Néanmoins ils allaient tous se battre et il restait pas mal d'ennemi, mais la position des 'chefs' de l'équipage voulait dire que c'était à elle de s'en charger.

"Bon, Luna et Usopp vous devriez vous trouver des positions à distance ou en hauteur pour assurer les arrières des autres. Vous êtes doués dans ce que vous faîtes mais le combat rapproché n'est pas exactement votre point fort et je vais pas le risquer contre des gens qui ont dix fois la force d'un être humain." Liana commença "Sanji, Gin, Neville, Fred et George, j'ai pas besoin de vous dire de faire attention aux maisons des villageois dans vos combats ?" elle demanda ensuite d'un ton qui disait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'il y ait des dégâts quand il y avait une autre possibilité, les garçons semblèrent le comprendre vu qu'ils acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme (Sanji) avant de partir au combat, armes sorties. "Johnny, Yosaku est ce que vous pouvez faire en sorte de protéger les villageois ? Je préférerais qu'ils ne soient pas pris en otage. Et si vous pouviez garder un oeil sur Usopp et Luna aussi." elle demanda ensuite plus poliment, ils n'avaient pas à lui obéir, voire même à être présent après tout, mais ils acquiescèrent volontiers et l'air déterminé. "Kaya tu dois faire attention à toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience mais en plus tu seras surement nécessaire ensuite."

"Ils sont vraiment si fort que ça ?" Kaya demanda avec appréhension, Liana était quand même fière de voir que les mains de l'infirmière ne tremblaient pas et qu'elle tenait les poignards de manière stable et solide

"Kaya, leçon du jour. Que faire quand un adversaire se repose beaucoup sur sa force." Liana dit sur le même ton qu'elle prenait quand elle se chargeait de l'entraînement, regardant à peine l'homme poisson qui chargeait sur elle. "Premier cas, tu es plus forte que lui et donc tu lui montres." elle dit en attrapant le poing qui allait la toucher au vol, avant de serrer et donc de briser tous les os de la main qu'elle tenait, elle assomma ensuite de son autre main l'homme poisson. Se servir de ses lames était toujours satisfaisant au cours d'un combat mais elle voulait montrer à ces êtres qui avaient fait du mal à Nami que leur force n'était pas tout. "Second cas, tu te sers de sa force pour le battre." Liana expliqua à Kaya tout en envoyant au tapis un autre homme poisson qui s'était mis à courir vers elle pour venger celui qu'elle venait de battre, le rejoignant ainsi aplati au sol après l'avoir attrapé par le poignet et s'être servi du poids et de la vitesse de son adversaire contre lui. "Troisième et dernier cas que je te recommande pour le moment vu que tu n'es pas encore en pleine forme : tu te sers de ton agilité et de ta vitesse pour les affronter et de ta connaissance de l'anatomie humaine pour les mettre à terre rapidement." Liana expliqua tout en donnant un coup à la nuque de son dernier adversaire le rendant inconscient aisément. "Tu as compris ?" elle demanda à Kaya comme si tout était totalement normal et que ce n'était qu'un entraînement de plus, ce qui fit sourire la blonde et la détendit d'avantage. "Bien, je ferai en sorte que tu reste dans mon champ de vision pour assurer tes arrières si c'est nécessaire."

"Ne viens m'aider que si je suis sur le point de mourir." Kaya demanda en la regardant droit dans les yeux

"Pourquoi ?" Liana demanda intriguée

"Je dois apprendre à prendre vraiment un coup et à me relever, sinon ce n'est pas la peine. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger." Kaya expliqua

"Entendu." Liana accepta avec du respect dans son regard émeraude

Elle posa Kit au sol, vu que jusque là le petit renard avait été sur son épaule et qu'elle ne voulait pas se soucier de l'animal en combattant, avant de se tourner vers un adversaire bien plus redoutable que ceux jusqu'à présent. Un des boss des hommes poissons avec une bouche extrêmement bizarre et qui était en train d'affronter Sanji, avait ordonné aux autres de ramener le reste du groupe. Ils étaient donc moins d'une vingtaine pour affronter plus de soixante hommes poissons, et leur montre marin. Monstre marin qui allait d'ailleurs regretter de s'être montré vu que Ace se dirigeait vers lui.

Zoro de son côté était opposé à un homme poisson poulpe qu'il battait malgré la blessure qu'il avait reçu de Mihawk, Usopp et Luna faisaient visiblement des dégâts avec leurs billes et leurs flèches, tandis que Johnny et Yosaku repoussaient les hommes poissons qui s'approchaient un peu trop près, ils n'étaient pas fort mais c'était suffisant pour que les deux tireurs de l'équipage voire même Kaya les aide. L'infirmière se débrouillait bien en plus, elle était une novice et c'était assez visible, mais elle se servait bien de ce qu'elle avait appris et de ce qu'elle avait observé. Liana arrêta d'observer le champ de bataille, après avoir vu Fred et George qui luttaient contre une quinzaine de homme poisson, en effet elle avait du sauter pour éviter des projectiles, un coup d'œil lui permit de reconnaître des sortes d'épines. Son adversaire en avait beaucoup, que ce soit à l'arrière des coudes, elle pouvait en voir sur sa colonne vertébrale aussi ainsi que sur les côtés de ses genoux, il était orange avec des rayures multiples mais ce qui était surtout inquiétant c'était son grand sourire sadique.

"Je suis Némo, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mes frères." Némo dit sans perdre son sourire, non pas que Liana s'attarda beaucoup dessus, en effet elle regardait plutôt du coin de l'oeil les fumées qui sortaient du sol, là où était planté les épines. Du poison, génial.

"Je m'appelle Liana, et c'est toi qui va payer pour ce que tu as fait à notre navigatrice." elle répondit néanmoins en dégainant ses poignards

Elle n'attendit pas pour passer à l'attaque, oui elle était quelqu'un qui pouvait être plutôt réfléchie en général mais là elle voulait venger Nami autant que les autres, elle était absolument furieuse, elle réussissait à garder suffisamment de recul pour ne pas se laisser dominer par sa colère mais elle allait quand même pas retenir ses coups. Néanmoins son adversaire, Némo, ne les retenait pas non plus et elle avait le problème de ses épines en plus, elle s'en était prise une dans la cuisse quand elle lui avait donné un coup de pied au ventre et qu'il avait paré le coup avec son bras, et ça faisait un mal de chien.

Néanmoins elle avait survécu les Dursley, et même pire les séances "d'entrainement" de leur grand père. L'épine était douloureuse mais elle avait certainement eu pire, ce qui était plus agaçant c'était qu'elle n'avait pas pu se plaindre de la douleur, avec ses frères déjà tendus par rapport à Nami, si en plus ils apprenaient qu'elle avait mal quelque part ils interviendraient dans son combat pour la ménager. C'était hors de question.

Cependant malgré les élancements de douleur dans sa cuisse, forcément elle combattait un homme poisson-lion, c'était son adversaire qui était plus amoché. Il avait du potentiel elle pouvait le reconnaître, sa rapidité alliée avec sa force et son poison, faisaient de lui un redoutable ennemi, le problème était qu'il manquait d'entraînement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé si il était du niveau qu'il avait eu en arrivant de Grand Line, mais là ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il était détendu et elle serait assez surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'était entraîné quotidiennement, ou même une fois par semaine. Tandis qu'elle s'entraînait tout les jours et ses frères avaient plus de force que la plupart des hommes poissons visiblement, et du coup elle aussi.

Garder un œil sur Kaya et les autres tout en combattant était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début, du coup elle se retrouva au bout d'un moment dos à dos avec Sabo qui était lui même en train de combattre un des boss de l'équipage d'Arlong, un homme poisson de type espadon nommé Gill. Si ça avait été une mauvaise idée de placer Zoro à côté de deux sabres, même si ils n'étaient pas de bonnes qualités, placer deux membres de la fratrie ensemble était juste du suicide, surtout quand c'était Luffy et Ace ou encore Sabo et Liana. Ils se comprenaient tous facilement mais ses deux paires étaient les plus dangereuses parce qu'ils ne semblaient être qu'une autre part de l'autre. Ceux du Grey Terminal l'avaient appris à leur dépens et à présent il était temps de le montrer à d'autres personnes.

Instinctivement, Liana s'accroupit, laissant le champ libre à Sabo pour qu'il manie son bô afin de percuter leurs deux adversaires d'un seul coup, ils venaient à peine de se relever lorsque Liana passa à l'attaque ouvrant de multiples coupures sur les deux corps. Liana et Sabo s'enchaînaient dans un rythme parfait, se laissant la place sans même y penser et sachant ce que l'autre allait faire avant même qu'il n'ait commencé son geste. Autant dire que Némo et Gill ne firent pas long feu et qu'ils tombèrent vite au sol totalement inconscients, laissant les deux pirates humains vainqueurs.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Luffy était le dernier à avoir son adversaire encore debout et ils étaient sûrs que c'était plus dû au fait que Arlong passait son temps à esquiver et à se moquer de Luffy, au lieu de le combattre. Nami était arrivée et après un signe de Liana, elle et Kaya ne perdirent pas de temps à les rejoindre, la rousse se serrant contre la 'mère' de l'équipage. Elle avait du mal à y croire, certes ils étaient plus ou moins blessés selon les cas et les états d'avant le combat, mais ils avaient quand même gagné, ce qu'elle pensait honnêtement impossible.

"Je ne sais pas me battre avec des sabres, je sais pas écrire des grandes histoires, je ne suis pas le plus fort, je ne sais pas m'occuper de tout le monde, diriger un navire, faire des expériences qui finissent toujours pas marcher, ou apprivoiser des animaux facilement, ou encore naviguer, mentir, soigner ou cuisiner." Luffy proclama presque fièrement "J'ai besoin de mes nakamas pour avancer."

"Alors qu'est ce que tu peux faire ?" Arlong demanda moqueur

"Te battre." Luffy dit avec un regard féroce avant de repartir à l'attaque. Finissant par réussir à envoyer au tapis le chef des hommes poissons.

"Besoin d'autre chose Nami ?" Luffy demanda en se tournant vers sa navigatrice

"De détruire la tour mais surtout de ça." Nami dit en lui rendant tout d'abord son chapeau avant de se tourner vers Théo et de l'embrasser passionnément, non que le timonier ne proteste vraiment.

Ils avaient gagné, elle était libre et ils repartiraient tous ensemble, en famille.


	22. Visions et surprises

**Coucou, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris et surtout commentent. J'adore les review et elles me font toujours sourire, enfin à part celle insultantes ou désagréables mais j'ai eu de la chance j'en ai pas eu, en tout cas pas des vraiment méchantes. Bisous et bonne lecture**

darkayora : **Coucou darling. Contente que ça t'ai plu, j'ai du le reécrire plusieurs fois parce que ça ne sortait pas comme je le voulais mais j'étais plutôt contente du résultat final. C'était le but, un peu d'humour sur la chose, tout en ayant le premier vrai combat de l'infirmière qui se débrouille bien. Je n'arrive pas bien à écrire les moments de combat du coup je vais souvent faire ça je pense, une légère distraction pour rendre le combat plus intéressant. Le début du premier couple de l'équipage, après ouais va pas y avoir des progrès avec les autres pendant un moment par contre. Des indices et des clins d'oeils parfois mais rien de plus. En tout cas je ne pense pas mais on ne sait jamais. Bisous**

GlaceChouette28741 **: On est d'accord pour le cliché, quoique habituellement c'est Luffy qu'elle embrasse, enfin dans les fics que j'ai lu en tout cas. Parfois le cliché a aussi du bon, un peu en tout cas. Bisous**

mimica3466 : **Coucou, je suis contente que mon idée te plaise. Oui pour les dialogues ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait la remarque du coup je m'exécute, j'espère que ça facilite la lecture et la rend vraiment plus agréable. Oui je sais pour le premier des personnages, du coup il y aura des moments nakamaship, pas que centré sur les aventures et les combats afin que je puisse mieux créer les personnalités de chacun et les liens qu'ils ont ensemble.**

 **Je suis contente que le couple Théo/Nami te plaise, je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, ils ont pas eu des vies faciles, intéressés par le côté matériel ou physiques des choses, un caractère plutôt posé et glacial presque avec un plus passionné..**

 **Par rapport à Ace/Marco, désolée mais ça ne se fera pas, je vois trop souvent Marco avec Liana pour ça, et j'ai trop de projets aussi dessus. Pareil du coup pour le Zoro/Liana, je le ferai peut être un jour en OS mais pas de suite en tout cas.**

 **Je ne sais pas par rapport aux oiseaux de Luna, je comprends ton point de vue mais après je me dis que les choses sont déjà différentes et peut être qu'elle leur a donné ce nom parce qu'elle aimait vraiment les noms... je sais pas, j'ai peut être fait une erreur en les appelant ainsi mais je me suis dit que ça allait plutôt bien dans son caractère, on verra par la suite.**

 **Je n'ai pas encore décidé par rapport à Marine Ford et tout ça, pour tout dire, j'ai des idées jusqu'à Thiller Back quoique tout n'est pas solide pour le moment, après je verrai... Désolée**

 **Merci beaucoup d'en avoir déjà laissé une, j'espère avoir répondu correctement même si il y a zones d'ombres. Merci aussi pour le bon courage, je hais mon cerveau parfois ;) Bisous**

Les réactions face au baiser furent variées, Sanji bien sûr était en larmes à la vue d'une de ses dames avec un autre, Neville et Luna souriaient devant le couple, de même que la fratrie d'ailleurs, même si certains avaient l'intention de leur parler si ça devenait sérieux afin que ça ne gêne pas la dynamique de l'équipage, Gin ne semblait pas trop savoir comment réagir, Kaya et Usopp évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, Johnny et Yosaku semblaient partager entre pleurer de joie devant un tel spectacle et danser pour les féliciter, tandis que Fred et George sifflaient, bien que pour ceux qui faisaient attention, ils pouvaient voir la lueur dangereuse dans leurs yeux, oui Théo allait devoir être prudent avec leur 'petite sœur', et Zoro s'en moquait royalement. Les villageois ne semblaient pas vraiment heureux de ce développement en revanche, aucun doute le timonier allait avoir droit à quelques discussions.

"On va détruire la tour quand ?" demanda Luffy un peu impatient, le plus tôt ils finissaient ça le plus vite Nami serait officiellement une des leurs après tout et ça voulait dire qu'ils pourraient partir pour Grand Line ensuite, avec un bon repas avant quand même, il avait faim.

Le couple se sépara de suite bien sûr, Nami rouge comme une pivoine et même Théo avait des légères traces d'embarras, pas trop vu qu'il avait été un serpentard et un Nott qui avait du contrôler ses émotions, il avait peu à peu réussi à se détendre au cours de l'année passée avec la fratrie, néanmoins le masque était quand même toujours présent. Il y avait des progrès ce qui était déjà ça, le fait qu'ils pouvaient voir l'embarras de Théo, prouvait qu'il essayait vraiment d'être plus ouvert avec l'équipage, il se moquait des villageois pour être honnête.

"On adorerait vous accompagner, mais on a une expérience sur le feu et on voudrait pas que quelque chose se passe mal." dirent Fred et George avec une grimace "Après si vous voulez bien donner quelques coups pour nous..." les deux rouquins finirent en tendant leurs marteaux

"Pas de soucis." accepta Liana en en prenant un, Nami prenant le deuxième en voyant que George était sérieux "On va faire en sorte de récupérer objets de valeurs, informations et autres avant de la détruire si vous avez fini avant nous..."

C'est ainsi que le groupe de pirate fit marche vers Arlong Park, les villageois de Cocoyashi se partageant en trois groupe, un qui restait avec Zoro, qui était trop blessé pour bouger, Neville et Luna pour garder les hommes poissons, Kaya qui surveillait Zoro pour qu'il se repose et Usopp qui était resté avec elle, un qui allait communiquait la nouvelle de la défaite de Arlong sur toute l'île et le dernier qui partit après les pirates vers Arlong Park. Ils voulaient participer après tout.

"Je me demande si il y a une raison particulière derrière la forme de ce bâtiment." dit Sabo songeur en observant la tour, il avait été curieux à l'idée de rencontrer des hommes poissons et il était plutôt déçu de la rencontre en réalité, il espérait vraiment que tous n'étaient pas comme ça. Et si c'était le cas il était assez curieux par rapport à la raison.

"Si il y en a une je ne la connais pas." reconnut Nami, elle s'était rapidement rapprochée de Liana qui avait de suite offert du réconfort à la navigatrice qui était visiblement choquée par les événements récents, Liana n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Nami, doucement afin qu'elle puisse se décaler si elle le voulait mais aussi pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle avait remarqué au cours des semaines passées ensemble que la navigatrice n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, Liana pouvait comprendre après les Dursley il lui avait fallu du temps d'adaptation, pareil pour Sabo et qui n'en avaient jamais reçu, Fred et George avaient plutôt été habitué aux câlins étouffants, pas aux contacts plus discrets et légers de Liana, le père de Luna n'avait pas été très tactile et le moins dit à propos de la famille de Théo le mieux c'était, pour Neville sa famille ne l'avait pas vraiment étouffé de tendresse non plus. Les problèmes reliés au contact humains étaient donc quelque chose que la jeune femme comprenait, et elle essayait d'ailleurs d'aider ses nouveaux nakamas à s'habituer. Luffy était extrêmement tactile par exemple et une fois en confiance le même pouvait être dit pour la plupart d'entre eux.

En plus en mer avec le même groupe de personne en permanence mieux valait avoir des bons rapports et en général la chaleur humaine aidait aussi. En tout cas c'était l'opinion de Liana et des autres, ils ne forceraient pas si il y avait vraiment un problème à ce niveau là mais une grosse question au niveau de la confiance se traduisait au niveau du toucher.

"Je casse où ?" demanda de suite Luffy

"Attends Lu, on va vider la tour de tout ce qui peut être utile pour nous ou les villageois et ensuite on cassera tout d'accord ? Pas la peine de chercher les débris si on peut inspecter le côté intact." le stoppa Liana "Enfin si ça te va Nami."

"Oui, par contre les cartes... Détruisez les toutes." elle demanda d'une voix dure

"Pas de soucis. Je les brûlerais." dit de suite Ace, il avait été plutôt hésitant avant avec la navigatrice, même chose avec l'infirmière même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Une voleuse de pirate qui se gardait à l'écart d'eux, n'avait pas tellement inspiré sa confiance même si il avait du admettre qu'elle n'était pas si mal que ça au final, et à présent qu'il savait la raison de ses actions et de son comportement, et bien elle avait son respect et sa confiance, ou un début en tout cas, il était quand même lui.

Les pirates commencèrent donc la fouille des lieux, la cuisine fut bien évidemment inspectée et Sanji commença à faire un tri de choses à prendre à bord, il avait besoin de voir ce avec quoi il travaillait comme ingrédient et matériel bien sûr, mais du riz, des pâtes, c'était toujours utile. De même que l'alcool, vu les quantités qu'avaient ingéré le sabreur durant leur pause au Baratie, et il n'avait pas été le seul à boire. Le cuisinier allait aussi devoir penser à un moyen par rapport aux quantités de nourriture, il ne savait pas si c'était normal mais trois des membres de l'équipage mangeaient beaucoup, les chapeautés étaient capables d'avaler une grosse quantité, ça c'était sûr.

Théo s'intéressa plus aux armes, de même que Sabo qui voulait voir ce qu'il y avait et si ils ne pouvaient pas trouver des nouveaux sabres pour Zoro vu que les siens avaient été brisé, mais il n'y avait rien de qualité, par contre les deux hommes trouvèrent de la poudre et des boulets de canon qu'ils décidèrent de mettre de côté, aidés par Johnny et Yosaku qui les avaient accompagné. Chaque pièce fut fouillée ainsi, les villageois restant en dehors de Arlong Park en revanche, observant la tour qui avait marqué la domination et la tyrannie d'Arlong pendant si longtemps, contrairement aux pirates ils n'avaient aucun désir de voir ce que les hommes poissons avaient à l'intérieur.

Ce fut dans la chambre d'Arlong qu'ils trouvèrent les choses vraiment intéressantes, de l'or bien évidemment, qui irait aux habitants de l'île, le groupe n'en avait pas vraiment parlé mais ils n'avaient pas le droit à cet argent, pas vraiment en tout cas, mais il y avait aussi tout un tas d'information, par exemple sur les paiements que recevaient un certain Capitaine Nezumi du 16e régiment, ou sur des zones intéressantes d'East Blue. Le plus important fut ce qu'ils trouvèrent derrière un tableau de la chambre d'Arlong, il y avait un coffre que Liana ouvrit sans le moindre soucis avec ses pouvoirs, mais à l'intérieur il y avait autre chose.

"C'est quoi ce fruit étrange ?" demanda Nami surprise

"Un fruit du démon." répondit Liana qui reconnaissait le fruit, elle avait été là quand Luffy avait mangé le sien et elle avait vu le fruit que son petit frère avait mangé sans rien écouter, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu confiance dans le fruit avec sa forme étrange et sa couleur violette, encore moins vu que ça avait été dans une boite, mais comme souvent en matière de nourriture Luffy n'avait rien voulu entendre.

"Hein ? Ça ressemble à ça ? Attends tu as pas dit que Luffy avait mangé le sien par accident ? Comment on peut avaler un truc pareil sans le vouloir ? Qu'est ce que ça fait ?" demanda Nami surprise

"Oui Luffy a mangé le sien par accident, comme souvent il avait faim et il n'a rien écouté. Je ne sais pas comment on peut faire quand on n'est pas Luffy par contre, et par rapport aux capacités de ce fruit je ne peux pas te dire. On va devoir consulter l'encyclopédie des fruits du démon pour le savoir. Il faudra faire attention à ne pas le manger ou quoique ce soit avant, surtout que je pense que Théo voudra faire des tests dessus, ça fait parti de son rêve après tout. On ne le laissera pas sur l'île en tout cas, pour l'or il appartient aux habitants donc c'est différent, mais par rapport au fruit ce serait trop dangereux." répondit Liana en prenant le fruit et en le mettant dans son sac, ils verraient ça plus tard.

"Tu crois que quelqu'un voudra le manger ?" demanda Nami "Et on fait quoi si plusieurs le veulent ?"

"Déjà on va voir ce que c'est comme pouvoir, ensuite on verra qui veut le manger et selon qui c'est on en parlera. Les fruits du démons sont un énorme avantage c'est vrai pour devenir plus fort mais ça ne fait pas tout, regarde Luffy en a mangé un pour autant il ne peut pas nous battre Ace, Sabo et moi. Un fruit dépend de son utilisateur, en tout cas c'est ce que je crois, tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir un pour être fort, après c'est sûr que ça aide. Regarde Ace, maintenant on va plus pouvoir le frapper si on ne l'a pas aspergé d'eau avant." expliqua Liana

"Tu en mangerai un toi ?" questionna la rouquine curieuse de la réponse, elle regarda son amie regarder le mur en face d'elles comme si elle ne le voyait pas, le tout en descendant des escaliers sans le moindre soucis, elle était vraiment jalouse de la grâce et de l'agilité qu'avait Liana parfois.

"Il y a longtemps, oui j'en aurai mangé un, maintenant non." finit par répondre Liana

"Pourquoi le changement ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Nami

"Tu as vu les traces de brûlures que j'ai dans le dos, je les ai eu en essayant de sauver Sabo. Le navire sur lequel il était .. quelqu'un avait tiré dessus et Sabo avait perdu connaissance. J'ai plongé après lui pour l'aider, mais avant que je puisse retourner à la surface avec lui, le mât m'est tombé dessus et j'ai été assommé. On a été sauvé comme tu peux le voir, et je suis heureuse que ce soit le cas, mais depuis je n'ai pas arrêté de penser au fait que si j'avais été meilleure nageuse nous n'aurions pas eu besoin d'aide, ou je n'aurai pas pris le mât... Je n'aimais pas mettre la tête sous l'eau à l'époque, en fait je n'aimais tout simplement pas nager, et ça a failli coûter la vie de mon frère. Depuis j'ai fait en sorte de nager plus souvent, enfin une fois que j'ai été guéri bien sûr, et peu à peu j'ai vaincu ma peur de l'eau, j'aimais l'océan avant, voir les lumières que l'eau créait, la liberté qu'il offrait, mais j'ai appris à aimer l'eau aussi. Tant que j'en aurai la possibilité je ne mangerai pas de fruit, surtout que deux de mes frères sont des enclumes à présent et je ne veux pas être dans un cas où je ne peux pas les sauver simplement parce qu'ils sont tombés à l'eau.." répondit Liana, réfléchissant vraiment à sa réponse, elle aurait dit quelque chose de plus simple à n'importe qui d'autre que ses nakamas, mais Nami était nakama et du coup c'était différent. Makino lui avait demandé une fois et elle avait répondu bien plus simplement.

Elles retrouvèrent les garçons en silence, Nami réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Liana n'avait pas réussi à sauver Sabo, ou si elle était morte en essayant, même si la rouquine se plaignait souvent du fait que la fratrie n'aimait pas être séparée, elle ne les imaginait pas différemment, mais elle comprenait un peu mieux à présent. Ils devaient avoir peur d'être séparé parce que l'un d'eux était mort ou prisonnier... manquer de mourir ainsi... les brûlures avaient l'air ancienne, Nami ne voulait vraiment pas savoir à quel âge les deux plus calmes de la fratrie les avaient reçu, elle avait le sentiment que la nouvelle l'horrifierait. Liana de son côté était plus concentrée sur le fruit, comment Arlong en avait obtenu un ? Ils étaient à East Blue après tout et elle se demandait aussi pourquoi personne ne l'avait mangé, et si oui ou non un homme poisson pouvait manger un fruit. Après tout ils avaient une relation avec l'océan bien plus importante que les humains. Il faudra qu'elle en parle avec Théo, voir si il le savait ou non.

"Plus personne n'a besoin de retourner dans cet établissement ?" demanda Sabo, son bô dans les mains, plus que près à causer un peu de destruction, le blond avait toujours une bonne dose de colère par rapport au fait que des personnes devaient payer pour vivre sur leur île, Sabo haïssait les nobles, l'esclavage encore plus, si il était à présent suffisamment calme pour parler, c'était très loin de son comportement habituel, raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle Liana s'était placée aussi près de son frère, d'eux tous elle était la mieux placée pour finir le travail, et pour parler avec lui si il en éprouvait le désir. Le comportement de Luffy, une fois qu'ils auraient détruit la tour en tout cas, aiderait aussi, son côté joyeux calmait toujours ses proches, enfin à part lorsque c'était après une connerie de sa part où il avait failli se faire tuer, là c'était différent.

Ils répondirent tous à la négative et comme un seul être, ils attaquèrent tous en même temps, Sabo avec son bô, Luffy avec ses poings, Ace avec ses poings mais aussi son feu, Théo avec son arme qu'il utilisait comme une batte pour l'occasion, Nami et Liana avait les marteaux des jumeaux, Liana ayant montré à la rousse quelles runes utilisaient pour les faire grandir, Gin lui attaqua avec ses tonfas tandis que Sanji utilisait ses pieds, même Johnny et Yosaku participèrent, même si c'était bien moins efficace que les autres membres du groupe. Néanmoins rapidement Arlong Park fut entièrement détruit.

* * *

"Donc, pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir ?" questionna Liana, les villages c'étaient rassemblés et ils célébraient tous la défaite des pirates d'Arlong, les marines étaient passé, mené par un avec une coupe de cheveu des plus étranges, mais ils s'étaient contentés de prendre les hommes possessions pour les arrêter officiellement, Sabo avait donné le carnet avec les notes concernant les agissements de Nezumi. Les marines n'avaient visiblement pas su comment réagir vis à vis aux pirates au Chapeau de Paille, mais ils ne s'étaient pas éternisés non plus. Les regards des villageois avaient été suffisant, ils arrivaient trop tard pour ne pas faire assez. Etant donné qu'ils étaient arrivés moins d'une heure après la défaite de Arlong, alors qu'il avait été sur leur île depuis huit ans, leur colère était justifiée, surtout vu que le village de Goza avait été détruit.

Dès le départ des marines, les célébrations avaient commencé, mais avant que Liana, Luna, Neville et Théo puissent vraiment commencer à en profiter, Fred et George étaient venus les chercher, Ace, Luffy et Sabo avaient aussi suivi en voyant leur soeur dans le groupe et l'attitude sérieuse des jumeaux. Ils étaient donc sur le Merry, en demi cercle avec les jumeaux devant prêt à expliquer leur comportement. De préférence rapidement vu que les trois frères étaient affamés, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà mangé, ce qui comparé à la quantité habituelle, n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était quand même plus que ce qu'un simple humain mangeait en trois repas.

"On avait commencé une expérience au Baratie, c'est pour cette raison qu'on est pas venu avec vous à Arlong Park, la potion est finie, on avait craint qu'elle n'ait été foutue ou touchée, ou quoique ce soit en fait, mais elle était intacte, elle s'est développée exactement comme on le pensait." commença Fred

"Dans le monde des sorciers il y a ce qu'on appelle des animagus, des sorciers capables de se transformer en animal, on vous en a parlé. On s'est penché sur la question depuis que Théo et Sabo ont parlé du fait que c'était sûrement faisable parce qu'on avait tous un animal en nous, un côté plus bestial et que l'animagus devait symboliser ça. C'était l'idée en tout cas, et là on s'est dit et si on avait plus en nous que simplement un animal. On a fait des recherches et Luna nous a aidé à comprendre d'où venait la magie dans notre monde, en tout cas l'idée la plus probable.

Elle viendrait des êtres magique, tel que les centaures, les dragons, les nymphes, les elfes, enfin les vrais elfes pas les elfes de maison... Enfin bref, ces être ont tous un point en commun, autre que la magie bien sûr..." continua George qui était très intéressé dans le côté historique même si il ne l'avait pas souvent montré à Poudlard

"Ils sont aussi connecté à la nature, à un des éléments. Et on s'est rappelé que les sorciers avaient en général une certaine facilité avec une chose, que ce soit le vol, les potions, la métamorphose... enfin vous voyez le principe, et on s'est dit que c'était probablement lié à l'élément qui nous correspondait le plus." poursuivit Fred

"Du coup on a cherché un moyen de faire sortir cet élément, on s'est dit que ce serait un avantage de taille et ça a donné cette potion. On ne sait pas si ça va marcher, mais on est sûr que quoiqu'il se passe ça ne sera pas dangereux pour nous, cette potion, soit ça marche, soit ça ne marche pas mais ça s'arrête là." finit George

"Vous voudriez qu'on la boit alors ?" comprit Neville

"Oui, c'est limité aux sorciers, on ne sait pas comment ça fonctionnerait pour des gens qui n'ont pas notre magie." confirma Fred

"J'accepte." dit Liana sans hésiter ou même y réfléchir trop longtemps, elle avait confiance en Fred et George, si ils disaient que c'était sans danger alors elle les croyait.

"Ana..." tenta Ace, peu à l'aise à l'idée que sa sœur boive une potion comme ça, pas que elle d'ailleurs il reconnut avec un léger regard vers un autre

"J'ai confiance en vous les garçons. Tout ira bien Ace. Enfin c'est si tu es d'accord capitaine." répondit Liana avant de se tourner vers Luffy qui accepta volontiers, il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir le faire lui aussi mais bon c'était comme ça, peut être qu'ils trouveraient un moyen avec plus de temps.

Tour à tour les sorciers s'allongèrent, même Fred et George, ils prirent tous la potion, Sabo était à côté, un carnet à la main pour vérifier les notes des jumeaux mais aussi pour noter les signes d'une quelconque réactions. Il n'était pas très à l'aise non plus, mais il était aussi plutôt curieux par rapport à cette potion et il avait confiance en Fred et George aussi, ce qui aidait aussi beaucoup.

 **Fred et George**

 _Les deux rouquins se réveillèrent côte à côte, quoiqu'ils n'étaient plus sur le navire mais plutôt sur l'île avec le volcan qu'ils avaient réveillé par accident quelques semaines auparavant. Bien que leur location soit une surprise, le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ne l'était pas, la potion était supposé leur faire rencontrer leur subconscient et l'élément dont ils étaient le plus proches, Fred et George étaient jumeaux, leur magie était plus forte ensemble, ils avaient exactement la même baguette, et pouvaient presque parler par télépathie, ce n'était donc pas une surprise d'être ensemble pour voir leurs subconscients._

 _L'endroit où ils étaient en revanche était une surprise, une à laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas attendus, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose au final, quoiqu'ils se sentaient coupable en voyant la lave partout et le manque de végétation, mais bon ce n'était pas entièrement leur faute et puis c'était un accident._

 _"Tu crois qu'on doit aller où ?" questionna George_

 _"Je sens une attraction pour le volcan." dit Fred, plus en tune avec sa magie que son frère_

 _Ils commencèrent donc la montée, évitant la lave du mieux possible, mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement que ce n'était pas de la vrai lave, elle n'était pas brûlante ou quoique ce soit, non à la place c'était mieux et pire. Mieux vu que lorsque Fred tomba dedans il ne brûla pas, mais pire parce qu'à la place il revécut un de ses pires souvenirs. Le jour de l'enlèvement puis de l'annonce de la mort de leur petite sœur._

 _Elle n'avait que onze ans, elle aurait du être protégé, par eux autant que les professeurs et surtout Dumbledore. A la place elle s'était confiée à un journal intime qui lui parlait et ils comprenaient, si ça avait été quoique ce soit d'autre que de la magie noire, ça aurait été génial, mais ça avait justement été de la magie noire, un journal de Voldemort en personne qui avait possédé leur sœur et absorbé sa force vitale._

 _Ce jour avait été le pire de leur existence, et le début de la fin entre eux et leur famille. Ils avaient arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre quand ils avaient écouté Dumbledore comme si ce n'était pas sa faute, les protections autour de Poudlard aurait du l'avertir, Bill l'avait dit avant de se taire, et même sans ça, il avait été là lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, le directeur aurait du savoir pour le basilik et tout le reste. A la place leur sœur avait payé le prix de son incompétence ou de ses plans ils ne savaient pas même aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir une opinion fixée._

 _"Freddie ça va ?" demanda George inquiet vis à vis de la pâleur de son frère_

 _"Faut éviter la lave, on revit des mauvais souvenirs quand on la touche." répondit Fred sans regarder son frère, il ne voulait pas lui en parler, néanmoins George le connaissait plus que par cœur, et il savait très bien quel genre de souvenir pouvait mettre une telle émotion sur le visage de son jumeau. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'aider à se lever et à placer une main sur son épaule, un signe de soutien silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour améliorer les choses après tout, Ginny était morte et c'était ça._

 _La montée se fit en silence, ils peinaient à cause de la chaleur et d'un poids énorme qui semblait reposer sur leurs dos, mais ils étaient têtus par moment, c'était leur idée en plus et de toute façon cette ascension bien qu'horrible n'était rien comparée à l'entraînement de Garp. Ils ne l'avaient vécu que deux fois, mais ça avait été plus que suffisant pour les terroriser à vie, rien n'était plus effrayant que Garp, quoique Liana arrivait parfois à son niveau._

 _C'était néanmoins difficile et les deux étaient à la limite de l'épuisement, devant presque se traîner pour avancer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut du volcan. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur du cratère, et ouvrirent les yeux en grands sous la surprise, ça n'avait définitivement pas été comme ça la dernière fois. Il y avait une énorme flamme au centre, deux pierres de topaze de chaque côté de la flamme et devant deux furets. C'était pour le moins étrange._

 _"Je suppose que le feu est notre élément." murmura Fred, agacé du silence qui avait régné depuis plusieurs minutes_

 ** _Est ce vraiment une surprise ? Le feu est joueur, dangereux mais tendre aussi, protecteur mais mortel. Vous êtes liés à moi petits pirates._** _la voix était dans en eux mais aussi tout autour, un écho autour d'eux._ _ **Puisez en vous pour trouver quels dons je vous offre, travaillez les mais n'oubliez jamais le besoin d'équilibre et le danger que représente mes flammes, aussi belles que mortelles.**_

 **Neville**

 _Le réveil de Neville fut plutôt brutal, il dut bouger rapidement pour éviter un arbre qui lui tombait dessus, il était dans la jungle de Dawn. Il fut un peu déboussolé avant de se rappeler la potion et les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait prise, devenir plus fort, un meilleur sorcier pour mieux protéger sa nouvelle famille._

 _La terre tremblait tout autour de lui, mais il ne ressentait pas de peur, il s''installa au sol à la place en tailleur et se concentra, il ne se sentait pas en danger, à la place il choisit de réfléchir à ses raisons. Il avait choisi de quitter le monde magique, de quitter tout ce qu'il avait connu, pour trouver un monde de paix ou il aurait une chance d'être lui même et surtout d'être accepté en tant que tel._

 _Il n'avait pas regretté son choix, être vu pour lui même Neville, le botaniste qui avait du mal à se rappeler du temps et qui était facilement distrait, était un sentiment étrange mais agréable. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, ayant été vu soit comme le fils indigne de Frank et Alice Londubat, celui qui ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur des parents qui avaient été si merveilleux et puissants. Le lâche de Griffondor, le cracmol, puis finalement l'élu, même si là encore il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il en avait voulu à Liana Potter, avant de la connaître bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu de ce rôle et c'était son absence qui le poussait à être responsable de la destruction de Voldemort._

 _Et puis il était arrivé dans ce monde, il avait appris à connaître la fratrie, travailler pour gagner leur confiance, pour mériter sa place avec eux, il avait eu peur au début qu'ils soient comme ceux qui l'avaient jugé trop faible ou nul, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, la patience n'était pas forcément leur fort mais ils lui avaient montré les gestes, ils lui avaient laissé le temps de se trouver et de prendre ses appuis._

 _Il chancelait parfois mais il savait qu'ils étaient là pour lui, tout comme il était là pour eux._

 ** _Tu t'es trouvé finalement, jeune_** _ **ourson.**_ _dit une voix autour de lui, il garda les yeux clos, peu tranquille mais se sentant néanmoins en sécurité._ _ **J'en suis heureuse, tu es lié à moi, à la terre mère et nourricière, je suis stable mais pas inflexible, et aussi dangereuse que les autres éléments, je ne le montre juste moins souvent. N'oublie jamais cela toute plante a ses épines, elles sont justes plus ou moins visibles. Continu ton voyage jeune ourson, tu es sur la bonne voie et ta stabilité et ta patience seront récompensées.**_

 **Théo**

 _Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Théo fut saisi par le froid glacial qui l'entourait, la vision qui l'accueillit fut pour le moins désagréable, en effet il se trouvait devant le Manoir Nott en Russie, un endroit froid et où il n'avait aucun bon souvenir, ça avait été la résidence favorite de son père et du coup ils y avaient été souvent. Le seul côté positif à cette maison avait été la neige, que Théo avait aimé observé. Néanmoins il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici, à part lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Seule sa confiance en Fred et George le stoppa pour essayer de quitter cette vision, il avait été obligé de pratiquer l'occlumencie en grandissant, un art encore plus utile après le retour de Voldemort, non seulement à cause de sa famille mais aussi à cause des autres serpentard, maintenir son masque avait souvent été sa seule chance de salut, du coup sortir d'une vision crée par une potion quoique difficile était faisable._

 ** _Tu as changé, jeune loup, la glace qui t'entourait à commencer à fondre. Pour autant tu es toujours lié à moi, la capacité de t'adapter aux situations, à te glisser de sorte que ce soit à ton avantage. Tu es lié à l'eau, mais ton caractère est plus froid, la neige et la glace te correspondent mieux que l'eau qui coule ou qui s'évapore. Le froid, la neige et l'hiver sont nécessaires à la balance, tu dois comprendre l'équilibre qui dois être en toi pour réussir à comprendre la neige sans devenir trop froid. La glace existe en toute chose elle est juste plus ou moins intense, ne l'oublie pas._** _une voix retentit tout autour de lui, parlant dans la neige même. Le froid était donc son domaine._

 **Luna**

 _Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à son réveil, les pieds dans l'eau de la rivière, elle savait instinctivement où se rendre et elle le fit sans le moindre problème. Luna avait toujours été consciente de son élément du coup se lier plus avant avec l'eau était aisé pour la blonde. L'eau qui coulait, symbole de connaissance, et de capacité d'adaptation. Luna n'était certes pas aussi capable du deuxième que d'autres membres de sa famille, mais elle pouvait aussi le faire. Sa famille... c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu avant et à présent elle ferait n'importe quoi pour s'assurer que ceux qu'elle aime aille bien, devenir plus forte pour mieux les protéger. Y compris prendre une potion inconnue pour se rapprocher plus encore de son élément._

 _Bonjour petit runespoor, bonne chance dans ta quête, que tes psychés soient stables, tu pourrais être aussi insaisissable que moi._

 _"J'ai confiance en mes amis, ils m'aideront, quelque soit mon apparence." répondit simplement Luna, peut inquiète à l'idée d'être capable de se transformer en un serpent à trois têtes et trois psychés différentes._

 **Liana**

 _Le réveil de Liana ne fut pas agréable, elle tombait, dévalait ce qui semblait être une pente, sans aucun moyen de ralentir sa chute, elle se prépara du mieux possible au choc mais au moment de rencontrer le sol, ce dernier disparut et elle se retrouva à la place dans une énorme grotte._

 _"C'est quoi ce délire ?" elle se demanda en essayant de trouver la sortie, elle n'aimait pas du tout être enfermé quelque part, elle blâmait le placards à balai des Dursley pour ça. "La terre serait mon élément ?" elle se questionna ensuite surprise, de tous ce n'était pas celui auquel elle aurait pensé en réalité._

 _Sa réflexion fut interrompue lorsqu'elle repéra une lumière un peu plus loin, elle s'avança hésitante, l'endroit où elle était n'était pas bien éclairé, et c'était un euphémisme. Elle s'avança néanmoins, curieuse, et surtout elle était presque sûre que rien ne pouvait lui arriver dans son esprit, enfin elle espérait en tout cas. Sa supposition fut abandonné rapidement, en somme lorsqu'elle se retrouva à devoir se retenir in extremis au rebord, après avoir trop avancé et manqué de tomber dans un gouffre. Très mauvaise surprise._

 _Une fois les pieds de nouveau touchant le sol et remise de ses émotions, elle tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, avec et sans baguettes, mais en vain, elle était plutôt frustrée et elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Pourquoi était elle bloquée ainsi ?_

 _Tu dois croire._

 _Une voix dit soudain, elle retint un sursaut et chercha le mieux possible les alentours mais il n'y avait personne, ses sens ne percevait personne et bien qu'elle se sente observée, elle ne pensait pas qu'une personne était avec elle dans la grotte, aussi étrange que ça pouvait paraître. Elle ramassa des cailloux au sol et les lança dans le vide, voulant savoir si il y avait un quelconque chemin, le noir plus le sentiment d'être enfermé était un peu pesant, surtout que ses frères n'étaient pas avec elle. Finalement un des cailloux retentit, il n'était pas tombé au fond du gouffre, sa chute avait été stoppé très rapidement. Par prudence la jeune femme en envoya un second qui refit le même bruit. Elle était hésitante, après tout elle ne voyait rien, mais non seulement rester sur place ne réglerait rien, et en plus elle avait grandi avec des idiots qui fonçaient en permanence sans réfléchir, ça avait laissé des traces, malheureusement. Elle sauta donc, craignant la chute mais non, elle se retrouva à toucher un sol bien dur et qui continuait vers la lumière, sa marche était prudente, n'ayant nul envie de tomber, mais elle avança quand même rapidement._

 _Elle dut monter une pente une fois à la lumière, une lumière toujours d'intérieur malheureusement mais elle continua sans soucis, elle courrait dans la jungle depuis des années et devoir tenir le rythme avec un frère du genre de Luffy lui avait fait gagné une certaine endurance. Elle fit aussi en sorte de ne pas s'appuyer contre les murs, elle l'avait fait par accident uniquement pour revivre le moment où Sabo s'était livré à son père pour les protéger, définitivement pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait revoir._

 _Finalement elle se retrouva au grand air, elle ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis son arrivée dans son esprit et ce lieu étrange, mais ça lui avait paru extrêmement long. Le soleil sur sa peau était en tout cas très appréciable._

 ** _Bienvenue jeune occami._** _la même voix qui lui avait dit d'avoir confiance se fit alors entendre, elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais comme avant, il n'y avait personne_

 _"Où êtes vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce qu'une occami ?" elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, elle était curieuse après tout et surtout mal à l'aise vis à vis du fait qu'elle était désarmée_

 _Tu es telle que tu dois être jeune sorcière, remplie de questions et de curiosité, dangereuse si poussée, protectrice et imprévisible. Je suis l'air, l'élément auquel tu es lié. Je suis partout et nulle part à la fois, quand à l'occami, c'est un animal magique de ton monde d'origine. Nous ne pouvons jamais échapper totalement à notre passé Liana Rose Potter, ne l'oublie pas. La créature qui réside en toi, ton animagus vu que c'est ainsi que les sorciers les appelle aujourd'hui est un occami, une créature extrêmement belle et dangereuse, protectrice de ses petits, de sa famille. Comme toi, ou est ce plutôt que tu es comme elle ? L'éternelle question non ?_

 _"Je suis liée à l'air." souffla surprise Liana_

 _Es tu vraiment surprise jeune pirate ? Tu as soif de liberté et une fascination pour le ciel et les oiseaux, tu veux voir le monde, pour autant tu n'es pas liée à l'eau, l'eau aurait pu peut être te convenir, mais même si tu as appris à voir la beauté en ma consœur, ce n'était pas suffisant pour être liée avec elle. En plus je suis possessif de ceux que je considère mien._

 _ **Étends tes ailes jeune pirate, vie ta liberté autant que possible, mais n'oublie pas ce qui te retient à la terre, l'air peut capturer trop parfois. Bonne chance jeune occami, tu as tant d'épreuves qui t'attendent.**_

Tousles sorciers se réveillèrent en même temps, se redressant brutalement après les visions étranges qu'ils avaient traversé, un sentiment différent était en eux. Liana ignora totalement ses frères, tournant à la place son attention sur son poignet gauche où une marque était apparue, une d'une tornade entourée d'ailes. Vu les mouvements que les quatre autres faisaient, elle était sûre qu'ils avaient aussi eu une marque de leur élément.

"Je suis l'air." elle souffla en regardant ses frères, croisant leurs regards sans la moindre hésitation et ils sourirent tous en voyant la joie dans le regard émeraude de la jeune femme

"Terre pour moi." reconnut Neville en se levant et s'étirant "Pas non plus une surprise je pense."

"Non ça c'est sur, moi je suis l'eau, mais plus centré vers l'eau froide, la neige et la glace apparemment." ajouta Théo en se massant la nuque et en s'asseyant

"Je suis l'eau aussi." admit Luna en se levant pour s'installer sous le bras de Liana, le lui soulevant même pour le passer autour de ses épaules, appuyées toutes les deux contre le bastingage du navire, tandis que Neville était contre le bois menant à l'intérieur, et Théo était resté contre le mât.

"Nous on est le feu." dit George avec un sourire hésitant, ils étaient debout tous les deux côtes à côtes

"On essaiera de pas te voler la gloire Ace." ajouta Fred avec un sourire un peu plus sincère même si lui aussi semblait secoué, les visions n'avaient pas été agréable pour tout le monde apparemment

"On a vu nos animagus aussi, enfin on a supposé que c'était des animagus, mais si c'est le cas on est des furets, ce qui est plutôt cool, même si on aurait préféré des animaux un peu plus effrayants." ils dirent ensuite à tour de rôle

"Un ours pour moi. Sous-estimez pas les furets non plus, ils peuvent être une véritable nuisance, ils ne s'arrêtent jamais et ils ont un certain don pour les conneries, plus des dents qui font mal." dit Neville plutôt sérieux, il ne savait pas vraiment pour son côté ours mais il avait le temps d'y réfléchir

"Loup de mon côté." informa Théo sans rien dire de plus

"Je suis une runespoor, c'est un serpent tricéphale, donc à trois têtes, qui peut être dangereux et qui a trois personnalité différentes : une critique et stratège, une rêveuse et une qui planifie les choses pour la vie quotidienne, plus ou moins en tout cas. Ça arrive souvent que les deux têtes : rêveuse et celle qui planifie, s'attaquent à la critique du coup les runespoor ont souvent que deux têtes. Trois cerveaux et trois personnalités différentes dans un seul corps ça ne se mélange apparemment pas bien." expliqua Luna

"Ça peut se comprendre." commenta Ace en fronçant les sourcils, essayant visiblement d'imaginer Luna en serpent à trois têtes

"Je suis plutôt contente qu'il n'y ait pas de fruits du démon comme ça, je ne voudrais pas voir ce que ça serait que la transformation intermédiaire." ajouta Sabo

"Totalement d'accord avec toi là dessus. Si jamais tu débloques ton côté animagus il faudra être prudente okay ?" demanda Liana qui une fois obtenu la promesse qu'elle le ferait ajouta "Moi je suis une occami, même si j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est." à ces mots Fred et George explosèrent de rire avec Luna, et même Neville et Théo semblaient amusés "Je présume que vous oui ? Qu'et ce que c'est un truc immonde ? Embarrassant ?"elle questionna inquiète

"Non, un occami est une créature magique avec un corps de serpent, un visage d'oiseau et des ailes, il a aussi deux pattes et il peut faire jusqu'à un mètre cinquante. C'est une créature argentée très belle qui est aussi très dangereuse envers les humains parce qu'il les considère des menaces contre ses petits." expliqua Neville avec un sourire, Liana rougit de suite, comprenant très bien le rire de ses nakamas à présent, elle n'allait jamais se débarrasser du terme 'maman' à présent, non qu'elle ait eut beaucoup de chances avant.

"Ouais ouais, allons rejoindre les autres et faire la fête au lieu de continuer à dire des bêtises." dit Liana en bougeant, s'arrêtant au niveau des jumeaux pour les taper sur le crâne pour leur rire qui continuait "Bon travail vous deux." elle dit avant de descendre, se serrant contre Ace lorsque son aîné la rejoignit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, comme Luna lui avait fait faire à elle un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Les villageois savaient vraiment faire la fête et ils avaient de l'endurance aussi, pendant trois jours, il y avait de la nourriture à volonté, de la danse, des chants, de l'alcool, de tout. Les pirates en profitèrent un maximum, profitant de l'occasion pour souffler un peu après tout ce qui c'était passé : la fuite de Nami, l'arrivée de Mihawk, la blessure de Zoro, le combat contre Krieg, la séparation de l'équipage, l'arrivée sur l'île, le combat contre Arlong,... ils avaient besoin de se poser, pour Gin qui avait eu peu à manger au cours des dernières semaines la pause lui fit aussi du bien, il put ainsi commencer à se remettre de tout. Pareil pour Zoro qui avec autant d'alcool à sa disposition n'essaya même pas de reprendre son entraînement, heureusement vu que son corps en avait besoin.

Néanmoins la veille prévue de leur départ de l'île, ils étaient tous impatients de reprendre la mer, et de continuer leur voyage vers Grand Line, Liana demanda aux autres de se rassembler, elle avait remarqué un léger détail et elle voulait le régler, Nami se joignant bien évidemment à eux étant donné qu'elle était officiellement une des leurs. Ils furent néanmoins surpris par l'arrivée de Johnny et Yosaku.

"Johnny, Yosaku ? Il y a un problème ?" questionna Zoro voyant l'air sérieux de ses deux anciens coéquipiers, il ne comprenait surtout pas ce qu'ils faisaient sur le Merry, alors que l'équipage était regroupé dans la cuisine/salle à manger/pièce du gouvernail

"On voulait vous parler de quelque chose." commença Yosaku

"Et on a beaucoup réfléchi, ce n'est pas un coup de tête ou une décision prise à la légère." continua Johnny

"S'il vous plait emmenez nous avec vous." les deux hommes demandèrent en s'agenouillant devant eux, ou plus particulièrement devant Luffy, le capitaine

"Vous êtes pas des chasseurs de prime ?" demanda Sanji en fumant sa cigarette

"Si, on a pris la mer pour défendre les gens, c'est vrai, mais on veut voir le monde, vivre des aventures et naviguer avec vous." ils expliquèrent tous les deux à tour de rôle "Notre rêve c'est de devenir le meilleur duo de manieur de sabre qui existe au monde, on peut le faire en tant que chasseur de prime ou en tant que pirate. On ne veut rien faire qu'on pourrait regretter et on pense pas que vous soyez le type à nous le demander. S'il vous plait."

Luffy les regarda un long moment en silence, n'appréciant pas vraiment leur position mais il voulait vraiment y réfléchir, c'était important pour la sécurité de l'équipage, en tout cas c'était ce que Sabo avait expliqué. Il regarda aussi les expressions de ses nakamas et si tous n'avaient pas l'air enthousiaste, il n'y avait pas non plus de protestation directe.

"Vous pouvez venir avec nous, mais vous allez devoir devenir plus fort. Du coup vous vous entraînerez avec Zoro et Sabo. Si ça vous va bien sûr." finit par décider Luffy avant de se tourner vers ses deux nakamas

"Bonne idée Lu." reconnut Sabo "Ça ne me dérange pas de le faire, ma technique avec le bô devrait pouvoir aider un peu et au pire ils pourront voir comment progresser."

"Ça me va, tant qu'ils ne me gênent pas dans mon propre entraînement." accepta aussi Zoro

Les deux hommes étaient visiblement enthousiastes à la nouvelle qu'ils étaient acceptés, mais ils furent forcés de s'asseoir rapidement par un regard meurtrier de Ace et de Sanji qui voulaient savoir ce que Liana avait à dire, Luffy aussi mais il n'envoya pas de regard noir, se contentant de fixer sa sœur pour essayer de deviner, en vain mais c'était mignon à voir quand même.

"Après l'île de Gaimon, on a récupéré Kit, tout le monde le sait, on a supposé qu'elle était un animal étrange de l'île qui était monté à bord. Mais ce n'est pas ça, Kit, n'est pas un renard mais un Kitsune, un fruit du démon de type zoan mythique. Donc j'aimerai savoir quelle est ta forme réelle Kit avant qu'on continu le voyage." expliqua Liana en regardant Kit qu'elle avait posé sur la table "On ne te fera pas de mal d'accord, je te le promet." elle ajouta ensuite pour rassurer Kit

"Tant qu'elle nous attaque pas en tout cas." pointa Ace, gagnant un regard exaspéré de sa soeur et un coup de point de Sabo

Il fallu un moment mais le petit renard, ou kitsune qui semblait totalement paniqué, finit par se résoudre. Elle sauta de la table et se transforma après quelques minutes en une petite fille.


	23. Hasuka

**Coucou, je suis désolée, ça fait un moment pour ce chapitre, j'arrivais pas à l'écrire, enfin bon le voilà et désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci à vous qui lisez, suivez, mettez en favoris et surtout commentez cette fic. Bonne lecture.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui là. A la base, vis à vis du dernier chapitre, j'avais pensé mettre que l'élément et l'animal de Liana, mais ça n'aurait pas été juste, du coup j'ai ajouté ceux des autres aussi, même si j'ai eu du mal pour Luna, et aussi pour Liana, je n'arrêtais pas de changer d'avis. Oui, des petits furets, ça change des renards ou des fennecs que j'ai vu parfois. Pour Liana je voulais un où elle pouvait voler, pour que même sans son fruit du démon se soit possible, je nie totalement ta supposition vis à vis de notre princesse et du phénix. Je n'oserai jamais ;). Je voulais donc un animal volant, magique de préférence et pas un phénix, l'occami correspondait aussi bien à l'idée de la maman de l'équipage, du coup c'était parfait. Oui, je ne sais pas encore comment pour tous, mais les animagus et les éléments vont jouer un rôle, à quel point c'est toujours en réflexion par contre. Ahah pour le fruit du démon tu vas devoir attendre le prochain chapitre, mes excuses (pas vraiment mais bon, je suis un peu sadique ça a déjà été établi). Bisous**

Sakihinata : **D'un point de vue purement technique c'est ce chapitre qui marque la fin de l'arc d'Arlong ;), mais je suis contente que tu aies aimé, ça change un peu non ? Pour Kit, je te laisses découvrir :), bonne lecture.**

luna park : **Voici la suite, pas la peine que je réponde à tes questions, elles sont dans le chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

Naomy Wood Serpentard : **Merci beaucoup et voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire.**

La petite fille qui venait de remplacer le renard qui était avec eux depuis plusieurs jours, ou plutôt qui venait de reprendre sa véritable apparence, était petite et mince, ses cheveux bruns/orange étaient longs mais sales, ses yeux marrons étaient craintifs et elle portait une robe qui était peut être à l'origine blanche mais qui était à présent grise, le tissu avait en plus l'air rugueux. Elle était visiblement très inquiète et bien que Liana, et les autres, voulaient des réponses, ils ne voulaient pas non plus la terrifier. Lorsque Liana avait demandé que le renard, ou plutôt le kitsune, se transforme elle avait pensé qu'elle verrait un adulte, ou en tout cas un adolescent, pas une petite fille qui semblait pas avoir 10 ans, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait fait devant tout l'équipage, sinon elle l'aurait demandé en privé, devant Luffy juste. Cependant c'était fait et le regretter ne changerait rien, néanmoins elle allait agir pour réparer son action, après tout Kit était restée avec eux plusieurs semaines déjà et elle était attachée, le fait qu'elle voulait protéger les enfants n'étaient qu'un détail. Elle fit un signe à Luffy pour lui demander la permission d'agir, il était le capitaine après tout, même si il était aussi son petit frère, ce qu'il lui accorda volontiers, inquiet lui aussi pour la petite fille devant eux, il aurait normalement fait l'idiot pour la mettre à l'aise mais Luffy, qui n'était pas un idiot ou en tout cas pas totalement, se rappelait bien la réaction de Kit les premiers jours avec eux et du coup il ne voulait pas la stresser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Hey, tu nous connais, on ne va pas te faire de mal. Tu veux bien nous dire comment tu t'appelles ? On ne va pas continuer à t'appeler Kit à présent non ?" demanda doucement Liana en s'accroupissant pour que la petite fille puisse regarder dans ses yeux, une chose qu'elle avait observé rassurait le petit kitsune, ça devait être pareil pour l'enfant non ?

"Hasuka." elle finit par dire, avec hésitation bien sûr mais elle avait parlé, et elle s'était même rapproché un peu de Liana, se sentant apparemment en confiance avec elle

"L'heure du déjeune approche non ? Si pendant que Sanji préparait quelque chose à manger, on allait te faire prendre un bain, on devrait pouvoir trouver un haut qui pourrait te servir de robe non ? En attendant qu'on discute de la suite. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" continua Liana sur le même ton doux et gentil, ignorant totalement les énormes sourires des jumeaux qui faisaient le signe de 'Maman' pour son plus grand agacement. "Kaya pourra peut être t'examiner ensuite pour être sûre que tu n'es pas blessée ou quoique ce soit d'accord ?"

Hasuka prit la main de Liana et la suivit volontiers dans la salle de bain où la jeune femme la lava doucement faisant en sorte de ne pas l'effrayer mais peu à peu la petite fille se détendit, aidée probablement par le fait que Liana ne lui posait pas de question sur le comment elle s'était retrouvée sur leur navire ou quoique ce soit d'autre, elle lui demandait des choses plus légères, sa couleur préférée, ce qu'elle aimait faire ou manger, ce genre là. Peu à peu les femmes pirates réussirent à détendre la fille. Luna arriva peu après pour amener une tunique de Liana qui pouvait servir comme robe, Kayla l'examina bien sûr mais les blessures qu'elle avait eu en tant que renard avait été bien soignée, elle était juste mal-nourrie pour le coup, quoique les dernières semaines lui avaient fait du bien.

Elles retrouvèrent les autres sur le pont, les garçons avaient visiblement remarqué que Hasuka n'était pas à l'aise en espace clos avec beaucoup de monde, mais particulièrement les hommes et Liana priait que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle craignait où elle allait faire un massacre. Vu le regard fier de ses frères aînés, ça avait été une idée de Luffy, leur petit frère était capable d'être extrêmement observateur lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il était plus intelligent que les gens pensaient, c'était simplement qu'il s'intéressait à des choses un peu étrange, il était par exemple incapable de dire où était le Nord mais il connaissait tous les insectes. Il était juste Luffy et elle l'adorait. Ils s'installèrent donc plus ou moins en un cercle sur le pont, Hasuka assise contre Liana qui accepta volontiers le contact, elle avait aussi Lysander sur les genoux et cela semblait calmer la petite fille. Certes ils avaient prévu de manger à la base, ça avait été l'excuse mais ça pouvait attendre, Hasuka avait besoin de parler avant de pouvoir se détendre et manger. C'était en tout cas l'idée générale.

"Quel âge tu as Hasuka ?" demanda Kaya de sa voix douce,ça n'avait pas été quelque chose qu'elles avaient demander plus tôt, d'une part parce qu'elle avait été suffisamment stressé comme ça et que les questions simples qu'elles avaient posé l'avaient inquiété, du coup elles avaient préféré changer de sujet, mais aussi parce qu'elles savaient que c'était quelque chose qui intéresserait les autres, plus que le fait qu'elle aimait particulièrement les quiches ou que le vert était sa couleur favorite.

"13 ans." dit Hasuka surprenant les autres, elle avait l'air plus jeune, Liana se mordit la lèvre parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait été eu l'air plus jeune que son âge mais ça avait été à cause des Dursley, si il y avait une chose qui la faisait toujours mal réagir c'était le sujet de la maltraitance des enfants. Là elle était meurtrière, elle souffla néanmoins pour compartimenter ses émotions, comme souvent et se concentrer sur Hasuka et pas sur les horribles possibilités que son esprit proposait.

"Comment tu t'es retrouvé sur l'île aux animaux de Gaimon ?" demanda Luffy en s'asseyant en tailleur devant elle

C'était la question après tout. Celle qui demandait toutes les autres réponses, Luffy n'était pas quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment du passé des gens pour lui le présent et le futur était bien plus important, mais là c'était différent, c'était une enfant, même si pour lui l'âge ne comptait pas tellement, pas quand il voyait ses yeux si pleins de douleurs, de compréhension sur le fait que la solitude était la chose qui faisait le plus mal. Pour lui elle était déjà nakama, mais il savait que ce serait différent pour les autres, pas qu'Hasuka n'avait pas sa place dans leurs cœurs, pour eux elle était là, précieuse, mais plus parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne réagiraient pas bien avec l'idée qu'elle soit pleinement Nakama. Surtout Liana, protectrice comme elle l'était, voire même Nami avec son passé. Alors il devait lui faire dire son histoire, pour que tout le monde voit ce qu'il voit, une petite fille perdue, qui avait désespéramment besoin d'une famille et qui était liée à eux.

"Je vivais sur une île avec mon grand père, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petite et il a du s'occuper de moi. Il ne me voulait pas, j'étais une honte, pas digne d'être la fille de mon père, ils auraient honte de moi. Il ne m'aimait pas et du coup j'étais toujours hors de la maison, je rentrais que pour les repas et pour dormir. Au village j'étais pas appréciée non plus, je savais pas pourquoi, je sais toujours pas...

Et puis un jour j'ai trouvé une boite sur la plage, je l'ai ouverte et il y avait un fruit vert, c'est ma couleur favorite et puis j'avais faim alors je l'ai mangé. C'était dégoûtant. C'était mon fruit du démon, après ça tout le monde me jetait des pierres en me voyant, mon grand père m'insultait encore plus, ils disaient que je n'étais pas naturelle. Un monstre." dit Hasuka en faisant des mimiques qui faisaient sourire faiblement les pirates

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas un monstre, personne n'est un monstre parce qu'ils mangent un fruit du démon, les monstres sont ceux qui aiment faire souffrir, qui sont cruels, Arlong était un monstre, pas parce qu'il était un homme poisson mais à cause de ses actions. Tu comprends Hasuka ?" demanda fermement Liana en s'assurant que les yeux marrons de la fillette voient la vérité dans ses yeux. Elle avait entendu ce genre de mots aussi, le genre qui la hantait parfois encore, son oncle, sa tante, son cousin... tout ça parce qu'elle avait de la magie,parce qu'elle était différente. Mais elle s'en moquait à présent, elle était une pirate au Chapeau de Paille, une sœur, une amie, elle s'en moquait si elle devait avoir la force d'un monstre tant qu'elle avait la force de protéger son équipage, mais elle s'assurerait que Hasuka sache à quel point elle était précieuse, ses frères le lui avaient fait comprendre à leur manière, Sabo particulièrement. Elle allait rendre la pareille.

"Merci." rougit Hasuka en se serrant un peu plus contre Liana avant de reprendre "Je contrôlais pas vraiment mon fruit alors parfois j'avais des oreilles de kitsune, ou une queue, ou de la fourrure autour du cou, les gens étaient toujours plus méchants dans ces cas là. Et puis un jour,... un jour des gens ont débarqué sur l'île, et ils m'ont vu avec mes oreilles et ma fourrure, ils m'ont suivi et ils ont parlé à mon grand père. Ils étaient bien habillés, avec des costumes et des lunettes noires... Mon grand père a eu de l'argent et ils m'ont pris avec eux, ils m'ont mis dans une cage et je suis arrivé devant un noble qui a dit que j'étais à lui, sa possession à présent. Ils avaient pas de colliers pour moi, les autres ils en portaient mais la personne en charge de nous a dit qu'ils ne pensaient pas tomber sur quelque chose d'aussi intéressant lors de leurs vacances à East Blue.

Je sais pas vraiment combien de temps je suis restée avec eux, ils me punissaient souvent parce que je me conduisais pas bien et parce que je voulais pas les servir, me transformer à volonté, mais le soir, quand il n'y avait pas de fête, un homme poisson, Drake, il m'aidait beaucoup, me donnait sa part de pain pour que je mange un peu plus.. Drake il m'a aidé à monter dans un canot et m'a dit de partir. Je voulais pas le faire, pas sans lui, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir avec moi, à cause du collier. Qu'il exploserait si il partait.

J'ai été prise dans une tempête, et mon bateau s'est brisé, je me suis accroché aux planches, mais avec l'eau;.. j'étais sûre que j'allais mourir. Je me suis transformée, j'avais peur et je prenais moins de place comme ça et je me suis retrouvée sur l'île où vous étiez, j'avais peur. Les animaux étaient bizarres et .. Gaimon encore plus. Je savais pas trop quoi faire quand vous êtes arrivés, et je me suis dit que c'était ma chance de quitter l'île, vous aviez l'air gentils et du coup je suis venu avec vous."

"Un noble..." dit Sabo qui avait un air furieux sur le visage, il se retenait visiblement pour ne pas dire quelque chose d'injurieux devant Hasuka.

"Il était gentil avec toi Drake ?" demanda curieux Usopp, il n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'hommes poissons après tout, à part ceux d'Arlong et ce n'était pas vraiment un bon exemple

"Oui il est génial, mais il a du être puni pour m'avoir aidé." soupira Hasuka "Je sais que ceux d'ici t'ont fait du mal Nami, mais Drake est quelqu'un de bien." elle assura ensuite

"Je te crois Hasuka." assura Nami qui était plus qu'un peu perdue, elle n'avait pas haï tous les hommes poissons bien sûr mais elle avait certainement pensé qu'ils avaient tous la même opinion vis à vis des humains qu'Arlong, apparemment elle avait eu tort. Est ce que Drake était une exception ? Pourquoi Arlong avait tant haï les humains avec son équipage ? Ca ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, elle avait surtout voulu libérer son village de l'emprise d'Arlong, mais à présent elle voulait savoir.

"Vous pourriez peut être l'aider non ? Vous êtes super forts, comme ça il pourrait venir avec nous pour Grand Line." elle s'exclama ensuite enthousiaste "Le noble il disait souvent que Drake était fort alors il pourrait être nakama non ?"

"Hasuka..." commença Liana avant de s'interrompre

"Ne m'abandonner pas je vous en prie, je veux continuer à voyager avec vous, même si je dois rester sous ma forme de kitsune pour rester, je vous en supplie. Ne me laisser pas. Je veux rester avec vous, continuer à voir le monde, pitié." demanda de suite Hasuka en se mettant à pleurer, elle avait compris un peu ce que Liana allait dire et elle ne voulait pas ça "Je n'ai personne d'autre que vous et Drake, ne m'abandonnez pas, je ne veux plus être seule. C'est l'horreur."

"On ne t'abandonnera pas Hasuka. Tu es nakama pas vrai ?" demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire sous les yeux stupéfaits de son équipage, à part pour Luna qui restait calme

"Luffy on part pour Grand Line, c'est trop dangereux." s'opposa de suite Liana

"On est fort, on pourra la protéger en attendant qu'elle puisse se défendre, elle est nakama, Luna l'a dit non ? Elle est une pièce du puzzle, elle est une des nôtres." dit fermement Luffy, avec autorité, comme un vrai capitaine "Où veux tu qu'elle reste sinon ? On la ramène chez son grand père ? Ou on la laisse ici ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on l'abandonne Liana ?"

Cela la fit reculer comme si il l'avait giflé, Hasuka toujours pleurant contre elle, non bien sûr que non elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, si ses frères l'avaient rejeté, elle ne s'en serait pas relevé, de ça elle en était sûre, mais Hasuka n'avait que treize ans, il y avait eu de l'opposition vis à vis de Kaya parce qu'elle ne savait pas se battre, qu'elle avait été malade pendant longtemps et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été sûrs qu'elle puisse vraiment tenir en tant que pirate, ce n'était pas le genre de choix qu'on faisait pour reculer ensuite. Ça déterminerait toute sa vie, Hasuka ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière.

"I parfois des mousses sur les navires, même ceux des pirates, ils ont en général l'âge de Hasuka ou plus vieux." se prononça Sabo après un moment de silence

"Un détenteur de fruit du démon dans East Blue, on sait que c'est risqué." dit ensuite Ace, oui ça ils le savaient, il y avait eu parfois des gens qui avaient voulu prendre Luffy à cause de ses pouvoirs, oh ils les avaient battu à plate couture, mais ils n'avaient pas oublié, si ces expériences n'avaient pas été suffisante, les avertissements répétés de Gramps à ce sujet l'auraient été. Il n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée d'avoir un enfant dans l'équipage, mais Hasuka lui rappelait tellement Luffy et Liana au début, il ne pouvait pas la repousser.

"On est toujours d'accord" "Pour avoir plus de rouquins à bord." dirent Fred et George, plaisantant mais ils étaient sérieux, Luffy avait raison, Hasuka sous Kit était devenue une des leurs, et ils étaient plus que prêts à la protéger si nécessaire, à la former pour faire des blagues aussi, avec sa forme ce serait juste énorme, à la venger vis à vis de son grand père, ça serait un véritable plaisir

"Tant qu'elle m'empêche pas de m'entraîner." dit ensuite Zoro, il suivait le jugement de son capitaine, c'était pas du tout parce qu'il avait une faiblesse pour les gamins, non pas du tout, l'expérience à Shell Town avait été une question de fierté, pas du tout parce que la gamine avait été en danger

"On est déjà un équipage étrange, pourquoi ne pas en rajouter." commenta Théo

"Si elle est en danger sans protection, je n'ai rien contre." dit doucement Kaya

"Tu n'auras rien à craindre Hasuka, tu vas être sous la protection du grand capitaine Usopp." dit Usopp avec un grand sourire, la solitude dont elle parlait il la connaissait que trop bien et il était attaché à la petite, sous sa forme renard ou plutôt kitsune mais c'était quand même elle

"Le navire a toujours besoin d'un peu plus de beauté, même celle en devenir." dit galamment Sanji

Tour à tour chaque membre de l'équipage lui souhaita la bienvenue à bord à leur manière, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que Nami et Liana, Hasuka avait peu à peu relâché sa prise sur la tunique de Liana, elle regardait Luffy qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire confiant, mais aussi plein de compassion et de compréhension.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Hasuka ?" demanda Nami en se mordant la lèvre, elle voulait être sûre, une part d'elle hurlait que c'était une horrible idée, mais elle voyait les yeux de la petite fille, pas si petite que ça en vérité, si désespéré, craintif et suppliant. Elle avait été forcé dans l'équipage d'Arlong mais là c'était plutôt l'inverse, Hasuka les suppliait de la laisser devenir un des leurs

"Oui, je veux être votre nakama, je veux faire partie de votre famille. S'il te plait." demanda Hasuka

"Alors c'est d'accord, mais ne crois pas que je fais de faire des prix, au contraire." avertit la rouquine en se reposant un peu sur Théo qui était assis à côté d'elle

"Liana,.." dit Hasuka d'un ton implorant en se tournant entièrement vers la dernière membre de l'équipage

Liana ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas la rejeter, pas quand Hasuka la regardait comme ça. Pas quand elle pouvait se voir dans la petite fille à côté d'elle, le départ de Ben avait laissé une grande blessure en elle, c'était vrai, et elle ne les avait jamais supplié de la prendre avec eux, elle n'avait jamais eu assez confiance, assez foi en eux pour s'ouvrir de la sorte, néanmoins elle avait eu mal lors de leur départ. Elle avait tenu parce qu'il y avait Luffy. Luffy avec son grand sourire qui ne l'avait jamais rejeté, qui l'avait guidé vers Ace et Sabo, à sa manière étrange et qui l'avaient eux aussi accepté. Allant même jusqu'à prendre des cours de danses pour la faire sourire. Prêts à la défendre contre n'importe quoi, sans jamais rien demander en échange. La seule fois où elle avait eu peur du rejet vis à vis de ses frères avait été sur le bateau de la révolution, lorsque Sabo ne se souvenait pas. Pouvait elle rejeter ainsi Hasuka ? Alors qu'elle avait le courage de le demander ainsi, de supplier de la sorte, elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'amour mais elle l'avait trouvé avec eux. Elle ne voulait pas être laissée derrière, être abandonnée.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu demandes, tu ne peux pas devenir un membre de notre famille." dit finalement Liana, observant les réactions avant de continuer "Tu es déjà Nakama, Hasuka."

Hasuka ne perdit pas de temps à se jeter dans ses bras, suivies du reste de l'équipage, avec plus (Sanji, Luffy) ou moins (Zoro, Gin, Théo) d'enthousiasme, la sorcière aux cheveux de jais ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les têtes du sabreur et du timonier de l'équipage qui avaient été traîné dans le câlin, ça ainsi que la tête choquée de Gin c'était trop drôle pour s'en empêcher. Cette réaction, la convainquit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, Hasuka l'avait rappelé après tout, ils étaient bien plus qu'un simple équipage, ils étaient une famille. Elle aurait tout fait pour protéger Kit, elle ferait plus encore pour Hasuka. Jeune pirate ou non, elle la protégerait, et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule.

* * *

"Pourquoi on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ?" demandait en râlant Yosaku, uniquement pour se faire frapper par Sanji

"La ferme, Liana-dono a dit qu'on partait alors on part." cria le cuisinier

"Nous partons avant que nous attirions un peu trop l'attention des marines sur Cocoyashi, le commodore Pudding-Pudding a déjà du faire un rapport, nos actions vont probablement avoir des conséquences, peut être un avis de recherche, du coup on ne peut pas s'attarder. Pas la peine de tenter la marine après tout ou d'attirer des ennuis à Cocoyashi." expliqua Liana en venant, ayant entendu la dispute, Hasuka à ses côtés, une vue qui devenait habituelle depuis la révélation deux jours auparavant, Hasuka ne s'était pas éloignée de Liana. "En plus nous devons obtenir des informations sur le navire noble où est prisonnier Drake, du coup on doit aller vite pour ne pas le rater avant son départ d'East Blue. Si ils sont là pour des vacances on n'a pas la moindre idée de combien de temps elles vont durer, on a besoin d'information. Pourquoi vous aviez quelque chose à faire en particulier ?" elle demanda curieuse

Les villageois avaient été très accueillant et généreux dans leur aide de l'équipage, un bar avait été installé dans la cabine des filles, ainsi que des matelas et hamac supplémentaires pour les deux chambres, au cas où, avec bien sûr des couvertures et oreillers, sans compter les vivres. Ils avaient aussi récupéré des affaires d'Along Park qui leur serait utile, mais au final ils avaient surtout été reconnaissants pour les habits de Hasuka, on leur en avait donné pas mal, ils allaient bien sûr faire des courses à la prochaine île mais comme ça elle ne serait pas obligé de porter des tuniques de Liana. Enfin ça et les mandariniers, avoir un moyen de consommer des fruits régulièrement était définitivement une bonne chose en mer, Yosaku et Johnny en avaient l'expérience. Le fruit du démon était aussi un énorme bonus, Théo n'avait pas perdu de temps à commencer à l'observer, voyant ils ne savaient quoi dans le fruit étrange qui restait pour le moment inconnu, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions après tout.

"Non, c'était juste sympa." dit Yosaku de suite

"Mais on a hâte de voyager avec vous." assura Johnny soutenu par les hochements de tête de Yosaku

"Nous aussi." répondit Liana avec un sourire avant de laisser les garçons, Sanji ayant ondulé autour d'elle tout au long de la conversation, pour se diriger vers Neville qui était en train d'arranger certaines de ses plantes "Hey, tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?"

"Non ça va. Tout est prêt ?" il demanda en continuant son ouvrage

"Je crois, enfin j'espère surtout qu'on a rien oublié d'important, elle s'inquiétait toujours un peu de ça, avec ses ventres de frères, plus le fait qu'ils avaient vécu dans une jungle, elle craignait toujours de ne pas penser aux choses vraiment nécessaires et utiles pour la vie en mer. "Il ne manque plus que Nami et on pourra partir."

"Elle est pas encore là ? Je pensais qu'elle voudrait dire au revoir aux villageois." s'étonna le botaniste

"Je n'en suis pas sûre. Elle n'est pas du genre à faire de grands discours et puis pendant toutes ces années elle a pensé qu'ils la haïssaient, à l'exception de sa sœur Nojiko, et peut être de Genzo, voire même du doc. Elle n'est pas à très à l'aise avec les autres villageois. En tout cas elle n'avait pas semblé à l'aise au cours de la fête." réfléchit Liana "On verra bien de toute façon."

"Peut être qu'elle ne vient pas." suggéra Zoro un moment après

"Nami-san ne vient plus ?" s'exclama paniqué Sanji

"Ses affaires sont dans notre cabine et elle a chargé des mandariniers qui appartenait à sa mère adoptive. Elle ne va pas tarder." dit Luna avec assurance et un sourire tranquille

"Tu as l'air heureuse." commenta Liana avec un sourire tendre vers sa petite sœur

"Le puzzle est presque complet ici. Nami est libre et Hasuka ne se cache plus autant." sourit Luna

Liana ne répondit pas, en effet, leur navigatrice était là. En haut de la route, ses sandales une jupe courte et un simple T-shirt blanc, mais surtout un air déterminé.

"Larguez les amares." hurla la rouquine avant de se mettre à courir vers le navire

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Usopp hésitant, il n'était pas le seul

"On fait ce que dit Nami." ordonna Luffy

"On dit tous nos aux revoirs de manière différente." commenta Ace

Ils se répartirent donc les tâches, certains regardaient le trajet de Nami, remarquant pour quelques uns plus attentifs quelque chose de particulier, tandis que d'autres s'occupaient du navire pour qu'ils puissent partir.

"Elle est douée." siffla doucement Sabo pour l'incompréhension de la plupart des autres

"Ça c'est sûr, on devrait peut être faire une compétition, voir qui est le meilleur." proposa Liana amusée

Nami sauta ensuite de l'embarcadère pour arriver sur la balustrade du navire avant de se réceptionner sur le pont. Elle leva ensuite son haut pour montrer tout les portes feuilles qu'elle avait pris au passage.

"Portez vous bien les amis." elle dit ensuite avec un sourire

"Ça pourrait être un concours intéressant. Je veux dire Ana est la plus rapide, Sabo le plus adroit, mais Ace se débrouille vachement bien, quoiqu'il attire un peu l'attention. Je me demande comment se débrouilleraient les autres." réfléchit Luffy

"On verra peut être un jour." trancha Ace

L'ambiance était plutôt détendue à bord, enfin selon les endroits, Ace faisait une sieste forcée à cause de sa narcolepsie, et Luffy avait décidé de dormir un peu vu qu'il s'ennuyait, Usopp travaillait sur des munitions, Kaya lisait ses livres de médecine, Sanji était dans la cuisine, montrant à Gin qui avait demandé comme cuisiner, un peu en tout cas, tandis que Liana, Sabo et Nami étudiaient des cartes de East Blue, essayant de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient se renseigner et/ou trouver le navire où Hasuka avait été retenue _L'Etoile_ malheureusement ils n'avançaient pas trop.

"On n'a pas énormément de possibilités, Hasuka n'a rien vu au niveau des îles qu'ils ont passé, si on part du principe qu'il est toujours dans cette mer, alors notre meilleure chance est Loguetown. En tout cas avec notre cap actuel." pointa Nami

"Il y a quelques royaumes ici." dit Sabo en les désignant sur la carte

"Oui mais Nami à raison, ça fait déjà un moment qu'ils sont là, ils ne peuvent pas rester indéfiniment. Même si ils sont nobles." intervint Liana "En plus c'est une des îles les plus importantes en terme de port."

"Ace ne..." commença Sabo en faisant la grimace uniquement pour être interrompu

"YAOUUUUU !" hurlèrent Luffy, Johnny et Yosaku, en tout cas si elle se fiait à la voix, curieux tout l'équipage se rassembla sur le pont autour du trio, Zoro le fit aussi même si il avait une expression agacé, vu son apparence et celle des deux anciens chasseur de prime, ils étaient en train de s'entraîner et ils s'étaient fait la malle pour aller voir Luffy, qui avait reçu le journal.

"Regardez, on est recherché." dit d'ailleurs fièrement leur capitaine en montrant deux avis de recherches.

 **Monkey , le Pirate au Chapeau de Paille 30 millions**

 **Ace, 15 millions**

"Pourquoi j'ai pas d'avis de recherche ?" s'exclama de suite Sabo

"Pourquoi j'ai pas de surnom ?" protesta Ace

"Faut vraiment qu'on se tire d'East Blue maintenant." dit Liana un moment après

"Merci, enfin quelqu'un qui comprends." s'exclama Nami qui avait essayé d'expliquer à Luffy que non un avis de recherche n'était pas une bonne chose

"Pourquoi tu dis ça Liana ?" demandèrent Fred et George, elle n'était pas du genre à réagir comme ça après tout

"C'est simple, Pépé a sans aucun doute mal réagi au fait qu'on soit des pirates, mais là en plus on est recherché." dit Liana en repartant à l'intérieur pour aller chercher les livres qu'elle avait sur Grand Line, laissant derrière elle des sorciers et ses frères très pâles. Ils allaient se tirer le plus vite possible.


	24. Loguetown

**Coucou, ce chapitre a été écrit assez vite, j'espère que vous aimerez, et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre :) En tout cas merci pour lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout pour commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on en ait à déjà plus de 80 commentaires, merci beaucoup.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, non il se passe pas grand chose, mais je devais expliquer l'histoire d'Hasuka, et montrer un peu les liens qui unissaient l'é la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ;) Bisous.**

luna park : **Coucou, ne t'en fais pas pour le noble, je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont faire, et il va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, hâte de l'écrire. Quand au grand père, j'ai pas encore entièrement décidé, je l'admets. On verra bien je suppose.**

Sakihinata : **Oui, Garp est le croquemitaine tout simplement, le monstre qui se cache sous le lit ou dans tes armoires ou plutôt dans ton garde manger;). Après oui il va y avoir des petits commentaires de ce genre tout au long de la fic. Ils ont été traumatisé les pauvres.**

angicat : **Merci beaucoup, ça fait suis heureuse que tu aimes ma manière d'écrire, même si j'ai énormément de progrès à faire. J'aime bien la complicité tacite qui existe entre Zoro et Luffy, mais je penche plus vers le Luffy/Thatch pour le coup, après c'est toujours en réflexion. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de Zoro/Sanji, et j'aime bien lire parfois avec ce couple, mais là, là je le visualisais pas. Une autre fois peut être. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer Liana/Marco ou femHarry/Marco. Je sais pas j'adore juste Marco et du coup c'est parti de là. Par rapport aux couples, ne me demande pas, honnêtement la moitié du temps je suis en zone flou à part pour un ou deux. Quand aux primes, réponse au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture**

"Non mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin Ace ?" hurla Nami, brisant le calme, relatif vu que c'était leur navire, du Vogue Merry

Liana arrêta sa leçon avec Hasuka et Kaya, la petite fille, qui n'était pas si petite en fin de compte, avait tenu à ne pas être un poids mort pour l'équipage et du coup elle avait voulu apprendre à se battre. Etant donné qu'elle voulait venir avec eux sur Grand Line, ils avaient tous accepté que c'était une bonne idée, après tout mieux valait qu'elle soit capable de se défendre en cas de problème, du coup les trois filles étaient sur le pont, aux côtés de Zoro qui entraînait ses deux anciens associés, Johnny et Yosaku, avec une technique qui inspirait une certaine pitié chez la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes, Gin était d'ailleurs avec eux. L'ancien homme de Krieg semblait déterminé à se remettre en forme et à ne pas être non plus un poids.

L'explosion, bien que surprenante par son volume, ne l'était pas complètement, en effet depuis que Ace avait appris la destination du moment, à savoir Loguetown il était d'une humeur massacrante. Sa famille savait pourquoi bien sûr mais le reste de l'équipage n'était pas vraiment au courant et visiblement la patience de Nami avait atteint sa limite.

"Rien du tout, tout va parfaitement bien. Je disais juste que tu devrais t'entraîner d'avantage." riposta Ace en sortant de la salle commune

"Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu es de sale humeur depuis trois jours et j'en ai marre de tes commentaires désobligeants. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?" exigea la navigatrice qui l'avait suivi et avait l'air tout aussi furieuse à vrai dire à présent tout le monde était sorti pour voir ce qui se passait.

"Il n'y a rien." hurla Ace qui commençait à s'énerver

"Ace, calme toi." demanda doucement Liana en s'approchant de lui pour lui prendre la main "Elle est nakama, ils ont raisons, tu as été en colère, très en colère ces derniers jours."

"Ils ont le droit de savoir Ace, je suis sûr qu'ils réagiront comme nous." intervint Sabo

"Tout le monde..." commença Ace toujours en colère quoique plus calme avec sa sœur près de lui

"Tout le monde ne te connaissait pas toi. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui tu étais et le monde est rempli d'idiot de toute façon." coupa Liana

"Nous sommes nakama." dit sérieusement mais simplement Luffy, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens n'aimeraient pas Ace de toute façon

"De quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Usopp qui ne pouvait plus se taire, la conversation avait l'air extrêmement sérieuse, il n'avait jamais vu Ace aussi... hésitant et presque craintif. Ace regarda tour à tour ses frères puis sa sœur, puisant de la force dans leurs regards avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"Je suis le fils de Gold Roger." finit par dire Ace, serrant la main de sa sœur avec force mais elle contint la grimace qui voulait apparaître, son frère se sentirait horriblement coupable si il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal et elle ne voulait certainement pas ça. Pas alors qu'elle le sentait trembler sous son inquiétude, elle comprenait, à part eux les personnes à qui il avait posé la question lui avaient tous dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du naître. Si ils ne décrivaient pas exactement ce qu'ils auraient fait à ce fils de Roger, elle avait envie d'aller retrouver chaque personne qui avait dit des horreurs à son frère et de les faire payer, malheureusement elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne savait pas qui c'était et en plus Ace leur avait déjà botté les fesses, du coup ils avaient déjà eu un peu de leur du, néanmoins si des gens lui disaient de telles horreurs à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils auraient affaire à elle, même si c'était leurs nakamas. Un coup d'œil vers ses autres frère lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

"Je suis pas le seul fils de pirate, cool." dit simplement Usopp qui bien qu'ayant l'air plutôt surpris, n'était pas vraiment dérangé par la nouvelle et vu sa situation c'était peut être compréhensible.

"Le seigneur des pirates. Trop cool Ace-aniki." s'exclamèrent Johnny et Yosaku

"C'est pas un souci pour nous, pas le moins du monde. Même si on avait eu un souci avec lui, tu es toi." dirent Fred et George se partageant la phrase comme toujours

"Je serai mal placé si je te critiquais pour les actions de ton père." remarqua Théo en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le mat, son propre père était un homme extrêmement dangereux après tout, un meurtrier et il ne faisait ça que par plaisir ou sur ordre de son cher maître bien sûr. Le timonier ne savait pas qui exactement était Roger, mais vu qu'il avait été quelqu'un que Garp avait accepté d'aider, cachant son fils, il n'était probablement pas un monstre.

"Cela ne me pose pas de problème non plus Ace-san." dit à son tour Kaya

"Ace est Ace. Tu ne dois pas laisser les joncheruines t'embrouiller le cerveau." dit fermement Luna avec un air sérieux

"Comme si l'identité de ton père était important pour nous." dit simplement Neville

"Je vous respecte Don Ace, qui que soit votre père." commenta Gin

"Je me fous de qui est ton vieux, mais si tu crois que ça va te donner une protection dans la cuisine, tu as tout faux." dit Sanji en fumant sa cigarette

"C'est pas important le sang, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit, si mon grand père ne devait pas être important pour moi, alors c'est pas important ça non plus." dit doucement Hisoka en s'approchant de Ace pour lui faire un câlin chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait sous sa forme humaine à un des garçons, limitant les contacts avec les filles de l'équipage, particulièrement Liana.

"Tu auras pas de supplément dans le trésor." renchérit Nami

"Tu n'es pas en charge du trésor de toute façon." pointa Sabo, c'était lui et Liana qui s'en chargeaient, lui plus que Liana en fait, elle le gardait et lui il était responsable de la distribution, bien qu'il était sûr que Nami serait capable de le garder et même de le faire grandir, mais il ne voulait pas penser aux remboursements qu'elle demanderait en échange. Quoique si les choses continuaient comme il le pensait il pourrait partager cette charge avec Gin. L'homme s'ennuyait à bord, il aidait où il pouvait et il s'entraînait énormément mais ça se voyait qu'il se sentait être un poids. Yosaku et Johnny un peu aussi, mais l'entraînement de Zoro était tellement douloureux et difficile, ils n'avaient pas trop le temps d'y penser.

"Détail, détail." assura Nami "Bon maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur le fait que c'est pas important, tu vas arrêter de faire la tête ?" elle revint sur le sujet de base

"Vous ..." balbutia Ace

"On n'en a rien à faire." conclut Zoro "Johnny, Yosaku la pause est finie, on y retourne."

Le débat était clos visiblement, Luffy retourna s'installer sur la figure de proue, prenant Hisoka avec lui pour lui montrer à quel point c'était la meilleure place à bord, le tout sous l'œil vigilant de Gin qui s'installa à proximité de son capitaine et de la plus jeune du groupe. Sanji retourna à la cuisine pour cuisiner et Nami partit pour installer plus correctement son 'bureau' dans une des pièces du navire, un endroit où elle comptait installer ses cartes et où elle prévoyait de les tracer. Kaya alla faire des mouvements pour continuer son entraînement, bien plus léger que celui que faisait subir à côté Zoro à ses deux apprentis. Sabo voyant l'état de son frère décida de le laisser avec Liana, Luna partit au poste de vigie, Fred et George retournèrent à leurs inventions, Neville à sa dernière plante, il venait de réaliser un mélange, tandis que Théo se coiffait et était allé chercher un verre d'alcool. Penser à son père lui donnait toujours envie de boire.

"Ace, on te l'a dit que tu avais le droit de vivre, j'avais l'impression que tu nous croyais et que tu l'avais accepté. C'est la même chose pour Luffy après tout, il est le fils d'un criminel et selon le monde, il ne devrait pas exister." soupira Liana, ils avaient eu à plusieurs reprises cette discussion

"Je sais, je pense qu'il n'est pas uniquement le monstre que les gens décrivent, mais... vous trois, vous avez été les seuls à m'accepter comme si ça changeait rien, le Vieux.. il est taré à la base et je préférerais honnêtement qu'il nie tout lien entre nous. Dadan, elle m'a toujours dt que j'étais le fils du démon, même si je sais qu'elle tient à moi, le fait qu'elle soit venu nous sauver face à Bluejam l'a prouvé si rien d'autre, je sais pas si Makino sait, mais sinon vous êtes les trois seuls à vraiment savoir et à en avoir rien eu à faire. Je pensais pas que..." avoua Ace

"Que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être plus intéressé par le fait que tu sois Ace, et pas son fils ?" demanda Liana

"Oui." il admit en la prenant dans ses bras

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Ace ne la relâche, il l'embrassa sur le front et partit pour aller dans leur cabine, il avait besoin d'un moment de solitude et elle lui accorderait bien volontiers. Ils éprouvaient tous les quatre des moments où ils avaient besoin de rester seuls, c'était la même chose avec les sorciers et elle était sûre que ce serait pareil avec le reste de leur nakama. Ils se souciaient les uns des autres, ils se protégeraient sans hésitation mais ils avaient quand même besoin de moments sans les autres autour, c'était normal après tout. Accepter que des gens puissent vraiment se soucier de lui, ça ne serait pas facile à accepter pour Ace, il avait passer des années seul en colère contre le monde. C'était nouveau et inhabituel.

* * *

"Tu as fait escale à Loguetown Gin ?" demanda Sabo, cela faisait neuf jours depuis leur départ de Cocoyashi et ils étaient finalement en vue de leur destination.

"Non. Le .. je veux dire Krieg, il n'a pas voulu s'y arrêter, il a dit qu'il n'y voyait pas l'utilité, mais je me demande si ça n'a rien eu à voir avec les rumeurs qu'on a eu au sujet du chef de la base." nia Gin

"Colonel Smoker ?" questionna Sabo qui sourit à l'air surpris de son nakama "J'ai l'ouïe fine et j'ai passé du temps à écouter les diverses rumeurs avec Théo et Liana, ça et je lis les journaux."

"Oui lui." confirma Gin "Il y a des rumeurs sur son compte, je crois qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon, maintenant que je sais qu'ils existent en tout cas."

"C'est possible." intervint Liana "Il faudra qu'on achète un Log Pose, c'était indiqué comme absolument nécessaire dans les quelques ouvrages qu'on a sur Grand Line."

"Vous avez des livres sur cette mer ?" demanda Gin choqué

"Oui, on nous les donné il y a quelques années, il n'y a pas trop d'explications sur la mer en particulier, à part pour nous dire que c'est totalement imprévisible, mais il y a des mentions d'obligations, particulièrement les Log Pose. Apparemment les compas ne marchent pas sur Grand Line, il y a un problème au niveau du magnétisme des îles." expliqua Liana

"Oui, les compas ne marchent pas." confirma Gin pâle

"Ça va aller Gin ?" demanda Liana inquiète en plaçant sa main sur son bras, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer

"J'ai la trouille de cette mer." il admit

"C'est normal, tu as perdu face à cette mer, mais tu es différent et nous ne sommes pas Krieg." dit fermement Sabo

"La mer elle ne succombe à personne, on doit savoir la manier, agir autour et avec elle surtout, on ne doit pas vouloir la soumettre. On n'attaque pas de face." ajouta Liana "Krieg était une brute, on est pas des tendres, ça c'est vrai, on n'est pas particulièrement délicat non plus mais on fait plus attention et Nami est une super navigatrice."

Ils ne savaient pas si ça avait été suffisant pour rassurer Gin, mais ils avaient dit ce qu'ils pouvaient, ils ne pourraient pas balayer toutes ses peurs, c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul. Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par la marine, ils ne savaient pas ses pouvoirs après tout, ils remontèrent la grande voile et cachèrent leur drapeau, ils n'avaient pas honte mais ils ne voulaient pas d'ennui, pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu refaire leurs stocks. Ils décidèrent aussi de se mettre en paire, au moins, afin de limiter les possibilités de se perdre (Zoro, Luffy particulièrement), et aussi pour aider à porter des choses, ils allaient vendre des épées de peu de valeur des hommes poissons, elles n'étaient pas de bonne qualités et donc d'aucun intérêt pour eux, ça leur permettrait de se faire un peu d'argent supplémentaire.

Ace choisit, sans trop de surprise, de rester à bord du navire, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller à part si c'était vraiment nécessaire, Luffy était avec Gin, qui devait garder un œil sur lui vu qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'habit et après avoir décrit ce qu'il voulait, les filles lui avaient dit qu'elles s'en chargeaient, n'ayant aucune envie de faire lui même des courses il était plus qu'heureux de les laisser agir. Si il n'y avait eu que Nami, ou même Kaya, il aurait été un peu inquiet, mais Liana serait aussi présente, ainsi que Luna, et il avait confiance en elles, elles prendraient des habits pour lui, qui lui plairaient, apparemment Liana le faisait pour ses frères la plus grande majorité du temps et ils ne portaient pas des habits en dentelles.

Sanji et Usopp partirent ensemble pour faire des courses, Fred et George les accompagnaient, ils voulaient acheter des ingrédients supplémentaires pour leurs inventions. Avant d'aller acheter des habits, les filles décidèrent d'accompagner les garçons, à savoir Zoro, Johnny et Yosaku, au magasin d'arme. Grâce à elles, le trajet fut bien plus rapide que ce qu'ils auraient réussi seuls, même si le duo était en charge, vu qu'ils respectaient bien trop leur Zoro-aniki pour protester trop contre lui, néanmoins ils avaient bien plus peur de leur aneki. Sabo accompagna également Théo là, ils avaient en revanche des courses à faire par la suite, et Liana n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir des choses sur le genre de course, lorsque ça concernait Sabo, il valait mieux éviter, encore plus lorsque Théo était mêlé. Ignorance et tout ça.

"Je ne sais pas si on trouvera grand chose, c'est une petite boutique." soupira Théo, il avait besoin de munition, certes il tirait rarement néanmoins il voulait être préparé, particulièrement pour Grand Line, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quand il pourrait restocker.

"Ne sous estime ce qui se trouve en plus petit." pointa Kaya en caressant Hasuka qui était sur les épaules de Liana, sous sa forme de Kit bien sûr. "Comment je dois faire Liana-sama ?"

"Tu vas prendre en main les différents poignards et me dire ceux avec qui tu te sens le plus à l'aise pour bouger." instruisit Liana avant de se tourner vers Nami "Tu voulais quelque chose de particulier ?"

"Un bô plus solide, j'ai remarqué que le mien était plutôt fragile et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se brise, et une arme de secours ne serait pas de refus." admit Nami, elle y avait réfléchi depuis quelques temps, elle voulait vraiment aider et elle ne voulait pas être impuissante, elle n'avait rien fait contre Arlong et elle ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu pourrais peut être profiter d'un kunaï, c'est pas mal pour le lancer ou pour crocheter des serrures, après ça n'est pas tranchant, peut être une simple dague que tu dissimules, en attendant qu'on puisse te faire une arme plus digne de tes talents bien sûr." proposa Liana en lui tendant un kunaï que Nami serra de suite "Prends les dagues dans ta main et vois ce qui te convient le plus, ce qui semble le plus naturel pour toi." elle instruisit à nouveau, elle aurait bien proposé à Nami une arme à feu, mais Nami avait un mauvais passé avec elles et elle n'allait pas la forcer, pour Kaya en revanche ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

Elle avait confiance en Luna, elle était plus que capable de se trouver ses propres armes et pour Hasuka, Hasuka avait trouvé un stylet dans les affaires de Liana qui lui convenait très bien, ça ne posait pas de problème à la sorcière, bien qu'elle comptât remplacer son stylet tout en achetant plusieurs poignards.

"Liana-sama." appela Kaya qui avait deux poignards particuliers dans les mains, la femme aux cheveux de jais dut retenir un sourire satisfait en voyant la paire qu'elle avait choisi, une paire de couteau-papillon, comme elle avait pensé.

"Tu te sens bien avec eux ?" demanda pour vérifier Liana mais elle l'observa et ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfaite en voyant les mouvements de Kaya, ils étaient faits pour elle "Alors c'est parfait."

Elle se trouva pour elle même en plus d'un nouveau stylet et de plusieurs poignards, un kodachi à deux lames, aida Nami à trouver ce dont elle avait besoin, et se tournèrent ensuite vers les garçons pour voir où ils en étaient. Ils avaient marchandé un moment pour les armes qu'ils avaient amené et du coup venaient à peine de commencer leur recherche, il y avait aussi une femme dans le magasin avec eux, une femme avec un avis très marqué sur les chasseurs de prime et les pirates, et surtout sur leur utilisation des sabres, vu qu'elle était de l'opinion qu'ils ne devaient être utilisé que pour le bien, alias la marine. Elle était très naïve.

"Une lame maudite, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Kaya inquiète

"Une seule manière de vérifier." décréta Zoro en lançant le sabre dans les airs et en tendant son bras dominant dans la trajectoire de la lame, Liana, Sabo et Théo étaient les trois seuls à rester à peu près calme, en tout cas en apparence, elle allait engueuler Zoro en privé.

Nami fut retenue par Théo, elle avait cherché à s'avancer vers le sabreur pour le pousser hors du chemin, Johnny et Yosaku se tenaient mutuellement, Kaya avait pris le bras de Liana, se serrant contre elle, mais leur crainte était inutile, le sabre passa son bras sans le trancher. Ils payèrent ensuite pour leurs affaires, le vendeur offrant un de ses meilleurs sabres à Zoro pour le remercier de lui avoir montré qu'il y avait encore des véritables sabreurs. Johnny prenant un ninjato, une lame d'environ 50 cm, parfaite pour un style de combat rapide et rapproché, tandis que Yosaku préférait un nodachu, une lame se maniant à deux mains demandant une certaine force et de puissance derrière les coups.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Sabo promettant d'aller prendre au moins un Log Pose, et Liana disant qu'elle l'égorgerait si il ne le faisait pas. Elles allèrent ensuite faire leurs courses, des vêtements pour tout l'équipage, ce qui prit un peu de temps, quoique plus pour Nami que pour les autres au final, en effet Liana avait de l'expérience pour acheter pour sa famille et les sorciers, et elle n'aimait pas y passer trop de temps, Nami partit donc rapidement de son côté pour continuer sa virée shopping, Sabo ayant donné une part à tout le monde, tandis que les autres allaient acheter des médicaments, pansements et autres pour Kaya, prenant également des livres pour ajouter encore plus à leur petite bibliothèque. Finissant ensuite par Liana qui alla acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire des tatouages.

Elles venaient de rejoindre les autres, lorsque des gens passèrent hurlant que Luffy au Chapeau de Paille allait se faire exécuter.

"QUOI !"


	25. Exécution et Dragon

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre, un grand merci à Miss Poulpy pour l'avoir beta-ed ? Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire mais merci beaucoup ;D. Merci aussi à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture.**

Sakihinata : **Oui cette scène est juste magique, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre. J'espère que j'ai réussi à lui rendre justice en tout cas.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling. Contente que tu aies aimé quand même, je veux montrer les rapports entre les membres de l'équipage, construire vraiment leurs personnalités. Mais voici le nouveau chapitre et il se passe plusieurs trucs, et pareil pour le prochain donc j'espère que je suis pardonnée :).**

"Une semaine de corvée que Nami va frapper et engueuler Zoro pour ce qu'il vient de faire." proposa Théo une fois que lui et Sabo étaient à une certaine distance du lieu où ils avaient quitté les autres, il n'était pas fou ou suicidaire après tout, enfin outre le fait qu'il était dans l'équipage de Luffy et qu'il n'avait pas de regrets.

"C'est donné." refusa Sabo "Ta copine est trop violente pour ne pas le faire."

"Pas faux." reconnut Théo en se recoiffant "On doit faire quoi alors, à part pour les Log Pose bien sûr."

"On va faire un tour au QG de la marine de Loguetown, qui sait il y aura peut-être des Log Pose là bas, et sinon on ira en acheter ailleurs. Faut aussi qu'on aille se renseigner pour le navire où les amis d'Hasuka sont prisonniers." expliqua calmement Sabo.

"Liana sait ce qu'on va faire ?" demanda Théo amusé, elle était très certainement la mère de l'équipage, peu importe combien de fois elle protestait contre ce titre, la présence de Hasuka à bord ne faisait qu'aggraver ça, et si elle ne protestait pas contre les inventions des jumeaux, les idées d'aventures de Luffy ou Ace, elle aimait quand même savoir ce qui se passait. Et Théo était sûr que si elle avait été mise au courant des projets de Sabo, un peu dangereux et totalement fous, et bien il était sûr qu'elle ne les aurait pas laissés partir comme ça, à deux. Luffy était sans aucun doute le capitaine du navire, il décidait où ils allaient et si ils se battaient, plus ou moins en tout cas, néanmoins Liana était aussi en charge, particulièrement parce qu'elle prenait soin d'eux.

"En partie." concéda Sabo avant de continuer. "Elle sera mise au courant du reste en temps voulu." dit calmement Sabo, mais Théo le connaissait assez pour voir que le blond était nerveux. Il pouvait comprendre, Ace et Sabo étaient les plus effrayants de la fratrie, mais Liana n'était pas non plus en reste, ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle hurlait et menaçait, non elle sous-entendait, faisait des allusions et donnait des punitions absolument horribles. Et elle pouvait faire ça pendant un très long moment. Personne ne voulait se la mettre à dos, elle pouvait être vicieuse.

"Donc la base de la marine ?" demanda Théo, en soupirant et en rangeant son peigne.

"La base de la marine, on doit faire attention apparemment un colonel de la marine compétent et avec un fruit du démon est en charge. Enfin je suppose pour le fruit, apparemment il est monstrueux, c'est en général ce qu'on dit des gens très fort et avec un fruit du démon." expliqua Sabo.

"A part les Log Pose, on cherche quelque chose de spécial ?" questionna Théo en voyant le bâtiment de la marine.

"Les raisons pour les avis de recherches de Luffy et Ace." dit simplement le blond, ignorant le sourire du sorcier, non il n'était pas jaloux. Il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi il n'en avait pas. Ou même Liana, elle avait tué Krieg après tout.

S'infiltrer dans la base était très facile, trop facile peut être, néanmoins les deux pirates n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Dissimulant leurs armes, bô et fusil, ils firent leur chemin dans la base, évitant les marines sans avoir trop l'air de le faire, pas la peine d'avoir l'air suspicieux après tout. Les deux étaient deux des rares membres capables d'être discrets même en territoire ennemi. C'était pas vraiment la spécialité des autres gars de l'équipage, les filles c'était une autre histoire. Finalement ils trouvèrent la pièce où il y avait les informations sur les pirates d'East Blue.

"Sabo, je l'ai, mais tu vas pas aimer." appela Théo en trouvant un dossier

Sabo attrapa le dossier sur leur équipage, un dossier plutôt léger en fait sauf pour le nombre, à part pour Hasuka ils ne savaient pas pour elle et pour Johnny et Yosaku. Les deux anciens chasseurs de primes n'étaient pas encore reconnus comme des membres de leur équipage, ce qui était un avantage vu qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout discrets. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'information sur chaque membre.

"Ils savent que Luffy et Ace ont mangé des fruits du démon et quel type, et aussi que Luffy n'était pas impliqué avec Krieg. Ils ne sont pas sûr pour qui l'a tué et ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'information sur nous en général à part pour notre nombre. Enfin à l'exception de Hasuka, Johnny et Yosaku." lut rapidement Sabo avant de continuer "Luffy est recherché parce qu'ils savent qu'il a battu Arlong au moins et Ace parce qu'il est un combattant mais surtout à cause de son fruit du démon. Apparemment les logias sont toujours très surveillés. Pourquoi tu pensais que je n'allais pas aimer ?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

"Lis ton cas." dit simplement Théo en surveillant la porte, ne voulant vraiment pas faire face à Sabo lorsqu'il lirait le document et suffisamment en confiance pour lui tourner le dos, néanmoins il était tendu.

"Sabo, nom de famille inconnu, lieu de naissance inconnu, force : dangereux, mise à prix en attente, possible fils de noble." lut Sabo, d'une voix de plus en plus dangereuse et froide après chaque mot. Ils l'avaient pas mis dans la liste des recherchés à cause de son héritage et ce alors que certains voulaient la mort de ses frères à cause de leur naissance. "C'est quoi ce bordel." il s'exclama en jetant le dossier sur le bureau pour ne pas le déchirer. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer, Théo faisant attention à ne rien dire pour ne pas énerver d'avantage son ami, dans ce genre de cas le sorcier savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de calmer le blond. Liana était sans aucun doute la seule à en être capable et peut-être Luna, Ace et Luffy ne pourraient que le distraire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se défouler, ce qu'il faisait déjà tout seul bien qu'avec quelques difficultés. "Ils disent quoi pour Liana ?" le blond se demanda à voix haute, après un moment en reprenant le dossier "Pas grand chose visiblement, ils savent qu'elle était impliquée vis à vis de Krieg mais pas à quel point. Mais ils savent qu'elle est plus dangereuse qu'elle en a l'air, ils sont donc pas totalement stupides. Ils manquent d'information sur les autres, ils le regretteront rapidement je suppose. Allons voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant avant d'aller voir du côté des nobles pour en savoir plus sur la localisation des amis d'Hasuka." il dit en reposant le dossier, un froncement de sourcil présent, au sujet de ce qu'il venait de dire bien sûr mais aussi et surtout vis à vis de la situation, il avait horreur des esclaves ou plutôt de quoique ce soit qui privait de liberté, ça lui était insupportable.

La base de la marine n'était pas très grande et ils en firent rapidement le tour, trouvant au passage plusieurs Log Pose, Sabo décida d'en prendre plusieurs au cas où, avec leur équipage il valait mieux se préparer au pire et puis comme ça si dans le pire des cas ils devaient faire plusieurs groupes, ils pourraient se retrouver plus loin. Eviter les marines étaient beaucoup trop facile, il avait même pitié d'eux, un peu en tout cas, il allait peut-être demander à Liana de contacter leur grand père pour remettre les marines du coin à niveau, enfin qu'une fois qu'ils seraient sur Grand Line, on ne savait jamais et il ne voulait vraiment pas voir le vieux fou de suite. Voire jamais, jamais c'était bien aussi.

"Comment on fait ça ?" demanda Théo une fois dehors, il voulait savoir comment Sabo pensait obtenir une telle information, après tout pourquoi les nobles leur diraient ce qu'ils voulaient ? La torture était bien sûr une possibilité mais c'était pas vraiment le style de leur équipage.

"Les nobles sont des idiots qui ne peuvent pas attendre de se vanter, on va aller dans la haute ville de Loguetown et attendre que quelqu'un parle. Un navire de croisière appartenant à un noble qui n'est pas d'East Blue mais qui est dans le coin pour le moment, un qui donne des fêtes régulièrement selon Hasuka. Si un noble du coin a été invité, il s'en vantera." répondit Sabo, il le savait, son géniteur avait fait ça souvent et lorsqu'il s'était risqué à s'aventurer à Goa avec Liana, ils avaient remarqué que les autres nobles faisaient de même.

Théo acquiesça, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de rapports avec les nobles de Dawn, évitant la ville le plus possible, voulant garder ses distances avec eux, surtout après tout ce qui c'était passé avec les mangemorts et Voldemort. Il suivait donc volontiers son ami attentif et espionnant aussi les conversations autour d'eux vu qu'ils étaient allés manger dans un restaurant des beaux quartiers, et Sabo avait raison, deux hommes étaient en train de parler, un proclamant qu'il avait eu deux places pour une fête avec les gens de la haute société, même des nobles de Grand Line, un pour lui et un pour une femme. Ce pour la plus grande jalousie de son ami qui voulait aller lui aussi sur le Divin.

"On en a un et on a le nom du navire." sourit Sabo.

"Comment on procède ?" questionna Théo avec un sourire, les choses progressaient bien. "On le suit ?"

"Bon plan." acquiesça Sabo.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à suivre l'homme une fois qu'il sortit, réussissant à le piéger rapidement et à obtenir les deux billets pour la soirée. Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres et entendirent les cris des civils. Luffy allait se faire exécuter.

"Non mais c'est pas vrai." jura Sabo. "Nami, Kaya, Usopp, Hasuka vous retournez au navire, prévenez Ace de ce qui se passe si besoin et qu'il se bouge. Nous on va sur la place."

"Luna-chan tu devrais peut-être..." commença Sanji uniquement pour s'arrêter de parler une fois que Neville plaça une main sur son épaule. Le brun pouvait comprendre le désir du blond de protéger les femmes de leur équipage, néanmoins le botaniste connaissait suffisamment ses nakamas pour savoir quand ce n'était pas la peine de discuter, Sanji allait juste devoir l'apprendre.

"Je vais aider à sauver notre capitaine." dit fermement Luna, aucune trace de légèreté sur son visage, très sérieuse comme elle ne l'était que rarement.

"On aura peut être besoin d'un tireur." dit simplement Liana, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. C'était son petit frère qui était en danger et elle avait du mal à ne pas courir pour aller le sauver, néanmoins elle n'était pas Ace et Luffy, elle était capable de réfléchir, de ne pas foncer sans se soucier des conséquences, surtout que seule contre au moins un équipage pirate avec son frère en otage, elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Sabo était visiblement du même avis et c'était pareil pour les autres, ils ne perdirent heureusement pas de temps supplémentaire à se séparer et à courir vers la place où se trouvait la plate-forme d'exécution.

"L'exécution est annulée." ils dirent ensemble, prêt à se battre, le sang de ses deux aînés bouillonnait à la vue de leur petit frère comme ça, sur la plateforme d'exécution, prisonnier et sur le point de se faire décapiter par le pathétique bouffon au nez rouge. Ils auraient dû l'assommer et le livrer à la marine lors de leur rencontre.

L'équipage ne perdit pas de temps à attaquer les pirates sur la place, Luna restant en arrière pour garder Baggy en visuel et pouvoir tirer si nécessaire, à savoir si il essayait de tuer Luffy, les autres commencèrent de suite à attaquer les pirates qui faisaient l'erreur de se dresser sur leurs chemins, rejoint très rapidement par une boule de feu, alias le grand frère, Ace avait toujours été particulièrement rapide lorsque ça concernait sa famille, autant dire que les pirates ennemis allaient souffrir. Néanmoins malgré tous leurs efforts pour arriver le plus vite possible à la plateforme d'exécution, et les efforts de Luna à contrer Baggy, ce n'était pas assez. Et tandis que la blonde devait se défendre contre trois pirates ennemis, Baggy en profita pour descendre sa lame vers le cou de Luffy, qui après avoir appelé leurs noms dit la chose la plus stupide qu'il eut jamais prononcé.

"Désolé les gars, mais je suis mort." il dit donc avec un sourire, figeant son équipage, particulièrement ses frères et sa sœur qui ne voulaient pas croire qu'il soit vraiment mort, pour autant comment aurait il pu survivre l'éclair qui venait de s'abattre sur lui et Baggy ? Apparemment, et pour leur plus grand soulagement, sa chance fonctionnait toujours parce qu'il se releva sans la moindre égratignure. Uniquement pour retomber au sol, merci grands frères surprotecteurs.

"Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ?" "Qu'est ce que tu faisais là haut de toute façon ?" les deux demandèrent après l'avoir frappé d'un coup de poing sur la tête.

"C'est pas le moment." intervint Liana en repoussant ses deux aînés. "Est ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?" elle demanda ensuite en aidant Luffy à se relever, l'examinant et arrangeant sa tenue au passage, toute débraillée et recouverte de poussière.

"Mama Liana." chantonnèrent Fred et George, leurs yeux toujours énormes vis à vis de la peur qu'ils venaient de vivre néanmoins ils ne pouvaient pas laisser une telle chance passer.

"Si mon avis de recherche à un nom similaire, je vais vous le faire payer." promit Liana d'une voix glaciale.

"Parlant d'avis de recherche, on devrait se tirer." commenta Neville qui regardait lui aussi le plus jeune de la fratrie en charge, inquiet. Néanmoins les marines commençaient à arriver, sans compter le fait que Nami les avait alerté du fait qu'une tempête se préparait, il avait hâte de quitter l'île en plus, non seulement ça troublait Ace mais c'était dangereux pour eux et à présent Luffy venait de manquer de se faire tuer.

"Pas faux." concéda Sabo.

Ils détalèrent donc, laissant pirates, marines et civils derrière eux, tous choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et par l'équipage qui venait de quitter les lieux.

"Pas si vite." hurlèrent des marines qui se rapprochaient dangereusement du groupe.

"Je vais les ralentir." commença à dire Gin en ralentissant.

"Pas la peine, on s'en charge." dirent Fred et George en lançant deux de leurs inventions derrière eux, inventions qui provoquèrent une énorme explosion.

"Au moins cette fois il n'y avait pas de volcan." commenta Zoro en observant les dégâts tant au niveau de la route que pour les marines.

"Tant mieux, il y a des civils." répondit Neville calmement.

"On sait ce qu'on fait." protestèrent de suite les jumeaux.

"C'est qui cette femme ?" demanda Ace curieux en voyant une femme avec de courts cheveux bleus et des lunettes se tenir sur leur chemin, un sabre à la main.

"Je m'en charge." soupira Zoro en dégainant ses sabres.

"Johnny, Yosaku, vous restez avec Zoro et vous le ramenez vite au navire." demanda Liana, tandis que Sabo stoppait Sanji qui voulait intervenir, pour protéger la marine, ils allaient vraiment devoir parler de ça, il ne pouvait pas défendre leurs ennemis, même si c'était des femmes. La course continua sans problème, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que leur chemin fut bloqué par un autre marine, un plus dangereux, le colonel de la base si les informations que Liana avait été correctes.

"Les gars, allez y, on reste." déclara Luffy, connaissant suffisamment ses frères et sa sœur pour savoir qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas contre un adversaire qui avait l'air aussi dangereux, encore moins après ce qui avait failli se passer. Néanmoins pas la peine de rester trop nombreux contre lui, surtout vu qu'une tempête se préparait et qu'ils allaient devoir filer en vitesse, encore moins vu qu'ils étaient face à un logia, si la fumée qui semblait vouloir s'emparer d'eux, si ce n'est pour Liana qui semblait utiliser son pouvoir sur l'air.

"Ace tu peux ..." demanda Sabo en grognant essayant de frapper la fumée avec son bô, en vain. Liana pouvait le bloquer mais ne pouvait pas l'affronter apparemment.

"Non, la pluie..." répondit Ace sèchement, en colère contre lui même et le temps. "Ouch." il dit ensuite, son corps rencontra la jitte de Smoker, s'affaiblissant de suite.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas passer." dit Smoker avec détermination, mais c'était trop tard, après tout si Ace était sensible au bout de la jitte du marine, alors il y avait des chances que ce soit aussi le cas à l'inverse.

Luffy fonça en avant et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Smoker, qui l'évita en se transformant en fumée, évitant en se baissant, un réflexe probablement, le coup de bô de Sabo, ainsi il ne vit pas Liana arriver et lui prendre sa jitte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle était rapide et déterminée. Une fois la jitte en sa possession le combat fut rapide, particulièrement une fois que Liana eut compris que le manche ne devait pas être recouvert de la matière qui affaiblissait son frère vu que Smoker la tenait sans problème alors que le bout l'affaiblissait, elle la jeta alors à Ace, sortant ses poignards à la place.

"On l'a fait." sourit Luffy enthousiaste.

"Je ne te laisserait plus jamais partir seul sur une île." soupira Liana en se relevant, elle avait été projetée contre un mur et c'était particulièrement douloureux, même si elle avait malheureusement l'habitude.

"Mais Lia..." gémit Luffy une moue déjà sur le visage.

"Je suis d'accord avec elle." approuva Sabo, qui observait le marine, toujours vivant mais inconscient, pas la peine qu'il se relève sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. "Et les jumeaux ne suffisent pas." il avertit au passage.

"Les gars." dit Ace sans dire d'avantage, il se sentait observé et en le voyant sa famille sut de suite qu'il y avait un danger potentiel dans les parages, et pas Smoker. "Qui est là ?"

"Vous êtes forts et débrouillards." dit un homme en sortant de l'ombre, un homme recouvert d'une cape verte dont il enleva la capuche, dévoilant son visage. Un visage avec un gros tatouage rouge, mais surtout un visage familier pour deux des membres.

"Dragon-san." s'exclama Sabo, assez poli malgré toutes les années loin de sa famille biologique et avec des bandits. Il était capable de jurer sans le moindre souci néanmoins il y avait des réflexes qui restaient.

"Dragon." s'exclama en même temps Liana.

"Sab, Ana ?" demanda Ace, était il un ennemi ou un ami ?

"C'est l'homme qui nous a sauvé il y a neuf ans, et le père de Luffy." répondit Liana sans quitter l'homme des yeux, ses frères étaient parfois exaspérant, Ace aurait pu faire l'effort de vraiment retenir le nom de l'homme qu'il insultait si souvent.

"Vous savez." commenta Dragon, aucune émotion sur son visage "Qui vous l'a dit ?"

"Lia a deviné après que tu l'as sauvé, elle et Sabo, mais c'est Pépé qui a confirmé." répondit Luffy en se mettant le doigt dans le nez, uniquement pour recevoir une tape sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui lui fit enlever son doigt.

"Tu es très intelligente." sourit Dragon, l'air un peu fou avec ce sourire.

"Vos yeux sont similaires." répondit Liana en détournant le regard, une légère rougeur sur ses joues, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être complimentée par un adulte, surtout un qu'elle respectait, même si elle doutait de son intelligence vu qu'il avait confié Luffy à Garp, qui était son père et qui avait donc subi le même entraînement qu'eux, enfin ils supposaient.

"Je suppose qu'ils le sont." sourit Dragon, il allait continuer à parler uniquement pour refermer la bouche une fois qu'il vit Ace et Luffy s'incliner devant lui.

"Merci, d'avoir sauvé Sabo et Liana." les deux dirent ensemble.

"C'était un plaisir, je l'aurais fait de toute façon, mais j'étais encore plus heureux après avoir appris qu'ils étaient ta famille. Lorsque je t'ai confié à mon père c'était pour te protéger. Être près de moi t'aurait mis en grand danger. Lorsque je t'ai confié à Garp, je n'avais pas pensé obtenir d'autres enfants au passage, mais je suis heureux d'être quatre fois père." il dit avec un sourire encore plus grand.

"Quatre fois..." balbutia Sabo.

"Vous êtes les frères et la sœur de mon fils, accepteriez vous de me considérez également comme votre père, je tiens à vous le dire je vous considère déjà comme mes enfants, mais ma lignée n'est pas une facile à porter." avertit Dragon.

"Papa..." commença Luffy, testant le mot sur ses lèvres, ne l'ayant jamais prononcé avant.

"Oui fils ?" demanda Dragon, son sourire grandissant encore plus, Liana était à présent convaincue que c'était une caractéristique de D, après tout Luffy faisait pareil, de même que Garp.

"Je peux avoir un câlin ?" il demanda innocemment néanmoins, et sans comprendre comment, l'instant d'après ils étaient tous les quatre dans les bras de Dragon.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour vous, mais je veux que vous sachiez que vous m'êtes précieux." assura Dragon "Tenez, voici un Den Den Mushi pour me contacter, celui ci est un blanc pour qu'on ne puisse pas tracer la conversation, et là c'est mon numéro de Den Den Mushi. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler." Liana saisit ce qu'il lui donnait les mettant doucement dans son sac. "Quels sont vos plans, à part pour devenir le Seigneur des pirates ?" il demanda ensuite, souriant à son fils, ou plutôt à son petit dernier.

"On doit aller aider des amis d'Hasuka, ils sont prisonniers d'un noble sur un navire pas loin d'ici." expliqua Sabo après un instant d'hésitation, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec un père, un vrai père bien sûr.

"Le Divin ?" questionna Dragon, il était au courant de la présence de ce navire, néanmoins il n'avait pas voulu s'en charger, peu tenté d'alerter la marine sur sa présence dans East Blue, ne désirant pas que des gens bien informés le lient à ses enfants. Bien sûr Sengoku était au courant, mais il ne révélerait pas cette information à la légère, si Sakazuki venait à l'apprendre en revanche... il craignait pour ses enfants.

"Oui, on va s'infiltrer et attaquer le navire une fois les esclaves libres." acquiesça Sabo.

"Un bon plan. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les esclaves libres, appelez, je resterai quelques jours de plus au cas où." sourit Dragon.

"Merci, papa." dit Liana un peu moins hésitante sur la relation que ses aînés.

"Partez, les marines ne vont plus tarder, je vais vous donner un coup de pouce." les pressa Dragon.

Ils n'hésitèrent pas à obéir, éviter de se faire attraper était une bonne idée, le vent violent qui les propulsa en avant, près de l'endroit où ils avaient amarré le navire, et avec tout les membres de leur équipage encore à terre, était une bonne chose, même si c'était un moyen de transport assez brutal.

"Le navire est au large." pointa Usopp, Nami, Hasuka et, surtout pour lui en tout cas, Kaya étaient à bord mais elles ne pouvaient pas lutter contre le courant.

"Comptez sur moi." sourit Luffy enthousiaste.

"Luffy non." protesta Ace, comprenant ce que son petit frère voulait faire, mais c'était trop tard, le Gum Gum était lancé.

"Comment tu fais ça ?" grogna Zoro en observant avec jalousie Liana qui avait réussi à se réceptionner sur ses pieds, contrairement aux autres qui étaient tous allongés sur le pont, ou sur les nakamas un peu plus malchanceux.

"Expérience." dit simplement Liana.

"Il doit y avoir plus." pointa Nami en observant Sabo et Ace qui étaient au sol.

"Chance et talent ont aussi leur importance je devine." acquiesça Liana.

"En route pour Grand Line." hurla Luffy "Enfin après avoir aidé Hasuka."

"Avant qu'on prenne totalement la mer, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on doit faire." intervint Sanji en arrivant sur le pont avec un énorme tonneau. "Dire nos rêves." sourit le cuisinier.

 **Je serai le Seigneur des Pirates.**

 **Je prouverai au monde qui je suis vraiment.**

 **J'écrirai un livre narrant toutes nos aventures.**

 **Je prouverai au monde qu'une femme peut être aussi dangereuse qu'un homme.**

 **Je deviendrai le meilleur manieur de sabre du monde.**

 **J'étudierai la magie de ce monde et je trouverai d'où viennent les Fruits du Démon.**

 **Nous ferons rire les gens et on causera du Chaos.**

 **Je répertorierai tous les animaux.**

 **Et moi les plantes.**

 **Je réaliserai une carte du monde.**

 **Je... Je deviendrai un brave guerrier des mers.**

 **Je visiterai le monde entier.**

 **Je trouverai le All Blue.**

 **Je… deviendrai une légende de Grand Line.**

 **On deviendra un duo de sabreur reconnu de tous.**

 **Je photographierai le monde entier.**


	26. Divin

**Coucou, je suis désolée pour le délai mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Et oui je dit enfin, parce que cela fait des mois que je l'ai commencé mais j'étais bloquée, j'arrivais pas à continuer, ça me rendait folle. Il est un peu plus court que d'autres mais je voulais l'écrire en deux parties donc j'espère que ça vous satisfera en attendant la suite :). En tout cas merci beaucoup de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter cette fic. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et bonne lecture.**

S : **Coucou, merci beaucoup, contente qu'il t'ait plu, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de ce chapitre. J'avais lu une fic où c'était le cas et j'avais adoré l'idée, surtout que ça m'a donné des idées pour cette fic où je ferai apparaître Dragon de temps en temps, du coup après avoir demandé sa permission à l'auteur, je m'en suis servie. Heureuse que ça t'ait plu, dans certaines de mes fics je peins une opinion assez défavorable de Dragon mais cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas le cas.**

 **Pour les couples, désolée mais ils sont, pour la plupart, déjà décidés, je l'avais dit il y a quelques chapitres dans une de mes notes. Après j'ai une idée pour une femHP/Mihawk et je l'écrirai un jour, pas pour le moment, mais une autre fois oui. Donc ce sera une Liana/Marco, encore, navrée. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling,**

 **Contente de te faire plaisir, et une fois encore un chapitre au petit matin ;), j'espère que tu l'aimeras.**

 **Il y a des soupçons mais rien de sûr et les Outlook vont vite tout nier, et la marine se pliera aux demandes des nobles, donc Sabo n'aura pas le nom Outlook sur son poster. Mais avant de confirmer ou d'infirmer l'information, ils devaient vérifier, ça plus le fait qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, il n'a pas d'avis de recherche.**

 **Même avec ses deux frères aînés et plus de nakama, Luffy restera Luffy. Ses conneries seront plus importantes parfois ou bien moins, ça dépendra des circonstances, après il se comportera beaucoup comme un idiot et comme tu le dis, il est capable de provoquer une catastrophe dans un endroit clos où il est seul, ça va pas mal apparaître dans cette fic, ça et le fait que les jumeaux font un peu pareil. Mais eux c'est plus accidentel, comme l'incident du volcan ;).**

 **Oh t'en fais pas, Liana va donner des punitions, et souvent dans cette fic, elle est la mère du groupe et elle va sévir par moment, ça promet. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées et j'ai hâte de les exécuter. Après si tu as une idée en particulier, tu peux toujours me la proposer et je verrai si c'est faisable. Mais Liana est effrayante, et elle le prouvera.**

 **Un peu oui, après c'était drôle, donc ça passe. Mais j'ai pas encore totalement décidé du rôle d'Iva dans la suite des évenements, des idées mais rien de concret pour le moment.**

 **En tout cas bonne lecture, et gros bisous.**

luna park : **Oui, j'avais envie d'un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute, non je plaisante, j'aimais surtout l'idée de faire de Dragon un softie. Quels rêves par exemple ? La voici, en retard mais la voici.**

Sakihinata : **Contente qu'ils t'aient plu alors. Oui, mais je pense que ce sera la seule fic où il aura un rôle important, je verrai mais je ne le visualise pas pour les autres.**

Guest : **Heureuse que tu aimes et voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente.**

Savoir où se trouvait le bateau qui les intéressait, où était les esclaves qui avaient aidé Hasuka, aidait grandement l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, après tout pour les libérer ils devaient savoir où ils se trouvaient. Cependant ce n'était qu'une étape, ils ne pouvaient pas y aller en fonçant dans le tas, comme d'habitude en gros, et ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas maintenant alors qu'il y avait des potentiels otages. Du coup ça voulait dire que certains des membres de l'équipage ne pouvait pas participer, c'était trop risqué, ils devaient donc suivre le plan de Théo et Sabo, à savoir s'infiltrer dans la fête avec les invitations qu'ils avaient volé. Ils en avaient pris deux mais heureusement dans ce genre de cas ça voulait dire deux couples, les femmes étaient moins importantes et elles étaient plus considérées comme des objets ou des décorations qu'autre chose. Ce qui au lieu d'ennuyer Liana pour le coup, l'arrangeait, avoir quatre personnes au lieu de deux était un avantage certain, il avait bien sûr fallu choisir qui pouvait y aller, et convaincre Hasuka qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle se joigne à eux à bord de ce navire, c'était bien trop dangereux, il fallait que ce soit des gens capables de se battre et de manière efficace, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à quelle distance le Merry devrait être, les autres pirates ne devraient pas être repéré, pas tant que le signal ne serait pas donné, heureusement ils avaient acheté des escargophones à Loguetown, il n'y en avait pas pour tout le monde mais là ce serait assez. Ils allaient en revanche devoir trouver un moyen d'en acheter d'avantage et vite, c'était extrêmement pratique et la capacité de se joindre même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés pouvait être vitale, surtout avec leur équipage.

Choisir qui allait venir était plus facile que normal, d'habitude c'était différent pour choisir qui allait où, certains voulaient rester ensemble, ou alors leurs compétences étaient similaires. Là ce n'était pas le cas, les gens qui iraient sur le Divin devaient être capable de se faire passer pour des gens de la 'bonne société', ça éliminait pas mal de monde de l'équipage du coup, Luffy et Ace déjà étaient hors course, ils étaient capables de se comporter correctement, particulièrement lorsque leur sœur était dans les parages, enfin surtout lorsque Liana les surveillait, mais dans une réception de ce genre il y avait de la nourriture et là ça compliquait considérablement les choses vu qu'ils avaient du mal à se retenir quand il était question de manger. Sabo avait aussi du mal, il avait pris l'habitude de manger rapidement pour manger plus, et ça avaient laissé des traces, mais il était aussi capable de se retenir, ses géniteurs avait fait en sorte qu'il le sache. C'était resté. Le blond avait été un choix évident, tout simplement parce que Liana avait été sélectionné pour la mission et la fratrie avait toujours la même opinion pour se séparer en cas de danger, se séparer tout court en fait même si ils travaillaient dessus et qu'ils faisaient des efforts. Ils n'y avaient que quatre femmes dans l'équipage, Nami, Kaya, Liana et Luna. Luna si capable de se mouvoir dans ces sphères, n'avait pas vraiment le caractère pour, le choix entre Nami et Kaya avait été un peu plus compliqué mais au final la rousse était bien plus nécessaire sur le Merry que sur le Divin, et Kaya commençait à très bien se débrouiller en combat, elle devait aussi en prendre l'habitude, elle avait après tout réussi à gagner l'approbation de tout les membres de l'équipage et donc elle restait avec eux, c'était son choix. En plus mieux valait qu'elle prenne l'habitude de se battre et de se défendre alors qu'ils étaient en groupe, et donc capable de la protéger si nécessaire, maintenant plutôt que contre des adversaires bien plus dangereux.

Donc en dehors de Sabo, du côté des garçons capable de se mouvoir dans une compagnie comme celle du Divin, il y avait Sanji, Neville et Théo. Au final ça avait été Théo qui s'était porté volontaire, le sorcier n'aimait pas ce genre d'événement mais il détestait l'idée de l'esclavage plus encore et il s'était attaché à la kitsune, comme le reste de l'équipage d'ailleurs mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle que les autres, son caractère était un peu plus distant et puis Hasuka était surtout proche de Liana et de Luna, tout comme Luffy qui était une sorte d'enfant, ainsi que Fred et George, qui aimaient avoir une autre petite sœur bien qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à l'appeler comme ça, pas après la mort de leur petite sœur Ginny. C'était il y a des années mais la blessure était toujours ouverte pour les jumeaux, bien qu'ils allaient mieux depuis, et que la présence de Luna et Liana aidait, elles étaient leurs petites sœurs d'adoption, quoique Liana était aussi leur mère d'adoption, bien qu'elle ne l'accepte pas, c'était aussi parce qu'elles étaient capables de se défendre, de se protéger et qu'elles étaient très différentes de Ginny. Hasuka c'était différent, plus jeune, plus fragile, plus innocente, elle avait réussi à charmer tout le monde à bord.

Théo et Sabo n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à se trouver une tenue pour se rendre au rendez-vous pour le Divin, Sabo s'habillait toujours en style noble et si Théo était plus habitué au noble sorcier, il pouvait s'habituer aisément, et emprunter ce qu'il n'avait pas au blond. Les deux jeunes femmes en revanche, et bien ils les attendaient. Le plan était simple, le mieux lorsque ça allait avec leur équipage, Théo, Kaya, Sabo et Liana se rendaient sur le Divin et se mélangeaient aux invités tentant de savoir où se trouvaient les esclaves ainsi que les clés pour les libérer. Une fois fait, ils contacteraient le Merry avec un mini escargophone, acheté à Loguetown, et là les autres arriveraient à la rescousse. Néanmoins pour partir, Kaya et Liana devaient sortir de la cabine, ils n'étaient pas en retard, mais les filles ne les avaient pas habitué à attendre très longtemps pour être prêtes, ils étaient donc d'autant plus impatients.

"Ah enfin." soupira Sabo en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

"Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais vous auriez pu vous distraire avec les documents pris au QG de la Marine." pointa Liana d'une voix faussement calme, son ton plus les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer fit pâlir Sabo, ainsi que Théo qui avait été mêlé à cette histoire, néanmoins le sorcier aux cheveux sombres savait qu'il n'était pas en ligne de mire de la jeune femme, quelle était bien plus concernée par son frère. Il était sauf pour le moment. Et il allait se faire discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention des femmes de l'équipage, un rapide regard vers Nami prouva que la rouquine était aussi au courant et qu'elle n'était pas ravie non plus.

"Vous êtes magnifiques." complimenta Luffy, comme s'il ne voyait pas la tension dans le groupe, ce qui était envisageable au final, il pouvait être brillant et intuitif mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas, surtout pas lorsqu'il était impatient, ce qui était le cas actuellement, il voulait faire payer les gens qui avaient fait souffrir Kit, alias Hasuka. Il savait qu'il y avait des otages et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas foncer comme il le voudrait à la base, néanmoins il était pressé.

"Merci beaucoup Lu." répondit Liana avec un grand sourire, son expression changeant totalement en regardant son petit frère, un fait qui en fit paniquer plus d'un, Liana était supposée être celle qui était sensée, celle qui devait calmer la folie de ses frères, si elle changeait de camp et rejoignait la folie, qui protégerait l'équipage au juste ?

"Il a raison, vous êtes absolument ravissantes." affirma Sanji en dansant autour des filles de l'équipage, et c'était vrai.

Kaya et Liana n'allaient avoir aucun mal à se faire passer pour des nobles à la petite réception sur le Divin, Kaya était habillée d'une magnifique robe couleur argenté tandis que la robe de Liana était verte, comme ses yeux. La coupe de la robe de Kaya était plutôt sobre, elle avait un peu changé depuis le départ de son île, mais elle était loin d'être devenue provoquante, et si la tenue de Liana était un peu plus révélatrice, elle ne dévoilait pas pour autant son dos, il y avait des cicatrices dessus et ça risquait d'attirer des questions, ou trop ses seins. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que ses frères poussent une crise, ce qu'ils auraient fait si elle avait choisi la tenue proposée par Nami.

Liana et Kaya étaient prêtes, même sublimes, tandis que leurs cavaliers étaient élégants mais pâles.

* * *

"Tu es en effet magnifique." la complimenta Sabo alors qu'ils étaient sur le Divin, il était sincère mais il espérait aussi qu'elle se calmerait avant la fin de la soirée. Il n'avait aucune envie que sa sœur lui en veuille, ou plutôt il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se venge sur lui, il adorait Liana mais elle était redoutable lorsqu'elle était contrariée et ses vengeances étaient toujours terribles. Le pire c'était qu'elle pouvait attendre un moment avant de passer à l'acte, elle était vraiment d'accord avec l'idée que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir guetter pendant des semaines un mauvais tour de la part de sa sœur. Et puis il devait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de se distraire pour ne pas arracher les yeux des nobles de la pièce, il avait conscience que Liana était séduisante et qu'elle s'était habillée de cette manière pour attirer les regards, c'était le but après tout. Pour distraire et réussir à attirer l'attention du maître des lieux afin de savoir où se trouvait les clés des colliers des esclaves, rien de mieux qu'une belle femme, et s'il n'aimait pas ça, Sabo savait que sa sœur était une belle femme.

"Ce que tu as fait été horriblement dangereux Sabo." répondit Liana, gardant son expression séduisante tout en dansant avec son frère. C'était étrange, non pas de le voir habillé de cette manière, si la tenue était un peu plus élégante que normalement, Sabo s'habillait bien tous les jours, mais de le voir sans cicatrice. Fred et George avaient réussi à cacher la cicatrice que Sabo avait à l'œil avec du maquillage, c'était étrange pour Liana, elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec cette marque sur le visage de son frère, ça n'avait rien enlevé à son physique, pas de son point de vue en tout cas, elle n'était en aucun cas intéressée de cette manière en Sabo ou le reste de ses frères, mais elle reconnaissait sans mal qu'ils étaient séduisants.

"J'avais la situation sous contrôle et Théo était avec moi pour garder mes arrières." contra Sabo.

"Ah oui, donc tu avais prévu le danger que représentait Smoker ? Ou la météo ? Avais tu pensé que si on devait quitter l'île rapidement on n'aurait aucune idée sur l'endroit où tu étais avec Théo ?" demanda Liana, avec un faux sourire pour les gens. Le plan marchait bien pour le moment, danser permettait aux deux 'couples' d'observer discrètement la pièce où ils se trouvaient, les sorties ainsi que les gens. Le maître des lieux était facile à reconnaître, si la description de Kit n'avait pas été assez, un gars avec un air supérieur et le nez levé, ainsi que du gel dans ses cheveux bleu foncé pour les coiffer en arrière et un horrible menton, ça aurait été visible vu qu'il avait deux gardes avec lui et un esclave à ses pieds. C'était le seul à en avoir, en tout cas à proximité, Liana observa discrètement l'esclave mais il correspondait en effet à la description qu'Hasuka avait faite de Drake, c'était un homme-poisson à la peau bleue et des rayures noires, ses cheveux étaient noirs et longs, attachés en une queue de cheval et sa mâchoire était carrée, elle ne voyait pas ses yeux de là mais Hasuka avait dit qu'ils étaient verts, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait fait confiance aussi aisément à Liana, ils avaient des yeux similaires. Il avait, et c'était plus inquiétant, un collier d'esclave autour du cou, un collier explosif, il fallait trouver les clés et ce rapidement, ainsi que le reste des esclaves, Kit n'avait pas pu leur donner un nombre exact mais il y en avait plusieurs.

"Vous passez une bonne soirée ?" demanda justement leur hôte, il s'était rapproché d'eux pendant leur danse et la conversation. Son arrivée, bien que correspondant à leur souhait pour sortir d'ici rapidement, déplut fortement à Sabo qui aurait souhaité répondre à sa sœur, quoiqu'en même temps il était un peu heureux pour la diversion. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce côté-là du problème et n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre. Mais après l'idée qu'il allait devoir laisser sa sœur près de ce porc n'était pas vraiment réjouissante non plus.

"Excellente oui, vous savez vraiment faire la fête." répondit Sabo tandis que Liana se contentait de sourire.

"Merci beaucoup, je n'ai pas saisi votre nom je le crains." s'excusa leur hôte d'un faux air poli tandis qu'il regardait le décolleté de Liana.

"Outlook Sabo, du royaume de Goa." répondit Sabo, Liana fit de son mieux pour le réconforter, malgré le fait qu'elle devait prendre un rôle de femme facile et qu'elle n'était pas supposée connaître vraiment Sabo. Elle savait à quel point la décision de donner son véritable nom lui avait coûté, mais il l'avait fait dans l'espoir de causer encore plus d'ennui à ses géniteurs. "Voici mon amie Liana."

"Enchantée." sourit Liana.

"Moi de même, je me présente bien que suis sûr que ce n'est pas nécessaire, Mursil Basil." sourit l'homme avec un faux air humble. "Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière pour une danse ?"

"Bien sûr." se força à dire Sabo, relâchant sa sœur, de l'inquiétude dans le regard, mais dissimulée, surtout pour un étranger qui ne faisait pas attention.

Liana avait pensé que prétendre être une femme facile pour une audience serait la partie la plus pénible de la soirée, elle avait sous-estimé les mains baladeuses de ce Mursil Basil et son haleine, ô ciel son haleine, elle allait devoir se laver ensuite pour se débarrasser de l'odeur, et plusieurs fois. La prochaine fois qu'une femme devait jouer le rôle d'une femme séduisante et sans cervelle, elle passerait son tour, pour plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, si elle ne pouvait jamais recommencer ce serait même agréable. Elle devait rire à ses blagues, répondre à ses avances, au moins un peu, heureusement elle remarqua que tandis qu'elle faisait en sorte de distraire Mursil, Kaya avait réussi à glisser un message à Drake, un message pour lui dire qu'ils étaient des amis d'Hasuka, qu'elle allait bien et était en sécurité, et qu'ils venaient pour les aider, lui et les autres esclaves. Il y avait aussi une question, une question simple mais extrêmement importante, où se trouvait les clés.

Lorsqu'elle eut l'information, via Sabo qui lui fit des gestes discrets mais transmettant sans mal un message, elle dut se retenir de jurer, d'un côté les choses seraient plus simple si elle pouvait mettre le noble hors d'état de nuire, d'un autre elle allait devoir aller dans sa chambre avec lui. Perspective ô combien réjouissante. Elle fit un signe pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris, tout en observant Mursil, pas la peine qu'il pense qu'elle ne le trouvait pas du tout intéressant après tout, il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt, ça et quelques autres choses d'ailleurs. Néanmoins elle fit quand même en sorte de croiser le regard de Théo, rapidement, mais ils se connaissaient assez pour qu'il comprenne le message, il devait garder Sabo à l'œil, elle ne savait pas comment son frère allait réagir à l'idée qu'elle suive un porc pareil dans sa chambre, mais elle doutait que ce soit bien. Il fallait donc faire attention à ce qu'il ne ruine pas le plan.

"Que diriez-vous d'un autre style de danse ?" proposa Mursil d'un ton qu'il voudrait suave, Liana ne put réprimer un frisson mais c'était de dégoût heureusement il ne le comprit pas, pensant à la place que c'était de l'excitation.

"J'en serais ravie." affirma Liana avec un sourire, ce dont elle était ravie était l'idée qu'elle allait pouvoir s'en débarrasser, pas autre chose mais tant qu'elle pouvait le convaincre et trouver les clés, alors elle pouvait faire semblant.

Les mains baladeuses de Mursil, furent pires une fois hors de la salle, avec uniquement son garde du corps avec eux, elle les aurait assommé avec plaisir immédiatement mais elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la chambre de ce porc, ça devait donc attendre. Elle supporta donc et continua à faire semblant, même si elle allait bruler cette robe et prendre une bonne douzaine de douche. Heureusement le trajet n'était pas long, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se froisse un muscle en faisant plus de deux minutes de marche, et encore il soufflait, fatigué.

"Je me demandais" commença Liana d'un ton séducteur, une fois dans la chambre et sans le garde du corps heureusement. "Où se trouve les clés des colliers pour les esclaves ?" elle questionna en sortant une de ses dagues d'un des plis de sa robe, heureusement elle avait l'habitude de dissimuler des lames sous tout types de tenues, même les plus légères. "Tu cris et je te trancherai une partie de ton anatomie à laquelle tu tiens beaucoup." elle précisa en appuyant sa lame sur son entrejambe. "Dans tous les cas j'aurai ma réponse, la seule question c'est combien de membre tu perdras avant de me la donner."

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda en balbutiant Mursil.

"Je m'appelle Liana, et je suis une pirate de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, maintenant tu choisis, ce que tu appelles être ta virilité ou les clés des colliers pour les esclaves ?" demanda Liana,

"Ce placard." il pointa d'une main tremblante.

"Merci pour ta coopération. Bonne nuit." sourit Liana, elle espérait qu'il avait dit la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas vu des signes pour dire qu'il mentait et au pire des cas, elle fouillerait la pièce. De toute façon elle comptait bien partir avec de les richesses de la pièce, Nami ne lui pardonnerait jamais sinon. Du coup elle choisit de l'assommer, ce qu'elle fit avec grand plaisir.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le placard qu'elle ouvrit, trouvant en effet quinze clés pour quinze colliers à esclaves, elles avaient toutes un numéro, mais elle n'avait aucune idée si ce numéro serait aussi inscrit sur les colliers, néanmoins elle l'espérait, ce serait beaucoup plus pratique. En prévision d'un cas de ce genre, Fred et George avaient crée un petit sac qu'elle avait accroché à une lanière qu'elle avait attaché à sa cuisse, un petit sac où elle pourrait stocker les clés ainsi que ce qu'elle désirait voler.

"Jackpot." sourit Liana, mettant les clés dans le sac, elle attira ensuite le garde du corps dans la chambre, c'était facile, elle n'avait eu qu'à dire qu'il avait fait un malaise, elle l'assomma comme son patron, il n'était pas très capable dis donc, et elle les attacha ensemble ensuite. Pas la peine qu'ils se réveillent avant l'heure et n'alertent tout le monde. Une fois fait elle retourna à l'entrée de la salle où se passait la fête et fit signe à Kaya que c'était bon, il fallait passer à la seconde phase. Alerter les autres que c'était bon, tandis qu'elle devait trouver les esclaves pour les libérer, Sabo, Kaya et Théo se chargeraient des nobles lors de l'attaque, ou en tout cas du plus gros des nobles, ainsi que les serviteurs.

Se faufiler dans le navire était plus difficile qu'elle n'avait pensé, après tout dans sa tenue de soirée elle n'avait pas le profil pour travailler en cuisine et donc pour se déplacer vers la soute du navire. Kit avait dit qu'elle avait été enfermé dans le navire, qu'elle avait du monter des escaliers pour s'enfuir, c'était pour ça qu'elle descendait. Elle pourrait demander à un des serviteurs mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle ferait ensuite, elle ne saurait pas où le mettre après l'avoir assommé et elle ne pensait pas qu'il resterait silencieux après avoir été interrogé. Elle suivit son instinct lorsqu'elle arriva à un croisement, tournant à droite, elle craignait s'être trompée de chemin, encore lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était quelque chose, elle avança plus avant et trouva des cages, installées les unes à côté des autres, ça lui donnait envie de vomir de voir des êtres humains traités pires que des animaux, et ça la rendait également folle de rage. Quinze cages et quatorze esclaves dans la soute, elle allait les sortir de là et détruire ce navire, de ses propres mains si nécessaire.


End file.
